VOLVIENDO A TI
by Lucy Mellark O'Shea
Summary: Peeta es rescatado por los rebeldes y llevado al distrito 13. A Peeta lo han afectado a un nivel mucho más profundo en donde recuerda exactamente quién es Katniss y lo que sintió por ella en algún momento, pero simplemente no lo siente más. Katniss se da cuenta que lo ama, pero él ya no siente lo mismo. Pero eso no impedirá que ella intente recuperarlo y enamorarlo nuevamente.
1. SUMMARY

**_Disclaimer:_** ** _Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Igual que la trama general de rebelion, pero con un cambio que fue idea de Elenear28, a quien le regalaré esto. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león._**

* * *

 **"VOLVIENDO A TI"**

* * *

 ** _SUMMARY_**

Peeta es rescatado por los rebeldes y llevado al distrito 13. Peeta no ha sido secuestrado por el veneno de las rastrevíspulas, en su lugar lo han afectado a un nivel mucho más profundo en donde recuerda exactamente quién es Katniss y lo que sintió por ella en algún momento, pero simplemente no lo siente más. De alguna manera el presidente Snow ha conseguido ir más allá de su cabeza y meterse en su corazón. Katniss se da cuenta que lo ama, pero él ya no siente lo mismo. El secuestro cambio sus sentimientos.

Pero ¿Qué pasaría si ella decide encargarse de que Peeta vuelva a enamorarse de ella desde cero?

¿Logrará volverlo a enamorar?

¿Peeta volverá a ella?

¿O es demasiado tarde y Snow logró arrancar esos sentimientos para siempre?

* * *

 ** _Nota de Autora:_**

 ** _Espero que les guste esta nueva historia._**

 ** _Para darles una idea, le haré muchas variantes pero la historia propiamente dicha empezara el día del bombardeo, cuando Peeta avisa en su tercera entrevista que el Distrito 13 será destruido. También aviso, que no se guíen por los sucesos de Katniss en la primera mitad del libro, en mi versión Katniss buscó apoyo en Finnick todo el tiempo, y Finnick en ella. Porque ambos estaban pasando por lo mismo, sufriendo el mismo dolor por la ausencia de Peeta y Annie; y porque ambos se comprenden entre ellos. Eso incluye también que Katniss y Gale se han distanciado por completo. Ya verán que cambios haré a medida que vayan leyendo. Tal vez, en unas horas suba el prólogo, si no me falla internet… claro._**

 ** _Elenear28:_** ** _Disfruta de tus dos regalos por ahora, prometo que más adelante tendré en cuenta la idea restante. Me interesa ir escribiendo todos, porque amé tus tres ideas, aunque alguna ya no forme parte del Intercambio Navideño._**

 ** _P.D.: Espero que el summary les haya dado una idea de por dónde irá la historia. Si no son libres de preguntar, o entenderán cuando vaya subiendo los capítulos._**

 ** _Saludos y buenas noches :)_**


	2. PREFACIO

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La trama tampoco me pertenece. Sólo el desarrollo de la historia me pertenece. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

 **PREFACIO**

Me encuentro sentada en la orilla del mar, sobre la arena. Llevo puesto un vestido naranja, como el de una puesta de sol, que me llega por encima de las rodillas. Siento que debo recordar que significa ese color, pero no hay nada en mi mente, ni siquiera sé como llegue aquí, al Distrito Cuatro. Unas pequeñas olas mojan mi vestido, mis pies y piernas, pero no me parece mal. A pesar de ser de noche hace calor. Recuerdo este lugar, vine con alguien y decir su nombre me duele, asi que no lo digo, ni siquiera a mí misma.

En esa oportunidad, yo coloqué mi cabeza en su regazo, mientras él acariciaba mi cabello trenzado y mi rostro. El contacto fue agradable, sus manos eran calidad y suaves a pesar de las evidentes pequeñas marcas de quemaduras accidentales que se hacía trabajando en la panadería. Su voz, me arrulló intentando calmar mis más profundos miedos, me contó las cosas más hermosas que había visto escuchado en su vida: la primera vez que su padre le dio crayones y papel para dibujar y pintar; cuando se ponía a dibujar con tizas en la calle y él hacia los más hermosos dibujos según su padre y hermanos; la emoción que sintió cuando su padre le enseño a decorar los pasteles y hornear; los colores de un atardecer; la primera vez que me vio y me escuchó cantar, los Sinsajos deteniéndose a escuchar desde la ventana del aula; el canto de los Sinsajos, que de alguna manera le hacían acordarse de mí; mi sonrisa al día siguiente que me lanzó el pan, cuando encontré el diente de león en el suelo, luego de que nuestras miradas se encontrarán; la única mascota que tuvo, un perro al que amaba, pero que murió poco después del día que me dio el pan; los paisajes que se extendían mucho más allá del Doce.

Su voz era monótona, pero con una dulzura en la misma, que solo él puede expresar.

La noche está cerca. Lo sé porque, el sol se está escondiendo.

El atardecer el momento preferido de él. Por alguna razón eso me hace sonreír. Pero por otro lado, que él no esté a mi lado me entristece.

-¿Dónde estás, Peeta? –Pregunto en voz baja más para mí misma, que para que me escuchen. Cierro los ojos y escondo mi rostro entre mis piernas. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, al saber que lo perdí, que él no va a volver por algún motivo que no entiendo.

Unas manos se posan en mi cabello y dan pequeñas caricias en mi cabeza.

-Aquí estoy. –Su voz me detiene el seco. Él nunca se fue. Está conmigo. Giro a mirarlo y cuando veo su rostro sonriente y su mirada penetrante en mi rostro me lanzo a sus brazos. Él me recibe y me abraza poniendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y una mano recorriendo mi espalda. Lloro más fuerte, porque me alegra que él este a salvo y a mi lado. Porque lo necesito y pesar de no saber cómo llegue a la playa, se que lo extrañaba. Una sensación cálida y agradable invade cada célula de mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a lo más hondo de mi alma.

-Volviste. –Susurro.

-¿Pensaste que te dejaría? ¿A ti de entre todas las personas? Eres lo más importante para mí. –Siento que debo decirle lo que siento, pero el llanto me impide hablar. –Ya, no llores. Ahora todo está bien.

-Peeta… te extrañé.

-Y yo a ti, Preciosa. Pero, volví para quedarme.

Él aparta mi cabeza de su cuerpo para que nuestras miradas se encuentren y él sorbe con sus labios cada una de mis lágrimas. Mis mejillas se encienden y mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza, pero agradezco ese contacto, me recuerdan a todas esas noches que pasamos juntos y Peeta intentaba calmarme cuando las pesadillas eran tan intensas. Peeta descubrió que de esa manera me calmaba, porque lo sentía a mi lado apoyándome y consolándome. Sin embargo, él hace algo que nunca hizo fuera de las cámaras. Desciende hasta mis labios y me besa. En el primer segundo no respondo, estoy sorprendida ante ese pequeño arrebato suyo, y mis labios tiemblan por haber estado llorando hasta unos segundos antes, pero acabo correspondiéndole al segundo siguiente. De inmediato, me invade ese hambre que sentí en la cueva y luego en la playa del Vasallaje, solo que aún más intensa. La sensación de los besos de Peeta y los míos está llegando hasta lo más hondo de mi alma haciendo desear más y más, hasta el punto de sentir que voy explotar. De que nunca estaré lo suficientemente satisfecha, como para dejarlo alejarse. Sólo Peeta es capaz de provocarme eso. Me siento en las nubes o en el mismo paraíso, no sé como describirlo. Ninguna descripción, le hace juicio a lo que estoy sintiendo ahora. El beso se torna más intenso, profundo y cargado de emociones por parte de ambos. Minutos después nos apartamos por falta de aire, no del todo, solo nuestros labios se separan, porque nuestras frentes siguen unidas y también nuestros cuerpos. Podemos sentir la agitación de ambos, la desesperación por respirar, nuestros alientos mezclándose y rozando la piel del otro y la profundidad de nuestras miradas, que dicen todo lo que no somos capaces de decir aún. Peeta sonríe y yo me pregunto cuál será el motivo. Sigo mirando su rostro sorprendida ante el descubrimiento de todo lo que me negué aceptar por tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué sientes? –Pregunto finalmente cuando encuentro mi voz.

-Estoy feliz. Sólo eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy contigo. Eso es lo único que quiero. Y también…

-¿Qué?

-Sé que me amas. Lo siento así, tal vez al fin logre verlo ahora. ¿Por qué me amas? ¿No, Katniss?

Su pregunta me sorprende, sin embargo creo que esta en lo cierto. Busco en mi memoria, recopilo momentos que vivimos juntos, tanto los felices y tristes, mi miedo a perderlo, el dolor que me invade ante sus insinuaciones de dejarlo morir o peor matarlo, los besos, las caricias, cada noche que pasamos juntos, cada vez que toma mi mano y yo la presiono aún más, porque no quiero dejarlo ir, la tranquilidad que me transmite tan sólo con su presencia, lo protegida que me siento entre sus brazos, la cantidad de veces que a pesar de mi carácter más cerrado me hace reír, el amor incondicional que me demuestra en cada momento, el dolor que sentí cuando su corazón se paró como… si me arrancarán una parte fundamental de mí, cómo yo estuve dispuesta a morir por él… para salvarlo. Y sé que tengo la respuesta. Ahora que lo tengo nuevamente conmigo, no lo dejaré ir.

-Si, Peeta, te amo. –Digo para él y para nadie más. Corro las manos que antes estaban en su cuello hasta su rostro. Su sonrisa se ensancha y me da otro breve beso. -¿Te quedarás conmigo? –Le pregunto, porque la idea de perderlo nuevamente me aterra.

-Siempre. –Responde con sus ojos azules brillando por algunas emociones a las que no le encuentro un nombre adecuado. ¿Adoración, felicidad amor? Tal vez las tres. Peeta está feliz. Le creo. Porque es Peeta y él no sería capaz de mentirme nunca.

Despierto sudando y moviéndome entre sabanas en un catre en medio de la noche. Buscando inconscientemente a alguien que no encuentro. El chico de ojos azules, piel blanca y cabello rubio que supo meterse de a poco dentro mi cuerpo e instalarse en mi corazón y mi alma. Me tomo tiempo darme cuenta, pero ahí siempre estuvieron escondidos esos sentimientos. Ahora sé que lo amo.

Me decepciona no encontrarlo a mi lado con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, protegiéndome de todo lo malo y haciéndome sentir en casa. La decepción da pasa al dolor, cuando abro los ojos y tampoco lo veo. Entonces la realidad me golpea de repente y el dolor hace acto de presencia en todo mi cuerpo y mi alma. Ser golpeada por esa roca que Thresh tuvo en la mano y con la mató a Clove hubiera dolido menos. Para ella el golpe fue físico y el sufrimiento acabo al instante, llevándola a un mundo mejor tal vez. Mi dolor es mucho más profundo y no acaba en un parpadeo, como pudo terminar el de Clove. El dolor que siento desde hace meses es cada vez más grande. Me siento caer al abismo, pero me obligo a mantenerme lo suficientemente cuerda porque, quiero seguir teniendo esperanzas, de recuperarlo. Lloro en silencio porque siento que es la única manera de poder descargarme. Peeta no está conmigo. Está lejos de mí, en manos de Snow. Y mientras esté en manos de él, seguirá corriendo peligro y yo seguiré sufriendo porque no puedo hacer nada para aliviar su dolor y sufrimiento.

Tal vez, por fin entiendo a mi madre, quien se sumió en la depresión durante meses o años por la pérdida del amor de su vida.

Si Peeta muere, tal vez acabe como mi madre.

No puedo perderlo a él.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Hola. Ojalá hayan tenido una hermosa navidad y se hayan divertido. :) Prometí actualizar antes, pero estoy trabajando en la otra historia del intercambio y como esto técnicamente estaría técnicamente fuera del intercambio porque de principio lo plantee como long fic decidí avanzar más con el otro "PRIMERA NAVIDAD EN PANEM". Los invito a pasarse por allí, trata sobre cómo se vive la Navidad por primera vez, pero se centra en el Distrito Doce durante esa festividad, y en cómo fue la vida de algunos vencedores, lo hice más que todo guiándome por la película, porque por ejemplo Hayffie en los libros no se vio, y el epílogo es un poco distinto.**_

 _ **La verdad ya tenía varios capítulos escritos de esta historia, pero suelo dejar los prefacio para lo último y cuando ya tengo avanzados los capítulos iniciales. Y eso me pasó ahora. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y sus reviews me pusieron feliz. Igual denle las gracias a Elenear28, porque la idea fue suya. ;) Yo sólo la haré realidad y la plasmaré en palabras dentro de esta historia.**_

 _ **E. ¿Te gustó el Prefacio? ¿Es lo que esperabas? Al final se me hizo aún más extenso, razón por lo que lo acorté y puse lo esencial. Los demás fueron detalles que no eliminé, sino que copié y pegué en otra página, para agregarlos a otro capítulo más adelante.**_

 _ **Buenas noches.**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	3. CAPÍTULO 1: NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ (Nuevo)

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Peeta me acompaña a mi habitación en silencio, pero antes de que pueda decir buenas noches, lo rodeo con los brazos y apoyo mi cabeza contra su pecho. Sus manos se deslizan hacia arriba por mi espalda y su mejilla descansa contra mi pelo.

-Siento haber puesto peor las cosas. –Digo.

-No peor que yo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, por cierto?

-No lo sé. ¿Para enseñarles que soy más que una pieza en sus Juegos?

Él se ríe un poco, sin duda recordando la noche antes de los Juegos el año pasado. Estábamos en el tejado, ninguno de los dos capaz de dormir. Peeta había dicho entonces algo parecido, y yo no había entendido a que se refería. Ahora sí.

-Yo también. –Me dice. –Y no estoy diciendo que no lo vaya a intentar. Llevarte a casa, quiero decir. Pero si soy perfectamente sincero sobre ello…

-Si eres perfectamente sincero sobre ello, crees que el Presidente Snow probablemente les haya dado órdenes directas a los vigilantes para que se aseguren de que acabemos muertos en la arena pase lo que pase.

-Se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

También pensé en eso. Repetidamente. Pero aunque sé que yo nunca dejaré esa arena con vida, aún albergo la esperanza de que Peeta lo haga. Después de todo, no saco esas bayas, yo lo hice. Nadie ha dudado nunca de que el desafío de Peeta no estuviera motivado por amor. Así que tal vez el Presidente Snow preferirá mantenerlo a él con vida, machacado y con el corazón roto, como un aviso viviente para otros. Me duele pensar en lo mucho que sufrirá, pero yo también sufriré si muere. Y si alguien tiene que morir seré yo.

-Pero incluso si eso sucede, todos sabrán que nos fuimos luchando ¿verdad? –Pregunta.

-Todos lo sabrán. –Respondo.

Y por primera vez, me distancio de la tragedia personal que me ha consumido desde que anunciaron el Quell. Recuerdo al anciano al que le dispararon en el Distrito Once, y a Bonnie y Twill, y los rumores de levantamientos. Sí, todos en los distritos estarán pendientes de mí para ver como manejo esta sentencia de muerte, este acto final de la dominación del Presidente Snow. Estarán buscando alguna señal de que sus batallas no han sido en vano. Si puedo dejar claro que estoy desafiando al Capitolio hasta el final, el Capitolio me habrá matado… pero no a mi espíritu. ¿Qué mejor forma de darles esperanza a los rebeldes?

Lo más hermoso de esta idea es que mi decisión de mantener a Peeta vivo a expensas de mi propia vida es un acto de desafío en sí mismo. Una negativa a jugar los Juegos del Hambre según las reglas del Capitolio. Mi agenda privada encaja completamente con mi agenda pública. Y si de verdad pudiera salvar a Peeta… en términos de revolución, esto sería lo ideal. Porque yo seré más valiosa estando muerta. Pueden convertirme en algún tipo de mártir por la causa y pintar mi cara en estandartes, y eso hará mas para congregar a gente que nada que pudiera hacer estando viva. Pero Peeta será mas valioso vivo, y trágico, porque será capaz de convertir su dolor en palabras que transformarán a la gente.

Peeta se pondría furioso si supiera que estoy pensando en salvarlo, así que me limito a decir:

-Así que, ¿qué deberíamos hacer con nuestros últimos días?

-Yo sólo quiero pasar cada minuto del resto de mi vida contigo. –Responde

Peeta.

-Ven, entonces. –Digo, metiéndolo en mi habitación.

Se siente como un lujo, dormir con Peeta. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que necesitada he estado de cercanía humana. De sentirlo a él a mi lado en la oscuridad.

Desearía no haber malgastado el último par de noches dejándolo fuera, porque estaba molesta por lo sucedido en el ascensor, cuando sentí que él por un momento se burló de mí al igual que los demás. Ahora me arrepiento de no permitirle dormir conmigo desde que llegamos al Capitolio.

-Pensé que seguías enojada conmigo por lo que te dije en el ascensor. No creí que te molestaras por mi comentario.

-No me molesté sólo por eso. –Murmuro sin poder evitarlo. –Ya no lo estoy. Exageré, lo lamento.

-¿Qué te molestó, Kat?

-Johanna. –Oh, por dios. Lo dije. –Me molestó que hablaran sobre arte y todo lo demás con ella desnuda frente a nosotros. Me molestó que le sonrieras.

Me sentí rechazada e insignificante. ¿Johanna acaso no sabía del compromiso? ¿Por qué se desnudó frente a mi prometido? ¿O ella tampoco creía en nuestro romance?

Peeta no responde, pero veo una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro. Tengo ganas de golpearlo para borrársela de la cara.

-No me digas que estabas celosa.

-¿Qué? –Abro los ojos sorprendida. –Yo no.

-Katniss ni siquiera la miré. –Dice. –En serio, únicamente miraba su rostro cuando no te dirigía miradas a ti. Fue una conversación, nada más. Además Haymitch y yo no nos impresionamos tanto como tú.

-No me importa. –Respondo en tono frío. Intento alejarme, pero Peeta me retiene con fuerza.

-Katniss puede que nunca me correspondas del mismo modo, pero te puedo asegurar una cosa, tú fuiste y serás la única mujer que miraré como mujer y que amaré por sobre mí mismo. No tienes competencia en ninguna parte.

Sus labios buscan los míos para callarme de lo que estoy a punto de decirle.

 _No puedo estar celosa ¿Por qué lo estaría?_

En el fondo sé que me estoy engañando a mí misma. No puedo ni pensar en la posibilidad que observe a otra mujer con amor y deseo. El pensar en eso como una posibilidad, me vuelve loca.

Debe ser por eso que en el momento que sus labios entran en contacto con los míos, yo no me puedo apartar y le correspondo el beso, como ya hicimos varias veces desde que volvimos de la Gira de la Victoria.

El beso toma intensidad, nuestros labios se amoldan tan perfectamente que parecen haber sido creados para pertenecerle al otro. Peeta intenta romper el beso, pero no se lo permito y él acaba rindiéndose. De repente me encuentro encima suyo con sus manos recorriendo su espalda, una sensación electrizante me recorre todo el cuerpo, sus manos me queman en la piel descubierta que acaricia. Su lengua pide permiso para introducirse en mi boca y se lo permito. El beso se profundiza, su lengua aprendió a ser tan hábil, como lo son sus labios o sus manos capaces de acariciar mi piel del mismo modo que trabaja con la masa. La sangre sube por mis venas hasta mi rostro, encendiéndolo y tiñéndolo de rojo. La ropa empieza a sobrar cuando yo me uno a esos besos profundos y húmedos, y las caricias que van más allá de lo aceptable.

Termino recostada en la cama con Peeta sobre mi cuerpo manteniendo cierta distancia para no aplastarme. Él sólo tiene un bóxer blanco y yo las pequeñas prendas de ropa interior color beige con encaje. Peeta rompe el beso y se aleja para escanearme de arriba abajo con los ojos encendidos de deseo. Tengo el impulso de cubrirme pero me quedan tan pocos momentos a su lado, que me digo a mi misma que no puede permitir que la vergüenza me imposibilite disfrutar de nuestros últimos días juntos.

Sus manos recorren cada curva de mi cuerpo, como si quisiera perpetuar este momento por toda eternidad, porque nunca nos permitimos llegar tan lejos. Yo suspiro y gimo pero no despego la mirada de su cuerpo. Mis manos se atreven a tocar sus brazos, es la primera vez que lo veo realmente sin ropa, porque en los juegos yo me negué a verlo desnudo cuando me tocó curarlo y él siempre duerme vestido por respeto a mí. Sus brazos y su pecho demuestran su aspecto atlético y musculoso. Ahora que las circunstancias son tan diferentes a las de los juegos, no puedo evitar pensar en lo perfecto que es, en su hermoso cuerpo, su rostro generalmente tan tranquilo que ahora desborda ternura, pasión e incredulidad. Una extraña mezcla de emociones. Su mano se detiene en los tirantes de mi corpiño sobre los hombros.

-¿Estás segura? –Me pregunta.

Asiento, porque lo único que deseo en este momento es hacer el amor con Peeta, abrazar esta última experiencia humana con él. Quiero olvidar por un momento la tormenta que se nos viene encima, y que él olvide también. Deseo que me ame por las noches que nos queden hasta los juegos y devolverle lo mismo porque cuando yo me vaya al menos podrá aferrarse a estos recuerdos para seguir adelante.

No me doy cuenta que estoy llorando hasta que Peeta quita mis lagrimas con sus dedos.

-¿Qué pasa, Preciosa? ¿Por qué lloras? Sabes no continuaremos si no estás de acuerdo. El día de "compromiso" te dije que nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quisieras, menos después de "casarnos". No tienes que hacer esto por el anillo que tienes en tu dedo ahora mismo.

-Quiero. –Suelto de repente.

-¿Qué quieres?

-A ti. –Paso mis brazos por su cuello y los dos nos sentamos en la cama.

Peeta me rodea la espalda, mientras yo profundizo el beso, recorriendo su boca con la punta de mi lengua. Peeta gime y rápidamente de deshace de mi corpiño yo me suelto de su cuello para que los tirantes se deslicen por mis brazos hasta caer sobre el colchón. Siento algo duro presionando mi entrepierna y por un momento me asusto y me quedo tiesa, no es la primera que lo siento, pero ahora con ambos semidesnudos todo cobra otro significado. Intento recordar toda la información que he recolectado de distintos lados, según mis compañeras esto era una buena señal a la hora de tener relaciones. Pero ¿Qué hago a continuación?

¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta Peeta con voz ronca y excitada.

-Tengo miedo, nunca lo he hecho.

-Yo tampoco, pero mis hermanos me han hablado de esto. Sólo déjate llevar. –Dice mirándome a los ojos con una tranquilidad envidiable. –Yo haré lo mismo. Si decides parar en algún momento, dímelo.

Con la seguridad de que Peeta me cuidará, cierro los ojos y me entrego a él. Nos toma pocos minutos volver al clima de antes, nuestras respiraciones se entrecortan, los besos se vuelven adictivos, la necesidad del roce de nuestros cuerpos se incrementa, nuestros gemidos, gritos y suspiros se entremezclan. Peeta baja su cabeza y empieza a mordisquear la piel de mi cuello, y desciende sin despegar sus labios de mi piel. Se detiene en mis pechos, mientras masajea uno con su mano y otro lo besa, mordisquea y chupa con sus labios, sus dientes. Al principio es suave pero sólo le basta con escuchar mis gemidos para aumentar la intensidad. Algo empieza a palpitar justo debajo de mi vientre y es una sensación tan nueva y arrolladora que aunque quisiera no podría parar. Vuelvo a sentir hambre, una que parece que nunca podrá ser saciada por completo. Sujeto su cuello con mis manos y acaricio su cabello mientras él sigue descendiendo por mi vientre, mi ombligo dejando rastros de besos y una delgada línea de saliva cuando pasea la lengua por mi piel. Para cuando llega al comienzo de de mi pequeña tanga –Cinna escogió las prendas para que nos se notarán bajo la calza de mi equipo de entrenamiento, –de pronto siento vergüenza, y me arrepiento de no haberme cambiado por completo. Las manos de Peeta sujetan los tirantes de la misma y me mira dejándome ver lo mucho que me desea. Mi mirada debe expresar lo mismo y también miedo.

-No temas. Te cuidaré. Tampoco te avergüences. Eres la mujer más hermosa de Panem. Eres perfecta.

Su comentario me desarma por completo, me da un beso en los labios y guía mis manos a su bóxer. Mis manos tiemblan, pero las sujeta con fuerza y después de unos cuantos besos más, consigo sacarle la prenda con un poco de ayuda de él.

Su erección se libera, la siento contra mi vientre pero no me atrevo a ver.

-Katniss… –Murmura. –Mírame.

Obedezco y nuestras miradas se encuentran. Azul contra gris. Él la claridad de un cielo despejado y yo la tormenta.

-Dijiste que mis ojos te tranquilizan. Mírame y te sentirás mejor. Relájate y no pienses en nada.

No sé de donde puede sacar su voz, yo tengo un nudo en mi garganta y apenas logro decir su nombre.

Asiento y sin dejar de mirarnos nos besamos. Es más fácil no dejar que mis nervios me controlen si veo sus ojos azules color cielo. Alguien tiene que mantener la calma, y ahora es él. Como dijo, no se impresiona ante la desnudez y teniendo hermanos mayores que hablaban sobre el tema, está más preparado que yo.

Mi cuerpo se relaja y mi mente deja de divagar sobre si lo que estamos haciendo está mal, o si lo haré bien. Me da terror fallarle a Peeta, que yo no le guste. No podría soportarlo.

-Te amo, Katniss Everdeen. –Murmura contra mis labios mientras me acaricia con su mano por encima de la única prenda que tengo. No tengo idea que hará hasta que separa la tela e introduce los dedos dentro. Me acaricia y yo empiezo a jadear contra su boca. –Tranquila. Esto nos ayudará a ambos según mis hermanos. –Y sigue besándome. –No sé si lo haré bien. –Confiesa nervioso.

-¿Qué cosa?

No hace falta que responda la pregunta porque un segundo después siento como introduce un dedo entre medio de los labios de mi vulva y entra en mi vagina con tanta lentitud que varios espasmos recorren mi cuerpo, mis ojos se abren desorbitados. Peeta sonríe y besa mi cuello nuevamente. Cuando introduce un segundo dedo grito. Es una presencia extraña, me toma unos minutos acostumbrarme, pero mi cuerpo parece responder por sí solo, aplicando presión sobre sus dedos impidiéndoles moverse o salir con facilidad, absorbiéndolos, como si quisiera comérselos o dejarlos enterrados allí por siempre.

Me tortura moviendo sus dedos dentro estimulándome al acariciar mi clítoris. Y siento algo extraño que nunca sentí, a lo que no logro ponerle nombre. Peeta continúa sacando sus dedos y volviéndolos a introducir una y otra vez, para repetir las mismas acciones. Me marea, confunde y vuelve loca. Me hace desearlo cada segundo más.

La presión que sentía en esa zona se libera finalmente. El grito que sale de mi boca se combina con mis gemidos y gruñidos. Mis uñas se clavan en su espalda mientras la recorro con desesperación con mis manos. Pero no se queja, sigue muy entretenido con mi cuello hasta que busca mis labios para callarme, mientras quita saca sus dedos de forma definitiva.

-Estás lista. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Qué… fue… eso?

-Tu primer orgasmo… supongo.

-Oh. –Murmuro bajando la mirada y viendo sus dedos empapados de mis fluidos y más abajo su pene completamente erecto, es muy grande y largo. El calor me invade por completo nuevamente, pero vuelvo la mirada a mi Chico del Pan, que me mira con tanto amor que cualquier miedo o duda que pueda sentir queda disipada. –Hazme tuya. –Ruego. –Ahora.

Peeta tira de la única prenda que imposibilita nuestro contacto y me la quita en unos segundos, dejándome completamente indefensa ante él.

Con el deseo y amor que destila de su mirada me vuelve a besar, nuestros cuerpos de frotan y los exploramos sin ningún pudor. Lo quiero y necesito estar con él de esta manera, lo deseo tanto como él a mí.

Posiciona la punta de su pene en el lugar exacto donde estaban sus dedos.

-Por favor. Te necesito… ahora. –Ruego.

Uno de sus brazos roza mi trasero, para luego levantar sus caderas unos centímetros por encima de mi cintura. Inconsciente me arqueo y elevo mi trasero como él me indica. Él separa mis piernas y yo rodeo su cintura con ellas en un auto reflejo.

-Esto… puede doler. –Me indica. –Trataré de ser cuidadoso. Lo prometo.

-Sólo hazlo.

Se ríe y manteniendo mis manos en mi cadera, recostado sobre mi cuerpo, me penetra introduciéndose lentamente, haciendo vibrar mi clítoris en cuanto la localiza, estimulándola con cada embestida. Cuando la barrera que indica que era virgen se rompe, el dolor es inmediato, y lágrimas de dolor salen de mis ojos. Duele mucho, Peeta no se mueve dentro de mí, se queda quieto y me mira preocupado.

-¿Te hice daño?

Niego con la cabeza. Es mi primera vez, mi madre siempre decía que duele pero no imaginé que fuera tanto.

Él besa mis labios, mis mejillas, mis ojos, mi frente. Toma una de mis manos entre la suya y también la besa.

Recuerdo que mi madre decía que dolía al comienzo y después de unos minutos se pasaba el dolor para dar paso al placer. No es que lo hubiera hablado conmigo, yo siempre terminaba esquivando a mi madre para jamás tener esa conversación, aunque escuchaba lo que hablaba con sus pacientes y las embarazadas que atendía.

-Sigue. –Pido cuando el dolor ha cedido unas decimas. –Estaré bien.

Peeta se mueve dentro de mí, sus movimientos son suaves y vacilantes al comienzo, porque teme lastimarme. El dolor casi desaparece dando paso a una sensación mucho más viva, placer y excitación en máximo estado. Un hambre voraz que le demuestro a mi "prometido" cuando empiezo a besar su cuello y sus hombros dejando las marcas de mis dientes.

Nos empezamos a mover a la par, mientras las embestidas se vuelven cada vez más profundas, yo lo acompaño en los movimientos. No nos toma mucho minutos acostumbrarnos al ritmo.

Emitimos fuertes ruidos que parecen más salvajes, que humanos, pero estamos tan metidos en nuestra propia burbuja que no nos importa que nos puedan escuchar.

Peeta tarda unos minutos más que yo en llegar al clímax y al orgasmo. Peeta me estimuló previamente y yo no. Su semen se esparce en mi interior, llenándome y llego a lo que creo que es mi tercer orgasmo, pero, esta vez junto con él. El cuerpo de Peeta cae sobre el mío sin fuerza, respira de forma agitada contra mi oído. Cuando se recupera un poco sale de mí y se deja caer a mi lado en la cama y gira la cabeza en mi dirección encontrándose conmigo intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Eso estuvo fantástico. –Comenta Peeta. – ¿Tú estás bien?

Llevo su mano a mi pecho para que escuche los latidos acelerados de mi corazón y él sonríe. Y pocos minutos después hace lo mismo conmigo. Nuestros corazones parecen estar conectados porque no existe ninguna diferencia entre el latir de uno, o de otro.

-¿Te gustó? –Pregunto temerosa.

-Oh, sí. ¿A ti?

-Demasiado. –Cuando Peeta me toma entre sus brazos, me siento sobre él. Nuestros sexos entran en contacto y escucho a Peeta gemir junto a mí. Me inclino hacia delante y nos besamos. Hacemos el amor una vez más antes, pero de forma inversa, cubiertos en parte por las sabanas, ahora soy yo quien tiene el control. No sé si es normal, pero si por mi fuera continuaría toda la noche, el problema es que al cabo de una hora, Peeta termina agotado y se duerme antes de que termine de cantarle La Canción del Valle con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

Durante las siguientes horas me quedo observándolo en silencio, acariciando su cabello y su rostro, besando su piel delicadamente para no despertarlo y pensando en lo mucho que se ha esforzado en los entrenamientos; en las pesadillas que debió tener estas últimas noches y que seguramente no lo dejaron dormir en paz, razón por la que debe estar tan cansado; en todo lo que pasó esta noche sin que lo planeáramos y como sorprendentemente no estoy arrepentida.

¿Cómo estarlo si se trata de Peeta? Observo el anillo en mi dedo y pienso en la boda que nunca se realizará. ¿Podría haber sido feliz al lado de Peeta? Sí. Pero es algo que nunca confirmaré porque moriré o moriremos muy pronto.

Apuesto por salvarlo, pero si lo que dice Peeta es cierto, él tampoco saldrá de la arena. Lloro en silencio y me aferro a su pecho, prometiéndole que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para salvarlo, y rogando que no muera por protegerme, porque si él muere yo también lo haré y acabaré con lo debió pasar el año pasado, ambos muertos por causa de las bayas venenosas.

-No puedo vivir sin ti. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Tú mereces vivir. –Murmuro.

Pero en ese aspecto ambos somos igual de tercos.

 _¿Qué haría sin su voz y sus ojos transmitiéndome tranquilidad? ¿Qué haría sin sentir su cuerpo junto al mío? ¿Qué haría sin sus besos y caricias? ¿Qué haría sin su amor?_

Nunca nadie podría llenar el vacío que él dejaría si se fuera de este mundo.

-Si tú mueres, yo muero. No podrás hacerme cambiar de parecer, Peeta Mellark. No me dejarás sola. No lo permitiré. Te seguiré donde vayas y me tendrás que soportar. No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente.

Por último antes de que el sueño me domine y me quede dormida contra su pecho desnudo, digo:

-No rompas mi corazón, ni quiebres mi alma de esa manera.

Me hundo en el sueño, envuelta en su calor, y cuando abro los ojos de nuevo, la luz del dia entra por las ventanas.

-Sin pesadillas. –Dice.

-Sin pesadillas. –Confirmo. – ¿Tú?

-Ninguna. Había olvidado cómo se siente una noche de sueño de verdad.

-Es mi culpa. Lo lamento. Si te hubiera dejado estar conmigo, los dos hubiéramos dormido bien.

-No te culpes. –Dice él. –A veces las tengo con, o sin ti.

-Lo sé. Pero, hubiera deseado no desperdiciar estas noches lejos de ti.

-Yo también.

Inclina su rostro y besa mi coronilla.

-Esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida. –Confiesa.

-La mía también, lástima que ahora tengamos que volver a la realidad. Me gustaría quedarme todo el día aquí entre tus brazos.

-Lo sé. Ojalá no tuviéramos que prepararnos para las entrevistas hoy.

Nos quedamos allí acostados durante un rato, sin prisa por empezar el día. Mañana por la noche será la entrevista televisada, asi que hoy Effie y Haymitch deberán entrenarnos.

 _Más_ _tacones altos y comentarios sarcásticos_ , pienso.

Pero entonces entra la chica Avox pelirroja con una nota de Effie diciendo que, dado nuestro reciente tour, ella y Haymitch están de acuerdo en que nos manejamos adecuadamente en público. Las sesiones de entrenamiento han sido canceladas.

La chica Avox no se sorprende, ni se altera al vernos desnudos bajo las sabanas y con la ropa tirada y esparcida por todo lados. Supongo que ha visto cosas peores que dos personas después de haber tenido sexo. Pero cuando se va, nos dirige una mirada de triste. Todos están muy sensibles en realidad.

Mi rostro se torna colorado.

-Qué vergüenza. –Suelto cuando la puerta se cierra.

Peeta se ríe.

-No te rías. No es gracioso. Nos vio.

-¿Y? Todos nos han estado viendo besándonos durante un año. No es como si ella fuera a difundir chismes en todos los diarios del Capitolio. Relájate, Kat. Además, estamos comprometidos frente a los ojos de Panem. ¿No es esperable que hagamos esto?

-Sí. –Murmuro tímidamente. –Es que… lo siento. Soy más impresionable que tú.

Peeta vuelve a releer la nota que me quita de las manos y me mira animado.

-¿Sabes lo que significa esto? Tendremos todo el día para nosotros.

-¿Qué haremos?

Peeta sonríe de lado y en otras circunstancias creo que le tendría miedo, pero después de lo sucedido en la noche mi mente vaga a esos recuerdos, deseando repetirlos. Cuando ataca mis labios y yo le correspondo. Simplemente nos dejamos llevar otra vez por este nuevo deseo que se ha apoderado de ambos. Con las fuerzas recuperadas y sin sueño hacemos el amor toda la mañana sólo deteniéndonos unos minutos antes de continuar.

…

-Que mal que no podamos ir a ningún sitio. –Digo con nostalgia en el momento que ponemos un pie fuera de la habitación tomados de la mano. El hambre nos sacó de la habitación contra nuestra voluntad, ya que nos saltamos el desayuno y el almuerzo.

-¿Quien dice que no podemos?

El tejado. Pedimos un montón de comida, cogemos algunas mantas, y vamos al tejado para un picnic. Un picnic de un día completo en el jardín de flores con los tintineos de las campanillas del viento. Comemos. Nos tumbamos al sol. Arranco vinas colgantes y uso mi recientemente adquirido conocimiento del entrenamiento para practicar nudos y tejer redes.

Peeta me dibuja y yo admiro sus expresiones de concentración, su postura, la forma en que toma los lápices y como sus músculos se tensan al dibujar. Tiene unas hermosas pestañas rubias claras largas y onduladas que brillan con el sol, igual que sus pupilas que ahora mismo parecen zafiros. De vez en cuando desvía la mirada del papel y me observa en detalle sonriente y con amor destilando de su mirada. Él disfruta de este momento tanto como yo. Es nuestro último día de tranquilidad y debemos apartar cualquier pensamiento negativo.

Sonrío deseando quedarme con esta imagen de él, el último recuerdo al que me aferraré cuando parta al más allá.

Nos inventamos un juego con el campo de fuerza que rodea el tejado―uno de nosotros le lanza una manzana y la otra persona tiene que cogerla.

Nadie nos molesta. Hacia el final de la tarde, estoy tumbada con la cabeza en el regazo de

Peeta, haciendo una corona de flores mientras el juguetea con mi pelo y yo lo miro con curiosidad.

-Estoy practicando nudos. –Explica alegre.

-¿Con mi cabello? Pues más te vale que no lo enredes, o Cinna te matará. –Me río de su excusa, yo sé que sólo desea acariciar mi cabello, porque soy yo.

-Yo diría que el castigo valdrá la pena.

Peeta suelta unas carcajadas. Me quedo como boba mirándolo. Tiene una risa tan perfecta.

Tatareo una melodía que me estoy inventando ahora, triste y esperanzadora, que habla de mí y de Peeta, de cómo yo ahora que por fin creo que podría haber sido muy feliz junto al chico que me acompaña en cada momento, mi mundo está a punto de desmoronarse, pero de alguna forma todavía tengo la esperanza de que nuestra historia tenga un final feliz.

Peeta me escucha fascinado y sigue tocando mi pelo y haciendo pequeñas trenzas en él.

Después de un rato, sus manos se quedan quietas.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto.

-Desearía poder congelar este momento, justo aquí, justo ahora, y vivir en él para siempre.

-Hazlo. –Le respondo con una sonrisa, porque a mí también me gustaría congelar este momento, y quedarme para siempre con él.

Puedo oír la sonrisa en su voz.

-Entonces ¿lo permitirás?

-Lo permitiré.

-¿También esto?

Inclina su cuerpo hacia delante y me besa desde una posición contraria a mi rostro. El beso me recuerda a esas películas de ciencia ficción donde la chica baja la mascará del superhéroe que esta colgando cabeza abajo de un edificio alto o alguna estructura. Me río contra sus labios antes de devolverle el beso con ímpetu. Ninguno habla por unos minutos cuando nos apartamos tiempo después.

Sus dedos vuelven a mi pelo y mi rostro. Me adormilo, pero él me despierta para ver el atardecer. Es de un brillo amarillo y naranja espectacular.

-No creí que quisieras perdértelo. –Dice.

-Gracias. –Digo, porque puedo contar con los dedos el número de atardeceres que me quedan, y no quiero perderme ninguno. –Es tu color favorito.

-También lo es el gris de tus ojos.

Me ruborizo y él me mira directo a los ojos.

Me atrae hacia él y nos volvemos a besar tiernamente, para después apartamos y contemplar el atardecer sentada en su regazo, con sus brazos rodeándome y nuestras manos unidas. Peeta descansa su cabeza en mi hombro y me da besos en la mejilla de vez en cuando.

Mientras anochece, pienso que sería perfecto que tuviéramos poderes para congelar el momento como él propuso.

No bajamos para reunirnos con los demás para la cena, y nadie sube a llamarnos.

-Me alegro. Estoy harto de poner a todos a mi alrededor tan tristes. –Dice Peeta. –Todos llorando. O Haymitch… –No necesita seguir.

Acaricio su mejilla, mirándolo con tristeza.

-Tampoco quiero que tú estés triste.

-Lo siento. Es lo que hay, Peeta.

Peeta fuerza una sonrisa.

-Tú eres lo único bueno que tengo en la vida.

Escuchar esas palabras hacen que me entre culpa, porque me sacrificaré por él aunque no se lo haya dicho directamente. ¿Qué será de Peeta cuando yo no esté a su lado? ¿Se matará como creo que hará? Destierro esos pensamientos, porque son muy dolorosos y hoy no quiero llorar.

Pienso en lo bien que nos queda el apodo de los Trágicos Amantes del Distrito Doce. La suerte nunca estuvo de nuestro lado y nuestros destinos siempre acaban siendo trágicos.

Nos quedamos en el tejado hasta la hora de dormir y después nos deslizamos silenciosamente de nuevo en mi habitación sin encontrarnos con nadie.

Igual que la noche anterior nos entregamos el uno al otro sin reservas con más confianza y seguridad que la primera vez. El miedo ya no me paraliza y conseguimos liberarnos y dejarnos llevar por completo. Tomarnos nuestros tiempos para disfrutar por completo de nuestros cuerpos y satisfacernos mutuamente. Con su ayuda hasta yo me atrevo a darle el mismo placer que él me proporcionó las primeras veces. Somos nosotros descubriendo un nuevo mundo de sensaciones y experiencias en mi habitación del pent-house durante el poco tiempo de vida que nos queda.

…

A la mañana siguiente, nos despierta mi equipo de preparación. Vernos a Peeta y a mí durmiendo juntos es demasiado para Octavia, porque rompe a llorar de inmediato.

Es una suerte que haya recordado que nos arreglarían estéticamente para las entrevistas, y le haya pedido a Peeta que nos pusiéramos ropa para dormir. No quería que se repitiera una escena similar a la de ayer, que nuestro equipo nos viera desnudos en una situación más que comprometedora.

-¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo Cinna? –Dice Venia con fiereza. Octavia asiente y se va entre sollozos.

Peeta besa mis labios con intensidad. Un beso de buenos días, que me arranca una sonrisa y deja a Venia y Flavius mirándonos con una mezcla de tristeza y emoción.

-Te veré en la noche, Preciosa.

-Te quiero. –Respondo.

Su rostro se ilumina.

-Lo sé. Yo también, te quiero.

Se va de la habitación dejándome sola con mi equipo.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **¡Hola! Volví después de mucho tiempo. Lamento la tardanza. Estuve actualizando otras historias y editando "EN TODO ESTARÉ" completa en Wattpad. Después pasaré la historia con cambios a FanFiction.**_

 _ **Volviendo a esta historia, quiero advertirles que decidí hacer un cambio significativo. Katniss está embarazada, por eso cambiaré el orden de los capítulos y los re editaré para arreglar faltas ortográficas, agregar más cosas y cambiar otras para adaptarlas a un embarazo. Pero no quiero modificar todo, así que decidí que Katniss ignore su estado, porque Coin ordenó a los doctores que no le informaran a Katniss, su familia y amigos sobre el mismo. Cuando lo descubra será después de la llegada de Peeta, para respetar un poco lo que llevo escrito hasta ahora. Pero si dejaré entrever ciertas señales dentro de los capítulos ya existentes.**_

 _ **Este capítulo es el primero, después del prefacio. El segundo capítulo será la escena de la playa modificada en base a esta situación, porque ambos pensarán internamente en el bebé como una posibilidad, porque como notaron aquí ellos no se cuidaron. ¿Para qué usar protección si iban a morir? Es ilógico que se cuiden. xD**_

 _ **A partir del tercer seguirá lo que tengo publicado aquí. "La entrevista", "El bombardeo" y los demás, pero con cambios radicales o leves según crea conveniente.**_

 _ **Una pregunta ¿Quieren que la escena de la playa sea contada por los dos? ¿Quieren un capítulo de la entrevista contada por Peeta? Háganmelo saber en los comentarios, así me pondré a trabajar en base a eso.**_

 _ **Los quiero,**_

 _ **Luciana.**_


	4. CAPÍTULO 2: SI NO FUERA POR EL BEBÉ (I)

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: SI NO FUERA POR EL BEBÉ**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

 **-PARTE I-**

* * *

-¿Ya sabes que dirás? -Pregunta mi estilista.

-No lo sé, Portia. Improvisaré. Diré algo que pueda ayudarla como el año pasado.

He estado pensando toda la mañana en la entrevista y sobre qué hablaré. Podría ser de mi relación con ella, pero no tengo nada claro. ¿Qué podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la gente quiera ayudarla a ella? Katniss y yo tenemos mucha competencia. Ella es valiente y arriesgada, yo soy carismático y la gente cree en mí. Pero Finnick, Gloss, Enobaria, Brutus y Cashmere son personajes muy fuertes, queridos o temidos. La belleza y la brutalidad unida a los años que los conocen generan más deseo que patrocinarlos a ellos por su antigüedad. ¿Cómo podemos competir contra años de confianza y admiración? Debe decir algo muy impactante para que podamos destacar.

Portia me pide que me quite la bata que mi equipo me obligó a ponerme y obedezco sumido en mis propios pensamientos y quedándome en ropa interior. Escucho un pequeño grito de su parte y yo la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, nada. Sólo me sorprendí.

-¿Te sorprendiste? ¿Por qué?

Ella pone una mano en mi espalda y la otra presiona distintos sectores de mi cuello, entonces lo comprendo y me ruborizo bajando la mirada. Portia me indica las zonas en las que me he visto marcas de sus uñas y moretones violetas y rozados de sus besos, más cerca de ser chupones.

-No tenías nada cuando te ayude a vestir para el desfile. Lo siento, fue la impresión. Pero entre nos ¿desde cuándo hacen el amor? En el Tour de la Victoria me dijiste que no te correspondía de la misma forma.

Me siento al borde la cama y Portia me coloca la bata por encima nuevamente. Se sienta a mi lado.

-Y creo que no lo hace. Me quiere, me lo dijo. No sé hasta qué punto lo hace. Siente algo por mí, pero no creo que ni ella sepa que es. Nos hemos besado y hemos dormido juntos muchas veces desde que nos reconciliamos.

-Entonces ¿esto?

-La noche de la sesión privada. Fue nuestra primera vez y desde entonces... es más fuerte que cualquier cosa que hayamos experimentado. Es sublime. Creo que ella me está empezando a amar tanto como yo. ¿Por qué debemos volver a la arena? -Derramo lagrimas solitarias. -Podríamos casarnos como estaba estipulado, e intentar ser felices juntos, si no fuera por el Vasallaje. Cada beso y caricia incluso en el distrito, nuestra nueva unión se sintió tan real y fue perfecto, porque yo siempre quise sentir eso de su parte. Como si ella me dijera con su cuerpo, todo lo que su boca no puede decir con palabras. Es injusto que tengamos que volver a los juegos y que esté a punto de perderla nuevamente. Tú sabes cómo sufrí el año pasado, todo lo que hice por protegerla y apartar a los profesionales de su camino, aún con menos experiencia luché por mantenerla a salvo. Y ahora Snow me quiere arrebatar al amor de mi vida de vuelta por una venganza personal.

Soy consciente de que él la quiere muerta, el Vasallaje fue la excusa perfecta. Pero no estoy dispuesto a perderla, saldrá de esa arena aunque me cueste todo lo que soy y tenga que llevarme a todos los tributos por delante y me tenga que suicidar después si es que sobrevivo hasta el final. Necesitan a su ganador y yo haré todo lo posible por que sea ella, porque este año no habrán excepciones, no tendremos la suerte de salir por segunda vez con vida los dos.

-Ustedes no merecían pasar por esto. Lo sentimos tanto, Peeta. Nos hemos encariñado con ustedes. Pero al menos pudiste disfrutar estos seis meses con ella ¿no?

Asiento, porque realmente nos acercamos mucho en estos meses, estábamos comprometidos según Panem, y nosotros llegamos al trato de que haríamos que esto funcionará. Si bien el compromiso era una farsa, un día se convertiría en realidad. Pasábamos casi todo el tiempo juntos, nos acercamos y nos confesamos experiencias y secretos. Si bien en el tren empezó como un "seamos amigos, tratémonos cordialmente y no nos ignoremos en la vida real" al cabo de los dos meses, ni siquiera podíamos considerarnos amigos, realmente nunca lo fuimos. ¿Qué clase de amigos duermen todas las noches juntos porque no pueden hacerlo solos y se besan casi todos los días? Nuestra supuesta amistad se torno confusa, llegando al punto de no saber que éramos.

Cuando me dijo que no sentía nada por Gale y que no me hubiera besado fuera de cámaras como lo hizo, si ese fuera el caso o no sintiera nada por mí, sentí la esperanza florecer dentro de mí. Me lo dijo antes de la cosecha y al día siguiente ya veníamos camino al Capitolio. Un futuro para nosotros es imposible.

Pero me ha dado los mejores de mi vida y eso es algo que me llevaré conmigo cuando muera, mis recuerdos de ella cuando por años me limité a observarla a la distancia y ambos nos observábamos cuando creíamos que nadie nos miraba; y nuestros recuerdos juntos desde los juegos y la gira de la victoria. La primera vez que nos hablamos, el primer beso de ambos tan inexperto en comparación con los siguientes, pero que para mí fue un sueño hecho realidad, y ahora la primera vez que hicimos el amor, ambos tan inexpertos como con nuestro primer beso, con miedo y vacilación al principio.

Temí tanto hacerle daño o fallar, y sé que ella por su lado también. Finalmente cuando nos unimos como un parte de un todo y el dolor de Katniss pareció acabar o hacerse más soportable y me aseguré de no haberle hecho demasiado daño, pudimos disfrutar y ver en nuestras miradas que estábamos en el lugar correcto. Pude ver el amor que desbordaba de su mirada tal vez sin que ella se diera cuenta.

¿Cómo no reconocer esa mirada si es la misma que he visto en mi propio rostro en las grabaciones de nuestros primeros juegos al estar junto a ella o en el espejo cuando pienso en Katniss?

En ese momento deje de cuestionarme si ella me quería o no, si era correcto o debíamos parar, porque en sus ojos estaba la única realidad que importaba. Fue la primera vez que me sentí verdaderamente correspondido sin necesidad de palabras. Esa mirada no abandonó su rostro desde entonces, esa mañana posterior, nuestra tarde y noche en el tejado y de vuelta en la habitación.

-Me pone muy feliz por ti. Yo creo que Katniss siempre sintió algo por ti, pero demoró en darse cuenta.

-Me gustaría tener más tiempo con ella, envejecer a su lado, ver crecer a nuestros hijos y nietos. Ya sé que es una ilusión tonta en estos momentos. Pero siempre soñé con formar una familia junto a Katniss, aunque fuéramos nosotros dos, no importaba. Nuevamente estoy dispuesto a renunciar a mi vida por darle un futuro.

-¿Eres consciente de que Katniss quiere lo mismo para ti?

-Sí, aunque no lo permitiré. ¿Mandaste a que pusieran las fotos en el medallón?

Ella saca una bolsa de cartón de su bolso y me la pasa. Adentro está la caja con el medallón colgante de oro que tiene grabado un Sinsajo en la superficie. Lo abro y veo las fotos de su hermana, su madre y del otro lado la de Gale.

Sonrío con cierta tristeza, porque con este medallón le estoy entregando mi vida. Me gustaría ser yo quien ocupara el lado derecho por siempre y no Gale, pero en unos días yo no estaré para ella. Katniss tiene que saber que después de mi muerte debe seguir adelante sin mí, enamorarse nuevamente no importa si es Gale u otro hombre, y luchar por su familia como siempre lo hizo.

Cierro los ojos y suspiro con lágrimas en mis ojos. Me quedan unos días de felicidad, preocupación y tristeza junto a la mujer que amo. No importa que pase, disfrutaré y sufriré con ella y la apoyaré hasta que el destino nos aparte definitivamente.

-Si sobrevive, por favor entréguenle la carta que deje en el cajón de la mesita de luz. -Digo señalando el que se encuentra al lado izquierdo de la cama. -La escribí ayer mientras estábamos en el tejado.

Portia me mira con tristeza, como si intentara reprimir las lágrimas para que no me sienta mal.

-No te preocupes, si vive se la daremos.

-Gracias por todo. Fuiste un gran apoyo para mí este año. Te considero como mi madre. -Confieso. Debo empezar a agradecer y decir adiós a mis seres queridos.

-Y tú como el hijo que me hubiera gustado tener. Eres la persona más noble y dulce que he conocido, luchas por lo que es correcto y lo que quieres. Eso en un mundo como este debería valorarse. Te quiero, Peeta. Estaremos apoyándolos, no importa lo que pase. Manténganse con vida tanto tiempo como puedan. Estarán bien.

Me abraza y se permite romper en llanto y trato de calmarla, porque no quiero que nadie más llore por nosotros. No es su culpa que estemos destinados a morir por segunda vez.

Cuando se calma lo suficiente sigue con su tarea de vestirme, maquillarme y sobre todo cubrir las marcas que Katniss dejo en mi cuello y quedan a la vista con el traje. Cuando termina me guía hasta el espejo de cuerpo de la pared.

-Así te hubieras vestido para tu boda con Katniss. El novio más guapo y mejor vestido de Panem.

Me río. Teniendo en cuenta las excentricidades ridículas de la gente del Capitolio no me extraña que diga eso. Eso me recuerda que nunca vi la sesión de fotos de Katniss completa, porque la cortaron en cierto momento, para mostrar la ceremonia de lectura de tarjetas y tras el anunció del Vasallaje yo estuve en la casa de Haymitch rogando por la vida de Katniss, diciéndole a mi mentor que yo volvería a la arena y no se ofreciera voluntario en mi lugar. Y el resto de la noche me la pasé encerrado en mi habitación, tratando de encontrar una solución a nuestros problemas.

Al día siguiente Katniss vino a mi casa para saber cómo estaba y empecé a poner a régimen a todos, con una dieta estricta escogida por la madre de Katniss y entrenamiento dinámico e intenso. Le enseñé a Katniss a luchar, porque sabía que la fuerza era su punto débil. Con su aspecto y cuerpo pequeño nunca sería tan buena como yo, pero al menos aprendió cosas básicas de defensa personal

-No he visto todas las fotos de Katniss. Me gustaría darles una mirada antes de entrar en la arena.

-Te las buscaré y las dejaré en la habitación de Katniss ¿quieres?

-Por favor. El vestido que escogió el Capitolio para ella debe ser hermoso ¿no?

-Lo es. Y pronto la verás con él puesto.

-Espera ¿Qué?

-La gente escogió el vestido y el Presidente Snow ordenó que ambos vistieran como novios. Tu traje puede pasar más desapercibido pero, el vestido de Katniss no.

Me toma unos minutos caer en la cuenta de lo humillante de la situación y siento ira. Aunque, no puedo hacer nada. Sólo espero que Katniss no se altere demasiado al darse cuenta lo que Snow pretende.

Portia me pide que me adelante mientras ella busca las fotos. Me dirijo al ascensor donde están Effie y Haymitch.

Portia no tarda en volver y me dice que le entregó el sobre a Cinna para que lo dejara a mano para mí. Asiento, y yo espero nervioso la llegada de Katniss.

Cuando al fin la veo, me quedo embelesado con mi mirada fija en ella, mi ángel. Sonrío por tener esta imagen de ella y pienso en lo hermosa que se hubiera visto caminando hacia el altar hasta llegar a mi lado de habernos podido casarnos. Su expresión es tensa y molesta, hasta que se encuentra con mi mirada, se sonroja y se relaja dedicándome una sonrisa adorable.

* * *

 **...**

 _ **A/N: ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Es la primer parte, falta lo más interesante, la entrevista tendrá leves cambios y agregaré algo más en la entrevista de Peeta, alguna pregunta y respuesta más.**_

 _ **Saludos,**_  
 _ **Lucy.**_


	5. CAPÍTULO 2: SI NO FUERA POR EL BEBÉ (II)

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: SI NO FUERA POR EL BEBÉ**

* * *

 **-PARTE II-**

* * *

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

Cuando al fin la veo, me quedo embelesado con mi mirada fija en ella, mi ángel. Sonrío por tener esta imagen de ella y pienso en lo hermosa que se hubiera visto caminando hacia el altar hasta llegar a mi lado de haber podido casarnos. Su expresión es tensa y molesta, hasta que se encuentra con mi mirada, se sonroja y se relaja dedicándome una sonrisa adorable.

El vestido consiste en una pesada seda blanca con un escote bajo, cintura ajustada y mangas que caen desde la muñeca hasta el suelo. Con detalles de bordados y perlas por todas partes, pegadas al vestido y en cadenas de su garganta y formando la corona para el velo. La falda del vestido tiene varias capas con detalles que simulan ser plumas de un ave, es voluminosa a medida que las capas se van acumulando. No sé qué tipo de calzado lleva pero imagino que no debe ser muy cómodo teniendo en cuenta que camina agarrada de brazo de Cinna.

Cuando llega hasta mí se aleja de Cinna y se pone a mi lado. Me inclino y beso sus labios.

-Te extrañé. –Reconozco.

-También yo. –Responde. Mi corazón da un salto al escucharla decir eso.

Me toma por sorpresa cuando me besa. No tardo en corresponderle. Haymitch e Effie se sorprenden. Los besos que nos hemos dado fueron en privado o cuando ellos no estaban. No quiero arruinar su peinado así que paseo mi mano por uno de sus brazos y cuando llego al final sujeto su mano con la mía y entrelazamos nuestros dedos.

La amo y el hambre que siento por ella no hace más que crecer. Me gustaría llevarla de vuelta a la habitación para poder disfrutar nuestra última noche. Porque por la mañana nuestro futuro es incierto. Me pone triste que después de hoy nuestros breves días de felicidad acaben.

Me alejo de Katniss y nos damos cuenta que Haymitch está mirándonos con los ojos abiertos como si fuéramos dos extraterrestres.

-Ahora entiendo porque tantos ruidos las noches pasadas. Disfrutando de sus últimos días ¿eh?

Katniss se ruboriza y baja la mirada sin atreverse a mirar a nuestro mentor.

-¿Acaso creyeron que no los escucharíamos? Para ir a mi habitación tengo que pasar por la de Katniss.

No le dimos importancia a que nos escucharán, pero a Katniss si que la incómoda. La atraigo hacia mí y dejo que ella se refugie en mi cuello.

-Eso no importa. Haymitch. Vamos a morir ¿no? ¿Podrías dejar de molestarla? Ya sabes lo tímida que se pone con ciertas cosas.

-No era lo que parecía durante estos días.

-No empeores las cosas, Haymitch. –Lo reprende Cinna. –Katniss ya está alterada por la entrevista.

Haymitch niega con la cabeza y entra al ascensor. Ella sale de la protección que le brindan mis brazos colorada y yo beso su frente.

-No le hagas caso, sólo quiere molestarte como de costumbre. Lo mismo que los demás vencedores.

-Parece que se pusieron de acuerdo para avergonzarme o hacerme enojar.

-Querían llamar tu atención. Aunque algunos métodos no fueron los mejores.

La tomo de la cintura de costado y guio hasta el ascensor. No pienso desaprovechar mis últimas horas con ella.

Los otros tributos ya se han reunido detrás del escenario y están hablando en voz baja, pero cuando llegamos, se quedan callados. Me doy cuenta de que todos le están lanzando puñales con los ojos al vestido de boda. ¿Tienen celos por su belleza? ¿El poder que tal vez tenga para manipular a la multitud?

Finalmente Finnick dice:

-No puedo creer que Cinna te haya puesto esa cosa.

-No tuvo elección. El Presidente Snow lo obligó. –Dice a la defensiva. Por supuesto, ella adora a Cinna, no permitirá nunca que lo insulten.

Cashmere se echa atrás sus rizos rubios y escupe:

-Bueno, ¡te ves ridícula!

-No se ve ridícula. –La contradigo molesto por el comentario. Puede que sea humillante nuestra situación, pero mi Katniss en ningún momento se vería ridícula con un vestido de novia, menos si es un diseño de Cinna.

Ella nos fulmina con la mirada. Y comprendo que lo que siente son puros celos porque evidentemente nuestro vestuario influirá en gran medida en el Capitolio y ella seguramente quiere ganar.

Coge la mano de su hermano y lo coloca en posición para guiar nuestra procesión al escenario. Los otros tributos también empiezan a alinearse. Es extraño aunque todos están enfadados, algunos nos dan palmadas compasivas en el hombro, y Johanna Mason se para a enderezar el collar de perlas de Katniss.

-Házselo pagar. –Le dice mirando directo a los ojos de ella.

Asiente aunque ambos debemos lucir igual de confundidos por el comentario.

-Por cierto, lamento lo que pasó en el ascensor. No creí que fueras tan celosa. –Eso enfurece a Katniss y mira desafiante a su contrincante. –Pero tienes un prometido que te respeta. Deberías estar agradecida. Oh y quítale el pintalabios rosa a tu chico, no se verá bien en la entrevista.

Estoy a punto de pasar mi mano por mi boca cuando recuerdo que tengo guantes puestos y que no los debo ensuciar. Veo a Johanna acercarse a mí, pero Katniss se interpone.

-De mi prometido me encargo yo. Muchas gracias. –Responde furiosa, confirmando mi teoría y la de Johanna.

Celos. ¿Por qué eso me regocija tanto? Nunca tendrá, ni tuvo razones para estar celosa de mi parte, pero no puede ver a otra mujer cerca de mí aún sabiendo que el punto a atacar es ella.

-Lo dije. Eres celosa. Baja la guardia, Everdeen. Sólo quería molestarte y ponerte a prueba.

-¿Ponerme a prueba? ¿Para qué?

Johanna no contesta, se limita dirigirle una sonrisa sarcástica. Las dos tienen una personalidad tan explosiva que no puede salir algo bueno de ahí si siguen discutiendo.

Tomo desde atrás a mi chica y le digo que se relaje.

-Mejor búscate otra víctima. –Digo posteriormente en voz alta a Johanna.

-Está bien, chico enamorado. Ahora calma a la fiera, porque dentro de unos minutos tendrá que estar sonriendo como todos nosotros. No somos más que objetos para estas personas, si se les puede llamar así.

Simula sonreír y se va.

Pienso que Katniss sigue furiosa, pero al instante descubro que el comentario la descoloco.

-No somos más que objetos. Somos piezas de sus juegos. –Murmura y yo la doy vuelta rápidamente y murmura por segunda vez esas frases. –Tiene razón y tú también cuando me lo dijiste la primera vez. No quiero serlo.

Le doy fin a sus murmullos con un beso intenso y profundo. Me gustaría decirle que y tampoco quiero serlo, pero hay gente mirándonos, no puedo permitir que ella siga hablando aquí de eso. Katniss se olvida de cómo hablar y me devuelve el beso con la misma intensidad cuando considero que fue suficiente para acallar sus pensamientos, nos separamos, y Katniss limpia mis labios con sus dedos mirándome con fascinación.

-Te amo. –Suelta de repente. Abro los ojos sorprendido, es la primera vez que me lo dice. –Te amo, Peeta Mellark.

Sonrió como un idiota, pero no me importa. Me ama, al fin lo reconoce y es real. Puedo sentirlo y verlo en sus ojos.

-Te amo, Katniss Everdeen.

Ella se abraza a mi cuerpo y yo al suyo. Ni la muerte podrá separarnos, porque nuestras almas seguirán unidas sin importar que pase.

Cuando todos nos sentamos, Caesar Flickerman, aparece con la faz y el pelo resaltados en color lavanda este año. Hace su discurso de apertura y los tributos empiezan sus entrevistas. Katniss y yo continuamos con nuestras manos unidas y los dedos entrelazados. No por las cámaras, sino por nosotros, es nuestra manera de apoyarnos.

Esta es la primera vez que me doy cuenta de la profundidad de la traición que sienten los vencedores y la furia que la acompaña. Pero son muy listos, extraordinariamente listos sobre como la presentan, porque todo viene a rebotar en el gobierno y el Presidente Snow en particular.

No todos. Están los de siempre, como Brutus y Enobaria, que están aquí por los Juegos, y esos demasiado perplejos o drogados o perdidos para unirse en el ataque.

Pero hay suficientes vencedores que todavía tienen la sagacidad y el valor de salir luchando.

Cashmere empieza a rodar la pelota con un discurso de cómo no puede dejar de llorar pensando en cuanto debe de estar sufriendo la gente del Capitolio porque van a perdernos.

Gloss recuerda la amabilidad que les mostraron aquí a él y a su hermana.

Beetee cuestiona la legalidad del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco con sus maneras nerviosas e inquietas, preguntándose si ha sido totalmente examinado por expertos recientes.

Finnick recita un poema que escribió para su amor verdadero, y unas cien personas se desmayan porque están seguras de que se refiere a ellas. Lo cual es ridículo. No sé si es una estrategia o algo real dirigido a alguien en concreto que tal vez ni siquiera está aquí.

-Mi amor, tú tienes mi corazón por toda la eternidad, y si muero en esa arena, mi último pensamiento serán tus labios.

Para cuando sale Johanna, está preguntando si no se puede hacer nada sobre la situación. Seguramente los creadores del Vasallaje nunca anticiparon que se formara tanto amor entre los vencedores y el Capitolio. Nadie podría ser tan cruel como para cortar un vínculo tan profundo.

Seeder rumia en voz baja sobre cómo en el Distrito Once, todos asumen que el Presidente Snow es todopoderoso. Así que si es todopoderoso, ¿por qué no puede cambiar las reglas del Vasallaje?

Y Chaff, que viene justo en sus talones, insiste en que el Presidente podría cambiarlo si quisiera, pero que debe de pensar que no le importa mucho a nadie.

Me doy cuenta de lo que todos pretenden, detener estos juegos. Ahora sé que enfoque darle a mi entrevista. ¿Qué podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte para detener el Vasallaje y salvar a Katniss?

Katniss y no nos cuidamos al hacer el amor ¿y si…?

Fui un imbécil. Se supone que debo cuidarla de todo y es probable que quede embarazada de mí. No hay peor momento para tener un bebé. Si yo muero y ella vive ¿tendrá que cargar con un hijo mío sola?

Debo detenerlo. De decir que hay un bebé en el vientre de mi prometida no estaría mintiendo del todo. Tal vez no lo sepamos, pero es una posibilidad.

Todo el mundo se conmovería por una embarazada y su hijo no nato. Si se conmovieron con nuestra historia de amor, un embarazo causaría estragos entre los habitantes de Panem y tal vez nuestro querido Presidente Snow, no tendrá otra opción que echar por la borda este especial aniversario de los Juegos del Hambre y Katniss viviría. Y tal vez, que podré cuidar de ella si tuviéramos un hijo.

Katniss me mira y yo le devuelvo la mirada. Ha notado mi cambio y está preocupada. Pero le quito importancia a mi estado.

Caesar despide a Chaff y es el turno de Katniss. Beso sus labios suavemente y la ayudo ponerse de pie, acomodarle el velo y levantar un poco su falda para que no se trabe con los tacos y caiga.

-Gracias.

-Suerte, mi amor.

Katniss se ruboriza y la veo tragar saliva. Su corazón debe estar bombeando fuerte contra su pecho. Como si no la conociera.

Le doy otro beso y los aplausos comienzan, en los laterales las cámaras nos has enfocado. No nos importa, ella me devuelve el beso hasta que consigue relajarse. Me dijo muchas veces que mis besos la calman en los peores momentos y yo quiero que sea capaz de llevar la entrevista de la mejor manera, de eso depende su futuro.

Espero que se haya dado cuenta de lo que hicieron todos y ella siga la misma estrategia.

-Tranquila, sé tú misma. –Digo antes de apartarla de mí. –Como eres conmigo o Prim.

Ella asiente sin apartar sus hermosos ojos grises claros de los míos. Se aleja y va al escenario con la ayuda de un hombre vestido de gala que la ayuda a bajar las escaleras, ha hecho lo mismo con todas las mujeres.

* * *

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Para cuando soy presentada, la audiencia es un completo desastre. La gente ha estado llorando y desmayándose e incluso pidiendo un cambio. El verme a mí en mi sedoso vestido blanco de novia prácticamente provoca un motín. No más yo, no más amantes imposibles viviendo felices para siempre, no más boda. Incluso puedo ver que la profesionalidad de Caesar muestra algunas fisuras cuando intenta aquietarlos para que yo pueda hablar.

" _ **Tranquila. Sé tú misma. Como eres conmigo, o Prim."**_

Las palabras de Peeta se repiten en mi mente como un mantra. Y combinadas con los besos que nos dimos, consiguen enfocarme. Cuando me presentaron, me puse de los nervios, por suerte Peeta tiene un efecto aplacador en mí.

Finalmente hay una pausa y consigue decir:

-Bienvenida nuevamente, Katniss.

-Muchas gracias, Caesar.

-Veo que han tenido unos buenos días con Peeta.

-Oh, sin duda. Han sido difíciles claro, pero hemos decidido no pensar en el futuro cuando estábamos juntos. –Miento y digo la verdad. Cuando nuestros buenos momentos pasaban o estábamos durmiendo, pensaba mucho en el futuro.

-¿Disfrutaron sus días como pareja?

Me ruborizo aunque no aparto la mirada del público y Caesar alternativamente.

-Sí, pero no me hagas entrar en detalles.

-Por supuesto pueden reservárselos para ustedes. ¿Pero cuéntanos como fueron?

-Estupendos, Peeta es un chico muy dulce y romántico. Siempre encuentra una forma de sacarme una sonrisa.

Todas las mujeres suspiran, algunas se desmayan. Dejando por el momento sus quejas hacia el Vasallaje. A veces me sorprendo con lo exagerada que llega a ser esta gente. Yo no me desmayaría al ver a una persona demostrar cariño hacia otra y mucho menos por un poema recitado hacia alguien que no soy yo.

-Eso lo sabemos desde el comienzo, pero nos parece perfecto que te haga sentir así. Por cierto, quedamos fascinados con tu vestido de novia.

-Yo también, Cinna es un gran amigo sabe que me quedará bien.

Eso no se puede negar, aunque en mi boda utilizaría algo más simple, este vestido es hermoso.

-¿No es acaso… la cosa más bonita? –Pregunto a todos en un tono exageradamente emocionado.

-Lo es. Seguro más de una asistente querrá uno idéntico.

Las mujeres gritan que sí.

Caesar las manda a callar porque mis tres minutos se están agotando.

-Obviamente esta es una noche muy emotiva para todos. ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?

Mi voz tiembla cuando hablo. Mi boda. Mía y de Peeta. Nunca me casaré con Peeta. Ahora que me di cuenta que lo amo, lo perderé.

-Sólo que siento mucho que no puedan asistir a mi boda… Aunque considero que hubiera sido perfecta ya con la presencia del novio, aquí hubiéramos tenido la boda soñada. Me agrada de que por lo menos puedan verme con mi vestido.

-¿Podrías dar una vuelta con él?

No tengo que mirar a Cinna en busca de una señal. Empiezo a girar lentamente, alzando las mangas de mi vestido nupcial sobre la cabeza. Cuando oigo los gritos de la muchedumbre, creo que es porque debo de estar deslumbrante.

Después noto que algo se está levantando a mi alrededor. Humo. De fuego. No la cosa titilante que llevé el año pasado en el carruaje, sino algo mucho más real que devora mi vestido. Empiezo a entrar en pánico cuando el humo se hace más espeso.

Pedacitos calcinados de seda blanca flotan en el aire, y perlas caen haciendo ruido sobre el escenario. De algún modo tengo miedo de parar porque mi carne no parece estar quemándose y sé que Cinna debe de estar detrás de lo que sea que está sucediendo. Sigo girando y girando.

Durante una fracción de segundo ahogo un grito, totalmente cubierta por las extrañas llamas. Después, el fuego ha desaparece. Me detengo despacio, preguntándome si estoy desnuda y por que Cinna se las ha arreglado para quemar mi vestido de boda.

Pero no estoy desnuda. Estoy con un vestido del diseño exacto al otro, pero es del color del carbón y hecho de pequeñas plumas. Con curiosidad, levanto mis largas y fluidas mangas en el aire, y es entonces cuando me veo en la pantalla de la televisión. Vestida de negro salvo por las zonas blancas en mis mangas. O debería decir mis alas. Porque Cinna me ha convertido en un Sinsajo.

Aún estoy algo humeante, así que Caesar levanta con precaución una mano hacia mi tocado. El blanco se ha quemado, dejando un velo negro ajustado y suave que cubre el escote del vestido en la espalda.

-Plumas. –Dice Caesar. –Eres un pájaro.

-Un Sinsajo, creo. –Digo, agitando un poco mis alas. –Es el pájaro de la insignia que llevé como recuerdo.

Una sombra de comprensión cruza las facciones de Caesar, y entiendo que sabe que el Sinsajo no es sólo mi recuerdo, ha llegado a simbolizar muchísimo más. Que lo que se verá como un vistoso cambio de vestido en el Capitolio está resonando de una forma totalmente distinta en los distritos. Pero hace lo que puede por ver el lado bueno.

-Bueno, me saco el sombrero ante tu estilista. No creo que nadie pueda negar que es lo más espectacular que hemos visto jamás en una entrevista. ¡Cinna, creo que sería bueno que saludaras! –Caesar le hace un gesto a Cinna para que se levante. Él lo hace, y ofrece una reverencia pequeña y graciosa. Y de repente tengo mucho miedo por él. ¿Qué ha hecho? Algo terriblemente peligroso. Un acto de rebelión en sí mismo. Lo ha hecho por mí. Recuerdo sus palabras…

" _ **No te preocupes. Siempre canalizo mis emociones hacia mi trabajo. Así no le hago daño nadie más que a mí mismo."**_

Temo que se haya hecho un daño a sí mismo más allá de todo arreglo. El significado de mi feroz transformación no le pasará desapercibido al Presidente Snow. Matará a mi amigo y consejero. No quería que nadie se expusiera de esa manera por mi causa.

La audiencia, que se ha quedado muda por la sorpresa, rompe en un salvaje aplauso.

Apenas puedo oír el zumbido que indica que mi tiempo se ha terminado. Caesar me da las gracias y regreso a mi asiento, mi vestido ahora más ligero que el aire.

Cuando me cruzo con Peeta, que se dirige a su entrevista, él rehúye mis ojos. Me duele que lo haga. Pero después toma mi mano y me da un suave apretón antes de continuar el camino hacia el escenario y eso me devuelve un poco de paz. Tomo asiento con cuidado, pero aparte de los hilos de humo aquí y allá, parezco ilesa. Así que le dedico toda mi atención, preguntándome que tiene planeado decir, el motivo por el cual no se atrevió a mirarme y sonreírme como acostumbra hacer.

Siento una mano en mi hombro y giro la cabeza para encontrarme con Chaff.

-Le irá bien. Él sabe cómo ganarse el cariño de todos.

-Se ganó el mío y eso ya es difícil. –Digo intentando bromear. Chaff se ríe.

Logró romper la barrera que me impedía amar sin miedo, ni duda. Logró colarse poco a poco en mi corazón y después se lo robó para no devolvérmelo. Pero siendo Peeta el ladrón, no pienso reclamar mi corazón de regreso. Dejaré que se lo quede para siempre, aún cuando yo muera.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Hola. Falta la ultima parte del capítulo dos, contada exclusivamente por Peeta. Bien, dije que sería todo desde la perspectiva de Peeta pero hice una pequeña parte con Katniss, porque tengo una sorpresa para el tercer capítulo, marizpe me dio la idea por MP.**_

 _ **Agradezco a marizpe, Lui . Nott, RoseAllyWhitPotter17, areoutlaw, DianaMellark614, Sunjoshifer, por haber comentado en los capítulos nuevos de reedición de la historia.**_

 _ **perla de carbn:**_ _ **la historia de "Hielo y Fuego" espero actualizarla la semana que viene. ¿Tienes facebook? porque lamentablemente al comentar como guest no sé como contactarte. Pásamelo cuando comentes nuevamente, mi facebook es: Luli Mellark.**_

 _ **Otra cosa estoy en Wattpad si quieren poner mis historias en biblioteca y ver material audiovisual esencial. Mi usuario en Wattpad es: LucyMellark. Si siguen "EN TODO ESTARÉ" les recomiendo que lo lean allí también, porque hay muchos personajes OC, por ejemplo la familia de Peeta y allí puse fotos y videos de los artistas en los que me inspiré en cierta forma.**_

 _ **También acabo de publicar un crossover de "Existence", "Twilight" y "The Hunger Games" llamado "AMOR INMORTAL". En esta historia Peeta y Katniss tuvieron un romance de verdad durante los juegos, ella queda embarazada. Peeta se traga las bayas venenosas justo cuando los anuncian como ganadores, en el aerodeslizador que traslada los cadáveres, está Carlisle Cullen y al ver que tiene signos vitales decide convertirlo en vampiro y así salvarlo. Si, es otro Everlark, pero versión vampiros.**_

 _ **Buenas noches,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	6. CAPÍTULO 2: SI NO FUERA POR EL BEBÉ III

**CAPÍTULO 2: SI NO FUERA POR EL BEBÉ**

* * *

 **-PARTE III-**

* * *

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

Caesar y yo hemos sido un equipo natural desde el año pasado. Ahora trato de basarme en esa ventaja para lo que haré.

No me atrevo a mirar a mi Katniss a los ojos, no sé si ella reaccionará bien o mal. Espero que no vuelva a pensar que la hago parecer débil, simplemente quiero hacer todo lo necesario para salvarla. Veo a Katniss de reojo decepcionada porque no la miro, busco su mano y la presiono suavemente y ella se relaja. Podría sonreír si no estuviera tan nervioso.

La primera parte de la entrevista pasa entre el humor y la complicidad que ambos establecimos en todas las entrevistas. Abrimos sin esfuerzo con unos pocos chistes sobre fuegos y plumas y pollos demasiado cocinados. Debo reconocer que me asusta lo que Cinna hizo con el traje de Katniss, ahora Snow no podrá ignorarnos y seguramente también tenga consecuencias sobre Cinna y Portia. Pero pensar en el peligro no es una buena alternativa ahora.

Pero todos pueden ver que estoy preocupado, así que Caesar dirige la conversación directamente a lo que está en mente de todos.

-Así que, Peeta, ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando, después de todo lo que has pasado, te enteraste del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco? –Pregunta Caesar.

-Estaba en shock. Katniss y yo nos estábamos preparando mentalmente para ser mentores y no esperábamos esto. En ese momento, un minuto antes estaba imaginando que vería a Katniss tan hermosa en todos esos vestidos de novia, y al siguiente… -Mi voz se apaga al recordar el dolor que sentí de saber que ella, mi amor, volvería a la arena para posiblemente morir.

-¿Te diste cuenta de que nunca iba a haber una boda? –Pregunta Caesar amablemente.

Hago una larga pausa, considerando seriamente como voy a plantear el tema para que no me falte tiempo. Miro a la audiencia hechizada por mí y seguramente porque esperan que diga algo tan maravillo, después al suelo, después finalmente a Caesar.

-Cuando la persona que amas está en peligro no piensas en esas cosas. Me encontraba en shock y cuando comprendí todo lo que involucraba, sentí miedo y tristeza porque… mi esposa volvería a la arena y yo la seguiría, no pensaba dejarla sola.

-¿Esposa? –Pregunta Caesar cayendo justo a esa palabra que yo deseaba, simulando que fue espontanea y que apenas fui consciente de haberla dicho, cuando en realidad la dije adrede. El público reacciona una vez que la información es procesada y me doy cuenta que logré captar la atención de ellos de una forma más intensa y curiosa.

-Caesar, ¿crees que nuestros amigos podrán guardar un secreto? –Pregunto en tono confidencial.

Una risa incomoda emana del público. No tiene sentido decir eso cuando está siendo transmitido en televisión nacional, pero rompe la tensión por unos instantes.

-Estoy bastante seguro. –Dice Caesar.

 _Perdóname, Katniss._ Pienso con un suspiro corto.

-Ya estamos casados. –Digo en voz baja.

Es mentira, pero deseo tanto que sea verdad. Pero sería muy egoísta de mí parte incluso hacer la ceremonia de tueste. Por un momento, pienso en su "te amo" y todas las veces que hicimos el amor. Mi lado sentimental me dice que ella aceptaría, mi lado racional, me dice lo egoísta que sería de proponerle casarnos hoy, porque pretendo que regrese con vida y no quiero atarla a mí, después que yo parta me gustaría que ella tuviera la oportunidad de elegir con quien tener ese momento tan simbólico, importante e único.

La multitud reacciona con asombro y veo por las pantallas laterales que todas las cámaras están fijas en mí, y seguramente muy pronto se centrarán en mi "esposa".

-Pero ¿cómo puede ser eso? –Pregunta Caesar.

-Oh, no es un matrimonio oficial. No fuimos al Edificio de Justicia, ni nada. Pero tenemos este ritual de matrimonio en el Distrito 12. No sé cómo es en los otros distritos. Pero nosotros hacemos esto. –Digo, y describo brevemente el tueste. –Después de la firma de documentos en el Edificio de Justicia, algunas parejas, las que de verdad se aman, optan por hacer una ceremonia privada con familia y amigos como testigos, la pareja estrena la chimenea de la casa para demostrarse su amor. La ceremonia del tueste es muy simple, hay que tostar pan y mientras los invitados cantan, la pareja dice sus votos y después de mojar el pan con el vino de una copa, se lo dan el uno al otro. Finalmente se comparte el pan restante. Tal vez sea anticuado, pero si hay amor real, no nos sentimos casados hasta después del tueste. Es muy momento muy especial e intimo. No se le quita importancia al matrimonio legal, pero el tueste reafirma el amor, porque de hecho es muy común que los padres comerciantes obliguen a casar a sus hijos con alguien que no aman. El Tueste se reserva para las pocas parejas enamoradas por su importancia espiritual.

-Eso es suena muy romántico. –Dice emocionado. Las mujeres suspiran, algunas se desmayan y otras miran a sus parejas masculinas suplicantes. Creo que les di ideas nuevas a más personas de las que creo posible.

-Lo es. –Afirmo. –Por eso Katniss y yo optamos por ella.

-¿Estaban allí sus familias?

-No, no se lo dijimos a nadie. Ni siquiera a Haymitch. La madre de Katniss nunca lo habría aprobado, porque somos muy jóvenes. Pero ya ves, sabíamos que si nos casábamos en el Capitolio, no habría un tueste. Y ninguno de los dos quería esperar más. Así que un día, simplemente lo hicimos. Para nosotros, estamos más casados que lo que habría podido hacernos sentir un papel, o una fiesta.

-¿Así que esto fue antes del Vasallaje?

-Por supuesto que fue antes. Estoy seguro de que nunca lo habríamos hecho después de saberlo, o tal vez sí. Pero, ¿quién lo iba a ver venir? Nadie. Pasamos por los Juegos, éramos vencedores, todo el mundo parecía tan contento de vernos juntos, y después, de repente… Quiero decir, ¿cómo podíamos anticipar algo así?

De alguna forma quiero que se sientan responsables de todo el daño que nos están causando, como todos los vencedores.

-No podían, Peeta. –Caesar rodea mis hombros con el brazo. ― Como dices, nadie habría podido. Pero tengo que confesarlo, me alegro de que hayan tenido por lo menos unos pocos meses de felicidad juntos.

Tal como esperaba las cámaras enfocan a mi novia. Es increíble que después de todo este tiempo pueda decir que mi relación con ella es real, tal vez lo fue desde los primeros juegos, o más puntualmente cuando nos reconciliamos durante la Gira de la Victoria. Hemos compartido muchos besos fuera de cámara desde entonces y hemos dormido juntos más noches de las que puedo recordar. Eso hacen las parejas. Gale la tomó por sorpresa y la besó pero ella jamás le correspondió ese beso y nunca lo quiso de otra forma que no fuera como hermano y tal vez ni eso, la realidad es que se distanciaron mucho desde la Gira de la Victoria. El último día en el distrito antes de la cosecha, Gale la hizo enojar mucho por las palabras hirientes y acusaciones. Ella no quiso hablar sobre eso en detalle, y no puedo ni imaginar todo lo que le dijo para molestarla tanto. Pero me juro que sólo discutieron y que no que jamás quiso, ni querrá a Gale. En parte fue el rechazo lo que lo molestó, el saber que posiblemente ella se sacrificará por mí nuevamente.

No soy tonto, estoy seguro que ella llegó a un acuerdo con Haymitch para salvarme, no puedo ignorar la forma en que ambos se miran cuando creen que no los veo. Y Katniss por desgracia para ella, no es buena fingiendo. No le dije nada, pero lo sé. Por ahora le hago creer que me trago esa mentira y omisión. Haymitch también me hizo una promesa a mí. La cuestión principal es saber a quién le mintió.

Veo a Katniss por una pantalla. Tiene lágrimas en los ojos, no sé si es por el humo o porque de verdad está conmovida y nostálgica.

-Yo no me alegro. –Respondo. –Desearía que hubiéramos esperado hasta que todo el asunto se hubiera hecho de forma oficial.

Esto hace retroceder incluso a Caesar.

-Seguro que poco tiempo es mejor que nada.

Me preparo para soltar la bomba que posiblemente pueda ser verdad.

-Tal vez yo también pensaría eso, Caesar –Digo preocupado. –Si no fuera… por el bebé.

Cierro los ojos, cuando los abro unos segundos más tarde es ante la pregunta del entrevistador.

-¿Estás diciendo…?

-Katniss y yo seremos padres. –Digo con convicción y tristeza. Y con culpa ¿Por qué no debería sentirla? Fuimos irresponsables y de sólo pensar que no entraremos los dos solos a la arena siento terror.


	7. CAPÍTULO 2: SI NO FUERA POR EL BEBÉ (IV)

_**ESTADO: NUEVO**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: SI NO FUERA POR EL BEBÉ**

* * *

 **-PARTE IV-**

* * *

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

 _ **-Tal vez yo también pensaría eso, Caesar –Digo preocupado. –Si no fuera… por el bebé.**_

 _ **Cierro los ojos, cuando los abro unos segundos más tarde es ante la pregunta del entrevistador.**_

 _ **-¿Estás diciendo…?**_

 _ **-Katniss y yo seremos padres. –Digo con convicción y tristeza. Y con culpa ¿Por qué no debería sentirla? Fuimos irresponsables y de sólo pensar que no entraremos los dos solos a la arena siento terror.**_

He encendido la mecha de una bomba que los propios vencedores han estado construyendo con la esperanza de que alguien pudiera detonarla. En el fondo creo que era esperable que fueran los Trágicos Amantes del Distrito Doce quienes causarán impacto. Katniss con sus trajes y su declaración oficial de amor, y yo con mi ingenio.

Mientras la bomba explota, envía acusaciones de injusticia y barbarismo y crueldad en todas direcciones. Incluso la persona más amante del Capitolio, más hambrienta de Juegos, más sedienta de sangre, no puede ignorar, por lo menos durante un instante, que horrible es todo esto.

Una embarazada en la arena.

El público no puede asimilar la noticia inmediatamente. La noticia tiene que golpearlos y asentarse y ser confirmada por otras voces antes de que empiecen a sonar como una horda de animales heridos, gimiendo, chillando, pidiendo ayuda.

Veo a Katniss por una de las pantallas, llorando. Quiero ir con ella y consolarla. Disculparme por lo irresponsable que fui y por haber dicho estas mentiras. Veo cierta sorpresa en sus facciones, como si estuviera considerando mis palabras, que se pueden convertir en una realidad.

Caesar ya no puede reinar sobre la multitud, ni siquiera cuando suena el zumbido. Hago un gesto de cabeza como diciendo adiós.

Ahora la suerte decidirá si está del lado de mi prometida o no. Hice todo lo posible para que el público se conmoviera por ella.

Vuelvo a mi lugar, pero antes de que me siente, Katniss se lanza hacia mí, sujetándome del cuello y dentro de mi corazón sé que no es para las cámaras. Beso su hombro, llorando en silencio, mojando su piel con mis lágrimas, Katniss también llora y entierra su rostro en mi hombro.

-Lo siento. –Murmuro en voz baja y contra su piel y para que sólo ella escuche.

-No te debes disculpar. Te amo. –Me dice.

-También yo.

De fondo el descontrol se ha apoderado del ambiente y ya no se sabe que dice cada persona, porque todas las voces, gritos y llantos se entremezclan.

Nos separamos dándonos un corto beso y enfrentamos al público con lágrimas corriendo por nuestros rostros.

Alzo la mano hacia Katniss y unimos nuestras manos. Ella toma el muñón de Chaff y poco a poco todos hacen lo mismo. Yo en cambio tomo la mano de la persona que tengo delante. Finnick Odair. Me mira de reojo y sonríe un poco con un especial guiño de ojo. No me cuesta llegar a la conclusión de que él se quedó impresionado de la bomba que solté y efecto que tuvo entre la gente del Capitolio. Mis confesiones fueron el broche final para hacer que todo el mundo se pusiera en contra de las tradiciones del Capitolio y dejarán de ver los juegos como un entretenimiento y pasaran a verlo como lo que realmente es, una tragedia… algo cruel e inhumano.

* * *

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Desde que Peeta confiesa que nos casamos en secreto y que estamos esperando un hijo, todo se vuelve caos. Ambas cosas son mentira y ahora entiendo porque no se atrevió a dirigirme ni una mirada minutos atrás. Miedo de que me molestara con él o de que sospechara lo que pensaba hacer. Pero no estoy molesta.

Yo lo amo y siento tristeza porque ninguna de esas cosas es real. Porque me escondí bajo de miles de capas que me protegían de cualquier cosa que fuera sentimental. Porque tal vez de casarnos, podría haberlo hecho feliz a él.

Un hijo en las circunstancias actuales es un mal plan, pero lamentablemente caigo en la cuenta de que no nos hemos protegido cuando hicimos el amor, y de que mi peor miedo, tener hijos para luego perderlos en los juegos se puede convertir en una realidad. En el fondo de mi mente, me digo que no importa, que quede embarazada o no, eso no cambiará mi decisión de mantener a Peeta a salvo y con vida. Me sacrificaré por él o moriré con él, porque una vida sin mi Chico del Pan es impensable.

No sé en qué momento empiezo a llorar. Me doy cuenta por la pantalla que me enfoca. No me molesto en borrar los rastros de lágrimas. Solamente lo miro a él acercarse nuevamente a mí. No le doy tiempo a que se siente y ya lo estoy abrazando. Ambos lloramos sobre el hombro del otro varios minutos.

-Lo siento. –Murmura contra mi piel.

No entiendo porque se está disculpando. ¿Por lo que dijo? ¿Por la posibilidad de embarazo?

-No te debes disculpar. Te amo. –Contesto.

-También yo.

Siento sus lágrimas mojando mi hombro descubierto. Acaricio su cabello atrayéndolo más hacia mí consolándolo.

¿Es una señal de que ha sido perseguido por los mismos miedos que yo? ¿Que cada vencedor? ¿Que cada padre en cada distrito de Panem? ¿Qué él también temía perder a sus hijos en los juegos? ¿Qué recién ahora se da cuenta que nunca habrá boda y nuestro tiempo juntos acabará pronto?

Sólo el atronador himno, sonando tan alto que puedo sentirlo vibrando en mis huesos, nos hace saber cuál es nuestro lugar en el programa. Nos separamos, pero antes nos damos un beso. No estamos solos, nos cuidamos mutuamente.

Uno al lado del otro nos tomamos de la mano, todavía con signos de haber llorado.

Me vuelvo espontáneamente hacia Chaff y le ofrezco mi mano. El resto de los vencedores empiezan a unir las manos. Por esta noche al menos somos un equipo.

Siento mis dedos cerrándose alrededor del muñón que ahora completa su brazo, y me agarro con rapidez.

Algunos al instante, como los adictos a la morflina, o Wiress y Beetee. Otros inseguros pero atrapados por las exigencias de aquellos a su alrededor, como Brutus y Enobaria. Para cuando suenan las últimas notas del himno, los veinticuatro estamos de pie en unas filas irrompibles en lo que debe de ser la primera muestra de unidad entre los distritos desde los Días Oscuros. Puedes ver como se dan cuenta de esto cuando las pantallas empiezan a apagarse. Sin embargo, es demasiado tarde.

En medio de la confusión, no nos cortaron a tiempo. Todos lo han visto.

Ahora también hay desorden en el escenario, mientras se apagan las luces y volvemos al Centro de Entrenamiento. He perdido mi agarre de Chaff, pero Peeta me guía hasta un ascensor llevándome alzada entre sus brazos fuertes, cuando tropiezo a causa del vestido y los incómodos tacos.

-Sujétate bien, Preciosa. –Lo hago, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y entierro mi cabeza en su pecho.

Finnick y Johanna tratan de unirse a nosotros, pero un agente de la paz atribulado bloquea su camino y subimos solos. Peeta me pone en el suelo y aprovecho para quitarme los tacos y evitar accidentes innecesarios por mi torpeza. No sé como Effie anda todo el día con ellos sin caerse.

-¿Te hiciste daño? –Me pregunta.

Yo le sonrío desde mi posición en suelo.

-Me sostuviste antes de que cayera. Estoy bien.

En cuanto salimos del ascensor, Peeta me aferra los hombros.

-No hay mucho tiempo, así que dime. ¿Dije o hice algo que te molestó?

-Nada. Tranquilo, Peeta.

-Debimos ser más responsables. Fui un idiota.

-No lo fuiste. Eres la persona más adorable del mundo. Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo ¿recuerdas? Decidimos hacerlo casi sin pensarlo, pero fue responsabilidad de ambos. No importa lo que pase, estaremos juntos…

-Por siempre. –Completa y me abraza demostrándome que está tan asustado como yo.

* * *

Esperamos a que regresen los demás sentados en el sofá pegados el uno al otro, pero cuando se abre el ascensor, Haymitch aparece solo.

-Allí fuera es una locura. Todos han sido enviados a casa y han cancelado la repetición de las entrevistas en televisión.

Peeta y yo nos apresuramos a ir a la ventana e intentamos encontrarle algún sentido a la conmoción muy por debajo de nosotros en las calles.

-¿Que están diciendo? –Pregunta Peeta. – ¿Están pidiéndole al presidente que paré los Juegos?

-No creo que ni ellos mismos sepan que pedir. Toda la situación no tiene precedentes. Incluso la idea de oponerse a la agenda del Capitolio es una fuente de confusión para la gente de aquí. –Dice Haymitch. –Fue un buen intento de parte de todos. Pero de ninguna forma Snow cancelará los Juegos. Lo saben ¿verdad?

Miro a mi mentor desde la protección que me brinda en cuerpo de Peeta. No me quiero apartar de él nunca más. Peeta besa mi frente y me promete que me protegerá, pero no quiero que me proteja, quiero que viva.

Por supuesto, el Presidente Snow jamás se echará atrás. La única opción que le queda es devolver el golpe con fuerza. Me querrá arrebatar la única vida que me importa, la de Peeta y después cuando me vea completamente rota, acabará conmigo.

-¿Los otros se han ido a casa? –Pregunto.

-Se lo ordenaron. No sé qué suerte estarán teniendo para pasar entre la multitud. ― Dice Haymitch.

-Entonces nunca volveremos a ver a Effie. –Dice Peeta. No la vimos en la mañana de los

Juegos el año pasado. –Dale las gracias de nuestra parte. –Es raro que Peeta actúe así, pero debe estar muy asustado y triste porque nada de lo que hicimos funcionó. Se resigné a la tonta idea de que nos salváramos los dos y que los juegos serían cancelados por mi "embarazo".

-Más que eso. Hazlo especial de verdad. Es Effie, después de todo. –Digo yo. –Dile cuanto la apreciamos y que fue la mejor escolta y amiga que pudimos haber tenido y dile… dile que le mandamos nuestro amor.

Durante un rato nos quedamos ahí en silencio, retrasando lo inevitable. Después

Haymitch vuelve a hablar.

-¿Es verdad?

-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto.

-Bebé.

-Tal vez pueda serlo. –Responde Peeta –No nos cuidamos, Haymitch.

-¡Oh, chicos! –Exclama con pena hacia nosotros.

-No debimos actuar así, lo sabemos. –Contesta él con culpa en su voz.

Un bebé se hace de a dos ¿por qué se sigue echando la culpa? Yo fui tan responsable como él. No me forzó a nada.

Haymitch nos abraza a ambos y susurra:

-Les prometo que estarán bien. Los salvaré.

Peeta y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos por el comentario, ya que no puede salvarnos a ambos está vez. Y hoy Peeta desechó cualquier ínfima posibilidad que tengo de mantenerlo con vida. Lo cual no significa que no lo siga intentando.

-Supongo que aquí también es cuando nos decimos adiós.

-¿Algún consejo de última hora? ― Pregunta Peeta.

-Sigan vivos. ― Dice Haymitch con aspereza. Con nosotros ahora eso es casi como un viejo chiste. Nos da un abrazo rápido a cada uno esta vez, y puedo ver que eso es todo lo que puede soportar. ― Vayan a la cama. Necesitan descansar.

Sé que debería decirle un montón de cosas a Haymitch, pero en realidad en mi garganta hay semejante nudo que en cualquier caso dudo que fuera a ser capaz de decir nada. Así que, una vez más, dejo que Peeta hable por los dos.

-Cuídate, Haymitch. –Dice.

Haymitch se empieza a alejar y yo me suelto de Peeta para ir con mi mentor. Lo vuelvo a abrazar.

-Sálvalo, por favor.

-¿Sin importar que haya bebé?

-Sin importar eso. No podría vivir sin Peeta.

-Lo sé, Preciosa. Pero, no eres la única que piensa así.

Hablamos en murmullos ignorando a Peeta que está varios metros más allá.

-Protégelo a él. Lo merece más que yo. –Insisto.

-De acuerdo. –Acepta. –Traten de disfrutar de su última noche, mañana será un día duro.

De reojo veo como mira a Peeta, quien nos observa con desconfianza. Lo sabe, y yo lo sé. Nos sacrificaremos por el otro mutuamente. Ambos les pedimos a Haymitch que salvara al otro y no a nosotros mismos.

Haymitch besa mi frente y vuelvo con Peeta. Quien rodea con sus brazos, no dispuesto a alejarse de mí nuevamente.

Cruzamos la sala, pero en el umbral, la voz de Haymitch nos detiene.

-Cuídense los dos. –Nos pide. –Y Katniss, cuando estés en la arena… –Empieza. Luego se detiene, frunciendo el ceño de tal manera que estoy segura de que ya lo he decepcionado.

-¿Qué?

-Recuerda quien es el verdadero enemigo. –Me dice Haymitch. –Eso es todo. Ahora sigan adelante. Márchense de aquí.

Caminamos por el pasillo. Peeta quiere pasarse por su habitación para ducharse y quitarse el maquillaje, y encontrarse conmigo en unos minutos, pero no dejo que lo haga. Estoy segura de que si una puerta se cierra entre los dos, se quedara cerrada y tendré que pasar la noche sin él y no quiero desaprovechar ni un minuto de su compañía. Además, tengo una ducha en mi habitación. Me niego a soltarle la mano.

Me empiezo a desvestir cuando Peeta va al baño y cuando sale estoy con una bata puesta.

Me meto al baño tras intercambiar un beso con él. Pienso mucho en lo que me sucedió hoy mientras me doy una ducha y tomo una decisión. No quiero que todo lo que dijo sea una mentira. Si nos quedan sólo unos días de vida juntos, quiero que sea como esposos. Yo lo amo, él me ama y pensamos sacrificarnos por ese amor que sentimos. Así que porque no unirnos simbólicamente como marido y mujer. Yo sé cuanto deseaba casarse conmigo –hasta Haymitch me lo dijo –, los años que esperó tenerme entre sus brazos y que nunca más me alejara de su lado. Él no dejó de demostrarme lo mucho que me amaba y que daría su vida entera por mí, que aceptaba que no sintiera amor por él, pero que no quería que me fuera de su vida. Pero yo siento lo mismo desde hace mucho tiempo antes de los juegos, sólo como una estúpida me negué aceptarlo hasta hace poco tiempo. Pero ya no lo negaré, quiero que él sepa que lo amo de todas las formas existentes y se lo demostraré aceptando su propuesta de matrimonio y convirtiéndola en una completamente real.

Peeta está vestido con su ropa de dormir ya acostado en la cama. Él se da vuelta sobre la cama con algo en su mano y yo entro al closet para buscar algún pijama. Es en ese momento que veo unas cajas sobre una silla y hay un sobre encima con mi nombre

* * *

 _ **Katniss,**_

 _ **El contenido de las cajas es para una ocasión especial. He visto como tú y Peeta se comportan desde la Gira de la Victoria, las cosas que me has contado por teléfono y en persona. La gente puede no creer en ustedes, pero yo sí. Después de los acontecimientos recientes Portia y yo decidimos dejarles un regalo de nuestra parte. Si deciden dar este paso importante como pareja les dejamos la ropa para la ocasión. Los teníamos guardados y pensábamos dárselos cuando se casaran y pudieran usarlo para la ceremonia privada según lo que dicta la tradición del Distrito Doce. Todos sabemos que a ti y a Peeta no les gusta lo ostentoso. El vestido y traje son muy simples. Así que espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Nuestros mejores deseos. Estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes, no lo olviden nunca. Fue un placer servirles y ayudarlos este año.**_

 _ **Con amor,**_

 _ **Cinna.**_

 _ **P.D.: Sigo apostando por ti, Chica en Llamas. Puedes conseguir todo lo que quieras si te lo propones.**_

* * *

Abro las cajas y veo un vestido blanco, largo y con cola de seda blanca. Es reforzado en la zona del pecho y una faja debajo del mismo. Es hermoso y simple. Mi estilista no me lo dio para que me lo probara, seguro era demasiado simple para un capitolino, pero para mí es perfecto. La segunda caja contiene un traje blanco de hombre, pero sin chaqueta, solamente camisa y pantalón.

-Están en todo nuestros estilistas.

Sonrío y sin quitarme la bata salgo decidida a enfrentar a Peeta.

Tiene la mirada fija en unas hojas y sonríe. Cuando me ve acercarme, se sienta en la cama y me hace espacio.

-¿Por qué no te vestiste todavía?

Pregunta amablemente. Me encojo de hombros.

-¿Qué estás mirando con tanto interés?

Me siento a su lado y él me pasa lo que está viendo. Me quedo sorprendida viéndome a mi misma con diferentes vestidos de novias. Son las fotos de mi sesión fotográfica para la boda.

-¿Qué haces con esto?

-Se las pedí a Portia. Quería verte, con todo lo ocurrido no terminé de ver la sesión en la televisión, ni siquiera las repeticiones. Sentía curiosidad ¿te molesta?

-¿Qué me molestaría?

-La boda que jamás se realizará. Y que yo haya querido verte con todos estos hermosos vestidos.

Niego con la cabeza.

-No, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Por nada. –Contesta esquivando la pregunta.

-No te creo.

-¿Crees que nuestra relación hubiera funcionado si nosotros… nos hubiéramos casado oficialmente? ¿Si no tuviéramos que volver a los juegos?

-Sí, hubiera funcionado. –Digo segura. –Nos amamos ¿no? Siempre fui complicada pero desde que nos reconciliamos en la Gira de la Victoria estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo y te respeté. Nos hemos besado más beses de las que recuerdo, pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos incluso para dormir y nos conocimos mucho más. No me arrepiento de nada, Peeta.

Sujeto su mentón con mi mano y lo obligo a mirarme.

-No me arrepiento de todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, no me arrepiento de hacer el amor contigo. Me arrepiento de no haberme permitido reconocer que siempre te amé, que en realidad nada fue actuación, que mucho de lo que pasó en los primeros juegos fue real, y lamento no haberte dicho antes lo mucho que te amo y te amaré hasta que muera.

-Katniss…

-Déjame terminar. –Interrumpo porque sé que si habla me echaré atrás. –No quiero que lo dijiste sea un mentira. Podemos hacerlo real si tú estás de acuerdo. ¿Tú me sigues amando lo suficiente para casarte conmigo esta noche?


	8. OTRAS PÁGINAS WEB PARA MIS HISTORIAS

COMO CONTACTARME POR OTROS MEDIOS

* * *

Página de Facebook:

* * *

*Lucy Mellark O'Shea - Fanfiction

* * *

(Subo informacion y fotos y avisos de actualizaciones de mis historias)

* * *

Asuario en Wattpad:

* * *

LucyMellark


	9. CAPÍTULO 4: SEGUNDO VASALLAJE (I y II)

_**ESTADO: NUEVO**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4: SEGUNDO VASALLAJE**

* * *

 **-PARTE I: TICK TOCK-**

* * *

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Mientras yo hurgo en las armas, mi esposo está agachado en el suelo, dibujando algo con la punta de su cuchillo en una hoja grande y suave que trajo de la selva.

-¿Qué haces? –Le pregunto dejando todo y acercándome a él.

-Un mapa. –Responde aparentemente relajado.

Miro por encima de su hombro y veo que recrea un mapa de la arena. Me siento a su lado para observar en detalle su trabajo.

-Para que sepamos que encontrarnos cada hora y evitar esas zonas. Finnick, Johanna, Beetee vengan.

Ellos están entretenidos. Johanna está lanzando una y otra vez su hacha en el tronco del árbol. Finnick está pescando con su tridente y la red que armó. Beetee está sentado jugando luce pensativo. Todos se van acercando cuando Peeta los llama.

En el centro está la Cornucopia, en su círculo de arena con las doce bandas saliendo de ella. Parece una tarta cortada en doce cunas iguales. Hay otro círculo representando la línea del agua y uno un poco más grande indicando el límite de la playa.

-Mira como está posicionada la Cornucopia. –Me dice.

Examino la Cornucopia y veo a que se refiere.

-La cola apunta a las doce en punto. –Digo.

-Exacto, amor. Así que esta es la parte alta de nuestro reloj. –Dice, y rasca rápidamente los números del uno al doce alrededor de la esfera del reloj. –De las doce a la una se encuentra la zona de los rayos. –Escribe _rayos_ con letra pequeña en la cuna correspondiente, después sigue en sentido de las agujas del reloj añadiendo _sangre, niebla_ y _monos_ en las secciones siguientes.

-Y de diez a once es la ola. –Digo.

La añade. En este punto se nos unen Finnick, Beetee y

Johanna, armados hasta los dientes con tridentes, hachas y cuchillos.

-¿Notaron algo inusual en las otras? –Les pregunto a Johanna y a Beetee, ya que tal vez hayan visto algo que nosotros no. Pero todo lo que han visto es un montón de sangre. –Supongo que podrían contener cualquier cosa.

-Voy a marcar esas donde sabemos que el arma de los Vigilantes nos persigue mas allá de la selva, para mantenernos alejados de esas. –Dice Peeta, dibujando líneas en diagonal en las playas de la niebla y la ola. Después se echa atrás tomando mi mano entre la suya. Desde que entramos en la arena no nos despegamos el uno del otro. Tememos que nos separen, o peor que el otro muera.

Cuando se le paró el corazón sentí un dolor indescriptible que no deseo volver a experimentar. Por suerte Finnick lo revivió y estaré agradecida con él por siempre. Le debo la vida de la persona que amo. Espero que cuando lleguemos a los finalistas, no me toque enfrentarme a Finnick, porque muy a mi pesar olvidaré hasta esa deuda. –Bueno, es mucho más de lo que sabíamos por la mañana, en cualquier caso.

Todos asentimos, y es entonces cuando lo percibo. El silencio. Nuestro canario ha dejado de cantar.

No espero. Cargo una flecha y cuando me doy la vuelta veo de reojo a un Gloss chorreante dejando caer al suelo a Wiress, su garganta cercenada en una brillante sonrisa roja. La punta de mi flecha desaparece en su sien derecha, y en el instante que me lleva recargar, Johanna ha enterrado la hoja de un hacha en el pecho de Cashmere. Finnick aparta una lanza que Brutus dirige a Peeta y recibe el cuchillo de Enobaria en el muslo. Lo salvó nuevamente. Si no estuviera la Cornucopia para cubrirse detrás, estarían muertos, los dos tributos del Distrito 2. Salgo despedida en pos de ellos.

 _¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom!_

El cañón confirma que no hay forma de ayudar a Wiress, que no hay necesidad de rematar a Gloss, ni a Cashmere. Mis aliados y yo estamos rodeando el cuerno, empezando a darles caza a Brutus y Enobaria, que están corriendo por una banda de arena hacia la selva.

De repente el suelo da un salto debajo de mis pies y caigo de lado sobre la arena. El círculo de tierra que contiene la Cornucopia empieza a girar rápido, muy rápido, y puedo ver pasar la selva en un borrón. Siento la fuerza centrifuga llevarme hacia el agua y entierro mis manos y pies en la arena, intentando encontrar algo de firmeza en el suelo inestable.

-¡Katniss! –Escucho el grito desesperado de mi esposo. Él me mira unos segundos tratando de encontrar la manera de ayudarme pero sabe que si lo hace caerá directo hacia el mar.

Entre la arena voladora y el mareo, tengo que cerrar con fuerza los ojos. Literalmente no hay nada que pueda hacer salvo sujetarme hasta que, sin deceleración ninguna, paramos de repente. Pero ya estoy bajo la superficie y escucho los gritos de todos. Me estoy ahogando, pero trato de encontrar el camino a la superficie. Hasta que alguien me sujeta y ambos salimos a la superficie.

-La tengo. –Grita Finnick. Otra persona me aleja de Finnick y lleva a tierra firme. Empieza a palmear mi rostro y llamarme por mi nombre. Pero no puedo abrir los ojos. –El pecho, Peeta. Haz lo mismo que te hice a ti. No déjame a mí, tú hazle respiración boca a boca. Le explica el método, pero yo no entiendo.

Siento una presión sobre mi pecho y que otra persona me insufla aire. Poco a poco las vías respiratorias se van despejando y empiezo a toser. Ya ninguna mano me toca, ningún labio me roza el rostro o mi boca. Y cuando abro los ojos aún largando el agua que me tragué, veo borroso.

-Ya está bien. Déjala.

Me voy hacia delante quedándome en posición a gatas y tosiendo, varias manos palmean mi espalda y cuando estoy bien, Peeta me lleva a sus brazos. Yo me aferro a él como si mi vida dependiera de ese contacto.

-Katniss. Amor. Ya estás a salvo. –Acaricia mi cabello y mi cuerpo, libera mi rostro del agua con la tela de su traje. –Te amo. Me asusté mucho, creí que te perdería.

-Peeta… –Ese susurro viene acompañado de carraspeos.

-No hables.

Levanto el rostro y fijo mi mirada en la suya. Él besa mi frente y después apoya la suya allí para que nuestros rostros estén en la misma posición. Nuestros labios casi se rozan. Lo miro como preguntándole en silencio si está bien.

-Estoy bien. Tú fuiste la única que cayó junto a los cadáveres. –Dice con los ojos hinchados, estuvo llorando por mí. –No te preocupes.

Rompo la distancia de nuestros labios y lo beso demostrándole que lo amo y que estoy feliz de no haberlo dejado todavía. Peeta no se resiste precisamente. Sólo dejamos de besarnos cuando vuelvo a toser. Él me observa realmente preocupado.

-Se le pasará, Chico Enamorado. Dale tiempo. –Interrumpe Johanna. –Agradece que tu esposa todavía vive.

Nos quedamos allí sentados jadeando, intentando recuperarnos y quitándonos la arena y el agua de nuestros rostros o la boca.

* * *

-¿Donde está Voltios? ― Dice Johanna. Estamos en pie. Un círculo tambaleante alrededor de la Cornucopia confirma que ya no está. Finnick lo ve a unos veinte metros en el agua, apenas logrando mantenerse a flote, y nada para traerlo de vuelta.

Es entonces cuando recuerdo el cable y lo importante que era para él. Miro a mi alrededor frenéticamente. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? Y entonces lo veo, aún aferrado en las manos de Wiress, muy lejos en el agua. Mi estomago da un vuelco ante lo que tengo que hacer ahora después de casi haber muerto ahogada.

-Cúbranme. –Les digo a los otros. Lanzo a un lado mis armas y corro hacia el brazo de arena más cerca de su cuerpo.

-Kat, aún no estás bien. –Grita Peeta corriendo tras de mí.

-No me ahogaré, amor. Te lo prometo. –Me observa con desconfianza, se ha vuelto muy sobreprotector conmigo desde el anuncio del Vasallaje. Deposito un beso en sus labios y le pido a Peeta que se quede. Yo le enseñé a nadar, pero no por mucho tiempo, ni tantas veces, tengo miedo que se ahogue, debido a que tiene menos practica que yo.

Sin aminorar el paso, me lanzo al agua y voy hacia ella. Por el rabillo del ojo, puedo ver el aerodeslizador apareciendo sobre nosotros, la garra empezando a descender para llevársela. Pero no me detengo. Sigo nadando tan rápido como puedo y acabo chocando contra su cuerpo. Salgo a la superficie jadeando, intentando evitar tragar el agua ensangrentada que sale de la herida abierta de su cuello. Esta flotando sobre la espalda, sostenida por su cinturón y por la muerte, mirando al implacable sol. Mientras me mantengo sobre el agua, tengo que luchar para sacar el rollo de cable de sus dedos, porque su agarre final sobre él es muy fuerte. No hay nada que pueda hacer salvo cerrarle los parpados, susurrar adiós, y alejarme a nado. Para cuando dejo el rollo en la arena y salgo del agua, su cuerpo ya no está. Pero todavía puedo notar el sabor de su sangre mezclada con el agua de mar.

Voy de regreso a la Cornucopia. Finnick ha traído a Beetee de vuelta con vida, aunque todo empapado, y sentado y tosiendo agua. Tuvo el sentido común de aferrarse a sus gafas, así que por lo menos puede ver. Coloco el rollo de cable sobre su regazo. Está reluciente, no queda nada de sangre. Desenreda un trozo de cable y la desliza entre sus dedos.

Por primera vez lo veo, y no es como ningún cable que conozca. De color oro pálido y del grosor de un cabello. Me pregunto cómo es de largo. Debe de haber kilómetros de la cosa para llenar el gran carrete. Pero no pregunto, porque sé que está pensando en Wiress.

Miro a los rostros sobrios de los demás. Ahora Finnick, Beetee y Johanna han perdido los tres a sus compañeros de distrito. Voy hacia Peeta y lo rodeo con los brazos, y durante un rato estamos todos en silencio.

-Salgamos de esta isla apestosa. –Dice Johanna al fin. Ahora está la cuestión de nuestras armas, que por lo general hemos retenido. Afortunadamente las vinas aquí son fuertes y tanto la espita como el tubo de medicina envuelto en el paracaídas todavía están unidos con seguridad a mi cinturón. Finnick se saca la camiseta interior y la ata alrededor de la herida que el cuchillo de Enobaria hizo en su muslo; no es profundo. Beetee cree que ahora puede andar, si vamos lentamente, así que Peeta y yo lo ayudamos a levantarse.

Decidimos ir a la playa de las doce en punto. Eso debería proporcionar horas de calma y mantenernos alejados de cualquier residuo venenoso. Y entonces Peeta, Johanna y Finnick salen los tres en direcciones distintas.

-Doce en punto, ¿verdad? –Dice Peeta. –La cola apunta a las doce.

-Antes de que nos dieran vueltas. –Dice Finnick. –Yo estaba juzgando por el sol.

-El sol te dice que son alrededor de las cuatro, Finnick. –Digo yo.

-Deben de ser después de las cuatro, si la niebla ha parado. –Apunta Johanna.

-A no ser que la cortaran cuando nos dieron vueltas. –Dice Beetee. –Creo que sé lo que Katniss quiere decir, saber la hora no quiere decir que sepas necesariamente donde están las cuatro en el reloj. Tal vez tengas una idea general de la dirección. A no ser que consideres que quizás hayan cambiado también el círculo externo de la selva.

No, lo que Katniss quería decir era mucho más básico. Beetee ha articulado una teoría mucho más allá de mi comentario sobre el sol. Pero yo asiento con la cabeza como si esa hubiera sido mi idea desde el principio.

-Sí, así que cualquiera de estos caminos podría llevarnos a las doce en punto. –Digo.

Giramos alrededor de la Cornucopia, escrudiñando la selva. Tiene una uniformidad sorprendente. Recuerdo el árbol alto que recibió el primer rayo a las doce en punto, pero cada sector tiene un árbol similar. Johanna piensa en seguir las huellas de Enobaria y Brutus, pero o bien han sido borradas por el viento o por el agua.

-Nunca debí haber mencionado el reloj. –Digo amargamente. –Ahora también nos han quitado esa ventaja.

-Si no lo hubieras dicho, habríamos demorado más tiempo en darnos cuenta los demás. Hiciste bien. –Peeta me rodea con sus brazos desde atrás y besa mi mejilla al acabar de hablar. Apoyo mis manos sobre las suyas y suspiro cuando se inclina bastante hasta apoyar sus labios en mi hombro.

-No importa. –Dice Johanna con impaciencia. –Tenías que decírnoslo o nunca habríamos movido el campamento en primer lugar, descerebrada.

Irónicamente, su respuesta lógica, si bien degradante, me reconforta como la de mi esposo. Si, tenía que decirlo para que se movieran.

-Temporalmente nos la quitaron. –Dice Beetee. –A las diez, veremos la ola de nuevo y estaremos de nuevo al tanto.

-Exacto, no pueden rediseñar toda la arena. –Dice Peeta.

-Vamos, necesito agua. ¿Alguien tiene un buen instinto? –Interrumpe Johanna.

Elegimos al azar un camino y lo tomamos, sin tener ni idea del número al que nos dirigimos.

Cuando llegamos a la selva, miramos dentro, intentando descifrar que es lo que puede estar esperando en el interior.

-Debe de ser la hora de los monos. Y no veo ninguno aquí. –Dice Peeta. –Voy a intentar abrir un grifo en un árbol.

-No, es mi turno. –Dice Finnick.

-Por lo menos te cubriré. –Dice Peeta.

-Katniss puede hacerlo. –Dice Johanna. –Necesitamos que hagas otro mapa. El que hiciste se lo llevó el agua. –Arranca una hoja grande de un árbol y se la entrega.

Durante un momento, sospecho que están intentando dividirnos y matarnos. Pero no tiene sentido. Yo tendré ventaja sobre Finnick si él está lidiando con el árbol y mi esposo es mucho más grande que Johanna. Dejo a Peeta que me mira inseguro y sigo a Finnick unos quince metros selva adentro, donde encuentra un buen árbol y empieza a apuñalarlo para hacer un agujero con su cuchillo.

Mientras estoy ahí de pie, con las armas listas, no puedo deshacerme de la sensación extraña de que está pasando algo y que tiene que ver con Peeta.

Retrocedo por nuestros pasos, desde el momento en que sonó el gong, buscando la fuente de mi incomodidad. Finnick sacando a Peeta de su plataforma metálica. Finnick resucitando a Peeta después de que el campo de fuerza parara su corazón. Mags corriendo hacia la niebla para que Finnick pudiera llevar a Peeta. La adicta a la morflina lanzándose delante de él para bloquear el ataque del mono. La lucha con los Profesionales fue muy rápida, pero Finnick impidió que la lanza de Brutus golpeara a Peeta incluso aunque eso significara recibir el cuchillo de Enobaria en su pierna o alguna otra parte y morir. Incluso ahora Johanna lo tiene dibujando un mapa en una hoja de árbol en vez de estar poniéndose en peligro en la selva… ¿para protegerlo?

No hay cuestión sobre ello. Por razones que no puedo alcanzar a comprender, algunos de los otros vencedores están intentando mantenerlo con vida, incluso aunque eso suponga sacrificarse a sí mismos. Pero ¿por qué?

Estoy anonadada. Por una parte, ese es mi trabajo. Por otra parte, no tiene sentido, debido a que solamente uno de nosotros puede salir de aquí.

Entonces ¿por qué han elegido proteger a Peeta?

¿Que ha podido decirles Haymitch, con que ha comerciado para hacer que pongan la vida de Peeta por encima de las suyas propias?

Sé mis propias razones para mantener vivo a Peeta. Lo amo, me casé con él, quiero que viva y esta es mi forma de desafiar al Capitolio, para minar sus terribles Juegos. Pero si no tuviera lazos de verdad con él, ¿qué me haría querer salvarlo, elegirlo a él por encima de mi misma? Ciertamente es valiente, pero todos hemos sido lo suficientemente valientes para ganar los Juegos.

Esta esa cualidad por el bien que es difícil pasar por alto, pero aún así… y después pienso en ello, en lo que Peeta puede hacer mucho mejor que el resto de nosotros. Puede usar las palabras. Opacó a todos los demás tributos en ambas entrevistas. Y tal vez es por esa bondad subyacente por la que puede mover a una multitud –no, a un país –a su lado con el giro de una sola frase.

Recuerdo pensar que ese era el don que el líder de nuestra revolución tendría que tener.

¿Ha convencido Haymitch de esto a los demás? ¿Qué la lengua de Peeta tendría mucho más poder contra el Capitolio que ninguna fuerza física que el resto de nosotros pudiera clamar?

No lo sé. Todavía parece un gran salto para algunos de los tributos. Quiero decir, estamos hablando de Johanna Mason. Pero ¿qué otra explicación podría haber para sus decididos esfuerzos por mantenerlo con vida?

Claro esto solamente tendría sentido si todos los tributos quisieran derrocar al Capitolio, cosa que es poco probable, muchos seguramente prefirieron o prefieren luchar por salvar su propio pellejo. Por otro lado si fuera así, me alegro que elijan a Peeta, porque eso facilitaría mi objetivo de mantener al hombre que amo con vida.

-Katniss, ¿tienes la espita? ― Pregunta Finnick, devolviéndome a la realidad. Corto la vina que ata la espita a mi cinturón y le paso el tubo metálico.

Es entonces cuando oigo el grito. Tan lleno de miedo y dolor que me hiela la sangre. Y tan familiar.

Dejo caer la espita en su mano, me olvido de donde estoy, o que es lo que hay delante, sólo sé que tengo que alcanzarla, protegerla. Corro salvajemente en dirección a la voz, sin importarme el peligro, corriendo a través de vinas y ramas, a través de cualquier cosa que me impida llegar a ella. Llegar a mi hermana pequeña.

* * *

 **-PARTE II: CHARLAJOS-**

* * *

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

 _¿Dónde está? ¿Qué es lo que le están haciendo?_

-¡Prim! –Grito. – ¡Prim! –Sólo me responde otro grito agonizante. _¿Cómo llegó ella aquí? ¿Por qué es ella parte de los Juegos? Eso no era parte del trato._ – ¡Prim!

Las vinas me cortan en la cara y en los brazos, las enredaderas me atrapan los pies. Pero estoy acercándome a ella. Más cerca. Ahora muy cerca.

También hay una voz que se une, Peeta gritando desesperado, gimiendo de dolor. ¿Qué hace Peeta en medio del bosque? ¡Estaba en la playa! Apuro el paso para salvarlo también de quien sea que le esté haciendo daño a las dos personas a las que amo.

El sudor corre por mi rostro, escociéndome en las heridas en proceso de curación. Jadeo, intentando sacar algún uso del aire húmedo y cálido que parece vacio de oxigeno. Prim hace un sonido –un sonido tan perdido, irreparable –que ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que le han hecho para evocarlo. Y Peeta también.

-¡Prim! ¡Peeta! –Me abro camino con las manos a través de una pared de vegetación hasta un pequeño claro, y el sonido se repite directamente encima de mí. ¿Encima de mí? Levanto la cabeza rápidamente. ¿La tienen arriba en los arboles? ¿Y Peeta de donde viene el sonido? Busco desesperadamente entre las ramas pero no veo nada.

-¿Prim? ¿Peeta?― Digo suplicante. Los oigo pero no puedo verlos. Suenan sus siguientes quejidos, claro como una campanilla, y no hay modo de confundir la fuente. Viene de la boca de un pequeño pájaro negro con cresta situado en una rama a unos tres metros sobre mi cabeza. Y entonces comprendo.

Son charlajos. Nunca he visto uno antes –creía que ya no existían –y por un instante, mientras me apoyo contra el tronco del árbol, aferrando el flato de mi costado, lo examino. La mutación, el precursor, el padre. Evoco una imagen mental de un sinsonte, la junto con la del charlajo, y si, puedo ver como se aparearon para dar lugar a mi Sinsajo. No hay nada en el pájaro que sugiera que es un muto. Nada excepto esos horribles sonidos vividos de voces humanas saliendo de su boca. Silencio a uno con una flecha en la garganta, comprobando que el sonido viene de ellos. El pájaro cae al suelo. Saco mi flecha y le retuerzo el cuello como precaución. Después lanzo la cosa repulsiva a la selva. Ni el hambre más feroz podría tentarme a comerlo.

 _No era real,_ me digo. _Igual que las mutaciones de lobos el año pasado no eran de verdad los tributos muertos. Sólo es un truco sádico de los Vigilantes._

Finnick llega corriendo al claro para encontrarme limpiando la flecha con algo de musgo.

-¿Katniss?

-Está bien. Estoy bien. –Digo, aunque no me siento bien en absoluto. –Creí que había oído a mi hermana y Peeta, pero…

-Peeta está en la playa. –Intenta tranquilizarme. – ¿Tu hermana? No pueden traerla a los juegos.

El agudísimo chillido lo corta. Es otra voz, no la de Prim, tal vez la de una mujer joven. No la reconozco. Pero el efecto en Finnick es inmediato. El color desaparece de su rostro y puedo ver como sus pupilas se dilatan de terror. –Finnick, ¡espera!

Lo tomo del brazo.

-¡Son charlajos!

Pero lo único que sale de sus labios es una palabra.

-¡Annie!

Se libera de mí, corre hacia el origen de la voz. En busca de la víctima, tan falto de sentido como cuando yo perseguí a Prim y mi esposo.

-¡Finnick! –Lo llamo, pero sé que no volverá para esperar a que le dé una explicación racional. Así que todo lo que puedo hacer es seguirlo. Podría dejarlo ir, no preocuparme si le pasa algo o no, pero no lo hago ¿por qué? Le debo mi vida y la de Peeta.

No me cuesta ningún esfuerzo rastrearlo, incluso aunque se está moviendo muy rápido, porque deja atrás un camino claro y pisoteado. Pero el pájaro está por lo menos a medio kilometro de distancia, la mayor parte del camino cuesta arriba, y cuando lo alcanzo, me falta el aliento. Está dando vueltas alrededor de un árbol gigante. El tronco debe de tener un diámetro de un metro y veinte, y las ramas ni siquiera empiezan hasta los seis metros de altura. Los chillidos de la mujer salen de algún punto entre el follaje, pero el charlajo está escondido. Finnick también grita, una y otra vez.

-¡Annie, Annie! –Está en estado de pánico y completamente inalcanzable, así que hago lo que haría en cualquier caso. Escalo al árbol adyacente, localizo el charlajo, y lo elimino con una flecha. Cae derecho al suelo, aterrizando justo a los pies de Finnick. Él lo coge, haciendo la conexión lentamente, pero cuando me deslizo tronco abajo para reunirme con él, parece más desesperado que nunca.

-Está bien, Finnick. Sólo es un charlajo. Están jugando con nosotros. No es real. No es tu… Annie.

-No, no es Annie. Pero la voz era la suya. Los charlajos imitan lo que oyen ¿Dónde consiguieron esos gritos, Katniss? –Dice desesperado y por segunda vez desde que estamos en la arena lo veo llorando. La primera fue cuando murió Mags.

Puedo sentir como mis propias mejillas lividecen al entender lo que está intentando decirme.

-Oh, Finnick, no crees que ellos…

-Sí. Lo creo. Eso es exactamente lo que creo.

Veo una imagen de Prim en una habitación blanca, atada a una mesa, figuras embatadas obteniendo esos sonidos de ella. En algún lugar la están torturando, o la torturaron, para conseguir esos sonidos. Peeta está en la arena ha pasado dos veces por los juegos, ha gritado y se ha quejado un montón de veces, no les falta torturarlo para conseguir esos sonidos. Mis rodillas se convierten en agua y me derrumbo sobre el suelo.

Finnick está tratando de decirme algo, pero no puedo oírlo. Lo que si oigo finalmente es otros pájaros empezando a gritar en algún lugar a mi izquierda. Y esta vez, son las voces de mi madre y Madge.

Finnick me agarra del brazo antes de que pueda huir.

-No. Recuerda lo que me dijiste. Charlajos. –Empieza a arrastrarme colina abajo, hacia la playa. – ¡Vamos a salir de aquí! –Pero las voces de todos me torturan que no puedo evitar luchar para alcanzarla.

Madge, Prim, mi madre, Peeta y un bebé…

-Son mutos. –Me repite mi aliado.

-Pero está Peeta.

-Tu esposo está a salvo en la playa. Créeme no le haremos nada a él. Y Enobaria y Brutus están en el lado contrario de la arena. ¡Vamos! –Me mueve hacia delante, a medias arrastrándome, a medias llevándome en brazos, hasta que puedo procesar lo que ha dicho. Tiene razón, son charlajos. Peeta no nos ha seguido y no puedo hacer nada por gente que no está aquí.

Dejo de luchar contra Finnick, y como la noche de la niebla, huyo de aquello contra lo que no puedo luchar. Lo que solamente me hará daño. Sólo que esta vez es mi corazón y no mi cuerpo el que se está desintegrando. Esta debe de ser otra arma del reloj. Las cuatro en punto, supongo.

Cuando las agujas hacen tictac hasta las cuatro, los monos se van a casa y los charlajos salen a jugar. Finnick sabe que salir de aquí es lo único que se puede hacer. Aunque no habrá nada que Haymitch pueda lanzar en un paracaídas que nos ayude ni a Finnick, ni a mí, ni a nadie a recuperarnos de las heridas que los pájaros han infligido.

Veo a Peeta y a Johanna de pie en la línea de arboles y me llena una mezcla de alivio y furia hacia mi esposo

¿Por qué no vino Peeta a ayudarme? ¿Por qué no vino nadie detrás de nosotros a socorrernos o asegurarse de que estuviéramos a salvo? Incluso ahora el Chico del Pan se mantiene apartado, las manos levantadas, las palmas hacia nosotros, sus labios moviéndose aunque hasta nosotros no llega ninguna palabra. ¿Por qué?

La pared es tan transparente, que Finnick y yo chocamos contra ella y rebotamos contra el suelo de la selva. Yo tengo suerte. Mi hombro se llevó la peor parte del impacto, mientras que Finnick chocó de frente y ahora de su nariz mana sangre a borbotones. Esta es la razón por la que Peeta y Johanna e incluso Beetee, a quien veo sacudiendo la cabeza detrás de ellos, no han acudido en nuestra ayuda. Una barrera invisible bloquea el área delante de nosotros. No es un campo de fuerza. Puedes tocar la superficie dura y suave todo lo que quieras. Pero ni el cuchillo de Peeta, ni el hacha de Johanna, ni la lanza que está usando Beetee pueden hacer mella en ella, aunque lo sigan intentando.

-¡Peeta! ¡Ayúdame! –Grito entre lágrimas. Al menos está a salvo como Finnick me advirtió.

Peeta murmura algo que no entiendo mientras me mira a los ojos. La pared de cristal no sólo nos separa, sino que impide que escuchemos lo que pasa del otro lado.

Sé, sin revisar más que unos metros en una dirección, que encierra toda la cuna de las cuatro en punto. Que estaremos atrapados aquí como ratas de laboratorio hasta que pase la hora.

Peeta presiona la mano contra la superficie y yo en el suelo levanto la mía al otro lado, como si pudiera sentirlo a través de la pared. Veo sus labios moviéndose pero no puedo oírlo, no puedo oír nada fuera de nuestra cuna. Puedo adivinar que me dice "te amo" por la forma en que mueve sus labios, me lo ha dicho tantas veces que no me toma mucho tiempo reconocerlo, sus labios se mueven igual a cuando demuestra en palabras su amor por mí. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo intento descifrar lo que está diciendo, pero no puedo concentrarme, así que simplemente me quedo mirándolo a la cara, haciendo todo lo que puedo por aferrarme a mi cordura. Diciéndole que lo amo y gritando su nombre. Porque más de eso él tampoco entenderá de mi parte.

Apoya su frente en la pared y yo hago lo mismo como si pudiera tocarlo y sentirme más cerca de él. Frente contra frente, nariz contra nariz, palmas de mano contras las palmas del otro. Lagrimas corriendo por el rostro de ambos, ojos fijos en los del otro, labios moviéndose constantemente intentando reconfortarnos. Si yo sufro, Peeta también. Si él sufre, yo también. Peeta cambia de posición y apoya sus labios sobre el cristal en un momento y yo hago mismo posicionando los míos junto a sus sonrosados labios que han sido mi refugio, mi felicidad y mi amor tantas veces. Un beso que no es beso, porque literalmente una pared nos separa.

Nos quedamos así varios minutos sin dejar de mirarnos. Cuando vuelve a apoyar su frente en lugar de sus labios se queda mirando el cristal empañado, de mi lado y el suyo y parece considerar alguna alternativa. No entiendo que pretende hasta que inspira y espira sobre el mismo en muchos puntos, empañándolo más. Y después llama a Johanna y Beetee con la mano para decirles algo.

Escribe unas palabras con su dedo, al revés para él y correctas para mí.

" _ **Resiste."**_

" _ **Te amo."**_

Sonrío y lo imito empaño eso y le respondo con otro:

" _ **Te amo."**_

Decirle que seré fuerte sería una mentira. No sé si Peeta escuchó algo, pero él no sabe lo que es estar aquí dentro por una hora.

Entonces empiezan a llegar los pájaros. Uno por uno. Colgándose de las ramas cercanas. Y un concierto de los horrores cuidadosamente orquestado empieza a manar de sus bocas.

Finnick se da por vencido nada más empezar, encogiéndose sobre el suelo, apretando con todas sus fuerzas las manos contra sus oídos como si estuviera intentando romperse el cráneo. Y tal vez él prefiera eso antes de escuchar todas esas voces. Mags, Annie y otras voces que no ubico realmente.

Veo que Beetee y Johanna utilizaron el mismo método para tranquilizar a Finnick pero no sirvió de mucho. No hay ninguna Annie o Mags para calmarlo aquí. Y yo tengo a Peeta frente a mí acompañándome desde el otro lado.

" _ **Sé fuerte, mi amor."**_

" _ **Una hora y estaremos juntos."**_

" _ **Me quedaré aquí. Te lo prometo."**_

Escribe una y otra vez distintos mensajes, a los que simplemente le respondo con gesto.

* * *

Yo intento luchar durante un rato. Vaciando mi carcaj de flechas en los odiados pájaros. Pero cada vez que uno cae muerto, otro toma rápidamente su lugar. Y al final abandono la lucha y me encojo junto a Finnick de cara al cristal. Peeta se viene donde yo me encuentro y se recuesta en el suelo, quedando a mi altura. Él apoya su mano y yo la alcanzo, quedando palma contra palma y tapándome los oídos con mi hombro y mi mano libre intentando bloquear los insoportables sonidos de ahora Prim, mi madre,

Madge, Gale, Rory, Vick, Hazelle, Posy, Peeta, Mags, Annie y el llanto constante de un bebé.

Un bebé. Un bebé que no ha nacido y que ni siquiera sé si existe en mi vientre, pero la posibilidad de un embarazo me sigue atormentando desde que Peeta habló en la entrevista. No lo había considerado seriamente las primeras veces que hicimos el amor.

Lloro apoyando mi cabeza contra el cristal, frente a la de Peeta, como si de esa forma él pudiera protegerme. Él sigue mirándome preocupado cada vez que abro los ojos. Se siente mal de no poder protegerme como desea.

No su es su culpa, no debí seguir la voz de Prim en primer lugar. Fue mi error. Si hubiera pensado de forma lógica, me hubiera dado cuenta que era una cruel trampa.

* * *

Sé que ha parado cuando siento las manos de Peeta sobre mí, me siento levantada del suelo y alejada de la selva. Pero sigo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, las manos sobre las orejas, los músculos demasiado rígidos para soltarlos. No puedo decir con certeza en qué momento perdí el control sobre mi mente y me volví una niña temerosa, que no quiere ver nada, ni moverse y sólo espera que la pesadilla llegue a su fin. Ni mi esposo lograba aplacar el miedo al escuchar a los charlajos. Peeta me sostiene en su regazo, diciéndome palabras tranquilizadoras, acunándome levemente. Pasa mucho tiempo antes de empezar a relajar el agarre de acero sobre mi cuerpo. Y cuando lo hago, empiezan los temblores.

-Todo está bien, Katniss. –Susurra él.

-Tú no los oíste. ― Respondo.

 _Por fortuna._ Agrego en mi mente.

-Oí a Prim. Justo al principio. Pero no era ella. –Dice. –Era un charlajo.

-Era ella. En algún sitio. El charlajo sólo lo grabó.

-No, eso es lo que quieren que pienses. Igual que yo me pregunté si los ojos de Glimmer estaban en ese muto el año pasado. Pero esos no eran los ojos de Glimmer. Y esa no era la voz de Prim. O si lo era, la grabaron de una entrevista o algo y distorsionaron el sonido. Le hicieron decir lo que fuera que estaba diciendo.

-No, estaban torturándola. A ella y a todos. –Replico. –Probablemente está muerta…

-Katniss, Prim no está muerta. ¿Cómo podrían matar a Prim? Casi hemos llegado a los ocho finales. ¿Y qué pasa entonces? –Dice Peeta.

-Mueren siete más. ― Digo desesperanzada apretándome a su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que creo que si fuera menos fuerte que yo, se estaría quejando de dolor.

-No, en casa. ¿Qué pasa cuando llegan a los ocho tributos finales en los Juegos? –Levanta mi barbilla para que tenga que mirarlo. Me obliga a establecer contacto visual. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿En los ocho finales?

Sé que está intentando ayudarme, así que me obligo a pensar.

-¿En los ocho finales? –Repito. –Entrevistan a tu familia y amigos en casa.

-Eso es. –Dice Peeta. –Entrevistan a tu familia y amigos. ¿Y pueden hacer eso si los han matado a todos?

-¿No? -Pregunto insegura.

-No, mi amor. Así es como sabemos que Prim está viva. Será la primera a la que entrevisten, ¿no?

Quiero creerlo. Desesperadamente. Sólo que… esas voces…

-Primero a Prim. Después a tu madre. A tus primos y tía. Madge. –Prosigue. –Era un truco, Katniss. Uno horrible. Pero nosotros somos los únicos a los que puede hacerles daño. Somos nosotros quienes estamos en los Juegos. No ellos.

-¿De verdad crees eso?

-De verdad.

-De verdad. –Peeta me besa, pero es suficiente está vez para calmar mis miedos. Una cosa es lidiar con las pesadillas y sanar con los besos que me da Peeta, porque sé que los sueños no son reales. En cambio ahora estoy confundida.

Me sigue hablando, acariciando mi rostro y depositando besos inocentes por un rato. Titubeo, pensando en cómo Peeta puede hacer que todos crea en cualquier cosa que diga, cuando se lo propone. Miro a Finnick en busca de confirmación, veo que está fijado en Peeta, en sus palabras.

-¿Tú lo crees, Finnick? –Pregunto.

-Podría ser cierto. No lo sé. –Dice. – ¿Podrían hacer eso, Beetee? Tomar la voz normal de alguien y hacer que…

-Oh, sí. Ni siquiera es tan difícil, Finnick. Nuestros niños aprenden una técnica similar en el colegio. –Dice Beetee.

-Por supuesto que Peeta tiene razón. Todo el país adora a la hermanita de Katniss. Si de verdad la mataran asi, probablemente tendrían un levantamiento entre las manos. –Dice Johanna rotundamente. –No quieren eso, ¿verdad? ― Echa atrás la cabeza y grita ― ¿Todo el país en rebelión? ¡No querrían nada asi!

Me quedo con la boca abierta del shock. Nadie, nunca, dice algo así en los Juegos si quiere vivir. Puede que todos los vencedores lo deseemos, pero no tenemos las agallas suficientes para decirlo en voz alta.

Definitivamente, han cortado a Johanna, editando la escena. Pero yo la he oído y nunca podré pensar en ella de la misma forma. Nunca ganará ningún premio por bondad, pero sí que tiene osadía. O está loca. Coge algunas conchas y se dirige a la selva.

-Voy a buscar agua. –Dice.

No puedo evitar agarrarle el traje después la mano donde puedo cuando pasa por donde estoy yo en brazos de Peeta.

-No vayas allí. Los pájaros… –Recuerdo que los pájaros deben de haberse ido, pero aún así no quiero a nadie allí dentro. Ni siquiera a ella.

-No pueden hacerme daño. Yo no soy como el resto de ustedes. No queda nadie a quien quiera. –Dice Johanna, y libera la mano con una sacudida impaciente. Cuando me trae de vuelta una concha de agua, la tomo con un silencioso movimiento de cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, sabiendo cuanto despreciaría la compasión en mi voz.

* * *

Mientras Johanna recoge agua y mis flechas, Beetee hurga en su cable y Finnick se va al agua. Yo también necesito limpiarme, pero aún estoy en brazos de Peeta, todavía demasiado agitada para moverme.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

No respondo. No estoy preparada para decirle que Snow también jugó conmigo al hacerme escucharlo a él y un bebé recién nacido.

-¿A quién usaron en contra de Finnick? –Pregunta al no obtener respuesta. Él me conoce lo suficiente para saber que se lo diré cuando esté preparada.

-A alguien llamada Annie, Mags y algunas personas más. Seguramente familiares.

-Debe de ser Annie Cresta. Era la chica por la que Mags se presentó voluntaria. Ganó hace unos cinco años. ― Dice Peeta.

Ese habría sido el verano después de la muerte de mi padre, cuando empecé a alimentar a mi familia, cuando todo mi ser estaba ocupado combatiendo contra la inanición.

-No me acuerdo mucho de esos Juegos. ¿Fue el año del terremoto?

-Sí. Annie es la que se volvió loca cuando su compañero de distrito fue decapitado. Corrió sola y se escondió. Pero un terremoto rompió una presa y la mayor parte de la arena se inundo. Ella ganó exclusivamente porque era la mejor nadadora. No mató a nadie como hicimos nosotros. ― Dice Peeta.

-¿Se puso mejor después? –Pregunto. – ¿Quiero decir, su cabeza?

-No lo sé. Ni siquiera recuerdo volverla a ver en los Juegos, ni de visita en el Capitolio. Pero no parecía demasiado estable este año durante la cosecha. –Dice Peeta.

 _Así que es esa a quien quiere Finnick,_ pienso. _No a su ristra de guapas amantes en el Capitolio. Sino a una pobre chica loca en casa._

* * *

La explosión del cañón nos reúne a todos en la playa. Nuestros tres aliados vienen a donde estamos Peeta y yo y echamos un vistazo al cielo. Un aerodeslizador aparece en lo que estimamos que es la zona de las seis a las siete en punto. La garra baja cinco veces distintas para recuperar los trozos de un cuerpo, hecho pedazos. Es imposible decir quién era. Lo que quiera que suceda a las seis en punto, no quiero saberlo nunca. Esa zona debemos evitarla a toda costa, es peor que los charlajos y todo lo que enfrentamos anteriormente

Peeta busca el nuevo mapa hecho a medias en la hoja que hizo mientras yo estaba a salvo, añadiendo _CH_ para los charlajos en la sección de las cuatro a las cinco en punto y simplemente escribiendo " _bestia"_ en aquella donde vimos el tributo recogido por partes. Ahora tenemos una buena idea de lo que siete de las horas traerán. Y si hay algo positivo en el ataque de los charlajos, es que nos dejo saber de nuevo donde estamos en la esfera del reloj.

Finnick teje otra cesta de agua y una red para pescar. Yo me doy un baño rápido y me pongo más ungüento en la piel. Después me siento al borde del agua, junto a Peeta, ambos limpiando los peces que Finnick pesca y mirando el sol caer más allá del horizonte. La brillante luna ya se está levantando, llenando la arena con ese extraño crepúsculo. Estamos a punto de sentarnos para nuestra comida de pescado crudo cuando empieza el himno. Y después los rostros…

Cashmere. Gloss. Wiress. Mags. La mujer del Distrito 5. La adicta a la morflina que dio su vida por Peeta. Blight. El hombre del Distrito Diez. Ocho muertos. Más ocho de la primera noche. Dos tercios de nosotros muertos en un día y medio. Eso debe de ser algún tipo de record.

-Pues si que están diezmándonos. –Comenta Johanna.

-¿Quién queda? Además de nosotros cinco y el Distrito Dos. ― Pregunta Finnick.

-Chaff. –Dice Peeta, sin necesidad de pensar en ello. Tal vez ha estado pendiente de él por Haymitch.

Baja un paracaídas con una pila de bollos de pan cuadrados del tamaño de un bocado.

-Estos son de tu distrito, ¿verdad, Beetee? –Pregunta Peeta.

Recuerdo cuando se puso hablarme de los diferentes tipos de panes durante el entrenamiento de los primeros juegos. Sonrío al darme cuenta que sin planearlo lo que me dijo eses día me quedó grabado en la mente. Sí, esos panes dijo que eran propios del Distrito Tres. Le prestaba más atención a todo lo que decía mi esposo, aún antes de reconocer que lo amaba.

-Así es. –Dice. – ¿Cuantos hay?

Finnick los cuenta, girando cada uno entre sus manos antes de colocarlos en una ordenada configuración. No sé qué le pasa a Finnick con el pan, pero parece obsesionado con manejarlo desde que los recibimos por primera vez.

-Veinticuatro.

-Dos docenas exactas ¿entonces? –Dice Beetee. Hasta el interés del vencedor del Distrito de tecnología es extraño. Peeta y yo nos miramos a los ojos, aunque no pregu

* * *

ntamos nada.

¿Qué historia habrá detrás de los panes?

-Veinticuatro clavadas. -Repite Finnick. – ¿Como deberíamos dividirlas?

-Tomemos tres cada uno, y quien sea que quede vivo en el desayuno puede votar sobre los demás. –Dice Johanna.

No sé porque esto me hace reír un poco. Supongo que porque es verdad. Cuando lo hago, Johanna me lanza una mirada que es casi aprobadora. No, aprobadora no. Pero tal vez algo satisfecha.

-Vaya pensé que sólo reías con tu esposo. –Comenta divertida.

No sé porque me molesta el comentario, si bien es verdad que no suelo reírme con nadie que no sea Prim, Madge, Cinna o Peeta. Muy pocas personas me hacen reír y sonreír.

Esperamos hasta que la ola gigante ha salido de la sección de las diez a las once en punto, esperamos a que retroceda el agua, y después vamos a esa playa a acampar. Teóricamente, deberíamos tener doce horas completas de seguridad de la selva. Hay un coro desagradable de chasquidos, probablemente de algún malvado tipo de insecto, viniendo de la cuna de las once a las doce en punto. Le pido el mapa a mi esposo y anoto, la palabra insecto. Afortunadamente lo que sea que está haciendo el sonido se queda en los confines de la selva y nosotros nos mantenemos apartados de esa parte de la playa sólo por si acaso no están esperando más que una pisada descuidadamente situada para salir en enjambre.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hola ¿Cómo están? Quiero avisar que reedité todos los capítulos hasta el "CAPÍTULO 10: HERMANAS".**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	10. CÓMO CONTACTARME (WATTPAD Y FACEBOOK)

COMO CONTACTARME POR OTROS MEDIOS

* * *

Página de Facebook:

* * *

*Lucy Mellark O'Shea - Fanfiction

* * *

(Subo informacion y fotos y avisos de actualizaciones de mis historias)

* * *

Asuario en Wattpad:

* * *

LucyMellark


	11. CAPÍTULO 5: ENTREVISTA (Nuevo)

_**ESTADO: REEDITADO**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5: ENTREVISTA**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

 _El sello del Capitolio aparece, subrayado por el himno. Entonces me quedo mirando a los ojos de serpiente del Presidente Snow mientras él saluda a la Nación. Parece atrincherado detrás de su podio, pero la rosa blanca en la solapa está a la vista. La cámara se aleja para incluir a Peeta, a un lado frente a un mapa proyectado de Panem. Está sentado en una silla elevada, con sus zapatos apoyados en un peldaño de metal. El pie de su pierna ortopédica golpea a un ritmo irregularmente extraño. Gotas de sudor corren a través de la capa de maquillaje sobre el labio superior y la frente. Pero es la mirada de sus ojos—enfado aun fuera de foco—lo que más me asusta._

— _Está peor —susurro. Finnick agarra mi mano, dándome un ancla, y trato de salir adelante, aunque me sienta destrozada._

 _Peeta comienza a hablar en un tono de frustración acerca de la necesidad del alto el fuego. Destaca el daño causado a la infraestructura clave en varios distritos, y mientras habla, partes del mapa brillan, mostrando imágenes de la destrucción. Una presa rota en el Siete. Un tren descarrilando con una piscina de residuos tóxicos derramándose sobre los depósitos de los coches. Un granero derrumbado después de un incendio. Todos estos atribuidos a la acción de los rebeldes._

 _¡Bam! Sin previo aviso, de repente estoy en la televisión, de pie entre los escombros de la panadería._

 _Plutarch salta poniéndose en pie._

— _¡Lo hizo! ¡Beetee lo interrumpió!_

 _La sala está zumbando con la reacción mientras_ mi esposo _regresa, distraído. Él me ha visto en el monitor._

 _Trata de volver a su discurso pasando a la explosión de una planta de purificación de agua, cuando un clip de Finnick hablando sobre Rue lo reemplaza. Y entonces todo se descompone en una batalla de difusión, mientras los amos de la tecnología del Capitolio tratan de defenderse de los ataques de Beetee. Pero ellos no están preparados, y Beetee, aparentemente anticipando que no tendría el control, tiene un arsenal de entre cinco y diez clips de sesiones con los que trabajar. Vemos la presentación oficial deteriorada mientras que es salpicada con los fragmentos elegidos de los propos._

 _Plutarch está con espasmos de placer y la mayoría del mundo está animando a Beetee, pero Finnick permanece quieto y sin palabras a mi lado._ El agarre de nuestras manos aumenta a cada segundo.Sé que al igual que yo está preocupado por Peeta, porque sabe que él estado en que se encuentra nuestro amigo y esposo respectivamente, no supone nada bueno. _Me encuentro con los ojos de Haymitch desde el otro lado de la habitación y veo mi propio temor reflejado de vuelta. El reconocimiento de que con cada alegría, Peeta se desliza aún más lejos de nuestro alcance._

 _El sello del Capitolio regresa, acompañado de un tono de audio bajo. Esto dura unos veinte segundos antes de que Snow y Peeta vuelvan. El set está confuso. Estamos escuchando los intercambios desesperados de su cabina. Snow sigue adelante, diciendo que claramente los rebeldes están intentando trastocar la difusión de información que ellos encuentran incriminatorias, pero es la verdad y la justicia reinará. La emisión total se reanudará cuando la seguridad haya sido reintegrada._

 _Él le pregunta a Peeta, si dada la demostración de esta noche, él tiene alguna despedida para Katniss Everdeen._

Cuando Caesar me nombra, su cara se contorsiona por el esfuerzo, parece estar conteniendo el dolor, o la preocupación.

— _Katniss... ¿cómo crees que terminará esto? ¿Qué quedará? Nadie está a salvo. Ni en el Capitolio. Ni en los distritos. Y... el Trece..._

— _Él inhala fuertemente, como si luchara por el aire; sus ojos parecen locos—. ¡Será destruido por la mañana!_

— _Apaguen la cámara —ordena Snow—. ¡Finalicen esto! —Beetee lleva todo al caos por el parpadeo de una foto mía de pie delante del hospital a intervalos de tres segundos. Pero entre las imágenes, estamos al tanto de la acción que se vive realmente en el set. Peeta intenta seguir hablando. La cámara es derribada para registrar el suelo de baldosas blancas. La pelea de botas. El impacto del golpe que es inseparable del grito de dolor de Peeta. Y su sangre mientras se esparce por las baldosas._

El grito se inicia en la parte baja de mi espalda y se abre camino a través de mi cuerpo, para luego salir. Grito fuerte como lo hizo Peeta instantes antes. Estoy a punto de derrumbarme y por primera vez, no me importa que los demás lo noten. Las imágenes de sangre y el grito de la única persona amo se repiten en mi mente constantemente y me atormentan. Siento a alguien abrazarme para impedir que me caiga o me desmaye, a penas soy consciente de ello hasta que siento una mano acariciar mi cabello fraternalmente y la voz de esa persona, mientras yo soy incapaz de abrir los ojos.

-Ya, tranquila. –Es Finnick, quien durante toda la entrevista no me soltó la mano para demostrarme que no estoy sola. Y quien ahora mismo me está abrazando.

-Peeta… -Es lo único que consigo decir, porque las palabras quedaron atascadas en mi garganta, porque no hay palabras para describir lo que acabo de ver, porque todo es mi culpa. Porque no soporto el pensamiento de que todo lo que le hicieron o le harán es por mi culpa. Porque no puedo protegerlo y porque el dolor que siento es demasiado grande como para expresarlo en palabras. –Amor… ¡Noooooo! –Intento zafarme, quiero escapar encontrar de nuevo mi escondite, o mejor entrar a un deslizador e ir a rescatarlo yo misma. Prometí que lo protegería y estaría con él en las buenas y en las malas. Le fallé como esposa, novia, amiga, compañera, aliada y todo lo que se me ocurra. Ahora seguramente lo van a matar y eso sucede yo también moriré. Me suicidaré porque una vida sin él no tiene sentido, porque no cumplí con mi promesa de mantenerlo a salvo.

-Él estará bien. –Dice Finnick con duda en su voz, pero se niega a soltarme. –Ellos lo necesitan vivo.

Quisiera creerle, pero no puedo porque desde que llegue al Trece sin Peeta, no creo ni en mi misma.

 _La habitación es un alboroto. Las preguntas y solicitudes resuenan, mientras tratan de descifrar las palabras de Peeta._

 _-¡Y... el Trece... será destruido por la mañana! —_ Escuchar su voz de nuevo me paraliza y miro de reojo hacia la pantalla. Peeta grita una vez más la advertencia, acompañada de jadeos y gritos de dolor. No se ve su imagen porque la pantalla fue sustituida por estática, luego que Snow ordenara que cortaran la transmisión. Pero esos gritos son suficientes para que esa horrible y últimamente familiar opresión en el pecho, causa del dolor vuelva a hacer acto de presencia. Rodeo la espalda de Finnick con mis brazos y entierro la cabeza en su hombro intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazan con salir sin mucho éxito. Finnick no habla, él sabe lo que se siente, porque está pasando lo mismo que yo, con Annie. Finnick se limita a darme apoyo en silencio.

-¿Qué quiso decir? –Grita alguien.

-Debe ser mentira. Nos quieren asustar. –Dice otro.

— _¡Callen! —_ Exclama Haymitch _—. ¡No es que eso sea un gran misterio! El chico sólo dijo que estamos a punto de ser atacados. Aquí. En el Trece._

— _¿Cómo puede tener esa información?_

— _¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en él?_

— _¿Como lo sabes?_

 _Haymitch da un gruñido de frustración. —Ellos estarán dándole una sangrienta paliza, mientras hablamos. ¿Que más necesitan?_ ¡Katniss… Finnick, ayúdenme con esto!

 _Me cuesta asimilar las palabras de mi mentor y hago un esfuerzo por recordar algo más que el dolor de Peeta y lo cambiado que se veía._

" _ **Katniss... ¿cómo crees que terminará esto? ¿Qué quedará? Nadie está a salvo. Ni en el Capitolio. Ni en los distritos.**_ _ **¡Y... el Trece... será destruido por la mañana!"**_

El Trece será destruido por la mañana.

El Capitolio destruirá el Trece, igual que hizo durante los Días Oscuros, y del mismo modo que destruyó el Doce, algunas semanas atrás. Y del mismo modo que llevan bombardeando lugares de casi todos los distritos.

Estoy a punto de hablar pero Finnick me ahorra el trabajo.

— Haymitch tiene razón. _No sé de donde obtuvo la información Peeta. O si es verdad. Pero él cree que lo es._ Nos advirtió, hay que creerle.

— _No lo conoces —dice Haymitch a Coin—. Nosotros sí. Prepare a su gente ahora mismo. No hay tiempo que perder._

 _La presidenta no parece alarmada, sólo un poco perpleja, por este giro en los acontecimientos. Ella reflexiona sobre las palabras, pasando un dedo ligeramente sobre el borde del tablero de control frente a ella. Cuando habla, se dirige a Haymitch en una voz plana. —Por supuesto, nos hemos preparado para este escenario. A pesar de que contamos con décadas de apoyo a la hipótesis de que más ataques directos al Trece serían contraproducentes para el Capitolio. Los misiles nucleares liberarían radiación a la atmosfera, con incalculables resultados ambientales. Incluso los bombardeos normales pueden provocar daños graves a nuestro complejo militar, el cual tenemos la esperanza de recuperar. Y, por supuesto, invitarían a un contraataque. Es concebible que, dada nuestra actual alianza con los rebeldes, esto sería visto como un riesgo aceptable._

 _Me pierdo, no alcanzo a comprender sus palabras, mi mente está muy lejos, en el Capitolio, en Snow que tiene en su poder a mi esposo._

— _¿Crees eso? —dice Haymitch. Esto es un poco demasiado sincero, pero las sutilezas de la ironía son algo que frecuentemente desperdician en el 13._

— _Si. En cualquier caso, tenemos listo una instrucción de seguridad de Nivel Cinco —dice Coin—._

 _Vamos a proceder al bloqueo._

 _Ha habido dos instrucciones de bajo nivel desde que llegue al Trece. No recuerdo mucho de la primera. Estaba en cuidados intensivos en el hospital y creo que los pacientes estaban exentos, ya que las complicaciones de sacarnos para un simulacro de la práctica sobrepasaban los beneficios. Yo era vagamente consciente de una voz mecánica que instruía a la gente a congregarse en las zonas amarillas. Durante el segundo, una instrucción de Nivel Dos era para causas menores—como una cuarentena temporal, mientras los ciudadanos eran examinados para detectar el contagio durante un brote de gripe—se suponía que nosotros volvíamos a nuestra vivienda. Me quede detrás de un tubo en el cuarto de lavado, ignorando los palpitantes pitidos que venían del sistema de audio, y viendo a una araña construir una red. Ninguna experiencia me había preparado para las mudas, penetrantes, sirenas inductoras de miedo que ahora impregnaban el Trece. Nadie haría caso omiso a este sonido, el cual parecía diseñado para lanzar a toda la población a un frenesí. Pero esto es el Trece y eso aquí no sucede._

Finnick continua a mi lado, me aleja un poco de su cuerpo cuando Boggs está cerca de nosotros. Su mirada expresa compasión y entendimiento.

-No estás sola ¿lo sabes?

Yo simplemente asiento y borro los rastros de lágrimas de mi rostro. Él aparta un mechón de cabello de mi rostro y lo coloca detrás de mi oreja.

-Bien. Intenta tranquilizarte, hay que salir de aquí. –Me dice con sus ojos esmeralda clavados en los míos.

Asiento otra vez y él toma mi mano entre la suya y yo la sujeto con fuerza. Tal vez nosotros dos seamos los únicos que entendemos por lo que está pasando el otro.


	12. CAPÍTULO 6: BOMBARDEO (Nuevo)

_**ESTADO: REEDITADO**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6: BOMBARDEO**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

 _Boggs nos guía a Finnick y a mí, fuera del Comando, a lo largo del pasillo hasta una puerta, y por una amplia escalinata._

 _Flujos de personas convergen para formar un río que fluye sólo hacia abajo. Nadie grita o trata de empujarse. Incluso los niños no se resisten. Descendemos, tramo tras tramo, sin hablar, porque ninguna palabra se oiría por encima de este sonido. Busco a mi madre y a Prim, pero es imposible ver a nadie que no sean las personas inmediatamente a mi alrededor. Sin embargo, las dos están trabajando en el hospital esta noche, por lo que no hay forma en que puedan perderse la instrucción._

 _Mis oídos retumban y mis ojos se sienten pesados. Estamos en una profunda mina de carbón. Lo único positivo es que cuanto más nos adentramos en la tierra, menos estridente es el sonido de las sirenas._

 _Es como si ellos quisieran alejarnos físicamente de la superficie, lo que supongo que hacen. Los grupos de personas comienzan a desviarse en los portales marcados y_ Boggs aun nos dirige hacia abajo, hasta llegar finalmente al final de las escaleras a la orilla de una enorme caverna. Comenzamos a caminar directos allí y Boggs nos detiene, nos enseña que debemos marcar nuestros horarios frente a un escáner, lo que sirve para que se aseguren que no falta nadie. Los dos lo hacemos después de Boggs. Y yo sigo a Finnick hacia la caverna sintiéndome repentinamente descompuesta.

 _El lugar parece incapaz de decidir si es natural o artificial. Algunas zonas de las paredes son de piedra, mientras que las vigas son de acero y hormigón fuertemente reforzadas. Las literas para dormir han sido labradas directamente en las paredes de roca. Hay una cocina, baños, una sala de primeros auxilios, al menos lo que está a la vista, debe tener más espacios para distintos usos. Este lugar fue diseñado para una estancia prolongada. Signos blancos con letras y números están situados en intervalos en torno a la caverna. Boggs nos dice a Finnick y a mí que informan de la zona que coincide con nuestro alojamiento asignado. Plutarch camina dentro._

— _Ah, aquí estas —dice. Los acontecimientos recientes han tenido poco efecto en el estado de ánimo de Plutarch. Él todavía tiene un brillo alegre por el éxito de Beetee en el Asalto En Antena. Con los ojos en el bosque, no en los arboles. No sobre el castigo de Peeta o sobre el inminente bombardeo del 13—. Katniss, obviamente este es un mal momento para ti, por el revés de Peeta, pero necesitas ser consciente de que otros te están mirando._

— _¿Qué? —digo yo. No puedo creer que realmente haya rebajado las circunstancias extremas de Peeta a un revés._ Finnick vuelve a tomar mi mano con más fuerza de la necesaria y mirarme de reojo para que me contenga y no le suelte todo lo que tengo atravesado en mi garganta a punto de salir, por su desinterés por lo que hicieron a quien querían que fuera el Sinsajo y minimizar su situación.

— _Las otras personas en el bunker, ellos estarán siguiendo tu ejemplo sobre como reaccionas. Si eres tranquila y valiente, otros intentaran serlo también. Si entras en pánico, esto podría extenderse como un reguero de pólvora —explica Plutarch. Yo solamente me quedo mirándole._

— _El fuego es contagioso, por así decirlo —continua, como si yo estuviera siendo lenta en captarlo._

— _¿Por qué no pretender que estoy delante de una cámara, Plutarch? —digo sin poder evitar sonar fría._

— _¡Sí! Perfecto. Uno es siempre mucho más valiente delante de una audiencia —dice—. ¡Mira el valor que mostró Peeta!_

Hago todo lo que puedo para no abofetearle con mi mano libre, para después irme a donde me corresponde y poder llorar.

¿Por qué casi todos actúan tan insensiblemente hacia mí sabiendo lo mucho que me afectan sus palabras? ¿Por qué no se preocupan por él?

— _Tengo que volver con Coin antes del bloqueo. ¡Sigue con el buen trabajo! —dice, y luego se aleja._

-Vamos, Katniss. –Me dice Finnick.

-Lo escuchaste. –Suelto entre dientes. – ¿Un revés? ¿Valentía? ¿Es que acaso no vio el estado de Peeta? Él estaba… -Me cuesta decirlo en voz alta, porque eso significaría reconocerlo y eso lo haría aún más real y angustiante.

-Lo sé. Pero a él no le importa. Nada le importa realmente, salvo triunfar. No pierdas tus energías en él.

-Si le sucede algo, me muero. –Reconozco.

-Te entiendo, pero no le pasará nada.

Cruzamos la gran letra E colocada en la pared. Nuestro espacio –el de mi hermana, mi madre y yo –se compone de un cuadrado de cuatro por cuatro metros con suelo de piedra marcado por líneas pintadas. _Talladas en la pared hay dos literas —uno de nosotros duerme en el suelo—y un cubo al nivel del suelo para el almacenamiento. En un pedazo de papel blanco, recubierto de plástico transparente, se lee PROTOCOLO DEL BUNKER._

 _Miro fijamente a los puntitos negros en la hoja. Durante un tiempo, están oscurecidos por las gotas de sangre residual que parece que no puedo borrar de mi visión. Poco a poco, enfoco las palabras. La primera sección se titula "Al llegar"._

 _1\. Asegúrese de que todos los miembros de su compartimiento se tienen en cuenta._

 _Mi madre y Prim no han llegado, pero yo fui una de las primeras personas en llegar al bunker. Ambas están probablemente ayudando a reubicar a los pacientes hospitalizados._

 _2\. Vaya a la Estación de Suministro y asegure un paquete para cada miembro de su compartimiento. Prepare su sala de estar. Devuelva su paquete(s)._

Miro a Finnick que continua a mi lado a pesar de tener asignado otro sector. Debe seguir preocupado por mi estado y no quiere dejarme sola, al menos hasta que llegue el resto de mi familia.

Exploramos la caverna hasta que localizamos la Estación de Suministro, una profunda sala situada fuera con un contador. _La gente espera detrás de ella, pero no hay mucha actividad allí. Me acerco, doy nuestra letra de compartimiento, y solicito tres paquetes. Un hombre mira una hoja de control, toma los paquetes determinados de una estantería, y los sostiene sobre el mostrador. Después de deslizar uno sobre mi espalda y conseguir un control sobre los otros dos con las manos, me vuelvo para ver que rápidamente se ha formado un grupo detrás de mí._

— _Disculpe —digo mientras llevo mis suministros a través de los demás. ¿Es una cuestión de tiempo? ¿O Plutarch tiene razón? ¿Las personas tratan de imitar mi comportamiento?_

Cuando salgo entre la multitud de gente, espero a Finnick, que me sigue algunos momentos después porque la gente apenas deja pasar a los demás.

Nuevamente en mi espacio, ambos nos sentamos al costado de una de las literas.

-¿No deberías ir a tu compartimento?

-¿Estas echando a Finnick Odair?

Su intento por parecer ofendido parece cómico y me hace reír. Él también se ríe.

-Bien, eso es. –Me felicita. Es la primera vez que río en varios días.

-No te estoy echando, pero seguro te mandarán a tu sector en cualquier momento. Creo que debe haber alguien haciendo controles.

-No hasta que lleguen todos. Además, me da miedo dejarte sola. No te he visto asi desde que a Peeta se le paró el corazón y yo lo reviví; cuando te enteraste que fue tomado prisionero por el Capitolio; o aquella entrevista que vimos en el hospital aquí.

-Tengo miedo por él. –Reconozco.

-Lo sé. Yo también, pero no creo que le hagan mucho más de lo que ya le hicieron. Te lo dije, lo necesitan.

No se me ocurre que decir a eso. Él rodea mis hombros con su brazo y yo recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Gracias. –Le digo.

-Para eso están los amigos. –Me contesta sonriendo.

-No, para eso está Finnick Odair. Mi amigo. –Bromeo. –El mejor de todos. –Porque después de Peeta, él se convirtió en la persona que más aprecio.

-Vaya. No hagas que me ruborice. –Bromea entre risas. –Es un honor, Chica en Llamas. –Dice en el mismo tono que me hablo cuando nos conocimos oficialmente.

Ambos nos dedicamos una sonrisa. Solo él consigue animarme en un momento así.

Y tal como están las cosas, Finnick es el único amigo que tengo. Con Gale tomamos caminos diferente desde que llegue al Trece e incluso mucho antes cuando estábamos en nuestro hogar, y salvo esa primera vez que fui a la misión de ir al Doce para que yo viera los daños que el Capitolio provocó en mi hogar e ir a buscar algunas de las pertenencia de mi familia, incluyendo al asqueroso gato de mi hermana, casi no hemos vuelto a cruzar palabra o vernos desde entonces y no va a las misiones. Él está demasiado metido en temas oficiales y en ser la mano derecha de Coin y yo demasiado deprimida como para hablar con alguien más que no sean Finnick, mi hermana o incluso mi madre.

Supongo que ahora entiendo lo que ella sintió al perder a mi padre, y el porqué de su estado. Comparándolo con mi rutina diaria en el Trece, mi estado no es muy diferente, a excepción de las veces que me toca asistir a reuniones que no me interesan en absoluto y excursiones por los distritos. Mi rutina se convirtió en levantarme comer, huir de mis actividades marcadas en el Trece, no asistir en los entrenamientos, salir alguna que otra vez a cazar con un guardia siguiendo mis pasos para asegurarse que no me suceda nada, hacerle compañía a Finnick que se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital, hablar con él, aprender a hacer nuevos nudos que él me enseña, distraernos entre nosotros; y pasar el resto del tiempo encerrada en un armario con la única compañía de mis propios pensamientos hasta la hora de la cena y luego de nuevo a mi compartimento junto con Prim y mi madre, claro eso sólo ocurre cuando no me tengo crisis, vomito, me desmayo y me siento descompuesta. Me ha sucedido bastante seguido en estas semanas y la persona que está conmigo se queda cuidándome en mi habitación o en casos como desmayos me llevan directo al hospital y paso un día o dos allí.

Aún cuando duermo no puedo sacar de mi cabeza a Peeta. Tengo pesadillas donde lo pierdo una y otra vez, donde lo veo morir frente a mis ojos de miles de maneras diferentes y yo no me puedo mover para salvarlo, como si mi cuerpo fuera de piedra y estuviera fijo sobre la tierra. Escucho sus gritos, siento su desesperación, veo su cara llena de sufrimiento, pero no puedo salvarlo y me siento frustrada, dolida, como si una parte muy grande de mí muriese junto con él en ese sueño. Al despertar lo hago llorando y gritando y mi familia intenta calmarme con poco éxito.

-Tercera regla: Esperar más instrucciones. –Dice Finnick leyendo el protocolo que no me moleste en ver nuevamente. –Tu familia debe estar por llegar.

-Deben estar por llegar con el resto de los enfermeros. –Agrego _._ –Tal vez les toque otro sector, y tengan que pasar la noche con sus pacientes.

Mi madre aparece unos minutos después en el pasillo, con dos pacientes en batas detrás de ella.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana? –Pregunta ella buscando algo más que a mí o Finnick, ni siquiera parece sorprendida al vernos prácticamente abrazados.

Mi corazón da un vuelco y levanto la cabeza del hombro de Finnick, hacia ella.

-¿Cómo que donde está Prim? ¿No viene contigo? –Grito entre asustada y furiosa. Mis cambios humor o el sentir cosas contradictorias al mismo tiempo se han vuelto una costumbre muy mala, puedo llorar en un momento y minutos después estoy insultando y gritando a todo el mundo por mis problemas. El doctor Aurelius dice que es normal, he pasado por un momento traumático y no todos reaccionan igual, yo me volví voluble, a mi carácter habitualmente explosivo, se le ha sumado la depresión.

-Se suponía que venía directamente aquí desde el hospital. Ella se fue diez minutos antes que yo. Le dije que se viniera directamente aquí con algunos de los doctores. ¿Dónde ha ido?

 _Aprieto mis parpados cerrados por un momento, siguiendo su pista como hago con las presas de caza. Mi madre llora por un momento. Pero ¿por qué? Mis ojos se abren de repente._

— ¡El gato! ¡Fue a buscarlo!

—Oh, no —dice ella asustada.

Finnick me suelta y ambos nos ponemos de pie al mismo tiempo. Los tres –incluida mi madre –corremos entre el mar de gente, las puertas siguen abiertas pero no lo estarán por mucho tiempo más. Los soldados nos detienen diciéndonos que no podemos salir.

-Tengo que buscar a mi hermana, todavía esta fuera. –Les grito.

-Señorita Everdeen, las órdenes que nos dieron son: que nadie puede salir bunker una vez que entra. Va a tener que esperar a que su hermana llegue.

-¡No! –Grito furiosa.

-En menos de diez minutos cerraremos si se quedan fuera, nadie les abrirá.

-¡No me importa! Iré por mi hermana.

Y antes de que puedan impedirme seguir corro, empujo a uno de los soldados y paso por ese espacio. Siento a alguien corriendo detrás de mí.

-Katniss, espera. Iré contigo.

Me detengo unos segundos y volteo a verlo hasta que él me alcanza.

-Finnick, si cierran nos quedaremos fuera y… No voy a poner tu vida en riesgo.

-Pero vas a poner la tuya en riesgo ¿no? –No contesto. Lo que hago es prácticamente un suicidio, pero no puedo dejar a mi hermana desprotegida, y no quiero que Finnick venga conmigo para exponerlo. –Vamos, no podemos desperdiciar tiempo hablando. Tu madre se quedó convenciéndolos que no cierren hasta que volvamos. Y si llega a suceder encontraremos un modo de resguardarnos, este lugar tiene muchos escondites. Me toma del brazo y me indica que avancemos. –Me resisto al comienzo, pero Finnick ya está avanzando y él cuando quiere puede ser muy terco.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-Porque eres mi amiga y también el Sinsajo, debemos protegerte. Y porque cuando Peeta regrese te necesitará entera. No tiene a nadie más que a ti.

-Annie también te necesitará.

Su expresión se descompone al escuchar su nombre.

-Peeta y Annie. Razones más que suficientes, para intentar volver vivos al bunker ¿no te parece? Ahora, apúrate. ¿Dónde crees que esté? ¿Qué camino toma habitualmente tu hermana para ir del hospital al compartimento?

-Ya sé a dónde ir.

Subimos al ascensor para ir más rápido, llegamos al piso de mi compartimento unos minutos después. Cada segundo se nos hace eterno, el tiempo está corriendo rápidamente.

-¿Diez minutos?

-No tienes idea de que serían capaces de hacer por ti. Te dijeron eso para que te echaras atrás. Pero no dejarán a su Sinsajo morir en pleno bombardeo. Y cuando digo esto, quiero decir que nadie lo permitirá, porque casi todos te vieron salir. Esa horda de personas no permitirá que cierren las puertas, estarán esperando que llegue sana y salva. Plutarch tiene razón cuando dice que tú influencias a los demás. Te toman como modelo a seguir.

Las palabras de Peeta se repiten en mi mente junto con las de mi amigo:

" _ **No lo entiende. No entiende el efecto que ejerce en los demás."**_

Sin embargo pensar en eso me lleva a recordar sus gritos y la sangre esparcida en el suelo. Me obligo a mantenerme fuerte. Prim me necesita ahora mismo.

-Es una estupidez. Yo no quiero ser modelo de nadie.

-Pero para tu pesar lo eres. Deberías aceptarlo.

-Todos me usan, en el Capitolio y aquí. Peeta tiene razón. Nadie está a salvo, ni siquiera yo.

-Desearía negarlo, tal vez para traerte algo de paz. Pero pienso igual que él y tú.

-¿Asi que no piensas que él es un traidor? Luego de las últimas entrevistas… –Dije recordando las palabras hirientes de casi todos los rebeldes desde la primera entrevista, incluyendo las de Gale, él también lo considera un traidor que está del lado del Capitolio y lo dejó claro frente a todos ese día en la sala de comando. Peleé con él y grité tanto, que alarmé a Finnick y él volvió nuevamente a la sala para ver que sucedía y me sacó de allí. Me llevó a su compartimento y dejó que me descargará en las siguientes horas. No le importo si yo gritaba, lloraba, descargaba mis penas por lo que estaban haciendo a Peeta y por lo mucho que lo extrañaba y necesitaba, o me quejaba. Él estaba ahí con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo consolándome, aconsejándome, y no dejándome caer.

Él le salvó la vida a Peeta una vez y a pesar de lo molesta que estuve con él en un principio, me di cuenta que estaba siendo muy injusta, que quiso salvarlo y sacarlo de la arena, pero Peeta fue más fuerte y logró escapar pensando que él y Beetee lo matarían, cuando únicamente querían quitarle el rastreador, del mismo modo que Johanna hizo conmigo. Decidí perdonarlo, porque nada de esto fue su culpa y porque estaba sufriendo tanto como yo.

-No. Es una víctima como tú, yo y todos los vencedores. Somos peones que el Capitolio mueve a su antojo para su beneficio personal. Aunque aseguren que es por el bien de la Nación. Sólo que la gente de aquí, jamás lo entenderá. Desconfiarán de él, cuando sea rescatado. Aunque tal vez lo que hizo hace un rato ayude a que con el tiempo lo terminen aceptando. Porque si esto resulta ser verdad, salvará las vidas del Distrito entero.

Justo en ese momento el ascensor se detiene. Ambos dejamos el tema por el momento, porque lo que importa es encontrar a Prim y no tenemos tiempo.

-¡Prim! ¡Primrose Everdeen! ¡Prim! ¿Dónde estás? –Comenzamos a gritar en pasillo.

-¿Quieres que nos separemos? –Me pregunta Finnick luego de no obtener respuesta.

-No. Quedémonos juntos, al menos hasta asegurarnos que no está en nuestro compartimento. Si no la encontramos, nos separamos.

-De acuerdo.

Pero no nos tenemos que separar, porque la encontramos en el compartimento tratando de agarrar al gato y buscando entre nuestras pertenencias.

-¡Prim! –Grito y me lanzo a abrazarla entre lágrimas. -¡Primrose nos asustaste mucho! No puedes hacernos esto a mí o a mamá ¿Entendiste?

-Lo siento, Katniss. –Dice ella también llorando. –Pero no podía dejarlo atrás, no dos veces. Deberías haberlo visto entrar por la ventana y corriendo por la habitación y maullando. Volvía para protegernos.

Desearía decir que la entiendo, pero se trata de Buttercup, el gato al que siempre odie y no puedo imparcial. Aún así, el dolor en la voz de Prim cuando dijo que no podía dejarlo atrás, me resulta tan familiar que no consigo hacer salir la voz.

Peeta. Yo tampoco quería dejarlo atrás, pero acabó pasando.

-Podrías haber muerto, Prim… si no veníamos a buscarte con Finnick. No puedo perderte.

Primero mi padre, luego Peeta y casi perdí a Prim. Las tres personas que más amo en el mundo. Perderla a Prim me acabaría de destruir por completo, luego de las dos primeras pérdidas. Me aterra pensar que Peeta podría estar muerto ahora mismo.

-Lo siento.

-Debemos salir de aquí. Los animales son muy perceptivos. Si sintió el peligro o vio algo extraño afuera, volvió por eso. Apúrense. Yo acabo de guardar todas sus pertenencias en esa bolsa marrón.

-¿El paracaídas también? –Le pregunto mirando con la bolsa de caza colgando de su hombro.

-Hasta eso. –Me responde. –Un libro, unos frascos, unas fotografías de tuyas, de Peeta y de tu padre, ropa y el paracaídas.

-Gracias.

Tal vez es bueno haber vuelto es mi compartimento, no quería perder las cosas que me regalo Peeta, o los recuerdos de mi familia.

-De nada.

Nos ponemos de pie con Prim. Finnick me tiende la bolsa y él alza a Prim, con la explicación de que cuanto más rápido vayamos mejor será. Yo me agacho para alzar al gato, que ahora no se resiste a que lo agarre, ni siquiera me lanza bufidos.

 _Debe estar demasiado asustado._ Pienso.

No puedo evitar lanzarle una mirada molesta a la bola de pelos que tengo entre mis brazos, sus ojos me miran con desconfianza, pero no me importa. Yo lo miro con odio.

-¡Gato estúpido! ¡Debí haberte ahogado cuando tuve la oportunidad!

-¿Lo intentaste ahogar? –Pregunta Finnick sorprendido con las cejas arqueadas mientras salimos del compartimento.

-Él se salvó por poco. –Suelto en un gruñido. El cuerpo del felino se arquea, pero no lo suelto. Parece que al final no esta tan asustado porque también me lanza un leve gruñido.

-Me sorprendes, Katniss Mellark. Nunca creí que fueras tan cruel con un indefenso animal. Pensé que únicamente matabas animales para comer. Ahora entiendo, porque Buttercup te odia.

-¡Cállate, Finn! –Le grito.

Además creo que ya no me odia tanto, se muestra más pacífico y amable. Incluso cuando me siento mal se recuesta cerca de mi vientre hecho una bola y su cabeza en mi vientre. Mi madre y mi hermana están muy sorprendidas, pero me siento tan cansada, triste y descompuesta que no me quejo cuando Buttercup toma esas actitudes realmente extrañas. Incluso se acerca a mí al mínimo dolor que siento, a veces me espera recostado o sentado del otro lado de la puerta cuando me baño, y al salir levanta la cabeza y me observa moviendo la cola. Parece que me estuviera protegiendo todo el tiempo mientras estoy en la habitación. No sé porque nuestra relación ha mejorado, desde que Buttercup se mostró diferente conmigo. ¿Estará agradecido que lo haya traído con su ama? Su actitud me desconcierta francamente.

-De acuerdo. Tranquila, gata.

-No me digas así. –Lo golpeo en el hombro.

Finnick continua riéndose al notar lo molesta que estoy. Yo lo fulmino con la mirada, y eso solo parece incentivarlo más, nos metemos al ascensor y noto a Prim conteniendo risas por su parte hasta que no las puede contener.

-Así qué ahora los dos se confabulan para burlarse de mí.

-Sí, gata. –Reconoce mi hermana entre risas con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Finnick ambos se miran como dos cómplices y eso me enfurece.

-Dicen que los que se pelean, se aman ¿Será el caso, Prim? ¿Ella y Buttercup?

-Yo sé que en el fondo se aman. –Contesta riendo mi hermanita. –Sobre todo en estas últimas semanas, Buttercup se ha vuelto muy cariñoso con ella.

Fulmino con la mirada al asqueroso animal. ¿Yo amando a Buttercup? Ni en un millón de vidas. Y no importa lo que haga el gato ahora, siempre me odio. Siento su cola moverse y rozar mi vientre. ¿Qué manía tiene con esa parte de mi cuerpo? No le doy importancia.

Vuelvo la mirada a mi amigo y mi hermana. También los miró seria.

-No tenía idea que se llevaban tan bien. –Digo con ironía.

-Tu hermana es divertida. ¿Cómo crees que soporto pasar días enteros en el hospital? Soy un chico activo, odio aburrirme. –Me sonríe del modo que lo hizo el dia que lo conocí en persona durante el Desfile de Tributos. Por unos momentos veo al antiguo Finnick aquel que no está afectado por la ausencia del amor de su vida y por el temor constante que le ocurra algo. Me alegra que sea así, que al menos por unos minutos no esté consumiéndose por el dolor, igual que yo. –Y también odio la monotonía del Trece. Hasta resulta deprimente. Podemos estar más seguros, pero eso no lo hace mejor.

-Tal vez podríamos arreglar ese asunto. A veces salgo a cazar, supongo que si lo exijo pueden dejarte venir conmigo alguna vez. Un poco de aire puro, no te vendría mal.

-Suerte con eso, no me dejan hacer nada, aún me consideran mentalmente desorientado. Con suerte me dejan ir a algún entrenamiento de principiantes o salir a grabar propos, o quedarme algunas noches en mi compartimento.

-Lo intentaré.

Él asiente.

-Eso estaría bien, si logras convencer a Coin.

-Yo creo que lo permitirán, si vas con Katniss. –Agrega mi hermana. –Podemos darte un permiso como médicos, para que salgas a la superficie. A Katniss le ayudó, seguro a ti también.

-Gracias, Prim… Katniss. –Nos dice sonriendo.

Estamos por llegar a la planta donde se encuentra el bunker. La sirenas y no han dejado de sonar en ningún momento, se empiezan a sentir ruidos extraños y Buttercup empieza a tiritar de miedo y maullar. En un pequeño momento de compasión lo acerco a mi pecho. Y él se tranquiliza. Prim se sujeta con fuerza de Finnick como una niña pequeña e intenta mantener el control aunque se nota que está muy asustada. Finnick y yo también nos asustamos ante la idea de no llegar a la zona segura.

-Tal vez, Buttercup si era el indicador de que algo estaba a punto de suceder muy pronto. Pensé que Peeta dijo que atacarían por la mañana.

-Tal vez decidieron adelantar el ataque, porque él los puso en evidencia. –Me contesta él. Y lo más probable es que tenga razón. Porque las sirenas cada vez se sienten más fuertes y la voz de Coin se escucha por todo el distrito, dando indicación por los altavoces. –Y tenían a gente preparada cerca por si acaso.

-Como en el Doce. –Comenta Prim. –No nos dieron tiempo de evacuar. Parecía que todo estaba planeado con mucha anticipación. Sospecho que hubieran atacado, aunque tú y Peeta hubieran muerto.

Es extraño hablar de esto con Prim, yo ni siquiera quise tocar el tema con ella. Siempre que hablaba de algo relacionado el bombardeo, era con mi madre.

Finnick no se sorprende por la iniciativa de Prim a iniciar la conversación.

-Ustedes causaron muchos problemas sin darse cuenta. –Dice Finnick. –Seguramente, lo hubieran hecho aún sin los rebeldes del Trece y espías del Capitolio interviniendo.

-Venganza. –Murmuro.

-Exacto. –Me dice Finnick. –Simplemente era algo que no se podía evitar. Era demasiado tarde.

Cuando el ascensor se detiene salimos rápido y corremos. Finnick aún carga a Prim. Sabemos que esto no soportará mucho más, el bombardeo empezó en los pisos superiores y debemos ir a nuestro refugio tan rápido como podamos.

Doblamos entre los pasillos, nos quedan cerca de unos doscientos metros para estar a salvo, espero que Finnick tenga razón y nos estén esperando. Sé que una vez que esté cerrado el bunker no nos abrirán, tal vez porque eso está fuera de su control, o porque tras las gruesas paredes de piedra y metal no nos puedan escuchar.

Faltan unos metros cuando sentimos los gritos de varias personas diciendo que no cierren. Doblamos en una esquina y estamos a veinte metros de la entrada. Al fin podemos suspirar aliviados, las puertas están levemente abiertas, lo suficiente para que hasta Finnick pueda pasar.

-¡Esperen! ¡Estamos llegando! Los tres. –Grito.

Finnick también grita en voz aun más alta, para que nos escuchen.

-¡Son ellos! –Grita una voz femenina, que reconozco como la de mi madre. Levanto la mirada y la veo pegada a la puerta. Buttercup se deshace de mis brazos, salta hasta el suelo con un maullido y corre hasta donde se encuentra mi madre, que lo toma en brazos. Odio reconocerlo, pero el gato no es nada tonto. La gente nos hace espacio una vez que nos encontramos cerca y entramos rápidamente al bunker, unos segundos antes que las puertas se cierren de forma definitiva. Finnick deja a Prim en el suelo y mi madre se acerca a nosotros tres.

-¡Casi me matan del susto! ¿Dónde estaban? –Mi madre parece fuera de sí. Imagino como debió sentirse con sus dos hijas cerca del peligro.

-En nuestro compartimento. –Le digo. –Prim estaba allí.

-Escuchamos explosiones, creí que las perdería a las dos. –Ella nos abraza a ambas llorando. Estoy tan sorprendida por el gesto que no me aparto. Esperamos a que ella lo haga. Acaricia nuestros rostros cuando lo hace. -¿Están bien?

Ambas asentimos.

-Cuando empezaron las explosiones ya estábamos bajando por el ascensor. A mitad de camino. —Explica Finnick. –Estamos bien, señora Everdeen.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso. Gracias, Finnick. Por estar con ellas.

-No es nada. –Le contesta él con su sonrisa patentada.

Pero esta muy cansado por lo que se sienta en el suelo contra la pared para recomponerse, yo hago lo mismo porque siento que mis piernas ya no tienen fuerzas y apenas consigo respirar y estoy casi ardiendo de calor por la carrera. Veo que Finnick no esta tan diferente de mí, y peor con el peso extra que llevaba a cuestas.

-¿Estás bien? –Le pregunto, porque él sigue temblando con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared y mechones de cabello rubio rojizo pegados a su frente por el sudor, que se nota en todo su rostro.

-Sí. –Me contesta. –Solo agitado. Pero me recuperaré, solo dame algunos minutos. ¿Tú? –Abre sus ojos y se da cuenta que estoy a su lado a pocos centímetros.

-Supongo que también.

-Esto fue lo más divertido que hice en mucho tiempo. –Me comenta en voz baja.

-¿Divertido? Era casi un suicidio. –Le contesto.

-Pero ahora estamos a salvo ¿no? Eso lo convierte en casi una aventura.

-Sí que eres extraño. –Comento.

-Gracias. –Me contesta orgulloso, como si de un cumplido se tratará. Empiezo a reír y siento la vista de todos, fija en nosotros cuatro –en mi madre, Prim, Finnick y yo –. Creo que dimos un espectáculo interesante de valentía al salir del bunker sin pedir permiso.

De repente me siento más descompuesta que antes, y tengo nauseas. Me sujeto el vientre llorando como si pudiera desaparecer el dolor con ese movimiento. Mi madre lo nota y rápidamente me alcanza un recipiente de metal medio oxidado que hay a un costado de la pared en la que estoy apoyada. Devuelvo todo lo que comí en el día. Es algo tan normal que no me extraña. Odio las nauseas, los vómitos, los estúpidos desmayos, la depresión, la bipolaridad de mis actitudes… Todo. Odio que Peeta no esté conmigo.

Una enfermera que me ha atendido algunas veces, se acerca a nosotros, a Finnick y a mí nos dan una botella de agua para cada uno. No noto la sed que siento hasta que bebo los primeros tragos de mi botella. Finnick bebe sin parar hasta vaciar la vaciar la mitad de la pequeña botella, yo hago lo mismo. Luego de eso me siento un poco mejor, y el calor desaparece casi por completo. Aún así, mi madre y Prim nos limpian y humedecen el rostro y el cuello con trapos mojados. Se siente bien.

Prim esta salvo una vez más, conmigo, a mi lado y cuidando de mí.

-Prim…

-¿Qué?

Le sujeto la muñeca y ambas nos miramos a los ojos. Gris contra azul, ambas con los ojos llorosos.

-No me lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor. No vuelvas a ponerte a peligro nunca más, y menos sin avisar.

-Katniss…

-Promételo. –Le exijo.

-Lo prometo. No volverá a suceder. Es que Buttercup no aparecía y me preocupe.

-Lo entiendo. –De nuevo la imagen de Peeta llega a mi mente. –Pero no puedo permitirme perderte ¿lo entiendes?

-Sí, lo siento. Lo siento mucho, hermana. –Y comienza a llorar.

-Está bien… Está bien. –La atraigo hacia mí y le siento en mi regazo, ella esconde su cabeza en mi pecho y yo acaricio su cabello y su espalda. –Te quiero, patito. –Susurro en su oído en un intento de tranquilizarla.

-Yo también te quiero. –Murmura ella y yo sonrió.

No esperaba otra respuesta.

Nos quedamos abrazadas en el suelo, escuchando las explosiones de fondo y la gente hablando de forma desesperada o en silencio, llenos de miedo, mientras la voz de Coin nos dice que mantengamos la calma, y que en este bunker estamos a salvo. Abrazo a Prim con más fuerza, como si temiera que desapareciera de un momento a otro como mi padre; o que me la roben como Snow hizo con Peeta, al alejarlo de mí y mantenerlo fuera de mi alcance, solo para castigarme.

Y unos minutos después mi cuerpo empieza a temblar al cavilar que mi esposo puede estar siendo asesinado por los Agentes de Paz o el presidente y todo se vuelve oscuro.

Lo último que escucho es un grito generalizado:

-¡Katniss!


	13. CAPÍTULO 7: DESMAYO (Nuevo)

_**ESTADO: REEDITADO**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7: DESMAYO**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Despierto y lo primero que siento es un peso sobre mi vientre. Cuando bajo la mirada veo a Buttercup recostado a lo largo del mismo.

-Despertaste, por fin. –Dice mi madre aliviada.

-¿Qué me pasó? –Pregunto cambiando la mirada entre mi madre y mi hermana.

-Te desmayaste. Sufriste demasiadas emociones para unas pocas horas y llegaste a tu límite. Si no fuera por tu informe médico y psiquiátrico, diría que estás embarazada.

Ese fue mi temor desde que Peeta lo dijo en la entrevista. Pero los médicos determinaron con estudios que no lo estaba y no supe si sentir tristeza, o alegría. Alegría porque no traería un hijo al mundo y tristeza porque de haber quedado embarazada tendría un pedacito del amor de mi vida conmigo.

-Ya sabes que no lo estoy, mamá.

-A veces tengo mis dudas. Ni Finnick reacciona así a la medicación que les dan.

-Sabes que hicimos el amor con Peeta y que estamos casados por el Tueste. Sin embargo, los estudios determinaron que no estoy esperando un hijo. El embarazo fue un invento para detener los juegos.

-Pueden haber hecho los estudios mal. A veces hay errores o el embarazo es tan reciente que no se ve al primer análisis.

-¿Sabías que los gatos sienten cuando la mujer está embarazada? –Pregunta Prim.

-No entiendo.

-Se vuelven más esquivos o más cariñosos. Y mira a Buttercup parece que te estuviera protegiendo cuando siempre te odio.

Vuelvo a mirar al zarrapastroso gato nuevamente. Sigue durmiendo encima de mi cuerpo.

-Esos son inventos, Prim. Debe estar agradecido porque lo trajé a un lugar donde está a salvo. Eso no tiene sentido.

Prim sonríe.

-De acuerdo, esa teoría es falsa. Pero aún así…

-Te haré un estudio yo misma cuando salgamos de aquí y me den permiso para ir al laboratorio. Me aseguraré que se haga correctamente está vez. –Dice mi madre.

-Mamá. No. Ya me han hecho varios estudios y todos dieron igual, debe ser por alguna medicación o mi estado emocional. Tal vez yo sea de las que somatizan y transforman los problemas psíquicos en síntomas orgánicos involuntariamente. Tú sabes más de medicina que yo.

-Por eso mismo estoy dudando, hija. Yo sé de medicina y todos tus síntomas apuntan a un embarazo. Hasta hace dos semanas pensé que sería algo pasajero, pero han pasado casi dos meses. Dime Katniss ¿usaron protección?

Abro los ojos como platos y la boca en una "O". Enrojezco por la pregunta y me tapo la cara.

-Es importante que me lo digas, puedes confiar en tu madre. Sabía que eso no había pasado, pasaría tarde o temprano entre tú y Peeta. Cualquiera podía ver que se amaban. Respóndeme, te prometo que no te juzgaré.

Descubro mi rostro pero miro a la litera superior. Sí, al parecer me trajeron a nuestro lugar, y no estoy en el hospital improvisado.

-Ni una sola vez. Íbamos a morir, así qué daba igual.

-¿Cuántas veces fueron?

Oh por Dios. No puedo creer que tenga que contestar todas estas preguntas.

-Las suficientes para… haber procreado una vida supongo. Tres días seguidos. –Es imposible no estar más roja y acalorada que ahora. Me incomoda hablar de cosas de adultos como estas.

-¿Tú ultima menstruación?

-No tengo cabeza para pensar en eso, mamá, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que fui separada de Peeta ni siquiera, el tiempo dejó de tener valor para mí.

-Lo sé, cariño. Es duro.

Mi madre acaricia mi rostro como desde hace años no hace. Me siento como una muñeca de trapo a la que han pisoteado, roto, quitado relleno, arrancado partes, pero por alguna razón sigue respirando.

-¿Así te sentías tú, mamá?

-Sí. Nunca deseé que tú y Prim pasaran por lo mismo. Y así estás tú por causa de Peeta. Me duele verte tan destruida y sin ganas de luchar.

-Lo necesito. –Digo. –Lo extraño mucho. Quiero que vuelva. Me prometió que siempre estaría conmigo, no puede romper la promesa que me hizo cientos de veces. No puedo seguir sin él. Quiero que lo saquen de ese horrible lugar.

Empiezo a sollozar y Prim, mi madre, e incluso Buttercup levantan la cabeza para mirarme. Buttercup se mueve entre medio de mi brazo derecho y mis costillas y empieza a lamer mi mejilla y mi pera, también pasar su cabeza por mi cuello ronroneando como si estuviera mostrando su apoyo. Yo estoy tan desconsolada que no lo echo.

-Exígelo. –Propone Prim. –Eres el Sinsajo, Katniss. Puedes pedir las estrellas, el sol y la luna y te los tendrán que bajar para dártelos de inmediato.

Exigir que me devuelvan a Peeta, es como pedir la galaxia entera en este momento. Duele reconocer que posiblemente no lo vuelva a ver nunca más, si van a rescatarlo pueden encontrarlo muerto y yo lo habré perdido para siempre.

Mi mano se va de inmediato a mi vientre y pienso en las palabras de mi madre.

-La última vez que tuve la regla fue dos semanas antes de los juegos. No recuerdo haber pasado por eso desde que llegué. ¿Eso es malo?

Mi madre y Prim abren la boca y la vuelven a cerrar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estabas dentro de tu periodo fértil, hija. –Sonríe con tristeza. –Tú siempre tuviste un periodo regular, es muy posible que tengas un bebé. Eso explicaría los síntomas que presentas. Cariño, dudo que sea parte de la depresión, el estrés, la medicación, y todo lo que te dijeron.

No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. Entonces Peeta y yo… justo elegimos esos días. Mi corazón se para y después late desenfrenadamente. ¿Pero cómo iba a saber yo cuando eran mis días fértiles? Nunca preste atención en clases, porque mi idea era vivir sola toda la vida, sin nadie y cuidando los hijos de Prim. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza ni siquiera besar a un chico hasta que apareció Peeta, al que besé demasiadas veces y de mil formas diferentes a lo largo de este año.

-¿Estas queriendo decir que me mienten?

-Esa es una acusación muy grave. Pero…

-Es una posibilidad. –Completa Prim. –Hay dos opciones: están ocultando algo, o lo pasaron por alto. ¿Cuándo salga podremos realizarle esos estudios? ¿O sacar a escondidas algún test casero? No figura nada en su ficha médica, aparte del resultado negativo.

-Eso haremos, Prim. No deberíamos confiar en los médicos del Trece. Será mejor actuar por nuestra cuenta. –Hablan entre susurros apenas inteligibles y yo desvío la mirada de una a otra constantemente para poder leer sus labios. Después mi madre me mira a mí. –Si estás embarazada, no puedes exponerte a más riesgos, ni poner en peligro a tu bebé.

* * *

Me quedo horas haciendo reposo como ellas me piden, sintiendo miedo con cada explosión que se escucha, pensando en mi esposo y protegida por Buttercup y mi hermana que duermen a mi lado sobre la manta en el suelo y yo… no puedo pegar un ojo. Mi madre viene a vernos cada cierta cantidad de horas para asegurarse que estoy bien y después se vuelve a ir para seguir atendiendo a sus pacientes

¿Y si estoy embarazada? Estoy perdiendo a Peeta a cada paso que doy, no puedo pensar en ser madre sin él. Si no pude proteger a la única persona que me importa aparte de Prim ¿Cómo podré proteger a un bebé? No, no puedo hacerlo. Peeta sería un perfecto, atento y protector padre, en cambio yo, no puedo ni valerme por mí, siempre fue Peeta quien estuvo para levantarme cuando me rendía. Si él se va, no me quedará nada. Por el bien de todos, espero que no haya nadie en mi interior.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sólo quiero avisar que el capítulo de la entrevista y el bombardeo están reeditados. Pueden volver a leerlo con los cambios. :) En la nueva ubicación esre sería el orden:**_

 _ **-PREFACIO**_

 _ **-CAPÍTULO 1: NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ (Nuevo y publicado)**_

 _ **-CAPÍTULO 2: SI NO FUERA POR EL BEBÉ (Nuevo y Publicado)**_

 _ **-CAPÍTULO 3: BODA SECRETA (debo escribirlo)**_

 _ **-CAPÍTULO 4: TE NECESITO (debo escribirlo)**_

 _ **-CAPÍTULO 5: ENTREVISTA (Reeditado y publicado)**_

 _ **-CAPÍTULO 6: BOMBARDEO (Reeditado y publicado)**_

 _ **-CAPÍTULO 7: DESMAYO (Nuevo y publicado)**_

 _ **Eso es todo por ahora. Les iré avisando a medida que vuelva a subir más capítulos. Este capítulo lo dejaré al último por ahora, así pueden dejar reviews. Si tienen alguna duda, pregunten. Los demás ya los encontrarán ordenados donde corresponde.**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Luciana.**_


	14. CAPÍTULO 8: SUEÑOS Y PESADILLAS (Nuevo)

_**ESTADO: REEDITADO**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8: SUEÑOS Y PESADILLAS**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

 _Despierto de una pesadilla gritando, y la puerta se abre, estoy en uno de los compartimentos de lo que parece ser el tren. Me siento en la cama alarmada y siento su voz. Podría reconocerla aún entre medio de una tormenta de relámpagos._

 _-Katniss ¿Estás bien? –Me pregunta preocupado_

 _-Sólo fue una pesadilla._

 _-Te entiendo. Yo también las tengo. Pero no son reales, no debes preocuparte. Buenas noches, Katniss._

 _Peeta está a punto de irse. Pero lo necesito y quiero que se quede conmigo para ayudarme a espantar mis pesadillas, para volverme a sentir a salvo entre sus brazos._

 _-Peeta. –Murmuro._

 _-¿Sí? –Él se queda parado en la puerta vestido con ropa de dormir y una bata._

 _-Quédate conmigo. –Mi voz suena a súplica, pero le doy poca importancia. Él sonríe un poco y toca la manija de la puerta y temo que se vaya nuevamente. Me tranquilizo cuando cierra la puerta y se acerca a mí._

 _-Por supuesto. –Se quita la bata y la deja encima que una silla, luego llega hasta la cama y yo cambio de lugar, mientras él se acomoda bajo las mantas. Me acurruco contra su cuerpo y él me rodea con sus fuertes y cálidos brazos. –Siempre. –Me contesta al tiempo que fija sus ojos azules en los míos. Yo sonrío y escondo mi cabeza en su pecho, aspirando su aroma e tranquilizándome casi de inmediato. Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo desde mi coronilla hasta el final de mi espalda, con el único objetivo de traerme paz. Extrañaba tanto a mi esposo que empiezo a derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad._

 _-Pensé que te había perdido para siempre._

 _-Jamás me perderás. –Me contesta él con voz tranquila. –Siempre estaré contigo y nuestro bebé, sin importar lo que pase. –Acaricia mi vientre y lo rodea con sus brazos protegiendo a la pequeña criatura que crece dentro de mí. Abro los ojos cuando él borra el rastro de lágrimas con sus cálidos dedos, y lo último que veo son sus ojos azules, parecen sinceros y decido creerle. Porque la otra alternativa es que me esté mintiendo, y eso resulta muy doloroso. El sueño me vence y no consigo mantener por más tiempo los ojos abiertos._

* * *

Mis ojos se abren nuevamente y ya no estoy en un tren, sino sola, fría y acostada en el suelo hecha un ovillo entre las mantas y sabanas, en el bunker con los ruidos estrepitosos de las explosiones aún escuchándose. Empiezo a derramar algunas lágrimas, pero acabo conteniéndolas, al darme cuenta que mi sueño con Peeta fue solamente eso, un sueño, algo irreal. Odio reconocerlo.

-Lo siento, amor. –Murmuro. Deseando en el fondo que sepa cuanto siento todo lo que está pasando.

Y de cierto modo me siento vacía. Hubiera deseado seguir durmiendo y vivir para siempre en ese mundo irreal donde estoy con la persona que amo.

Aunque quiera volver a dormir no podré hacerlo. Necesito hablar con alguien. Me levanto teniendo la precaución de no despertar a nadie. Tomo mi manta y me voy de allí, dejando a Prim y mi madre durmiendo solas. Miro a Buttercup y él está durmiendo entre medio de Prim y yo. No se dio cuenta que yo me levanté.

Voy directo hacia donde se que encontraré a Finnick. Está recostado en la litera inferior, mirando de forma ausente la pared que tiene frente a él. Apenas me siente llegar, porque fui muy silenciosa, me siento a un costado frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas y la manta cubriendo mi cuerpo para evitar sentir más frio.

-¿Una mala noche? –Le pregunto.

-Siempre son malas. –Me contesta en tono cansado. –Cierro los ojos y aún en esos momentos no dejo de pensar en Annie, en lo que le están haciendo. El no tener ninguna noticia de ella empeora todo.

Finnick se sienta igual que yo sobre su litera. Tiene la misma camiseta gris de descanso que le entregaron a todos los demás. Pero no hay diferencia entre el pantalón gris de uso diario, que él que nos dieron a todos para dormir.

-Te entiendo. Me sucede lo mismo.

-La diferencia es que tú lo viste vivo, incluso hoy. Me gustaría ver a Annie aunque fuera en televisión, me traería más paz o me atormentaría. Pero es horrible no saber si está viva o muerta.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Pero yo soy el problema, no creo que le hagan nada a Annie ¿Qué sacarían con eso?

-Destruirme. Snow sabe todos los sacrificios que hice por ella y el modo en que la protegí siempre.

-Pero ella no sabe nada.

-No. Siempre intenté mantenerla al margen de todo lo que tenía que ver con el Capitolio, todo lo que pudiera afectarla. Posiblemente eso ayude. Al menos, es lo que quiero creer. –De nuevo veo esa mirada torturada. –Y tú Chica en Llamas ¿Qué te trajo por aquí? ¿y cuando despertaste? ¿Te sientes mejor? –Responde casi sin aminos.

-Hace varias horas. No eres único que no puede dormir. Desperté por un sueño, no pude volver a dormirme.

-Una pesadilla.

-La pesadilla fue despertar. –Le contesto con sinceridad. Me sorprende lo mucho que me abro con él.

-Oh, entiendo. Entonces supongo que fue un lindo sueño ¿con Peeta?

Asiento. Aunque no quiero hablar del sueño.

-No tienes que hablar, si no quieres. –Él me entiende sin que yo diga una palabra y eso me alivia.

-Gracias. –Digo con las mejillas sonrojadas, me avergonzaría mucho reconocer cual era mi sueño a pesar de que no fue nada extraño. Solamente el volver a verlo, el dormir con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo como hacíamos cada noche y la promesa de un siempre. Es algo muy personal que no quiero compartir con nadie.

-No respondiste una de mis preguntas. La más importante.

-No lo sé. ¿Físicamente o mentalmente?

-Tu condición mental ya la sé, Kat. Podrías hablarme de la física, después del susto que nos diste.

Por unos momentos no hablo. Bajo la mirada esquivándolo y ruborizándome. No estoy preparada para aceptar esa posibilidad.

-Vamos, Chica en Llamas. Nos contamos nuestros más profundos secretos últimamente. Puedes confiar en mí. Hablar de lo que nos preocupa ayuda.

-Está bien. De todas formas todo el mundo cree que yo…

-¿Qué tú qué? –Pregunta aunque no es tonto para no darse cuenta lo que voy a decir.

-Mamá y Prim creen que yo estoy de verdad embarazada. Peeta y yo no nos cuidamos y al parecer yo estaba en mis días fértiles. Tengo mucho miedo, Finnick.

Él se para y se sienta a mi lado, extendiendo los brazos para me refugie en ellos. Acepto el gesto. No es lo mismo que con Peeta, pero al menos no me siento sola.

-Yo también tengo mis sospechas, sobre el embarazo quiero decir. No es normal que vomites y te desmayes prácticamente todos los días. Y cada vez que ves la comida frente a ti hagas muecas de asco y te sientas descompuesta. Todos en el Trece están seguros que estás embarazada. De hecho, me extraña que no hayas atado cabos antes.

-Nunca me caractericé por ser inteligente, señor "me doy cuenta de todo antes que los demás".

Se ríe.

-Es que tú de verdad eres un caso especial. No exageraste cuando hablamos por primera vez, todos parecen darse cuenta de tus secretos antes que tú.

-No. –Suspiro.

-Creo que todos los doctores te están ocultando varias cosas y no entiendo porque. Si estás embarazada debes sacarte la duda.

-Lo sé. Mi familia se encargará de eso. Pero no estoy segura.

-¿Sobre?

-No quiero tener un bebé. Nunca quise ser madre.

-¿Estás diciendo que te querrías deshacer del bebé?

-¡No! –Respondo asustada. –No estoy queriendo decir eso. No soy un monstruo que mataría la vida de un ser inocente. –Digo aterrada y molesta por esa suposición.

-Está bien. No quería que te enojaras. Quería comprender la situación. Continua.

-Si fuera madre no podría hacerlo sin Peeta. Tengo miedo de que mi esposo muera y… un bebé no es una buena idea en este momento con su vida pendiendo de un hilo y la rebelión desatándose a nuestro alrededor.

-Katniss, si confirmas tu embarazo. No hay vuelta atrás ¿lo sabes?

-Por supuesto que sí. Pero estoy aterrada.

-Tú lo amas. –Me dice Finnick repentinamente.

Siento mis mejillas arder. Los latidos de mi corazón se vuelven irregulares.

-Como yo amo a Annie. –Agrega, para aclararme lo que él ve en mi rostro como una duda.

-Eso ya te lo dije. –Ambos nos miramos a los ojos.

-Lo sé. Sólo que antes de conocerlos personalmente no creí que fuera verdad de tu parte. Estaba equivocado. Lo veo cada día en ti. Te preocupas y sueñas constantemente con él, te he escuchado cuando hemos estado internados juntos, hablas en sueños y a veces no parecen pesadillas. Lo nombras aún inconscientemente. Eres más cerrada, pero con Peeta te abres, hasta sonríes. La forma en que lo mirabas en la arena de Vasallaje y lo besabas casi todo el tiempo… Cualquier persona que te observará y conociera más a fondo se da cuenta de eso. Él te importa, y lo amas. Lamento no haber creído en su relación.

-Pero no estabas tan equivocado. Yo lo amaba, pero me negué a reconocerlo mucho tiempo. Estuvimos seis meses sin hablarnos, hasta la Gira de la Victoria. Fue ahí donde nuestra relación cambió. Por esos meses fuimos como novios, dormíamos juntos, nos besábamos sin planearlo muchas veces, no me molestaba tener que casarme con él. Sentía que no lo merecía, sin embargo lo quería a mí lado todo el tiempo. Él se convirtió en mi todo lentamente desde los once años. Hasta que me permití examinar mis sentimientos, demostrarle que amo y decírselo cuando fuimos al Capitolio. Pero ya estábamos a punto de morir. Eso creía yo. Tenía la esperanza de salvarlo y viceversa. Ambos somos igual de tercos en ese aspecto.

Empiezo a llorar.

-A veces no sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo estamos a punto de perderlo.

-Así es y por eso me arrepiento de no haberle dicho más veces "te amo". Me arrepiento de engañar a mi mente diciéndome que nuestra relación era una farsa en los primeros juegos cuando fue lo más real que tuve en toda mi vida, porque desde ese primer beso que nos dimos sentí algo que no hasta hoy es imposible describir con palabras. Porque siempre fue él. Nos amábamos pero fui muy estúpida y en vez de ser feliz con él durante el último año, lo alejé de mí durante meses. Me arrepiento de no haber aceptado mi amor hacia él antes y habérselo demostrado. Porque a pesar de que lo lastimará con mis dudas, Peeta siempre estuvo a mi lado apoyándome, protegiéndome y amándome como sólo él sabe hacerlo. Es tan especial que sé que nunca existirá nadie así. Él es todo lo que amo, anhelo y necesito en mi vida, y lo perdí. ¿Sabes que nos dijimos en los votos? –Finnick me mira pidiendo que continúe. –Nos prometimos sin importar lo que pasara, nada nos separaría y que estaríamos juntos por toda la eternidad. Y rompimos esa promesa. No pude, ni puedo protegerlo. Le fallé como aliada, amiga, esposa y de todas las formas existentes.

-Katniss, el amor de ustedes todavía no acaba, ni acabará. Te juro que Peeta estará a salvo de nuevo contigo y tendrán toda la vida por delante. –Como no lo miro, levanta mi rostro desde la barbilla o me obliga a clavar mi mirada en la suya y deja caer su mano cuando se asegura que tiene toda mi atención. –Podrán tener a sus hijos en un mundo libre cuando esta guerra acabe. Y se ve que te aterra pensar en bebés, pero ¿no te hace ilusión en el fondo tener un hijo suyo?

En este momento en lo único que puedo pensar es en el Presidente Snow torturando a mi esposo, matándolo. Sin embargo una pequeña parte de mi cerebro registra la imagen de un niño con ojos azules y cabello rubio cenizo, de rasgos delicados, casi angelicales. Un pequeño Peeta, idéntico al de las fotos que él me mostró de su niñez uno de esos tantos días que pasé en su casa durante cenas, almuerzos, meriendas. Eran citas. No se podía decir que eran juntadas de amigos, porque varias veces acabábamos besándonos y durmiendo juntos. Nunca quise decirle a Peeta sobre mi miedo de ser madre, sentía que si se lo decía lo iba a lastimar. Cada vez que él me observaba con tanto amor, pensaba que dentro de su mente él tenía la esperanza de un futuro juntos con muchos hijos, y no estaba dispuesta a darle eso último. Aunque Finnick tiene razón, si confirmo mi embarazo no hay vuelta atrás. Ese bebé que viene a mi mente tal vez ya sea real. Me sorprendo a mi misma llevando la mano a mi vientre.

-Peeta sería un excelente padre. –Digo. –Y sin duda de escoger uno para un hijo mío él sería la única opción. Cuidaría y amaría al bebé más que a nada en el mundo. Le daría tanto amor como el que me demuestra a mí y lo mantendría a salvo de todo. Y si yo entro en pánico, Peeta encontraría la forma de calmarme y decirme que nada nos pasará mientras nos cuidemos como familia.

-¿Entonces?

-En el fondo creo que sería hermoso tener un hijo suyo, uno que sea como nosotros dos aunque prefiero que se parezca al padre. Peeta estaría feliz.

-¿Y tú?

-Me sentiría feliz si tuviera a mis hijos y a Peeta a mi lado, a salvo donde pueda protegerlos.

-Ya hablas como una madre, además de esposa. Peeta volverá contigo. Y entonces verás esto como un mal sueño que terminó y podrán ser felices.

-¿También piensas que volverás a ver a Annie?

-La esperanza es lo último que muere. –Afirma.

-Me gustaría creerte, aunque es difícil después de lo sucedido hoy.

-Lo que dije antes de que es preferible que Peeta y Annie estén muertos y que nosotros lo estemos también. Lo siento. No debí decirlo, pero estaba deprimido, no pensaba con claridad. Ahora quiero que vuelvan con vida, quiero recuperar a Annie y sacarla de ese infierno. Si ella muere, no me queda nada.

-Si él muere, tampoco me queda nada. Parece como si cada paso que diéramos nos alejáramos más de las personas que amamos.

-Odio tener que darte la razón. Sin embargo trato de pensar en positivo.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta que amabas a Annie? –Pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio, no quiero pensar más en algo tan doloroso. Saber cómo surgió el amor entre mi amigo y Annie me da curiosidad.

-No fue de inmediato, si es a lo que te refieres. Era un esclavo del Capitolio, enamorarme significaba poner en peligro a alguien más y no podía permitirme eso. Pero Annie fue creciendo dentro de mí de a poco, lentamente, casi sin que yo me diera cuenta desde que éramos jóvenes, aún antes de que fuera cosechado. La conocía desde niño, tenía diez años. Nos convertimos en amigos, pero nos tomó tiempo comprender lo que realmente sentíamos, ella era casi dos años menor. Cuando gané los Juegos, yo me debatí internamente, intenté evitarlo. Pero cuando el verdadero amor llega, se queda clavado por siempre en tu alma y tu corazón. Una vez que entra, no existe ninguna fórmula secreta para sacarlo de allí. La realidad es que no iniciamos nada hasta poco tiempo antes que ella fuera cosechada. Fue un gran error, que le costó ir a los Juegos del Hambre. Ella jamás volvió a ser la misma desde entonces, tal vez solamente conmigo consigue un poco de tranquilidad y puede ser ella misma. Y sé que ahora de estar viva, debe estar pasándolo muy mal. Eso me tortura cada día. El Presidente Snow sabe que ella es mi punto débil.

-Entonces no fue casual. –Empiezo.

-No lo fue. Por unos meses me negué a ir al Capitolio, porque quería respetarla a ella, porque fui estúpido y le creí a Snow cuando me dijo que no pasaba nada y que estaba agradecido por todo el tiempo que les dediqué a ellos. Es una serpiente traicionera, no debí confiar en él. Por culpa de mi gran error, pagó ella. Y también mis padres y mi hermana mayor.

Empiezo a analizar sus palabras y me aterra darme cuesta del significado de su relato.

-¿Todas esas admiradoras que tienes?

-En su mayoría son clientes… eran. Supongo que eso ya acabo. Porque si perdemos, lo primero que hará Snow será matarnos a todos los vencedores y traidores.

-¿Snow vende los cuerpos de todos los vencedores?

-Sólo de los que son considerados atractivos. Tú y Peeta se salvaron, a Snow le servían más juntos que separados. –Hace una pausa y luego continúa. –Yo no tenía opción, no si quería mantener a mis seres queridos a salvo. Pero hasta fallé en eso.

-¿Qué le sucedió a tu familia?

-Los mató. Durante los Juegos de Annie, mientras trabajaba con ella como su mentor en el Capitolio, y yo no estaba para protegerlos. Mags me dijo que estaban bien un día y al siguiente, amanecieron muertos por "causas naturales", creo que Snow los envenenó, tal vez por medio de los alimentos, es la forma más rápida y disimulada de hacerlo.

-Lo siento, Finnick. Yo creí…

-Eres un libro abierto, Katniss Everdeen. –Dice sonriendo recordando nuestra primera conversación. –Sé lo que pensabas de mí. Que era un mimado del Capitolio. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Pero ahora que me conoces sabes que era una máscara. Tenía que jugar mi papel todo el tiempo. Resultaba hasta agotador ¿sabes? Hacer de cuenta que todo estaba bien y mostrarme despreocupado, mientras mi mundo podía desmoronarse en cualquier momento. Lo último no ha cambiado ahora, pero al menos no debo actuar y hacer de cuenta que todo está bien. Puedo desmoronarme, llorar y lamentarme; o intentar mantenerme fuerte, ocupado y divertirme. A nadie le importa realmente. Ahora puedo ser yo mismo. Nadie me dicta que hacer. Eso ya es un cambio importante.

-Debió ser muy duro para ti. Llevas pasando por eso desde los catorce años. Perder a tu familia, que Annie fuera a los Juegos. Yo apenas tolero la muerte de mi padre, pero al menos sé que murió en un accidente común para los mineros.

-No te imaginas cuán difícil es. Pero fue desde los dieciséis, en realidad. Era muy pequeño cuando gané, el presidente Snow esperó hasta esa edad para que yo me involucrara en ser mentor y un año después en esas actividades extra oficiales. Los primeros dos años diría que en comparación fueron los mejores. Tenía pesadillas, sentía los fantasmas de todas esas personas que maté persiguiéndome. Pero mi tortura se limitaba a mis traumas mentales, normales en cualquier vencedor. A partir de los dieciséis todo empeoró con eso de ser mentor y cuando estaba a punto de cumplir diecisiete, fui perdiendo a integrantes de mi familia de forma misteriosa, a mis amigos y Annie quedó muy afectada, la has visto en televisión.

-¿Por eso aceptaste colaborar con Plutarch?

-En gran parte, si. Quiero que esto acabe, Katniss. Es natural. Todo lo que el Capitolio hizo con nosotros, nuestras familias, con cada uno de los distritos es una injusticia. Esto debe acabar para intentar crear un futuro mejor desde cero. Para que generaciones futuras, puedan vivir en paz sin miedo, sin sufrimiento. Tal vez eso se pueda lograr. Aunque no confío en los del Trece tampoco. No del todo, mucho menos en la Presidenta Coin. Hay algo que no me convence en ella. Y ahora que lo pienso creo que ella detrás de esto. –Mira mi vientre. –Aunque es muy pronto para hablar, hazte aunque sea un test casero primeroEspero equivocarme.

-Creo que estamos de acuerdo en eso. Ella me odia.

-Según sé, ella quería rescatar a Peeta. –Me dice.

-Es verdad. Eso es lo que quería. Él tal vez no le habría traído tantos problemas como yo.

-O tal vez, sí. Peeta no está de acuerdo con la guerra, ni de una parte, ni de otra. No creo que eso se lo hayan dictado. Él siempre fue el más idealista y humanizado de todos, tiene un buen corazón. Puede desear o creer necesario que esto acabe, pero no estar de acuerdo con las formas de llegar a eso. Yo tampoco lo estoy, pero ya es demasiado tarde para pararlo. Sólo hay un modo de que todo esto acabe, y las consecuencias serán muy malas. Probablemente lo mejor que podemos hacer es que esos sacrificios sirvan de algo.

-¿Qué papel jugaste tú en la arena?

-No sabía mucho, sabía del plan de rescate y que debía protegerlos a ti y a Peeta. Lamento haber fallado, Katniss. Es difícil no encariñarse con Peeta. Yo también me siento culpable por lo que él está pasando. Él entre todos es el que menos se lo merece. Cuando el cable fue cortado, Peeta se alteró creyendo que algo no estaba bien, empezó a sospechar. Con Beetee intentamos "inmovilizarlo" para quitarle el rastreador, pero él es muy fuerte, rápido y valiente. Se enfrentó a nosotros, nos golpeó, incluso utilizó el cuchillo. Pensó que lo íbamos a matar y que Johanna te mataría a ti. Hizo una asociación lógica, pero no real. Yo hubiera pensado lo mismo en su lugar. Si tú hubieras sido Annie y yo Peeta, no confiaría en nadie que me intente apartar de ella, e iría a salvarla. No lo culpo por pensar eso. Él quería protegerte, sacrificarse por ti, y si lo "matábamos" no hubiera cumplido su objetivo. Apenas consiguió liberarse, salió corriendo en la dirección que ustedes se fueron y fue ahí cuando lo perdimos de vista y no lo encontramos más. Debimos advertirles, Plutarch lo quería, pero Haymitch dijo que era mejor que no supieran nada. Y todos acatamos su opinión porque él los conocía más a ustedes.

De nuevo, el odio hacia mi mentor hace acto de presencia. Puedo perdonarlo a Finnick, por todo lo que hizo y porque a pesar de su dolor intenta consolarme desde que llegamos aquí. Y porque consume muchas de mis energías estar molesta con alguien que se la pasa llorando, torturado por la culpa y la preocupación. Alguien que está en el mismo estado que yo. Pero Haymitch, dudo que a él lo perdone alguna vez del todo. Confiábamos en él y nos traicionó. Si nos hubieran dicho tal vez, Peeta no hubiera visto a Finnick y Beetee como enemigos y yo no hubiera desconfiado de Johanna, a Peeta le podrían haber quitado el rastreador. Él estaría aquí a salvo, y no en manos del Capitolio.

-Pero, se equivoco. Debió decirnos.

-Y él se siente muy mal por eso. Más cuando está en abstinencia, no puede recurrir al alcohol para olvidar sus penas. Él está sufriendo por la ausencia de Peeta. Lo quiere como a un hijo. Me pidió que los salvara a los dos, y de verdad lo intenté. Luego no sé qué sucedió. Plutarch me dijo que Peeta fue el primero en ser sacado de la Arena, porque tenía el rastreador, a Johanna les costó más encontrarla, pero nos ganaron, supongo que se quitó el rastreador, luego de quitártelo a ti.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, resulta muy triste recordar esa noche y escuchar la versión ampliada es peor.

¿Por qué tuve que hacer ese maldito trato con Peeta? ¿Por qué lo acepté? ¿Por qué me aparté de él esa noche?

Tal vez hubiéramos sido capturados los dos, pero hasta esa posibilidad se ve más alentadora que estar apartada de su lado. Si nos hubieran secuestrado a los dos, el Trece se hubiera esforzado por rescatarnos inmediatamente, al no tener ningún símbolo con ellos. Muy a mi pesar, todo salió mal y el pasado no se puede cambiar.

Finnick se pone a mi lado y me rodea con sus brazos.

-Creo que hice mal en decírtelo, no quería que te pusieras a llorar.

-Tú no tienes la culpa. Gracias por contármelo en detalle. Tenía que escucharlo, aunque doliera. –Lo miro los ojos. –No estoy molesta contigo, Finnick. De hecho estoy agradecida. Le salvaste la vida, si hubiera estado únicamente conmigo, él hubiera muerto, nunca presté demasiada atención a las cosas que Prim y mi madre hacían, ya que me escapaba cuando cuidaban a los enfermos que traían a casa. Yo me desesperé y creí que estaba muerto y que lo perdí para siempre. Pero tú sabías que hacer y gracias a eso sobrevivió.

-Se llama masaje cardiorespiratorio. Es elemental que se sepa en el Distrito Cuatro, los accidentes en el mar, los ahogamientos. La mayoría de los habitantes saben practicarlo.

-Me alegra que tú lo hayas sabido hacer. ¿Crees que Annie, Peeta y Johanna vuelvan con nosotros?

-Eso espero, Katniss. Es lo que más deseo. No sabía que te caía bien Johanna.

-No, que va. –Me reí. –Johanna parece no soportarme, pero por ella estoy aquí.

-Tal vez. –Se ríe. –Pero ella tiene un extraño modo de demostrar el cariño. La conozco desde hace años y me trata igual que a ti, irónica y a veces bastante insoportable, pero es una buena amiga, nos hemos ayudado y apoyado mucho el uno al otro. Johanna también hacía lo mismo que yo.

-Pero ella dijo que no tenía a nadie ¿Con qué la amenazaban?

-Ahora no tiene a nadie, pero antes si. Su familia y su pareja tuvieron el mismo trágico destino que mi familia. No sé que dijo, o hizo, creo que tiene que ver con un cliente o que abrió la boca de más. Realmente ella jamás quiso hablar del asunto. Puede mostrarse dura y hosca, pero guarda mucho dolor en su interior. Perderlos fue muy duro. No le gusta hablar y yo la respeto. Nunca le pregunté qué sucedió para que la situación llegará tan lejos, pero no hacen falta muchos motivos para enfadar a Snow.

-Pobre Johanna.

-No le digas que te lo dije, si la vuelves a ver. Ella detesta que sientan lástima por ella, por eso se muestra así.

-Ahora lo entiendo. Parece que nada es como creía.

Finnick me mira compresivo.

-A veces hace falta chocar contra un pared para darte cuenta que nada es perfecto, y por el contrario es una pesadilla. Y esas mismas cosas te hacen madurar antes de tiempo.

-Creo que estoy empezando a entenderlo.

Finnick me dedica una sonrisa triste.

-Lamento que sea de este modo, con Peeta lejos de ti. Pero estaré contigo cuando me necesites ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento.

-Y tú cuentas conmigo. –Le contesto. –Aunque no soy tan buena consolando como lo es él. –Digo refiriéndome a Peeta. –Te ayudaré, Finn. Cuando quieras hablar sobre ella o sobre cualquier cosa, estaré para escucharte, y en cuanto salgamos del bunker, haré lo posible por traer a Annie para ti, también. Ya es hora que los saquemos a los tres de ese horrible lugar.

-Gracias, Katniss. No sé que habría hecho todos estos meses sin ti.

-Para eso están los amigos ¿no?

Finnick me sonríe.

-Sí, para eso están.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Ahora estoy determinada en sacar con vida a esas personas que son importante con nosotros, ya no aceptaré excusas, porque estoy cansada de escucharlas. Estoy harta que Coin y Plutarch me digan que no es el momento adecuado, que primero debo hacer lo que ellos me indican y cumplir con mi papel de Sinsajo.

Me pondré firme y aunque tenga que presionarlos y amenazarlos. Pero, deben ser rescatados ahora mismo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.


	15. CAPÍTULO 9: AMISTAD (Nuevo)

_**ESTADO: REEDITADO**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9: AMISTAD**

 **POV FINNICK**

* * *

Estoy despierto, Katniss duerme en una litera a mi lado. La noche ha sido muy mala. Ambos sufriendo por las personas que amamos, porque Snow tiene a Peeta y Annie en su poder. Porque Peeta en este momento podría estar muerto, y eso la está destruyendo a Katniss.

Fue una noche interesante y de descubrimientos para Katniss. Me abrí más a ella, y le conté mi historia, la del amor de mi vida y la de Johanna.

Ahora me siento como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima, pocas personas saben mi historia, algunos vencedores, Plutarch y ahora Katniss. Creo que no nos verá a ninguno de nosotros de la misma forma a partir de ahora. Sus ideas eran erróneas, pero era lo que el Capitolio le mostraba a través de la televisión y Katniss por suerte no había tenido que pasar por eso. Tengo la esperanza de que Peeta esté a salvo, no creo que Snow lo vaya a matar, pero sé que no planea nada bueno para él, y en consecuencia para Katniss. Porque ella lo ama, también lo necesita con lo destruida que se encuentra ahora. No quiero ni pensar en que le hará a Peeta. Tampoco quiero pensar en Annie o Johanna. Mi novia y mi amiga, también están a manos de Snow. Y eso resulta muy doloroso y frustrante también. Debemos sacarlos de allí.

Katniss me dijo que en cuanto despierte pedirá una reunión con Coin y que me quiere con ella. También me dijo que quiere que Haymitch allí, pero no quiere hablar con él más de estrictamente necesario. Eso ya es un avance, ya que sigue odiando a su mentor por ocultarle información. Pero sé que únicamente tomó esa decisión para tener apoyo extra y ejercer más presión sobre la Presidenta del Trece.

Cuando el sueño la empezó a vencer, le cedí mi litera, para que no fuera a buscar sus cosas y despertará a su familia. Ella no quería salir aquí, y tener que fingir con su familia que todo estaba bien, porque no lo estaba. No quería que su hermana se sintiera mal por ella. Y la entendí. Nos pasamos gran parte de la madrugada hablando y yo seguía enseñándole como hacer nuevos nudos con nuestras cuerdas. Eso nos mantenía ocupados todos los días y nos impedía pensar en otras cosas al menos por unas horas. Luego, Katniss se durmió nuevamente. Conmigo vigilándola mientras, ato y desato nudos una y otra vez. Nudos como los que me enseñaron mi padre y Annie en el pasado. Katniss no ha vuelto a tener sueños en toda la noche. Al menos no ha gritado, ni se ha alterado. Me alegro por ello.

Pero yo no puedo dormir, sé que mis ojeras me están diciendo que está mal, pero las pesadillas que experimento son tan horribles, que ni siquiera quiero cerrar los ojos. Veo a Annie muriendo de miles de formas diferentes, a Snow diciéndome que me lo busqué por desafiarlo, que desea destruirme por completo, pero que antes de dar el golpe final, quiere que sufra viendo morir a la única persona que amo frente a mis ojos; y yo no puedo hacer nada para salvarla. En otras aparecen todos: Johanna, Peeta, Katniss, Annie, Mags, Haymitch, todos los tributos que murieron en el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, mi difunta familia, la de familia de Annie, y yo mismo. Todos aquellos que conocí o conozco mueren, frente a mis ojos en diferentes escenarios, pero con el mismo final, el último siempre soy yo, e internamente agradezco que el sufrimiento al fin acabe, porque no puedo cargar con tanta culpa y tanto dolor; y por más irónico que parezca me siento feliz porque en otra vida me reencontraré con Annie y mis seres queridos.

Katniss no sonríe mientras duerme, pero parece estar tranquila. Pero tal vez esos sueños agradables que tiene con Peeta, la ayuden a resistir o al menos sentirse feliz por unos minutos aunque sea en sueños. Ella me confesó hace semanas, que desde los Juegos ella no soportaba pasar las noches sin Peeta, que solo él lograba calmarla cuando tenía una mala noche. No su hermana, no su madre, sólo él… su compañero de Distrito lograba consolarla y transmitirle paz. Sólo con Peeta se sentía a salvo. Pero ahora no lo tiene con ella y él está siendo torturado.

Entiendo su dolor. De cierta forma cada día me veo reflejado en su rostro lleno de tristeza, lágrimas, miedo, frustración y enojo. Porque yo me siento así por Annie. Nos arrebataron de nuestro lado a las personas que amamos y el Presidente Snow debe estar disfrutando sabiendo que eso nos está matando lentamente a ambos, que nos está quitando la poca felicidad que pudimos haber tenido alguna vez. Pero no podemos rendirnos y dejarnos caer. Si lo hacemos nos resultará más difícil levantarnos nuevamente. Además, no podemos perder las esperanzas que tenemos de recuperarlos. Porque aunque sean mínimas, esas pocas son las que nos mantienen en pie. La esperanza y el tenernos el uno al otro para apoyarnos y descargarnos. Ella y Haymitch son las únicas personas a las que puedo considerar amigos en este lugar, las únicas dos personas en las que puedo confiar plenamente y que me entienden.

* * *

Un golpe en la puerta me hace reaccionar. Me pongo de pie y la abro. Del otro lado está el Soldado Hawthorne.

-Hola, Hawthorne ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Coin me mandó a avisar que todos los vencedores deben estar en la sala de comando al mediodía. –Dice en tono neutro, carente de emoción. Algo habitual en él.

Eso me sorprendió, salgo al pasillo y junto la puerta para que Katniss no sea vista. No sé cómo pueda reaccionar él.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?

-Te lo diría, pero no lo sé. Tal vez sean más propos. –Dice en tono seco.

-Gracias. –Contesto. Mientras pienso que es la excusa perfecta para pedir el rescate de nuestros compañeros. Me permito sonreír, algo que últimamente hago muy poco. -¿Algo más?

-Todos deben reunirse con Boggs algunos minutos antes y él los llevará allí.

Asiento y Gale se va sin emitir palabra alguna de despedida.

-Espera ¿me puedes decir la hora? –Lo interrumpo y él se detiene, para girar a verme.

Él se pone serio, pero asiente.

-Falta media hora para el desayuno. Los horarios de las comidas seguirán siendo los mismos. Tal vez varíen las actividades, aquí estamos más limitados.

Sé que no le caigo bien al antiguo amigo de Katniss, pero no me importa particularmente lo que piense de mí o no. A veces me lanza miradas envenenadas, pero lo ignoro. Sólo estoy ayudando a Katniss, cuando ella necesita apoyo y consuelo. Mientras él se apartó completamente de ella desde que estamos en el Distrito Trece, y las pocas veces que hablaron lo hicieron peleando o en público dirigiéndose escasas y secas palabras, porque, él siempre acaba diciendo algo que la hiere, sobre todo en lo referente a Peeta. Tal vez es lo mejor que Katniss por propia decisión se mantenga apartada de él, como lo viene haciendo hasta ahora. Ella no está bien, sufre mucho, está pasando por un momento muy duro y él lo único que hace era empeorar la situación. Katniss no necesita que él le repita que Peeta es un traidor y una persona falsa, o que él mismo, no diría las cosas que dijo Peeta ni aunque le pongan un arma en la cabeza. Yo sé que no es así, y Katniss también.

Sabemos lo que Snow es capaz de hacer con tal de lograr lo que quiere. Peeta está protegiéndola a Katniss aún a la distancia. Sé lo poco que le importa su propia vida a Peeta, pero la de Katniss es muy valiosa para él, y si el Presidente Snow está amenazándolo de alguna forma, él hará cualquier cosa para evitar poner en peligro al amor de su vida, incluso si eso significa ponerse a merced del Capitolio y obedecerles en todo.

El amor te hace cometer estupideces, o te convierte en alguien más valiente y sacrificado. Y en el caso de Peeta, más allá del dolor que se ve en él en cada entrevista, resiste. Se está sacrificando por ella igual que en la arena y es lo suficientemente valiente para anteponer la vida de Katniss, antes que la suya, hasta el punto de hacer hasta lo imposible para salvarla y renunciar a su propia vida, por el bienestar de la chica que ama. Y eso tiene mucho valor.

Ella tampoco necesita ser juzgada por pensar diferente a los demás, por no estar de acuerdo con muchas cosas que se hacen aquí. Así que, Prim y yo intentamos hacerla sentir mejor y la acompañamos cuando ella nos necesita, la tranquilizamos y estamos para consolarla y hacerla más fuerte, para pueda afrontar lo que tiene por delante, para que no se derrumbe por completo. Pero aunque la ayudamos, no somos Peeta y lo sabemos. Ella no estará bien hasta tenerlo nuevamente a su lado. Como yo tampoco estaré bien hasta tener a Annie nuevamente entre mis brazos.

-Gracias. –Digo de nuevo

-De nada. –Contesta él con voz fría y dura antes de alejarse.

¿Siempre fue tan serio? No sé como hacia Katniss para no morirse de aburrimiento.

* * *

Entro y cierro la puerta. Decido que es hora de despertarla, para que vaya con su familia, se cambie y vaya a desayunar. Pero espero unos quince minutos más para hacerlo y darle unos minutos más de descanso.

-Katniss, arriba. Tenemos un largo día por delante. –La llamo, agachándome un poco para estar a su altura. –Katniss.

No reacciona, pero lo sigo intentando. Sacudo un poco su hombro y tampoco da resultado, aunque creo que está reaccionando.

-Chica en Llamas. Hoy es un día muy… muy importante. –Suelto imitando el tono y la frase que estaba acostumbrado en escuchar en Effie, pero haciéndolo sonar aun más ridículo.

-Ya basta, Effie. Déjame dormir. –Apenas abre la boca para hablar, pero entiendo su susurro.

Me río con ganas, porque cayó en la trampa.

-No puedo creer que me hayas confundido con tu escolta. –Digo. Katniss abre los ojos sobresaltada y me mira asustada.

-¡Finnick!

-Sí, era yo. –Katniss se relaja y se sienta. –En serio ¿le contestabas así a ella? No creo que le gustara mucho.

-Supongo que alguna vez se lo dije.

Niego con la cabeza y me vuelvo a reír. Ella me golpea en el hombro y simulo que me duele, a pesar de apenas sentirlo. Recuerdo cuando Peeta intentando escapar, nos golpeó a Beetee y a mí, eso sí dolió, él es muy fuerte y tiene técnica, aunque no sé de donde lo haya aprendido. Pero a diferencia de Peeta, la fuerza física no es lo suyo.

-Bueno, está bien. No te enojes, Chica en Llamas. –Ella frunce el ceño. –No encontraba otra manera de despertarte. –Explico.

Su expresión se suaviza un poco, perdonándome el susto que le di.

-¿Qué hora es? –Me pregunta.

-Seis menos cuarto, supongo. Ve a tu compartimento y vístete. Yo te buscaré enseguida para ir a desayunar.

Katniss asiente y se levanta rápidamente.

-¿Cómo pasaste la noche? –Le pregunto.

-Sin pesadillas al menos. –Contesta. -¿Tú no dormiste?

-Te dije que no puedo.

-Entiendo. Podría pedirle algo a mi madre ¿sabes? Necesitas dormir, Finnick. –Apoya su mano en mi hombro. –Mamá siempre me deja algunas pastillas a mí, creo que debe ser algunos de esos frascos que rescataste.

Yo sonrío. Su madre o Prim siempre me dan algo para que pueda dormir cuando estoy en el hospital, pero a pesar de que ellas me dan pastillas para dormir, no suelo tomarlas fuera del hospital. Me impiden que despierte y alargan mi sufrimiento.

-No, está bien Katniss. Intentaré dormir más tarde, lo prometo. Sólo que me cuesta volver a hacerlo luego de tener una pesadilla. Eso fue lo que pasó esta noche. -Antes de que llegara ella, había tenido una pesadilla donde perdía a Annie y eso me torturó aún al despertar.

Katniss no está muy convencida, pero con una pequeña mueca, asiente.

-Lo entiendo. Me pasaba lo mismo cuando no estaba con Peeta. Pero ahora es mucho peor para nosotros, con ellos fuera de nuestro alcance.

-Muy difícil. –Asiento.

-Tú tampoco estás solo en esto. Los sacaremos de allí, no importa si nosotros dos tenemos que ir al mismísimo Capitolio a hacerlo.

Sin duda yo iría, pero, nunca dejarán ir a su Sinsajo allí, en medio de tanto peligro, cuando la guerra aún no acaba. Pero admiro su determinación, porque cuando se le pone algo en la cabeza, no para hasta conseguirlo.

-Lo sé. No nos debemos dar por vencidos. Por cierto, Coin nos quiere al mediodía a todos los vencedores en la Sala de Comando.

-¿De qué querrá hablarnos? –Pregunta sin saber porque nos quiere reunir a todos.

-No tengo idea. Pero podemos aprovechar ese momento para discutir sobre el rescate.

-Lo haremos. –Dice decidida. –Me voy. Seguiremos discutiendo esto en un rato durante el desayuno.

Me dedica una pequeña sonrisa, toma su manta y se acerca a la puerta, donde se queda parada unos segundos

-Gracias por dejar que me quedará aquí. –Me dice con sinceridad.

-No es nada. –Le digo.

Se lo debo a ella y a Peeta después de todo.

También me siento culpable por haber incumplido la promesa que le hice a Haymitch antes del Vasallaje, de cuidar de sus dos chicos. Y aunque él me dice que no me sienta culpable, ya que hice lo posible por mantenerlos con vida y salvarlos, no puedo quitarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

La culpa de no haber podido salvar a Peeta aún me carcome, porque a causa de eso Katniss esta así y Peeta está pasando por seguramente miles de torturas y sufrimiento.

Lo mínimo que debo y puedo hacer, es ayudarla.

Asimismo, ahora que la voy conociendo y establecimos una amistad, no la puedo dejar sola lidiando con sus problemas. Mucho menos ahora, que cree que está esperando un hijo de Peeta. Sería terriblemente doloroso para Peeta y Katniss perder a su hijo. Annie y yo sabemos lo que se siente y algo no le deseo a nadie.

Ella asiente y se va, cerrando la puerta tras salir.


	16. CAPÍTULO 10: HERMANAS (Nuevo)

_**ESTADO: REEDITADO**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10: HERMANAS**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Apenas entro en el compartimento, me encuentro con mi hermana, se está poniendo el calzado, pero levanta la mirada en cuanto me ve. Me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Hola, Katniss. –Me saluda.

-Hola, Prim. ¿Qué haces aún aquí? ¿Y dónde está mamá?

-Mamá está trabajando, yo iré a ayudarla más tarde. ¿Y tú donde pasaste la noche?

-Con Finnick.

-Eso imaginé. Sentí cuando te fuiste, pero seguí durmiendo. Pensé que habías tenido alguna pesadilla y necesitabas despejarte. Y cuando volví a despertar hace unas horas seguías sin aparecer. ¿Cómo esta él?

-No muy bien. No durmió en toda la noche, de hecho yo no dormí mucho. Nos pasamos casi toda la madrugada hablando.

-Me alegra que lo acompañes. Ya sabes, con Annie lejos de él, le está resultando muy duro todo. Igual que tú con Peeta. Creo que se hacen mucho bien acompañándose.

-Te agrada ¿no?

-Claro que sí, es Finnick Odair. Es imposible que ese chico le caiga mal a alguien, sobre todo cuando lo conoces más a fondo. Es espontáneo, divertido, pero también tiene esa sensibilidad especial y esa humanidad que lo hace una gran persona. Es muy diferente al chico que veíamos en la televisión, en realidad. Ha pasado por miles de cosas en todos estos años y sigue siendo el mismo. Y gracias a él, tú estás conmigo. Es decir, cuando fuiste al Vasallaje, yo sabía que no te volvería a ver, qué harías todo por sacar a Peeta con vida. Y que él haría lo mismo por ti. Los dos son muy tercos y sacrificados en ese sentido, porque se quieren el uno al otro. De llegar a la final hubieran hecho lo mismo que en la primera arena, sólo que esta vez nadie los hubiera salvado y estarían muerto juntos. No contaba con que hubiera un plan de rescate, mis esperanzas de volverte a ver eran nulas. Me sentí feliz el día que supe que estabas viva, al llegar al Trece. Finnick fue uno de los que te ayudó a volver. Le debo mucho. Pero ahora mismo, no puedo ser completamente feliz al verte tan destrozada por la ausencia de Peeta. Porque tú lo amas y me recuerda mucho al dolor que mamá sintió al perder a papá, con la diferencia que no te derrumbas por completo, estás haciendo todo lo que haces para conseguir que lo rescaten y Finnick te está ayudando a sobrellevar el dolor, del mismo modo que tú lo estas ayudando a sobrellevar el suyo. Esa es otra cosa que le agradezco. Él no te ha dejado sola. A veces yo no sé cómo ayudarte, Katniss. Pero, él sí. Porque te entiende y está pasando por lo mismo.

-Ayúdame siendo tú misma, Prim. Me pone feliz que no nos entiendas del todo, porque el día que pases por algo así... lo sufrirás, y no quiero eso para ti. No quiero que me entiendas, Patito. Créeme que no. Sólo quiero que sigas siendo mi hermana y que estés a mi lado como hasta ahora. –Le contesto con sinceridad cuando me siento a su lado en la litera.

-Cuenta con eso. –Me dedica una leve sonrisa.

-Y si, Finnick se ha convertido en un gran amigo para mí. En serio ¿me ves como a mamá? -Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Un poco. No lo tomes como un insulto. El amor causa estragos en la personas, el destino es impredecible y el dolor de la pérdida es inevitable si amas de verdad a alguien. Nadie puede escapar de eso, aunque quiera. Si dudas de eso, mírala a mamá. Aún hasta el día hoy sigue amándolo y a pesar de haber superado su depresión, le duele que ya no esté con ella.

Muchas veces he pensado en mi madre, e incluso en Finnick y me veo reflejada en ellos. Prim tiene razón mamá nunca dejó de amar a nuestro padre, no me olvidaré jamás la expresión de amor en los ojos de ella cuando le entregué el cuadro con la fotografía de él, luego de mi visita a las ruinas del Distrito Doce. Casi siete años después de su muerte, ella sigue sintiendo lo mismo.

Tuvieron una hermosa relación mientras duro, eso nadie lo puede negar.

-¿En qué piensas? –Pregunta mi hermana.

-En nada en particular, Prim. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre Peeta, sobre como lo sacaré de allí y...

El bebé. Mi miedo de ser madre y encima soltera. No podré soportar tener un hijo sin Peeta. Cada segundo que pasa esa posibilidad se vuelve más real en mi cabeza y siento un miedo tan antiguo como la vida misma.

-¿La posibilidad de embarazo?

-También. –No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero no es difícil de suponer.

-Pronto nos sacaremos esa duda. Te lo prometo. Con respecto a Peeta ten fe, él volverá.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura?

Prim me observa esperanzada.

-Eres el Sinsajo, Katniss. Puedes pedir todo lo que desees y te lo tendrán que dar. Y el Presidente no puede hacerle daño, mientras sepa que puede usarlo contra ti. Finnick me dijo eso un día que estaba en el hospital cuidándolo.

Finnick. Lo mismo me dijo a mí de otra forma, pero no estoy segura sobre creerle o no. Aún así, no dejo que mi hermana note mi inseguridad respecto al tema.

-¿Cuándo has madurado tanto?

¿Cómo yo pude ser tan ciega? Hasta Finnick la trata como si fuera una adulta. ¿Cuándo creció tanto?

-Siempre lo fui, Kat. Pero tú siempre me verás como tu pequeña hermana inocente. Yo también tuve que madurar a la fuerza en los últimos años. Así que, si algún día quieres que te escuche y te dé consejos aquí estaré.

Me permito sonreír, sólo mi hermana y Finnick consiguen hacerme sonreír en momentos como este y aunque sea por unos segundos, consigo olvidarme de mis problemas. Excepto de Peeta, que siempre está en mi mente.

-Gracias, Patito. –Le digo al tiempo que la abrazo, ella se sujeta de mi espalda y también me abraza.


	17. CAPÍTULO 11: ALIANZAS (Nuevo)

_**ESTADO: REEDITADO**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11: ALIANZAS**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Cuando salimos, nos encontramos con Finnick apoyado contra la pared de forma casual. Nos sonríe cuando nos ve y mi hermana va hasta él y lo abraza. Sonrío ante la escena.

-Hola, Finn.

-Hola, Prim. ¿Qué tal la noche?

-Por extraño que parezca luego de varios intentos pude dormir.

-Me alegro. –Le dedica una sonrisa encantadora. –Pero sólo serán algunos días, no vamos a estar aquí siempre. –La tranquiliza.

Pero no hay seguridad de eso. Podemos estar semanas o días. Espero que sean días, porque apenas salgamos de aquí, quiero sacar a Peeta, Johanna y Annie del Capitolio. Y cuanto antes sea mejor.

Los tres nos dirigimos al comedor, hicimos fila en el mostrador para que nos den el desayuno. A lo lejos veo a Sae sirviendo, es entonces cuando noto la presencia de Haymitch y Beetee mas cerca de Sae y otros cocineros. Odio a Haymitch después de lo que nos hizo, pero sé que aunque sea una vez debo confiar en él, al menos para esto. Si quiere a Peeta de vuelta, como me dijo Finnick en la noche, nos debe ayudar.

-Finnick. –Murmuro y me giro a verlo. Pero me doy cuenta que él también los estaba mirando hasta hace un segundo antes.

-Luego vamos con ellos entonces. –Me contesta. Asiento.

Los seguimos con la mirada mientras se sientan en una mesa vacía. Aquí en el bunker no hay un orden, y todos se sientan donde quieren. De hecho, las actividades se han reducido al mínimo, hoy no figura ningún entrenamiento pero si clases teóricas de combate, a las que Finnick y yo debemos asistir. Sé que Finnick ha estado entrenando, Prim y mi madre le han recomendado eso, para poderse despejar, pero yo no he ido ni a un sólo día de entrenamiento, prefería quedarme esas horas encerrada en un armario, que entrenar.

Cuando nos dan un desayuno que consiste en pan y pequeños potecitos de mermelada empaquetados y té, nos dirigimos hasta la mesa donde están los dos vencedores. Mi expresión se mantiene neutra y seria. No tengo nada en contra de Beetee, pero aún me cuesta siquiera mirarlo a mi mentor. Me digo a mi misma que esto que haré es por Peeta y sigo a Finnick sin quejarme.

-Buenos días. –Habla Finnick cordialmente. Él es así, siempre trata bien a las personas, no como yo. – ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?

-Claro, Finnick. –Dice mi mentor y yo me tengo que controlar para no hacerle algo. –Pero no creo que la Preciosa quiera acompañarnos.

Lo fulmino con la mirada. Pero la normalmente burlona mirada o sonrisa de Haymitch no aparece, hasta su voz suena cansada.

Sí, quiero. –Respondo, sin lograr sonar dura como deseaba. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Será la sorpresa de ver a Haymitch tan frágil? No lo veo desde hace semanas, salvo cuando asisto a las reuniones en la Sala de Comando, pero siempre acabo ignorándolo y me mantengo apartada de él. Esta es la primera vez que le dirijo palabras por propia voluntad, aunque tampoco, porque esta vez también lo hago por obligación. Mi esposo es mi prioridad numero uno.

Finnick y yo nos sentamos en la mesa. Prim se sienta al lado de Finnick. Al comienzo el silencio se hace incomodo, pero Finnick lo rompe y se pone a hablar con ellos, mientras yo sigo en silencio. Tomo un sorbo de mi taza de té, parto uno de los bollos de pan con mi mano en dos partes y las unto con dulce. Me llevo una mordida a la boca. El sabor me inunda y siento mis ojos escocer por las lágrimas que quiero derramar. Son parecidos a los que Peeta hacia para mí, en forma y tienen sabor a queso. Suelto el pan como si quemara y lo dejo en la bandeja.

-¿Sucede algo? –Me pregunta Finnick preocupado. Él me ha visto llorar muchas veces, por lo tanto, se da cuenta cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo. No respondo, sólo niego con la cabeza. No encuentro mi voz.

-Es que Peeta siempre hacia bollos de queso casi idénticos a estos. –Dice Prim. Finnick parte un poco de su pan, igual al mío lo come y asiente. Se gira a mirarme de forma comprensiva. –Siempre horneaba en la mañana y nos traía un surtido de las cosas que preparaba, o si le pedíamos algo en especifico también. Pero cuando descubrió que los bollos de queso eran sus favoritos, no dejaron de faltar ni un día. Peeta siempre los preparaba para ella. Después le enseñó a hornear, pero sigue sin ser buena, así que siempre horneaba con su ayuda.

Finnick sonríe con un poco de tristeza.

-Eso es muy de él. –Apoya su mano en mi hombro. –Katniss…

-Estoy bien. –Miento. En mi cabeza sigo recordando cómo cada día me encontraba varios de estos calientes en una cesta y Prim me decía que Peeta había pasado minutos antes. Él siempre estuvo pendiente de mí, aún cuando yo lo ignoraba y cuando le partí el corazón.

Haymitch tiene razón no lo merezco, pero lo quiero y quiero que vuelva a mí. Cuando esté de vuelta conmigo, no volveré a cometer errores, ni uno sólo. Él no se lo merece. Le prometí en nuestra boda secreta, amor, fidelidad, cariño, compañía, pero estábamos a punto de morir. Cuando lo perdí, mi promesa se reafirmó aún más.

 _¿Él estará pensando en mí ahora?_

" _ **Tú lo amas… Como yo amo a Annie."**_ Dice una voz en mi cabeza, es un eco de la voz de Finnick.

Finnick ama a Annie como un hombre ama a una mujer. Pero no es sólo eso, Finnick depende de cierta forma de Annie, no soporta la idea de perderla, tampoco que ella esté sufriendo. Siempre la protegió y sería capaz de dar la vida por ella.

Siento como si me hubieran propinado una patada o un golpe en la cabeza para que reaccione, aunque fue mi propia mente la que me hizo reaccionar. Peeta me ama, como Finnick ama a Annie. Él siempre estuvo para mí, siempre dio todo por mí, me protegió me consoló y estaba dispuesto a morir por salvarme.

Y yo también lo amo de la misma manera a Peeta. Aunque me negué a aceptarlo por mucho tiempo hasta esos días previos al Vasallaje. Y ahora que no lo tengo conmigo, duele tanto.

"… _ **no puedo ser completamente feliz al verte tan destrozada por la ausencia de Peeta. Porque tú lo amas y me recuerda mucho al dolor que mamá sintió al perder a papá."**_

Entonces lo comprendo, Finnick y yo quedaremos igual de destrozados que mi madre, si Peeta y Annie mueren. Porque los amamos. Tal vez no quede nada para nosotros, o morirá una gran parte de nosotros mismos, si eso sucede.

" _ **El amor causa estragos en la personas, el destino es impredecible y el dolor de la pérdida es inevitable si amas de verdad a alguien. Nadie puede escapar de eso, aunque quiera."**_

Y no podremos evitarlo.

Tengo ganas de correr, esconderme en mi compartimento y no salir de allí, o tal vez podría encontrar algún armario por aquí y desaparecerme durante el resto del día. Odio llorar, odio que me vean llorar. Pero últimamente lo hago muy a menudo. Pero entonces recuerdo, que fue lo que me trajo aquí. El motivo por el que estoy sentada con mi amigo y aliado del Vasallaje, con Haymitch y Beetee frente a nosotros. No es para pasar un agradable desayuno, es para salvar a los vencedores secuestrados, para que Finnick y yo podamos recuperar a aquellas personas que nos arrebataron y que son tan importantes para nosotros. Decido quedarme.

 _Por Peeta._ Repito en mi mente.

-¿Me pueden decir que los trajo aquí? -Pregunta mi ex mentor. –Estoy seguro que no fue para disfrutar de mi agradable compañía. Al menos, tú no Katniss. –Dice señalándome con el dedo.

-Eso es obvio, Haymitch. No estaría aquí si no tuviéramos un asunto que discutir con ustedes. –Le respondí de forma dura.

-Suéltalo, entonces.

-Hay que sacarlos del Capitolio.

-Eso lo sabemos, Preciosa.

-¡Pero ahora!

-Cariño, eso esta difícil. Estamos encerrados en un bunker, no se por cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí.

-No te hagas, Haymitch. –No sé de donde me salió hablarle de forma tan grosera. Si Effie estuviera aquí haya me reprendería. –No soy tonta. Sé que estaremos aquí muchos días. Pero apenas salgamos, los deben rescatar.

-Coin no accederá. –Me contesta. Eso me molesta en sobremanera, porque tiene razón. Siempre busca alguna excusa para dejarlo para después.

-No me importa lo que piense Coin. Si tengo que amenazarla, lo haré. Sacaré a Peeta de allí a como dé lugar. Y también a Johanna y Annie. No dejaré que Coin me ponga más excusas. Ellos sarán rescatados, como debieron serlo desde el principio.

-Baja la voz, Katniss. No creo que sea conveniente que te escuchen. –Recomienda Beetee. Disimuladamente echo un vistazo a mi alrededor y veo a unas personas de una mesa cercana mirándonos, reconozco que son algunos que me conocen de La Veta, unos chicos al que yo sólo conozco de vista. Miro en otros puntos y nadie parece prestarme atención. Suspiro aliviada.

-Lo siento. –Me disculpo bajando el tono de mi voz. Sólo me ganaré enemigos si me escucha alguien del Distrito Trece.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero ¿Por qué nos pides ayuda? –Beetee parece más comprensivo.

-Necesito que me ayuden a convencerla, hoy en la reunión que ella organizó.

-Cuenta con ello. Hay que hacer algo por todos.

Sonrío levemente. Pero, luego miro con seriedad a Haymitch, que sigue callado.

-Sólo faltas tú.

-Katniss, ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que pedí a Plutarch y Coin que fueran por ellos? Muchas y sin éxito. No irán al Capitolio, hasta que tengan ventajas por sobre sus contrincantes.

-¿Y cuándo tendrán ventajas? –Finnick pierde el control. Y se olvida que tiene hablar más bajo. -¿Cuándo la guerra termine? Haymitch, estarán muertos para entonces. –Su voz suena desesperada, como deseando que lo escuchó no sea cierto.

-Eso mismo le dije yo, Finnick. Pero, no me escuchan. Hice todo lo posible por convencerlos, pero dicen que es un riesgo innecesario, exponer a su gente en una misión tan peligrosa. Lo que se traduce a que ya tienen al Sinsajo, y lo demás es secundario.

-Esa excusa es ridícula. ¿Por qué envían rebeldes a los distritos entonces? Eso también es peligroso. –Contesta Finnick.

-¡Pero lo exigí! –Exploté casi al mismo tiempo que Finnick. –Me prometieron que los rescatarían en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad.

-No les exigiste un plazo, cuanto más lo puedan aplazar, mejor para ellos.

Los extraños mezclados sentimientos que me embargaron al pensar en Peeta, fueron reemplazados por la ira y el odio, pero ya no estaba dirigida a Haymitch, sino a la presidenta de Trece y el ex Vigilante en Jefe de los Juegos.

-Pero a mí me tendrán que escuchar. Soy su Sinsajo, y si deseo me puedo negar a hacer lo que ellos me pidan y poner nuevas condiciones sobre la mesa para seguir el trabajo que ellos quieren que haga. A partir de ahora no haré nada, hasta ver con mis propios ojos que cumplirán con mi condición inicial, del rescate de los vencedores.

-No les gustara escuchar eso.

-Justamente. –Respondo. –No les gustará y tendrán que acceder.

Haymitch me sonríe.

 _¿Y a este hombre que le pasa?_

-Al menos, no fui yo quien abandonó a Peeta en la arena, quien le ocultó información crucial, que hubiera servido para que los dos confiáramos en Beetee, Finnick y Johanna esa noche. Si nos hubieras dicho, mi esposo no estaría en el Capitolio.

Su sonrisa se esfuma. Veo que mis palabras le duelen pero no me importa. Necesito descargarme. Además, soy yo la está sufriendo mucho más.

-Respecto a eso, Katniss. Lo siento mucho, pensé que los estaba protegiendo a ambos.

-Pues ya viste que no y aquí están las consecuencias. Peeta podría estar muerto en este preciso instante junto a los demás vencedores. –Lucho por mantener mis sentimientos a raya al menos mientras esté frente todas estas personas. Dolor, cólera, odio, desesperanza y una sensación de vacío que no puedo explicar con palabras.

También veo dolor en su mirada y no sé que más decir.

-Así que, si nos apoyarás en este momento sería bueno. –Dice Finnick intentando arreglar las cosas que le dije a mi mentor.

Él ve primero a Finnick y luego a mí. Sabe que los dos estamos igual de destrozados por la ausencia de alguien. Y debe ser eso lo que lo convence de responder.

-Está bien. Intentémoslo. Pero el pilar principal tendrás que ser tú. Como dices, tienes más influencia. Y roguemos que esta vez todo salga bien. Yo quiero al chico, quiero que vuelva y saber que tuve una gran cuota de culpa en este asusto, me destruyó, aunque no lo creas.


	18. CAPÍTULO 12: DESACUERDOS I (Nuevo)

_**ESTADO: REEDITADO**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12: DESACUERDOS**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

A la hora acordada Finnick y yo nos dirigimos hasta cerca de la entrada, nos hemos pasado toda la mañana juntos, intentando distraernos como siempre. Mi hermana y mi madre estaban ocupadas y no podía estar con ellas. Pero tenía que hablar con mi madre por el embarazo. Seguramente en la noche podría hacerlo.

Allí ya están Beetee, Haymitch y Boggs esperándonos.

-Finnick, Katniss. –Nos sonríe Boggs a modo de saludo, a quien no hemos vistos desde ayer.

-Hola. –Lo saludamos.

-¿Se sienten mejor? –Sabemos que se refiere a nuestra escapada suicida de ayer.

-Sí. –Contesta Finnick. –No estamos heridos, era sólo cansancio.

-Tu madre me informó que el desmayo fue por la tensión y una baja de tú presión. Que te dio medicina y te sentiste mejor. –Dice mirándome a mí.

-Así es. –Miento. Finnick, mamá y Prim, me dijeron que mantuviéramos la sospecha de embarazo en secreto, porque en las circunstancias actuales no sabemos en quien confiar.

-Que bueno. Ayer nos preocupamos mucho por ustedes dos.

-Tranquilo, no nos pasó nada. –Él vuelve a hablar por mí, yo estoy con mi mente en otro lado, pensando en cómo enfrentaré a Coin.

* * *

Boggs no tarda en encabezar la marcha y dirigirnos, por muchos pasillos hasta llegar a unas bajas escalerillas que llevaban a una puerta en un nivel más bajo. Sólo diez escalones abajo. Allí nos encontramos con Coin, Plutarch, su asistente y algunos soldados del Trece, incluyendo a Gale. También están Cressida y Castor.

 _¿Qué hacen todos ellos aquí? Pensé que hablaríamos a solas con Coin y Plutarch. Bueno, da igual. Eso no me detendrá._

-Hola. Pasen y siéntense. –Nos dice la Presidenta que está ocupando un asiento en el centro, y es escoltada por Plutarch y Gale en los costados. Yo me siento entre medio de Finnick y Haymitch. Noto que mis manos tiemblan, Finnick se da cuenta de ello y mientras nos miramos, él toma mi mano entra la suya tal como lo hizo el día anterior, pero nadie lo puede ver ahora. Le da un suave apretón y me observa recordándome que debo ser fuerte y porque estamos a punto de hacer esto.

-Bien, me alegra que estén todos aquí.

-¿Por qué nos llamó? –Le pregunto intentando ser amable. Ya tendré tiempo para descargarme.

-Señorita Everdeen. Tenemos que discutir un asunto importante. Pero vayamos por partes. La advertencia de Peeta, durante la entrevista, nos hizo ganar tiempo. Pudimos evacuar a todo el distrito en minutos. Estamos en deuda con Peeta Mellark. Nuestros sistemas detectaron el peligro unos diez minutos después. Los sensores indican que el primer misil, no era nuclear, pero si muy poderoso. Lo mismo sucedió con los siguientes. Pero creemos que habrá más, el Presidente Snow no se rendirá tan fácilmente.

Hago lo que puedo por no matarla con la mirada. Encima se cree mejor que Snow.

-¿Quieren destruir el Trece? –Pregunto yo. Pensando en las palabras de Peeta. Palabras que todavía me duelen por el dolor que desprendía su voz.

-Eso no lo harán, señorita Everdeen.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Quieren desarmarnos, o dañar el distrito lo suficiente para ganar más tiempo. Pero el Capitolio tiene la esperanza de tomar control sobre el Trece y nuestras armas. No destruirían nuestro hogar en su totalidad, o eso es lo que esperamos. Mientras estemos aquí no creo que hayan pérdidas humanas.

No creo que de verdad le importen las pérdidas humanas de la misma manera que me preocupan a mí, a Finnick e incluso como le preocuparían a Peeta de estar aquí. Los habitantes del distrito debemos ser títeres para ella solamente. Sin nosotros la guerra está perdida. Y la odio por ello.

-El segundo asunto que queríamos discutir es que…

 _Rescatarán a los vencedores._ Pienso.

-Necesitamos grabar más propos tan pronto como salgamos del bunker. Katniss tendrá que informar al distrito que estamos a salvo y vivos. Y pensamos en hacer algo diferente a lo que veníamos haciendo hace tiempo, algo que los incluirá a ustedes cuatro.

-¿Y qué sería eso? –Pregunta Haymitch, evidentemente molesto.

-Si ¿Qué sería? –Agrega Finnick evidentemente confundido mirando a todos. Noto como Gale lo fulmina con la mirada cuando se miran, pero Finnick ni se inmuta.

-Propos más sentimentales y reveladoras. Lo que deseen. Algo que cause impacto. Pueden hablar de sus distritos, de su vida, su familia, las tragedias que tuvieron que vivir y como las superaron hasta llegar aquí, lo que se vieron obligados a hacer en manos de Capitolio. Tengo entendido que usted, Finnick Odair tiene mucha información en su poder.

-Efectivamente. Ser esclavo de Snow por tantos años, no fue en vano.

Miro a mi amigo confundida y me sonríe de lado.

-¿Qué pasa, Kat? –Me pregunta, aún no me acostumbro a que me llame por un apodo, pero no me molesta

-No entiendo de que están hablando.

-¿Recuerdas que cuando faltaba poco para que empezará el desfile me acerqué a ti y en un momento me preguntaste como pagaban el placer de mi compañía y yo te respondí que con secretos? No te mentí, mis clientes me querían dar dinero, o joyas y eso hacían al comienzo. Pero después, yo encontré algo mucho mejor y útil.

-Secretos… –Contesto, porque ahora todo tiene sentido. Finnick siendo prostituido por Snow, y convenciendo a sus clientes de darle información. Información a la que nadie más tendría acceso y que le serviría en un futuro, para acabar con la persona que le arruinó la vida.

-Si ¿y adivinas sobre quienes? –Pregunta sonriendo, feliz de no tener que darme tantas explicaciones.

-¿Coriolanus Snow?

-Sí, pero no únicamente de él. De todo el gobierno, Katniss. Asuntos muy sucios y macabros. Y créeme Katniss, son aún más crueles y macabros que la tradición de enviar veinticuatro tributos a los juegos cada año.

Lo miro sorprendida y entiendo las implicancias de que sobrellevaría que todo Panem se enterará de esos secretos.

-Y si salen a luz esos secretos. –Agrega Plutarch. –El Capitolio caerá. Ni siquiera la mayoría de los habitantes de Capitolio, apoyarán a su presidente. Si sumamos lo que Beetee y Haymitch saben, las consecuencias serán mayores.

-¿Pretenden que los cuatro seamos entrevistados? –Pregunta Haymitch.

-Exactamente eso. –Dice la presidenta. –La condición sería que la historia de los Trágicos Amantes debe continuar, y que Finnick podría hablar de su relación con Annie Cresta.

Finnick y yo nos miramos perplejos, y cuando volvemos la mirada a la odiosa mujer nuestras expresiones se vuelven serias. No nos agrada esto. No queremos meter a ninguno de los dos en estos asuntos y hacer de nuestras complicadas relaciones un espectáculo de circo.

Por algo Finnick jamás habló de Annie como su pareja y dudo que haya sido solamente porque Snow se lo prohibía. Él no quería exponer a Annie a nada, quería que pasara desapercibida para que nadie pudiera tocarla. Quería mantenerla apartada del Capitolio tanto como fuera posible. De hecho no he visto a Annie en el Capitolio desde su Tour de la Victoria, porque ese viaje era obligatorio. E incluso en esa época se la notaba afectada, se mantenía cerca de Finnick y Mags, quienes incluso en televisión, era evidente que la protegían.

Ahora que sé del amor de ellos, puedo asociar esas miradas especiales y de preocupación de una forma diferente. Ahora mismo me pregunto qué quedará de esa Annie mínimamente sana de la que habla Finnick. Al pensar que algo le puede pasar a esa chica, me recorre un escalofrió. Siento pena por ella, pero seguro Finnick encontrará una manera de volverla a recuperar, una vez que esté aquí. Es como Peeta, en ese sentido. Protector, comprensivo y paciente, incluso con las personas que apenas conoce, como yo o Prim. A Prim también la quiere y la cuida. Y viceversa. Agradezco que me haya acompañado a buscarla, fue arriesgado, pero fue uno de los muchos buenos gestos de él. Ahora no sólo le debía la vida de Peeta, también la de mi hermana.

-¡NO! –Responde Finnick.

-¿Qué dices? –Pregunta la presidenta.

-No hablaré de Annie, con ella estando fuera de mi alcance. –Puedo percibir firmeza y dolor al mismo tiempo.

A la aludida no le agrada la idea, pero lo disimula.

-Está bien. –Dice anotando algo en las hojas de una carpeta. –Podemos suprimir eso, después de todo es un secreto muy bien guardado en Panem. Yo lo supe una vez que ustedes llegaron aquí. Plutarch me lo dijo cuando me informó de tu estado emocional. ¿Y Katniss?

-Yo tampoco hablaré de Peeta… De hecho no hablaré de nada. –Digo en tono duro, pero con una pizca de dolor al decir su nombre.

Me cruzo de brazos. Todos me miran incrédulos, excepto mis aliados que reprimen sonrisas, porque saben a lo que me refiero.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta Plutarch.

-Lo que escuchan. Nadie… –señalo a todos los vencedores. –…filmará nada si no cumplen mis condiciones iniciales.

-Usted no está en condiciones de exigir nada, Señorita Everdeen.

-Se equivoca, Presidenta Coin. Usted lo prometió. Prometió que los rescataría… a Peeta, Annie y Johanna. E incluso Enobaria. Fue la condición principal. Me prometió que me traería a Peeta y los demás de vuelta.

-No estamos en condiciones de enviar a nadie al Capitolio. Es muy arriesgado.

-Podrían estar muertos en este preciso instante. Usted misma dijo que le deben mucho a Peeta. Pues entonces sáquenlo de allí. No voy a seguir haciendo esto sin él, lo quiero conmigo de nuevo. A mi esposo. –Intento no derrumbarme y sigo hablando. –Incluso Johanna los ayudó a ustedes para que tuvieran a su Sinsajo frente a ustedes, si no me hubiera quitado el rastreador aquella noche estaría siendo torturada en el Capitolio, o muerta. Y Finnick también me ha protegido desde el comienzo y él necesita a Annie, ella no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que está pasando. Y no creo que Enobaria este de parte de Snow, ella también ha sufrido a manos de él, igual que todos nosotros. Ella también es una pieza más de los juegos del Capitolio. Todos lo somos ¿no?


	19. CAPÍTULO 12: DESACUERDOS II (Nuevo)

_**ESTADO: REEDITADO**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12: DESACUERDOS**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

 **-PARTE II-**

-Yo tampoco hablaré de Peeta… De hecho no hablaré de nada. –Digo en tono duro, pero con una pizca de dolor al decir su nombre.

Me cruzo de brazos. Todos me miran incrédulos, excepto mis aliados que reprimen sonrisas, porque saben a lo que me refiero.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta Plutarch.

-Lo que escuchan. Nadie… –señalo a todos los vencedores. –…filmará nada si no cumplen mis condiciones iniciales.

-Usted no está en condiciones de exigir nada, Señorita Everdeen.

-Se equivoca, Presidenta Coin. Usted lo prometió. Prometió que los rescataría… a Peeta, Annie y Johanna. E incluso Enobaria. Fue la condición principal. Me prometió que me traería a Peeta y los demás de vuelta.

-No estamos en condiciones de enviar a nadie al Capitolio. Es muy arriesgado.

-Podrían estar muertos en este preciso instante. Usted misma dijo que le deben mucho a Peeta. Pues entonces sáquenlo de allí. No voy a seguir haciendo esto sin él, lo quiero conmigo de nuevo. A mi esposo. –Intento no derrumbarme y sigo hablando. –Incluso Johanna los ayudó a ustedes para que tuvieran a su Sinsajo frente a ustedes, si no me hubiera quitado el rastreador aquella noche estaría siendo torturada en el Capitolio, o muerta. Y Finnick también me ha protegido desde el comienzo y él necesita a Annie, ella no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que está pasando. Y no creo que Enobaria este de parte de Snow, ella también ha sufrido a manos de él, igual que todos nosotros. Ella también es una pieza más de los juegos del Capitolio. Todos lo somos ¿no?

Miro a todos uno por uno, y la mayoría de los presentes asienten, incluyendo a Haymitch, Beetee y Finnick. Plutarch también y me mira orgulloso, como diciéndome "esa es la actitud que debe tener el Sinsajo". Sin embargo, Coin es otra historia, me odia y lo sé. Pero no me detendré, haré lo que sea por sacarlos vivos del Capitolio. Gale me mira como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo, luego su expresión cambia y es evidente que está muy molesto, pero no entiendo el motivo. Tampoco me interesa. Desde que volví de mis primeros juegos, nos distanciamos demasiado, me juzgaba y dejo de aceptarme como antes porque nuestros pensamientos eran muy diferentes. Y está claro en el Distrito Trece las cosas empeoraron de una forma que ya no tienen solución y yo soy demasiado orgullosa para perdonar todas las cosas horribles que me dijo una vez que llegue aquí, las cosas que me dijo contra Peeta, las que dijo cuando supo que me casé con el "hijo del panadero". No puedo tolerar que lo ataquen a él, tanto verbal o físicamente. Quedó demostrado eso en el último año. Maté a Cato por Peeta, estuve a punto de matar a Finnick cuando pensé que terminaría de robarle las pocas oportunidades de vida que tenía al chocar contra el campo de fuerza y de haber tenido ventaja también hubiera matado a Clove, con tal de llevarme la medicina para salvar su vida. En el último par de meses, he atacado verbal y físicamente a más personas de las que debería por él. Y pesar de no estar orgullosa de haber matado, sé que lo haría cientos de veces, si con eso consigo mantener a Peeta a salvo. Porque no me imagino una vida sin él.

-Presidenta, con todo el respeto, usted debería considerarlo. –Continua Finnick.

-Sí, creo que usted es lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta que no puede perder a las dos caras principales de la rebelión. –Dice mi mentor, señalándonos a Finnick y a mí. –Eso es lo que pasará si usted se niega a rescatar a sus parejas, y eso pasará si en algún momento nos enteramos que Snow los ha matado, por no haber actuado a tiempo.

-El riesgo será el mismo, si el rescate se realiza en dos días o un mes. Puedo intentar entrar en sus sistemas y generar alguna falla, creo que encontré una manera de hacerlo tras investigar y hacer pruebas. Pero no tenemos más tiempo. Debemos actuar ahora. –Esta vez es Beetee quien habla.

\- Podemos crear una distracción, mientras se realiza el rescate. –Propone Finnick.

-¿Qué clase de distracción? –Pregunta ella dudando y ocultando su disgusto.

-Tal vez lo que usted proponía. Hacer más propos con entrevistas de los cuatro vencedores aquí presentes. Haremos lo que usted pida, pero sólo cuando tengamos la confirmación que el rescate se está llevando a cabo. De hecho, de ser necesario me ofrezco voluntario para ir al Capitolio.

-Y yo. –Respondo de inmediato.

-También yo. –Dice Haymitch. –Pero considero que ustedes dos no deberían ir. Yo no tengo a nadie, si me sucede algo no pasará nada.

-¿Por qué no? –Me quejo.

-Peeta y Annie los necesitaran, chicos. A los dos, enteros y sanos. ¿Qué sucederá si ustedes mueren y ellos viven?

Ambos tragamos saliva. Sabemos lo que eso significará para ellos, yo soy la vida de Peeta, me lo dijo en la playa, me lo demostró miles de veces. Y sé que lo mismo es Finnick para Annie. Es peor para Annie, que hace mucho tiempo, no está bien psicológicamente.

-¿Lo ven? No les harán ningún bien, si van a rescatarlos.

-Pero… –Empezamos. Ambos queremos ir, rescatarlos y poner a todos a salvo, asegurarnos de que estén enteros.

-Pero, nada. Ustedes se quedarán esperándolos aquí, al menos estarán a salvo. Además, ustedes dos fueron y vinieron juntos de distintos distritos en estas semanas, son las caras principales de la rebelión, y tú Katniss eres el Sinsajo. Son blancos fáciles, a los que intentarán atrapar a toda costa y no dejarán escapar. Tal vez si van otras personas haya más esperanzas de que todo salga bien. No quieren empeorar las cosas, ¿cierto?

Negamos con la cabeza y bajamos la mirada a la mesa.

 _¿Cómo no lo pensamos?_

 _Porque estamos desesperados._ Respondo en silencio a mi propia pregunta.

-¿Y tú porque querrías ir? –Pregunto.

-Nadie me necesita, Preciosa. Si muero, no pasará nada.

Hago lo posible porque mis ojos no se llenen de lágrimas. Pero no tengo éxito. ¿Por qué repite la misma frase de Peeta? Finnick me mira extrañado. Es obvio, él estaba dormido, no nos escuchó aquella noche. Al despertar cuando el rayo cayó, sólo nos vio besándonos a Peeta y a mí como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Sólo que en mi caso es cierto. En el de Peeta, no. Tú lo necesitas, tú lo amas. –Agrega. –Además, se lo debo al chico y a ti.

Toda la sala se sume en silencio. Seguramente, todos vieron ese momento, que seguramente fue un espectáculo para Panem, pero para nosotros dos fue tan real. Posiblemente fue el momento en que les demostramos a todos que ese amor que nos teníamos era real y que en otras circunstancias podíamos tener un futuro prometedor, de no estar condenados a morir.

 _ **Tú lo necesitas, tú lo amas.**_

 _¿Qué le dio a Haymitch por decirme eso, cuando hace unos meses me dijo que no lo merecía? Pensé que no había cambiado de opinión._

Dejo esos pensamientos de lado, no es un tema para discutir con él ahora, con tantas personas presentes.

* * *

Siento que alguien seca mis lágrimas con algo suave y miro hacia el otro costado. Finnick tiene en sus manos un pañuelo descartable mediano y está sacando mis lágrimas del costado izquierdo. Cuando se da cuenta que lo miro, lo aleja y me lo da en la mano. Me doy cuenta que estaba tan perdida en mi pensamiento que no sé lo que pasó en los últimos minutos y él me trajo a la realidad disimuladamente con ese gesto. Yo le trato de sonreír en agradecimiento y él arrastra una pequeña caja de pañuelos descartables frente a mí.

-Me los dio Castor. –Me explica. Entonces fijo mi vista en el camarógrafo.

-Gracias, Castor.

-De nada. Sabemos que es un tema delicado para ti y lo sentimos, Katniss.

-Estoy bien. –Digo para tranquilizarlo. Entonces me doy cuenta que estamos solos. No solos, pero Plutarch y Coin desaparecieron en un momento desconocido para mí. –Por cierto ¿donde están? –Me seco todas las lágrimas con dos pañuelos y luego los dejo en la mesa.

-Acaban de salir para hablar. –Me responde.

-Creo que Coin va a ceder esta vez. –Agrega Cressida.

-Claro, es eso o se queda sin Sinsajo y sin rebeldes. –Explica su compañero. –Eso no le conviene.

Miro a Finnick, Beetee y Haymitch, ellos asienten de acuerdo con lo que dicen los camarógrafos. He decidido hacer una tregua con Haymitch por ahora. No nos peleamos ni nos dirigimos palabras hirientes. Cressida va hasta un pequeño cuarto y nos sirve a todos café y té según lo que le pidamos en tazas medianas humeantes, y en el medio deja una bandeja con rodajas de pan y galletas saladas.

-Hoy será un día largo. –Nos informa. –Aprovechen.

-Será una junta larga ¿no? –Pregunto.

-Ustedes la alargaron. –Nos responde. –Pero me alegro que sea para esto. Yo también creo que hay que sacarlos del Capitolio cuanto antes. Después de lo que hizo Peeta durante la entrevista, el Presidente Snow sería capaz de todo lo inimaginable.

Castor busca unos pocillos donde hay terrones de azúcar y una jarra blanca que no tengo idea que contiene. Finnick la agarra y al darse cuenta que es coloca un poco sobre el contenido de mi taza y la suya, y luego se la pasa a Haymitch, que hace lo mismo con la propia y la de Beetee.

-¿Quieres un azucarillo? –Pregunta con su antigua voz seductora, ofreciéndome en su mano varios terrones de azúcar. –Se supone que son buenos para los caballos. Pero ¿a quién le importa? Ellos tienen años para comer azúcar, mientras que tú y yo… bueno, si vemos algo dulce, mejor que lo agarremos rápido.

Así es como nos conocimos, con Finnick ofreciéndome azúcar. Rodeados de caballos y carruajes, disfrazados y pintados para el público, antes de que fuéramos aliados. Antes de que supiera realmente lo que lo movía para acercarse a mí. Antes de que se convirtiera en mi amigo. En ese momento no confiaba en él y lo traté algo mal y sarcásticamente. Ahora no entiendo como pude desconfiar de este chico, que realmente es una gran persona. El recuerdo consigue arrancarme varias carcajadas. Además, porque repitió textualmente lo que me dijo en esa oportunidad.

-Claro, Finn. –Acepto.

-Qué bueno que en esta ocasión aceptaste. –Me sonríe.

-Bueno, lamento haberte tratado así en esa ocasión.

-Ya es pasado, además me pareció divertido provocarte.

-¿En serio? No lo noté. –Respondo sarcástica simulando que fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Ves? Así me trataste. Siempre tan adorable y sociable, Chica en Llamas. –Se ríe. –Aquí tienes, mejora el sabor. De paso, tal vez… te dulcifique un poco a ti en esta situación. –Dice haciendo referencia al posible embarazo con la última frase.

Finnick vuelve a su voz normal y pone tres azucarillos en mi taza y uno me lo da en la mano, por las dudas.

Finnick también agarra cuatro y le pone tres a su taza y el cuarto se lo mete en la boca y lo come del mismo modo que hizo en el desfile.

Me vuelvo a reír. Él nunca va a cambiar del todo. También noto que Cressida, Castor, Haymitch y Beetee lo miran con una sonrisa fija en sus rostros y riendo. Les alegra ver un poco del antiguo Finnick nuevamente. Luego de verlo y escucharlo sufrir tanto, ver por momentos al Finnick divertido y seductor, nos alegra a todos los que lo conocemos.

-Peeta jamás le pone azúcar a sus infusiones. –Comento.

-¿Y eso? –Me pregunta Finnick. –Vaya, jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Siendo panadero, pensé que apreciaba el sabor que le da la azúcar a todo.

-Un día le pregunté y me dijo en su casa ya se había acostumbrado a tomar sin azúcar. Que le daba igual. Era de la zona comerciante, pero aunque no le faltaba comida, no comían lo mejor, solamente lo que los demás no querían, o no se podía vender. No vivían de lujos. Y su madre era muy cruel y dura con Peeta y sus hermanos. Iban a la escuela con enormes moretones en varias ocasiones, sobre todo él. Su padre era muy bueno, supongo que él consentía más a sus hijos, que la propia madre. Siempre me dejo claro que era más cercano a él.

-Qué lástima que haya muerto toda su familia. –Me dice. Yo asiento. –Eso es algo que no le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo.

-No sé cómo se lo diré. Si vuelve, se sentirá muy mal por eso, él los quería mucho a pesar de todo.

-Tendrá que superarlo, como todos nosotros. No hay vencedores, sólo sobrevivientes. No hay ni uno sólo de nosotros que no haya perdido a una parte o la totalidad de la familia. El Capitolio para bien y para mal nos cambió a todos. Supongo que debemos encontrar el lado positivo de las cosas para salir adelante. Y tratar de vivir al máximo, sin desperdiciar ningún momento. Nunca se sabe lo que pasará el día siguiente, menos con nosotros. –Toma un sorbo de su café.

-¿Y le ves algo positivo a todo esto?

-Tal vez que por primera vez en meses, puedo tomar café con azúcar. –Intenta bromear, pero no lo consigue, porque está nervioso, al igual que yo. Y es evidente que al evadir la pregunta, me está diciendo que de todas nuestras situaciones no encuentra nada positivo.

-Bueno, el café no está mal. Definitivamente, los azucarillos y la crema le dieron mejor sabor.

Me sonríe de lado, aunque la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, pero Haymitch no para de decirnos a Finnick y a mí que nos calmemos. Y yo no paro de fulminar con la mirada a mi mentor, porque decir que nos calmemos es ridículo, por no decir, que empeora mi ansiedad y la de él.

Encuentro la cuerda que me dio Finnick hace muchas semanas en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, siempre la llevo encima conmigo; al igual que la perla, y el relicario que Peeta me dio en la arena aunque al relicario le hice un cambio, con el que me siento más tranquila, cuando quiero recordar a Peeta, me basta con sostener la perla y abrir el relicario y ver su foto allí, para sentirme más en calma. Y anillo de compromiso que nunca me lo he sacado de mi dedo, excepto que fuera a combate, por miedo a perderlo o me lo cuelgo en la cadena de relicario o lo dejo en el paracaídas. Por ahora me conformo con la cuerda, necesito distraerme y no pensar en que Peeta puede estar muerto. Finnick parece tener la misma idea, porque saca la suya de su bolsillo.

Con nuestras manos y brazos sobre la mesa, ambos empezamos jugar con nuestras cuerdas, haciendo y deshaciendo nudos diferentes y difíciles. Noto la mirada de todos puestas en nosotros, he mejorado en este tiempo, tal vez porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer que encontrar una manera de mantener a raya mis pensamientos y mi amigo me ha enseñado cosas nuevas. Mientras Finnick sigue siendo un experto y es aún más rápido que yo.

Veo como vuelve a hacer con su cuerda gruesa el nudo que me enseño para ahorcar a alguien, pero en menor tamaño, ya que la cuerda no es tan larga como las que había el día del entrenamiento. El mismo nudo que utilice para ahocar el maniquí con el nombre de Seneca Crane.

-¿Sabías que ese lo hice? –Le pregunto pensando que tal vez Plutarch le comentó sobre eso.

-¿Cuándo? –Me pregunta con curiosidad.

-El día de la sesión privada.

-¿A quién ahorcaste, Chica en Llamas? –Me pregunta divertido.

-A un maniquí, que simulaba ser Crane. Al menos yo escribí el nombre con esos tintes que había allí. No pesé, estaba molesta, triste e impotente luego de ver la pintura de Rue que había hecho Peeta como una parte de su prueba… y tú me enseñaste hacer esto. –Digo señalando su cuerda no desarmada aún. –Y lo puse en práctica, como para enviar un mensaje a todos los vigilantes.

-Eso explica tu nota alta, Katniss. Siempre me pregunté que habían hecho ustedes en esa oportunidad para sacar un doce. Aunque en realidad lo asocié a que no importaba lo que hicieran les pondrían las notas más altas para que en la arena se convirtieran en los objetivos principales de sus rivales. Me preocupé por ustedes y pensé que debía protegerlos aún más, porque ya sabes que no todos sabían de la rebelión y lucharon por sobrevivir. Espera, ¿dijiste que Peeta pintó a Rue?

Eso lo sorprende.

-Sí, él también se sentía igual que yo. Así que, pintó a Rue rodeada de flores en el suelo. Quería que se sintieran responsables por la muerte de ella. Habían intentado borrar la evidencia, pero no pudieron del todo, y cuando entré yo… la vi.

-Wow, eso también fue tan arriesgado. Plutarch debió estar encantado, el toque justo de rebeldía.

-¿Tú qué hiciste? –Le pregunto.

-Lo que todos esperan de mí, atrapé algunos maniquís en movimiento con una cuerda y también atravesé a larga distancia a varios con unos tridentes. Nada especial, después de todo, de esa forma gané los Juegos y no debía levantar sospechas.

Recuerdo el diez de su calificación para el Vasallaje. La nota más alta para alguien que no hizo un acto rebelde o arriesgado en una sesión privada, como Peeta o yo misma.

-Supongo que no me sorprende, eres muy hábil con el tridente.

-Lo mismo que tú con el arco, Peeta en la lucha, Beetee en la tecnología, o Johanna con el hacha. Todos tenemos un talento.

Sentimos que alguien se mueve y vemos a Gale con otros dos soldados parándose de sus sillas decididos a salir, cuando da la vuelta y pasa por nuestro lado, de reojo nos mira de una forma muy fea a Finnick y a mí.

 _¿Qué le sucede?_ Me pregunto, sin entender el porqué de su reacción. Sé que Finnick no le agrada, aunque no entiendo el motivo. Es una buena persona y me protegió en la arena, si aún en el fondo me considera una vieja amiga, debería estar agradecido con Finnick, como mínimo. Pero no, se comporta de peor manera con nosotros dos. Desde que fui a los juegos, e incluso antes las cosas cambiaron. Y luego de conocer a gente como Cinna, Finnick o Peeta, me di cuenta que las únicas personas fieles, incondicionales y compresivas aparte de Prim, mi madre y Madge, fueron y son ellos. Y resulta extraño que gente que conocí gracias a los Juegos del Hambre, hayan logrado quedarse en mi corazón y ganar mi confianza tan rápidamente, mientras con Gale me tomó años, generar cierta confianza, confianza que desde que estoy en el Trece e incluso antes se quebró por completo. Ya no reconocía a mi amigo de la infancia, era como si hubiera desaparecido por completo. Pero tampoco me duele perder esa amistad. Me siento lo suficientemente contenida con las personas que me rodean en estos momentos.

-Creo que deberías hablar con tu primo. –Me dice mi mentor cuando Gale y los otros soldados desaparecen.

-¿Por qué tendría que hablar con él? –Pregunto en tono duro.

-Bueno, Preciosa, creo que le deberías aclararle que tú y Finnick no tienen nada más que una amistad. Digo, porque un día de estos creo que sería capaz de darle una paliza al pobre chico.

-En primer lugar, no soy un pobre chico, me sé defender, no he sobrevivido a dos arenas por nada. –Interrumpe Finnick. –Y en segundo lugar, no creo que él tenga tanta suerte, Haymitch. Lo he visto en los entrenamientos y no es tan rápido como yo, es bueno con algunas armas nada más. Y según tengo entendido, en el Distrito Trece el intento de asesinato es un delito y no creo que se arriesgue a perder su gran puesto junto a Coin. –Finnick sonríe de lado mientras desata los nudos de su cuerda y la deja sobre la mesa. –Incluso que me golpee, supondrá consecuencias como el de bajarlo de su actual puesto. Realmente no me importa lo que piense de mí. Annie siempre confió en mí, yo siempre la respete y amé, nunca me importó nada más.

-Tampoco a mí. –Respondo. –Gale puede pensar lo que quiera. No me importa en lo absoluto aclararle nada. Porque no hay nada que explicar y sólo éramos amigos. Y creo que tampoco se arriesgaría a un descenso de puesto. Después de todo, creo que es el único de todos los sobrevivientes del Doce, que esta tan involucrado con la guerra por propia voluntad y sin haber sufrido lo que nosotros cuatro soportamos a manos del Capitolio. Además tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, por ejemplo, pensar en cómo rescatar a nuestros aliados y como recuperar a mi esposo una vez que este aquí, porque estoy segura que también necesitará mucho apoyo.

Haymitch me mira como si fuera una mutación del Capitolio.

-Pues necesitará más que apoyo de tu parte, Preciosa. –Dice en voz tan baja como la mía y la de Finnick.

-Lo tendrá todo. Soy su esposa. –Respondo sin poder evitar ruborizarme. –Y esta vez no lo dejaré ir.

-¿Dónde está Katniss y que hiciste con ella? –Me pregunta mi mentor divertido, yo golpeo su hombro.

-Cállate. –Dije con mi corazón saliéndose de mi pecho y muy ruborizada por haber admitido mis sentimientos. Odio que se burlen de mí.

-Si, Haymitch. Déjala tranquila. –Me defendió mi amigo con voz calmada. –Mira si hasta se ruboriza. Se ve muy tierna. –Bromea tocando mi mejilla un segundo con su dedo. –Casi podría decir que tienes fiebre.

Me alegra que nadie más esté en la sala aparte de nosotros, los cuatro vencedores. Los demás salieron en un momento u otro para despejarse, porque hasta que Plutarch o Coin no vuelvan no podemos discutir nada.

-Yo no… –Empiezo.

-No mientas. Lo eres y lo sabes. Mira Preciosa, ya que estamos solos y al fin te dignas a dirigirme la palabra, aprovecharé para decirte esto que me hubiera gustado que supieras hace varias semanas.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto a la defensiva.

-Que yo sé que lo amas, durante los días previos al Vasallaje me di cuenta, no ocultaste tus sentimientos. Pero fuiste muy buena ocultándolos durante ese año. Y yo sé que te dije que ni viviendo cien vidas llegarías a merecer a Peeta. Y lo dije porque en ese momento no eras justa con él y yo era participe y espectador del sufrimiento de Peeta, quien sufría con tus dudas aunque no te lo dijera, pero era feliz con lo que le dabas, incluso un beso que los tomaba por sorpresa a ambos. Porque él te ama más a su vida, lo tuvo claro desde el primer momento que te vio el primer día de clases. Sí, Preciosa, hemos hablado más de lo piensas con Peeta sobre ti. Yo le dije que intentará olvidarte, que buscará una chica que lo valorará, esos primeros meses posteriores a los Juegos y antes de Tour de la Victoria ¿Pero sabes que me decía él?

Siento celos, unos celos inexplicables con palabras, al imaginar que Peeta siguió el consejo de mi mentor y besará a otras chicas, o peor saliera con alguien, o mucho peor que haya sentido algo por ellas. Haymitch lo debe notar, porque se ríe. Finnick mira calmado a Haymitch esperando que continúe hablando porque siente curiosidad. Beetee nos está mirando.

-¿Él lo hizo?

-No, Katniss. Él toda su vida sólo tuvo ojos para ti, mientras tú ignorabas este hecho. Él siempre fue fiel a sus sentimientos hacia ti, incluso antes de que se conocieran oficialmente. Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta.

Sí, eso responde a mi pregunta y no me hace sentir orgullosa, al pensar en todo el sufrimiento que le hice pasar. No se lo merecía. Pero ya es muy tarde para cambiarlo. Sólo puedo intentar hacer lo mejor por merecerlo de ahora en adelante.

-Bueno ¿quieres saber que me decía?

Asiento un poco cohibida.

-Que a pesar de lo mucho que sufriera, tú eras la única chica que merecía su atención. Y aunque fuera de lejos quería seguirte cuidándote. Pero jamás estuvo, ni podría estar con otra chica que no fueras tú, jamás podría amar a nadie como te amaba a ti. Que de más pequeño sus hermanos le insistían en señalarle chicas lindas que consideraban adecuadas para él, pero que él nunca pudo ver en ellas, lo que veía en ti, los sentimientos tan complejos que tú provocabas en él… con tu presencia, escuchar tu voz o verte sonreír. Entonces, cualquier cosa que le dijeran sus hermanos para convencerlo, perdía importancia.

Mi mente me lleva a ese momento en la cueva cuando Peeta me confesó que me amaba y yo pensé que era una mentira para el espectáculo. Fui una idiota, tan sólo de pensar que Peeta era alguien falso, que también jugaba sus cartas para sobrevivir. Reconoció que había mirado a otras chicas, pero que yo era la única que dejaba huella en él. Eso me lleva a pensar en nuestro primer beso, mi primer beso y en que también fue el primer beso de él, como si se estuviera reservando para una persona especial… yo. Y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto. ¿Complacida? ¿Avergonzada? ¿Hipócrita? Porque ese primer beso en su momento no lo valoré, del mismo modo que él debió valorarlo. Me imagino que la felicidad que él debió sentir, podría compararse con la que yo sentiré cuando lo tenga nuevamente entre mis brazos, porque, será nuestro nuevo comienzo. Uno en que podemos ser felices, sin el miedo inminente a la muerte. Porque cuando nos entregamos el uno al otro en todos los sentidos, aclaramos nuestros sentimientos mutuos y nos casamos, nuestro miedo más grande era perdernos, porque creíamos que teníamos el tiempo contado. Cuando le dije mi amor por él era real, que siempre lo fue y yo no quise reconocerlo, por miedo, porque jamás estuvo en mis planes enamorarme, pero sucedió. Me enamoré de él, fui feliz con él unos meses y luego de perderlo, recuperarlo será un milagro, la única cosa que me hará sentir verdaderamente afortunada.

Pero no me puedo sorprender de lo que me dice Haymitch después de todo, Peeta es ese chico tierno, que me amo toda la vida, me lanzó los panes y me dio esperanzas cuando yo estaba a punto de morir junto a mi familia, que además siempre estuvo para apoyarme y consolarme, que fue incondicional conmigo y que daría la vida por mí sin dudar. ¿Cuántas personas pueden amar a otra del modo que Peeta me amo a mí? No creo que muchas.

-Creo que el fondo siempre tuvo la esperanza de tomar valor, dejar sus miedos de lado y acercarse a ti. Siempre tuvo la esperanza de que tú llegaras a verlo del mismo modo. Y lo consiguió. –Me mira con seriedad.

Me quedo pensando unos minutos y respondo.

Sí, lo consiguió. Él nunca se rindió, aunque jamás me presionó a amarlo. Su técnica fue más sutil y casi sin intención, sólo fue él mismo, me cuidó, y yo poco a poco fui enredándome entre sus ramas y terminé de convencerme que por varios años lo amé y yo ni siquiera fui consciente de eso.

-Bien, Preciosa. ¿Ahora sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

-Traerlo de vuelta. –Respondo aún afectada por las palabras de mi mentor con respecto a Peeta.

-¿Y después?

-Ponerlo en algún sitio donde ya no puedan hacerle daño. Y demostrarle que lo nuestro puede seguir funcionando ahora que si tendremos un futuro por delante.

Haymitch me sonríe.

-Entonces, si él regresa, cuídalo y no lo hagas nada que sepas que los hará sufrir, como por ejemplo… –Fija su mirada en la mía. –Alejarte cuando algo lo ves difícil, porque a veces… lo más difícil es lo que más vale la pena a la larga. Y muchas veces cuando todo está perdido, te arrepientes de no haber hecho las cosas de otra manera. Y olvídate de lo que te dije el día del anuncio del Vasallaje. Ahora, creo que ambos se merecen mutuamente. Todo esto lo has hecho por él, y no puedo dejar de valorarlo, Peeta hubiera actuado igual. –Y pienso… –Dirige una mirada hacia él. –Finnick, tú eres muy buena influencia para Katniss en este entorno actual.

Pero se encoge de hombros y nos mira a ambos. Finnick me sonríe con bondad y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Creo que no hice mal en elegirlos como aliados desde un principio.

Aunque me molesta que me recuerde que él siempre supo todo. No lo insulto, prefiero contenerme antes que hablar.

-¿Por qué me dices todo eso de recién? –Pregunto. –Hablas de algo muy puntual.

-Porque las cosas no suelen darse como uno quiere. Y hay que aceptarlo, ustedes dos… –Nos dice a Finnick y a mí. –Consideren la posible llegada de Annie y Peeta como un nuevo comienzo. No será fácil. Ellos están hace semanas siendo torturados por el Capitolio, si vuelven, no serán los mismos que antes. Pero dicen que el amor y la compresión cura todas las heridas. Eso es lo que necesitarán ellos, los necesitan a ustedes dos porque son las únicas personas que los conocen realmente, en las que confían plenamente y a las que aman. Creo que nadie podría ayudarlos más que ustedes dos, ni siquiera los médicos o psiquiatras de aquí. Porque sus heridas irán mucho más allá de lo físico. Serán más profundas, seguramente. Nosotros ya sabemos lo que es pasar por los Juegos del Hambre, y creo… que no es nada en comparación con lo que el Capitolio es capaz de hacerle a un puñado de rebeldes, o peor a las parejas de los rebeldes que están libres, basta con ver a Peeta en las entrevistas.

-Él no era débil. –Le digo a Haymitch. –Él siempre tenía una sonrisa ante las cámaras, se mostraba fuerte y decidido. No sé que le hicieron, pero no es Peeta.

Finnick coloca su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo unos segundos, y trato de no desmoronarme.

-Y Annie. No importa lo que le hagan, sea lo que sea, sé lo mucho que debe estar sufriendo. Y a Johanna, ella tenía información sobre los rebeldes. Y eso es aún más peligroso para ella.

-A eso me refiero. Snow está utilizando a Annie y Peeta para destruirlos a ustedes respectivamente. Él descubrió que ellos son su punto débil. Y Johanna, como dices, tiene información y van a intentar quebrarla por todos los medios posibles para conseguirla, si es que ya no lo hicieron. Además Snow sabe de la amistad profunda que mantenías con ella, Finnick. Cuanto más daño les haga a tus seres queridos, él se sentirá más satisfecho.

-Si esto no funciona, encontraremos una manera de sacarlos de allí. –Completa Beetee.

* * *

Pasa al menos media hora más hasta que Plutarch entra sonriendo. No sé qué pensar de esa sonrisa. A veces resulta impredecible.

-¿Plutarch? –Pregunta Haymitch. – ¿Decidieron algo?

-Sí, pero esperemos a que lleguen los demás. Disculpen la demora, fuimos a otro salón a discutir este asunto y fue bastante estresante y largo. Pero ya sabrán que decidió la Presidenta en minutos. De hecho está llegando ahora mismo. –Dice mirando hacia la puerta entreabierta y la vemos entrar con su habitual expresión seria. Detrás de ella, entran los camarógrafos y Boggs seguido de un par de soldados de los cuales no se los nombres. Somos menos personas que antes, lo cual me tranquiliza un poco.

-Soldado Odiar, Everdeen, Abernathy y Latier, luego de una larga reunión hemos tomado una decisión. –Dice en tono forzado, pero controlado. Decidimos no interrumpirla. –Estuve hablando con personas de mi confianza que llevan años viviendo en el Distrito Trece. Decidimos considerar el rescate como algo posible de realizarse en los siguientes días. Tenemos que verificar los daños resultantes del bombardeo en primer lugar. Y en base a eso, veremos el momento en que todo pueda estar en condiciones para que el rescate se lleve a cabo. Veo que todos están dispuestos a colaborar si el rescate se realiza. Y esperamos que sea en breve. Cuando salgamos del bunker pondremos el plan en marcha. Soldado Latier confío en tus conocimientos para que puedas cumplir con lo prometido, ¿existe alguna posibilidad de que puedas interferir en sus sistemas y generar una falla lo suficientemente grande durante el tiempo que se produzca el rescate?

-¿Se refiere a interferir en la anergia y las cámaras de seguridad?

-Algo así. Sería muy útil. –La presidenta Coin sonríe, porque el experto en tecnología capta su idea. –No tienen que ver a nuestra gente, o la misión de rescate quedaría arruinada.

-Si se puede hacer, aunque seguramente me llevará tiempo lograrlo.

-Perfecto, usted se pondrá a trabajar de lleno en eso.

-De acuerdo.

-Otro punto esencial será, lo que el soldado Odair, definió como una distracción. Filmaremos las propos de las hablamos y la trasmitiremos en el momento que sepamos que nuestra gente invadió el Capitolio. Tenemos información de que se encuentran en los subsuelos del Centro de Entrenamiento. Lo ideal sería que las propos de cada uno de ustedes sean tan largas como puedan hacerlas. Además, de los puntos tratados anteriormente. Todo el Capitolio estará pegado a las pantallas prestando suma atención a los testimonios de ustedes cuatro, durante el recate. ¿Están de acuerdo con esto?

Nos mira uno por uno y asentimos. Si, esta es la única manera que tenemos de rescatarlo, lo haremos.

-Entre hoy y mañana definiré yo misma el grupo de personas que enviaré al Capitolio, no se preocupen elegiré a mis mejores soldados, Boggs liderará el equipo, se ha ofrecido voluntario para encabezar la misión. Es una misión arriesgada y para concluirla necesitaremos a personas experimentadas. Eso incluye a doctores que estarán esperando en el aerodeslizador, para atender a los heridos. Ustedes como Vencedores quedan excluidos, no podemos arriesgarnos a perder a ninguno de ustedes. Los demás detalles los iremos viendo con el paso de los días, pero son cosas que no afectan a ustedes directamente. Luego de que graben las propos, sus responsabilidades terminarán y deberán esperar la llegada de los aerodeslizadores de regreso al distrito. Esperamos que el rescate tenga éxito. Ahora si quieren hacerme alguna pregunta es el momento.

* * *

Una hora después, al salir de la improvisada Sala de Comando, lo hacemos sonriendo, porque estamos más cerca de conseguir lo que queremos de llegar a nuestros seres querido, de ser felices nuevamente.

-Lo logramos. –Digo sin poder ocultar mi sonrisa.

-Tú lo lograste, Katniss. Pusiste a la Presidenta Coin entre la espada y la pared. –Me dice Haymitch.

-No me dio otra opción. –Le contesto a mi mentor mirando sus ojos grises. Él también parece estar más animado.

-A partir de ahora las cosas van a mejorar. –Finnick también parece haber recuperado la felicidad. –Estamos más cerca de ellos.

-Eso espero, Finnick.

Le digo, pero esta vez sonriendo. Al menos ahora si tenemos algo de esperanza a la que aferrarnos.


	20. CAPÍTULO 13: TE NECESITO (Nuevo)

_**ESTADO: REEDITADO**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13: TE NECESITO**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Me encuentro sentada en la orilla del mar sobre la arena. Llevo puesto un vestido naranja, como el de una puesta de sol, que me llega por encima de las rodillas. Siento que debo recordar que significa ese color, pero no hay nada en mi mente, ni siquiera sé como llegue aquí, al Distrito Cuatro. Unas pequeñas olas mojan mi vestido, mis pies y piernas, pero no me parece mal. A pesar de ser de noche hace calor. Recuerdo este lugar, vine con alguien y decir su nombre me duele, así que no lo pienso. En esa oportunidad, yo descansé en su regazo, mientras él acarició mi cabello trenzado y mi rostro. El contacto se sentía bien, sus manos eran calidad y suaves a pesar de las evidentes pequeñas marcas de quemaduras accidentales que se hacía trabajando. Su voz, me arrullaba intentando calmar mis más profundos miedos, contándome las cosas más hermosas que había visto escuchado en su vida: la primera que su padre le dio crayones y se puso a dibujar y pintar, la emoción que sintió cuando su padre le enseño a decorar los pasteles, los colores de un atardecer, la primera vez que me vio y me escuchó cantar, los Sinsajos deteniéndose a escuchar desde la ventana del aula, el canto de los Sinsajos repitiendo mis notas justo después, que de alguna manera le hacían recordarme, mi sonrisa al día siguiente que me lanzó el pan, cuando encontré el diente de león en el suelo, luego de que nuestras miradas se encontrarán. Su voz era monótona, pero con una dulzura en la misma, que solamente él puede tener.

La noche está cerca. Lo sé porque, porque el sol se esconde de a poco.

El atardecer el momento preferido de él. Por alguna razón eso me hace sonreír. Pero por otro lado que no esté a mi lado me entristece.

-¿Dónde estás, Peeta? –Pregunto en voz baja más para mí misma que para que me escuchen. Cierro los ojos y escondo mi rostro entre mis piernas. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, al saber que lo perdí, que él no va a volver por algún motivo que no entiendo.

Unas manos se posan en mi cabello y dan pequeñas caricias en mi cabeza.

-Aquí estoy. –Su voz me detiene el seco.

Él nunca se fue. Está conmigo.

Giro a mirarlo y cuando veo su rostro sonriente y su mirada penetrante en mi rostro me lanzo a sus brazos. Me recibe y abraza poniendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y una mano recorriendo mi espalda. Lloro más fuerte, porque me alegra que él esté a salvo y a mi lado. Porque lo necesito y pesar de no saber cómo llegue a la playa se que lo extrañaba. Una sensación cálida y agradable invade cada célula de mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a lo más hondo de mi alma.

-Volviste.

-¿Pensaste que te dejaría? ¿A ti de entre todas las personas? Eres lo más importante para mí. –Siento que debo decirle lo que siento, pero el llanto me impide hablar. –Ya, no llores. Ahora todo estará bien.

-Peeta… te extrañé.

-Y yo a ti, Preciosa. Pero, volví para quedarme.

Él aparta mi cabeza de su cuerpo para que nuestras miradas se encuentren y él sorbe con sus labios cada una de mis lágrimas. Mis mejillas se encienden y mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza, pero agradezco ese contacto, me recuerdan a todas esas noches que pasamos juntos y Peeta intentaba calmarme cuando las pesadillas eran tan intensas hasta que descubrió que de esa manera y con besos me calmaba, porque lo sentía a mi lado apoyándome y consolándome. Después como hacía habitualmente desciende hasta mis labios y me besa. En el primer segundo no respondo, estoy sorprendida ante ese pequeño arrebato y mis labios tiemblan por haber estado llorando hasta unos segundos antes, pero acabo correspondiéndole al segundo siguiente. De inmediato me invade ese hambre que sentí en la cueva, durante los besos que nos dimos después de la gira de la Victoria al llegar a casa y luego en la playa del Vasallaje, y también en esos días que nos dedicábamos a amarnos de la forma más pura y completa que podíamos demostrarnos que nuestros amor era real.

La sensación de los besos de Peeta y los míos está llegando hasta lo más hondo de mi ser haciendo desear más y más, hasta el punto de sentir que voy explotar. Sólo Peeta es capaz de provocarme eso. Me siento en las nubes o en mismo paraíso, no sé como describirlo, ninguna descripción no le hace juicio a lo que estoy sintiendo ahora.

El beso se torna más intenso, profundo y cargado de emociones por parte de ambos. Minutos después nos apartamos por falta de aire, no del todo, solo nuestros labios, porque nuestras frentes siguen unidas y también nuestros cuerpos. Podemos sentir la agitación de ambos, la desesperación por respirar, nuestros alientos mezclándose y rozando la piel del otro y la profundidad de nuestras miradas, que dicen todo lo que no somos capaces de decir aún. Peeta sonríe y yo me pregunto cuál será el motivo. Pero cuando me vuelve a besar y mirarme de la forma hambrienta que me conozco de memoria, sé lo que pretende. Es mi esposo, y yo también lo deseo tanto como él. Han sido semanas muy duras sin él. Enredo mis dedos en sus mechones ondulados rubios.

-Te extrañé mucho, Katniss. –Murmura contra mis labios de forma desesperada.

-También yo, Peeta.

-Si quieres podemos parar.

-¡No! –Vuelvo a llorar y Peeta seca mis lágrimas con su dedo.

-¿Eso significa que quieres?

-Estamos casados y te necesito. Por favor, Peeta.

Necesito sentirlo cerca, convencerme de que él es real y no desaparecerá por arte de magia.

Y él obedece con una pequeña sonrisa. Y sin importar que estemos en la playa, sobre la arena, hacemos el amor un par de veces como esas noches en mi habitación. Se siente tan bien volver a tener a Peeta conmigo nuevamente amándome, consolándome y calmando mis peores miedos.

Cuando Peeta nos cubre con una de las mantas que aparentemente trajo él, yo me recuesto en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

-¿Qué sientes? –Pregunta.

-Estoy feliz. Sólo eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Volviste. Estás conmigo y nuestro bebé. Y eso es lo único que quiero, que no te vayas nunca más de mi lado y seamos una familia.

-Lo seremos. Te lo prometo, estaré con ustedes incondicionalmente. No me perderán, ni tú, ni los hijos que vengan. Él apoya su mano en mi vientre y me obliga a separarme, desnudo de la cintura para arriba se sienta a mi lado y después se inclina sobre mi vientre, dándome besos que me provocan cosquillas en mi vientre de cuatro meses.

-Te amo, bebé. Igual que a tu mami. Cuida de ella mientras estés dentro ¿sí? Nosotros te amamos y te esperamos con mucho amor para darte. No sé que seas, pero te enseñaremos a ser fuerte y te protegeremos con nuestras vidas. No dejaremos que nadie te lastime porque eres nuestro bebé. Te enseñaré a cuidar de tu mamá, mi esposa, porque ella es muy frágil en ocasiones. La cuidaremos juntos, como ella cuida de nosotros y tus papis cuidan de ti. Nos cuidaremos porque somos una familia y nadie podrá separarnos.

-Lloro mientras escucho esas emotivas palabras. Es la primera vez que él le habla al bebé. Este es el Peeta que amo. Este es el mejor padre que nuestros hijos pueden tener y el mejor esposo del mundo.

Veo embelesada como Peeta trata a su hijo no nato, hablándole como si ya estuviera fuera y pudiera entender, acariciando y besando mi vientre. Cuando levanta la cabeza, me mira sonriente y vuelve a recostarse a mi lado sin separar su mano de mi vientre.

-Tú me amas ¿real o no real?

-Real. Te amo más que a mi vida, Peeta. Los amo.

Coloco mi mano sobre la suya –la que tiene en mi panza.

-Tú me amas ¿real o no real?

-Real, Katniss.

Su sonrisa se ensancha y me da otro breve beso acariciando mi rostro con su mano libre.

Recopilo momentos que vivimos juntos felices y tristes, mi miedo de perderlo, el dolor que me invadía ante su insinuaciones de que lo dejara morir, los besos, las caricias, cada noche que pasamos juntos, cada vez que tomaba mi mano y yo la presionaba aún mas porque no quería dejarlo ir.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo? –Le pregunto, porque la idea de perderlo nuevamente me aterra.

-Siempre. –Responde con sus ojos azules brillando por alguna emoción a la que no le encuentro un nombre adecuando.

Mi Chico del Pan está feliz.

Le creo, porque es Peeta y él no sería capaz de mentirme nunca.

* * *

Despierto sudando y moviéndome entre sabanas en un catre en medio de la noche. Buscando inconscientemente a alguien que no encuentro, él chico de ojos azules, piel blanca y cabello rubio que supo meterse de a poco dentro mi cuerpo e instalarse en mi corazón.

Me decepciona no encontrarlo a mi lado con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, protegiéndome de todo lo malo y haciéndome sentir en casa. La decepción da paso al dolor cuando abro los ojos y tampoco lo veo. Entonces la realidad me golpea de repente y el dolor hace acto de presencia en todo mi cuerpo y mi alma. Ser golpeada por esa roca que Thresh tuvo en la mano y con la mató a Clove hubiera dolido menos. Para ella el golpe fue físico y el sufrimiento acabo al instante. Mi dolor es mucho más profundo y no acaba en un parpadeo, como pudo terminar el de Clove.

El dolor que siento desde hace meses es cada vez más grande. Me siento caer al borde del abismo, pero me obligo a mantenerme lo suficientemente cuerda porque quiero seguir teniendo esperanzas, de recuperarlo. Lloro en silencio porque siento que es la única manera de poder descargarme. Peeta no está conmigo. Está lejos de mí, en manos de Snow. Y mientras esté en manos de él, seguirá corriendo peligro y yo seguiré sufriendo.

Me quito el collar que me regalo Peeta en el Vasallaje y lo abro dejando a la vista las dos fotos que hay allí, de un lado Prim y mi madre y del otro lado una de Peeta que fue tomada durante la Gira de la Victoria. Me la dio Plutarch cuando nos quedamos solos después de una reunión junto a otros rebeldes, porque se dio cuenta que yo miraba con interés las fotos de que sobresalían de una carpeta. Eran fotos de los vencedores que participaron en el Tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, incluyendo a los mentores del año.

Me las mostró y me dijo cuantos de todos ellos sabian que la rebelión estaba cerca y del plan de rescate. Me molesté, porque prácticamente la mitad de ellos sabian todo, mientras Peeta y yo lo ignorábamos. Me tuve que contener para no gritarle y justo al último de la pila de fotos vi fotos mías y de Peeta. Solos y juntos. Debió ver algo en mi mirada, porque me dijo que ellos tenían más copias y que podía quedarme con ellas.

Seleccioné únicamente las fotografías en las que aparecía él. Y pesé a mi molestia creciente molestia hacia Plutarch, se lo agradecí y salí de la sala comando con algo más para tener presente a Peeta.

Del medallón, quite la foto de Gale, la cual terminó destrozada. No fue adrede haberla roto, pero estaba tan pegada que estaba a la superficie del relicario que fue imposible no hacerlo, los restos los tiré a la basura.

Corte la cabeza y cuello de Peeta de una de las cuatro fotos que me dio Plutarch con el tamaño adecuado y la coloqué en el relicario con un poco de pegamento para luego colocarle encima el pequeño vidrio que lo protegería nuevamente.

Realmente no me importó que la foto de Gale quedará destrozada y tirada a la basura. Peeta puso la foto de él pensando, que tendría un futuro con Gale, pero Peeta estaba tan equivocado, yo no lo quería de ese modo. Se lo dije varias veces.

Hasta conocer oficialmente a Peeta, no me imaginaba con nadie, no quería una familia, ni tener hijos. Pero ahora se con certeza que de haber alguien con quien compartir el resto de mi vida, con las alegrías, las tristezas, el consuelo, las tragedias… los buenos y malos momentos… sería Peeta. Sólo él y nadie más. Le hice ese juramento cuando nos casamos.

Finnick está en lo correcto, Peeta es la única persona con la que puedo ser yo misma, abrirme de forma completa, reírme o llorar sin miedo a que me rechazará o se burlará de mí. Sólo él sabe –y ahora Finnick – cuales son mis peores temores, mis sentimientos más profundos aquellos, que no soy capaz de demostrar a nadie, el miedo, el terror, el dolor en esas noches oscuras, donde las pesadillas nos perseguían. Con él no me daba temor llorar, gritar porque sabía que siempre estaría ahí para consolarme, para espantar mis demonios. Porque era la única persona capaz de calmarme y hacerme sentir a salvo. Él era la única persona a la que le demostraba realmente ese lado oscuro, o sensible de mi misma. Mientras que con los demás me mostraba fuerte, entera e imperturbable, a pesar de que no me sintiera de ese modo. Pero al perderlo, al saber que estaba corriendo peligro en el Capitolio, me rompí por completo, me quebré y ahora todos pueden ver los restos de su "Sinsajo", como realmente es, como siempre lo fue y jamás lo demostró. Loca, mentalmente desorienta, sensible, deprimida y hecha pedazos. Ni siquiera tras la muerte de mi padre me sentía así, tal vez hubiera llegado a ese estado, si Peeta no me hubiera cambiado la vida aquella noche cuando teníamos once años. Siempre fue él, pero nunca lo vi, ni lo reconocí, me negué a mi misma algo que era muy evidente. Nos negué la posibilidad de ser felices juntos durante ese año posterior a los Juegos. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que la única cobarde fui yo, por negarme a analizar mis sentimientos, por no darme la oportunidad de amarlo como él merecía mucho antes. Peeta me amaba desinteresadamente y me cuidaba aún cuando fui tan injusta con él. Desearía retroceder el tiempo desde el momento de los panes y hacer todo bien, tal vez así podría agradecerle todo lo que hizo, empezar una amistad con él y luego terminar juntos como era inevitable. Porque siempre de un modo u otro, nuestros caminos estuvieron unidos y conspiraron para unirnos una y otra vez, como si se tratara de una señal. Pero sé que eso es imposible, lo que pasó no puede cambiarse.

Peeta pensaba que yo no lo necesitaba a él, que lo superaría, pero estaba equivocado.

Mi vida fuera de las propos y salidas a los distritos es miserable sin él a mi lado. Más aún sabiendo que su vida puede apagarse en un segundo bajo las garras de Snow y viendo su deterioro en cada una de sus entrevistas. No soporto vivir con la culpa y el miedo que me embargan desde hace tiempo. Tampoco ver como todos los distritos están sufriendo las consecuencias de mis actos, como cada día mueren cientos de inocentes en todo Panem.

Sólo quiero que esto acabe, recuperar a Peeta y hacerle pagar a Snow todo el daño que nos está haciendo. Por lo que le está haciendo. Mi corazón se desgarró cuando me separaron de mi esposo.

Busco también la perla guardada en una pequeña bolsita que Prim me hizo con una tela gruesa, para que no se me perdiera y la encontrara más rápido. Está en el bolsillo de mi pantalón gris de dormir. La saco de ahí y la paso sobre mis labios, recordando a mi Chico del Pan, e imaginando que son sus suaves labios sobre los míos los que me tocan. Un beso suave y frio de la única persona que quiero a mi lado. Miro su foto en el medallón una última vez.

-Yo te necesito. –Repito las palabras que le dije una vez, pero esta vez a su fotografía. Deseo que estas palabras lleguen a él. Que él sepa que lo estoy esperando, que estoy haciendo todo lo posible porque lo rescaten y que no hay nada que quiera en el mundo más que vuelva y esté a salvo. –Te amo, Peeta. Por favor, sé fuerte, resiste, y vuelve a mí. ¿Qué pensarías si se confirmara el embarazo? ¿Serías feliz? ¿Nos acompañarías? Porque yo no puedo ser feliz sin ti, no podré sola con un bebé, si tú no te mantienes a mi lado.

En la foto está sonriendo, si bien ya sé que esa sonrisa es fingida para las cámaras, me alegra verla, al menos es una mejor imagen de la que yo tengo de él en las últimas semanas, triste y consumido por el dolor y las torturas a las que seguramente lo están sometiendo… y tal vez, probablemente porque sigue preocupado por mí.

Quedó claro en las entrevistas que mas allá de los ideales de cada bando, sabe ninguno de los dos es bueno y que esta guerra, gane quien gane nos está llevando a la destrucción. Yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que darle la razón.

Ni siquiera confío en las personas que supuestamente buscan la libertad y se mantuvieron al margen por setenta y cinco años. Y sobre todo, jamás confiaré en la Presidenta Coin. Esta no es mi guerra, pero me utilizan para ella. Pero cumplir mi papel como símbolo de la rebelión es mi boleto directo a para el rescate de los vencedores, para que mi esposo vuelva conmigo.

Aunque ahora tal vez tras lo ocurrido en la reunión del mediodía, estemos más cerca de alcanzarlos, tal como dijo Finnick.

Deseo creer en sus palabras de que pronto todo mejorara, pero el positivismo jamás fue mi fuerte.

No soy como Finnick, Prim o Peeta. Ellos intentan encontrarle el lado positivo a las cosas, pero yo no consigo ver las luces que ellos ven en plena oscuridad. Por lo general, suelo esperar lo peor de la gente, y de todas las situaciones, pero por una vez decido que las palabras de ánimo y consuelo de Haymitch, Beetee, Finnick y Prim se introduzcan en mi mente, hasta que me convenzan de que todo saldrá bien.


	21. CAPÍTULO 14: CÓMPLICES (Nuevo)

_**ESTADO: REEDITADO**_

 _ **(CON VARIOS CAMBIOS)**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14: CÓMPLICES**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

En la mañana, Prim y yo vamos a ver a Finnick. Hace dos días lo convencimos de que se tomará una pastilla para dormir, asegurándole que serían días largos y que él necesitaba todo el descanso posible. Al principio se negó, pero acabo cediendo ante nuestra insistencia.

Me preocupa el estado de quien en este tiempo se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Acompañarnos es lo único que nos permite seguir de pie de cierta forma, pero eso no evita que el dolor de la perdida nos siga persiguiendo y torturándonos, por los días y las noches. Espero que acabe pronto, que dentro de unos días todo cambie. Que podamos recuperar a Peeta y Annie con vida. No importa si han sido torturados a todos los niveles inimaginables. Haymitch dijo que no podemos abandonarlos y no lo haremos.

Entramos sin pedir permiso. Cuando Finnick toma esas pastillas, no se despierta con nada, a no ser que lo despierten. Evidentemente, al entrar los vemos durmiendo de costado en su litera, con expresión pacifica. Prim se agacha a su lado y yo hago lo mismo.

-Hola, Finn. –Lo llama mi hermana.

Sonrío al ver lo bien que se llevan. Me pregunto si también tenía esa relación con Peeta. Guiándome por las pocas veces que los vi hablando y bromeando entre ellos, creo que sí.

Mi hermana acaricia su cabello cobrizo, al ver no reacciona.

-¿Finnick?

-¿Prim?

Murmura por lo bajo y abre lentamente los ojos para fijarlos en nosotras dos. Aunque se le vuelven a cerrar a cada rato.

-Sí. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, creo… Hola, Chica en Llamas.

Prim se ríe y me mira.

-Hola, Finn. –Le contestó.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Nos pregunta desviando la mirada adormilada de una a la otra.

-Venimos a despertarte. –Le digo. –Y darte una buena noticia.

-¿Buenas noticias? Eso es raro, muy pocas veces las escucho últimamente. –Veo en su voz que duda un poco.

-Finn, vamos a salir de aquí, hoy luego del desayuno. Mamá nos dijo antes de dormir que Boggs habló con ella para informarle, que ya no volverán a atacar y que podemos salir del bunker hoy mismo. Se lo dijo para que preparara a sus pacientes para sacarlos. Le van a informar al resto hoy por los parlantes.

Finnick se sienta en su litera de golpe y abre los ojos sorprendido y luego me mira a mí, sonriendo. Ambos sabemos lo que eso significa. Luego centra su mirada en mi hermana.

-Eso es genial, Prim.

Ella sonríe.

-Supongo que eso significa que van a rescatar pronto a Peeta y Annie. –Nos dice ella.

-Sí. –Contestamos al unísono.

Esta vez yo también sonrío porque la idea de tenerlo nuevamente conmigo me emociona, hace que mi corazón se acelere, sienta esa extraña sensación en el estomago por primera vez en semanas, que empiece a temblar y mi rostro se caliente. Mi esposo estará conmigo muy pronto.

-Oh, casi me olvidaba. –Dice Finnick. Prim y yo lo miramos confusas. –Veo que Finnick mete la mano debajo del colcho y me tiende una caja negra de cartón del tamaño de la palma de mano en largo, pero muy angosta.

-¡Lo conseguiste! –Dice Prim sonriendo y abrazando a Finnick.

-Claro, el plan salió bien.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto.

-Algo que tú necesitas mucho ahora. –Murmura él temiendo que las paredes escuchen y mira mi abdomen. – ¿Recuerdas que me sentí descompuesto ayer?

-Y Prim te dijo que fueras al hospital improvisado y te acompaño.

-Bueno. Era mentira, fingí estar enfermo para poder robarles el test. Fue idea de Prim y Neyde. Aquí no tienen tanta seguridad con la medicación, era nuestra oportunidad.

-¿Por qué no lo buscaron ustedes? –Pregunto a mi hermana.

-El jefe nos tiene muy controlados a los doctores y enfermeros, se habrían dado cuenta. Le dijimos a Finnick donde podía encontrarlos y utilizó sus encantos para dejar en un estúpido estado a una enfermera de dieciocho años. Unas de las más jóvenes y nuevas. Mamá se excuso diciendo que no lo podía atender y le pidió a ella que lo hiciera. Él sólo nos siguió la corriente en el plan.

-Así que, le hablaba de mi distrito, las cosas que me gustaban de mi hogar y ella me decía que le encantaría visitarlo cuando la guerra acabe y que yo le sirva de guía… y no sé cuantas cosas más. No escuché todo, yo estaba concentrado en otra cosa. Me dijo que me conseguiría algo para el dolor de estomago para que lo tomará en ese mismo momento, para buscar agua tenía que salir de la sala de primeros auxilios. Aproveché esos cinco minutos que se demoró, para robar esta mágica cajita de un estante, por suerte no tuve que rebuscar mucho. Cuando volvió ya me había sentado en la camilla y ya tenía guardado el test de embarazo en mi bolsillo. Tomé la pastilla sin necesitarla para no levantar sospechas. Igual creo que la chica estaba tan embelesada mirando mi rostro y coqueteando conmigo que ni se dio cuenta que del bolsillo de mi pantalón sobresalía esa caja con la que no entré inicialmente.

-Por algo eres conocido como el Sex Simbol de Panem. Todas caen a tus pies si te lo propones. –Digo tomando la caja de sus manos riendo imaginándome la situación. –Gracias por el favor.

-No es nada. –Finnick también ríe. –Pero conozco alguien que no…

-No me llaman la atención los chicos en general. Nunca fui normal. Nadie tenía mi atención en ese sentido, excepto Peeta.

-Porque lo amas.

-Porque lo amo.

-Eso es mejor. Annie también fue la única, las demás mujeres me daban igual. Por eso es irónico que tenga tantos admiradores y…

Él sacude la cabeza, seguramente tratando olvidar lo que se vio obligado a hacer durante años, las violaciones y abusos que sufrió en manos de sus clientes, y lo sucio que se debe sentir cada vez que lo recuerda.

Me alegro de haber ganado con Peeta y no haber llegado a rebajarme tanto ante Snow para proteger a mi familia.

-Olvídenlo. Salgamos de aquí.

-¿Finnick? –Pregunta mi hermana.

-No pasa nada. Hay cosas que eres muy pequeña para saberlas. –Él acaricia la cabeza de mi hermana sonriente.

Antes de salir de la habitación, ellos me detienen.

-Guárdalo bien hasta que te lo hagas, hermana. –Me dice Prim.

-Envuélvelo en tu chaqueta de cuero y déjalo en tu bolsa. No lo tienen que ver.

Asiento y coloco provincialmente la cajita en la manga de mi camisa. Ahora mismo, pasaré para guardarlo…

No, mejor. Lo tendré entre mi ropa hasta que salgamos, no quiero que a nadie se le ocurra revisar entre mis pertenecías mientras estamos desayunando. Buscaré uno de los suéteres que traje de la casa de Peeta y me lo pondré para disimular el bulto. Su ropa me queda más grande y suelta, no notarán que llevo algo extra.

Puedo atribuir el cambio a que tengo frío, o desperté sintiéndome descompuesta. Todos están acostumbrados a verme así y no sería la primera vez que me ven usando el suéter gris, o incluso el negro de mi esposo. Ser el Sinsajo tiene algunas cosas positivas.

* * *

En el desayuno, el ánimo de todos parece haber incrementado, cuando a mitad del mismo Alma Coin informa por los altavoces a todos de que en breve saldremos del bunker. Algunos gritan, hacen vítores o murmuran entre sí.

Yo estoy sentada en una mesa entre medio de Finnick y mi hermana. Con mi madre, Haymitch y Beetee en frente. Sintiendo el peso del test de embarazo en mi cintura bajo el suéter gris y sujeto al cinturón, tengo miedo de hacérmelo y descubrir lo peor que puede sucederme. Sonreímos, en realidad todos en la mesa lo sabíamos ya. Aún así estamos nerviosos, porque si el rescate esta cerca, hoy mismo o mañana, tendremos que grabar la "distracción" como la denominó Finnick en la reunión.

-¿Saben de que hablarán? –Mi voz rompe el silencio de la mesa.

-Yo contaré secretos. Pero seguiré omitiendo mi historia con Annie. No quiero exponerla.

-Yo no quiero hablar de Peeta.

-Pero debes hacerlo. Nadie conoce mi historia con Annie. Pero si conocen la tuya con Peeta.

-Lo sé. –Susurro.

-Coin quiere que hable de cómo perdí a mi familia. –Me dice Haymitch bastante molesto. –Aparte de contar secretos sucios del gobierno.

-Yo también debo hablar sobre lo mismo que Haymitch. Y alguna información a la que he accedido por medios tecnológicos. A diferencia que Haymitch, también he pasado por lo mismo que Finnick. Hasta que dejé ser "deseable". –Agrega Beetee.

Miro a Beetee sorprendida. Supongo que debió ser bastante atractivo en su juventud, sin embargo los años pasaron y debe llegar una edad a la que ya no resultas útil. Siento asco por Snow, por cómo nos utilizó, nos amenazó, nos arrebató a las personas que amábamos, no nos dejó ser libres.

Me pregunto si Peeta y yo hubiéramos acabado como ellos, tal vez… de no haber rebelión, de habernos casado, de haber sido mentores… posiblemente tiempo después nos hubiera prostituido contra nuestra voluntad y bajo amenaza. La sola idea me hace temblar de pánico, peor aún, teniendo en cuenta que Peeta está en el Capitolio ¿Estará siendo abusado de esa forma por toda esa gente enferma del Capitolio que trata a los vencedores como mercancía?

Cierro los ojos, intentando borrar esas imágenes de mi mente. Lo dudo, por el estado casi deplorable que se encuentra Peeta, Snow le debe estar haciendo otras cosas, pero el resultado debe ser igual de desagradable.

-Katniss. –Escucho mi madre. Suena alarmada. Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos descubro a todos mirándome con preocupación. – ¿Te sientes mal, hija?

-Estoy bien. Son los nervios.

Casi no hablamos durante el resto del desayuno y debido al asco repentino que me provoca mi desayuno, no como casi nada, a pesar de que Prim, mi madre y Finnick insisten. Si como algo más, vomitaré.

-¿La medicación te sigue afectando, Preciosa?

Por su expresión triste sé que sospecha de mi embarazo. Peeta y yo le dijimos que era posible que quedara embarazada después de lo sucedido.

-Sí. –Hablamos en clave.

-Deberías hablar con el Doctor Aurelius para que te cambie la medicación o la suspenda.

-Ya nos encargamos de eso, Haymitch. Él dijo que analizaría mi caso y después me daría una respuesta.

-Eso es bueno. No queremos que acabes enfermándote. –Sonríe levemente y después cambia el rumbo de la conversación. –Sigues usando la ropa de Peeta.

Sí, a veces hasta uso sus camisetas para dormir. De alguna forma me hace sentir mejor, su ropa aún conserva su fragancia y eso me calma y hace que me sienta más cerca de él.

-¿Algún problema? No creo que a mi esposo le importe.

-Ninguno, pero su ropa es muy grande para ti.

-Por ahora... supongo. –Si estoy embarazada en unos meses tendré que recurrir a su ropa y dejar la mía de lado. Y hacia el final del embarazo también me quedará pequeña la suya. –No traje nada mío excepto la chaqueta de mi padre, unas botas y un tapado oscuro, Haymitch.

-¿En serio?

-En serio. –Me encojo de hombros.

-Pero buscaste la de Peeta en su casa.

-Él la va a necesitar cuando vuelva y quería tener algo suyo conmigo. –Intento no quebrarme y fallo. Derramo unas lágrimas sin darme cuenta.

-Está bien, Katniss. Peeta estará contigo antes de lo piensas. Coin se rindió en esta pelea y aceptó el rescate. Ten eso en mente, no lo malo. –Me dice mi mentor.

Seco mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y le indico que entendí con la cabeza.

* * *

Cuando terminamos de comer nos separamos, Haymitch y Beetee se van juntos, Prim se va ayudar en el improvisado hospital junto a mamá. Finnick y yo no sabemos qué hacer.

Vagamos por el bunker hasta casi cansarnos, luego nos dirigimos al compartimento que comparto con mi familia, porque recordé todas las cosas que rescatamos cuando fuimos a buscar a Prim, ya que en cualquier momento nos avisarán que debemos evacuar el bunker, y no quiero olvidar nada. Mientras meto todo lo que estaba suelto en la bolsa, Finnick me habla.

-Puedes engañar a tu madre, o Prim, pero no a nosotros. Tus aliados. Tus iguales. ¿Qué te pasó en el comedor?

-Estaba pensando en ti. En Beetee. En mí. En Peeta.

-Explícate. –Veo la confusión en su mirada.

Finnick se sienta frente a mí.

-Peeta y yo… ¿hubiéramos acabado igual? Siendo vendidos para… –Mis mejillas se enrojecen y no puedo terminar. Miro a Finnick esperando ver una expresión de burla por mi timidez ante el tema, algo gracioso si se tiene en cuenta que Peeta y yo ya hicimos el amor varias veces. Pero sólo veo lástima en su mirada.

-Posiblemente. –Contesta triste. –Tal vez no de inmediato. Les hubiera dejado disfrutar de su matrimonio y esperaría a que las aguas se calmarán, con el tema de la rebelión. Tal vez, al pasar los años los hubiera empezado a vender a esas personas y ustedes no hubieran tenido otra opción más que aceptar para protegerse entre ustedes, a sus familias, a los hijos de ustedes dos… Peeta se hubiera sacrificado por ti… El problema hubiera sido, que todos en el Capitolio los aman. Son "hermosos", "sexys", "románticos", "valientes" entre otros adjetivos que mejor ni te los digo, porque, son asquerosos. –Hace una mueca de asco. Debe ser lo mismo que decían de él. –Snow no hubiera permitido que Peeta hiciera el "trabajo" por ambos, tú no eres una "chica loca". Así que, el destino de ambos hubiera sido el mismo. Pero, de todas formas jamás pasará ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por él. –Respondo con un repentino nudo en mi garganta. – ¿Crees que Snow sea capaz de hacerle eso a Peeta?

Él no contesta al inicio y mi miedo se incrementa.

-De ser capaz, lo es. Pero sinceramente, hemos visto a Peeta en las entrevistas ¿no? –Asiento. -¿Si fueras una superficial capitolina? ¿Considerarías a Peeta sexy? Y no te estoy preguntando como lo ves tú, sino como lo verías de haber sido criada en el Capitolio. ¿Querrías acostarte con alguien tan inestable, torturado, loco, lastimado físicamente, demacrado y con pésimo aspecto?

-Probablemente no. –Respondo poniéndome en la piel de todas esas mujeres que suspiraban por jóvenes como Finnick o Gloss. Peeta en las entrevistas no estaba en su mejor momento. Tiene razón en el Capitolio son exageradamente superficiales. Peeta es hermoso, y tiene esa personalidad que traería loca a cualquier mujer del Capitolio. Pero ese Peeta con coincide con el chico torturado a todo nivel, que vi últimamente. Definitivamente para ellos no entraría en el perfil de "deseables" estando así.

-Yo estoy casi seguro que la tortura de él viene por otro lado. –Agrega. –Créeme hay cosas peores que ser prostituido y creo que nuestro presidente optó por algo peor… mucho peor. Aunque no lo matará, porque él necesita tener un arma contra ti.

Pasan unos minutos hasta que asimilo sus palabras y las reflexiono. Me siento horrible con todo.

-Ya no soporto esto, Finnick. ¿Cómo lo haces tú?

-No lo hago. Es evidente que no. Estoy tan destrozado como tú. Annie es mi vida, ya lo sabes. Me destruye que ella esté allí y yo no pueda protegerla. A veces, trato de no pensar en ella. Pero su imagen siendo torturada, no se va de mi cabeza. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Es mejor no rendirse a eso. Se necesita diez veces más tiempo en volver a ponerse en pie, que en desmoronarse. Y debo ser fuerte por ella, porque es lo que mi novia querría, porque cuando la vuelva a tener conmigo, me necesitará. Pero, si me pides un consejo… me ayuda hacer una lista mental de todos los momentos felices que viví con ella. Es más fácil resistir si tratas de pensar en cosas buenas. –Me confiesa con una sonrisa que no llega sus ojos.

-No somos tan fuertes, como todos creen. –Le digo.

-Todos tenemos nuestros puntos débiles, Katniss. Ese detestable hombre sabe que tarde o temprano terminaremos quebrándonos. Pero no le podemos dar ese gusto. No se lo daremos, porque antes de lo que pensemos, los tendremos de vuelta con nosotros y no permitiremos que los toque nuevamente.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio, Finnick se pone a ver el libro de las plantas de mi padre. Yo dejo que lo haga, después de todo debemos encontrar una manera de entretenernos mientras esperamos el próximo aviso.

-No me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido en la arena de forma tan perfecta. En el bosque parecías estar en tu ambiente. ¿Gracias a esto sabías que comer o utilizar para las curaciones y que era toxico? ¿O que las bayas que recolectó Peeta eran venenosas y fatales?

-Sí, es de la familia, lo iniciaron mis padres. Y lo seguimos Prim y yo. Los dibujos mejor hechos son de Peeta. Él nos ayudó a perfeccionarlos o dibujarlos por completo en base a las descripciones que le dábamos, o si veía la planta. A los Everdeen no se nos da bien dibujar. –Confieso.

-No se puede negar su talento. –Me dice examinado en detalle una flor y lee en silencio la leyenda que había en la hoja de al lado, escrita a puño y letra de Peeta. –Katniss. Saeta de agua. Es tu flor.

Peeta la dibujó en tamaño grande con los colores reales y ocupaba una carilla entera. Lo mismo hizo con unas prímulas y unos dientes de león. Porque él consideraba que merecían más espacio, por lo que significaban para mí, mi familia y creo que para él, aunque no lo reconoció abiertamente. Seguramente para no incomodarme.

-Lo es. –Le contesto.

Sonrío al recordar todos esos días casi completos que Peeta pasó conmigo mientras me estaba recuperando del incidente con la valla. Amaba verlo tan concentrado, y haciendo miles de gesto mientras dibujaba los bocetos en hojas lisas y luego me los mostraba, esperando mi aceptación, para al instante hacer el mismo dibujo sobre las hojas del libro.

Extraño esos momentos con él, donde hablábamos, nos íbamos conociendo y conseguía hacerme reír o sonreír a cada rato, algo poco común en mí. También la paz que sentía a su lado. Por primera vez hicimos algo normal que no involucraba luchar por sobrevivir y protegernos, ni salidas prohibidas fuera del distrito. Disfruté como nunca las veces que pasamos tiempo juntos en el bosque, en el lago y la casita a las orillas del mismo. Fueron esas veces que mi amor por él creció más. Peeta supo como conquistarme sutilmente de a poco y casi sin intención.

A veces me pregunto en qué momento empecé a ser más consciente de mis sentimientos por él y no tengo una respuesta acertada. Tal vez desde la cueva, el problema es que reprimí esos sentimientos y esas necesidades que tenia de él, hasta la charla con Snow antes de la Gira de la Victoria. Donde me continué negando a aceptarlo y luego en el Vasallaje, en los días previos me atreví a reconocerlo, seguramente porque nos quedaba poco tiempo de vida, y no quería desperdiciarlo por mi testarudez. Quería que fuéramos felices por unos días y después salvarle la vida, como el último sacrificio de amor que era posible hacer por él. Mi di cuenta que no podía vivir sin él, y no solamente porque me ayudaba a superar mis problemas, enfrentar mis pesadillas, sino por todo. Porque lo amaba y quería una vida a su lado, aunque fuera corta.

-¿Pensando cosas buenas? –Me interrumpe mi amigo. Lo miro a los ojos, aún sonriendo.

-Sí. –Contesto. –Creo que tienes razón, tendré que hacer una lista mental de los momentos felices que viví con él, más a menudo. En vez de sumirme en el dolor que me provocó perderlo.

-¿Te das cuenta? Debes escuches a los demás de vez en cuando. –Me sonríe, pero esta vez con cierta satisfacción, puesto que deje ser tan inflexible. Hasta en eso, el amor que siento por mi esposo me cambió. – ¿Cuándo…? –Deja la pregunta en el aire.

-No tengo idea. –Recuerdo que llevo el test entre mi ropa todavía por lo que lo desengancho de mi cinturón y lo guardo el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de mi padre. La cual vuelvo a doblar y guardar en la bolsa entre medio de otras prendas de ropa. –Cuando me sienta preparada para saberlo, o el día vuelva mi esposo. No lo soportaré si el resultado sale positivo y el padre de mi bebé no se encuentra a mi lado.

-Te entiendo. Nadie te presionará. Es algo muy personal de la pareja. Por ahora, no dejes que te inyecten nada, ni tomes la medicación, le puedes hacer daño a tu hijo. ¿El prospecto lo tienes a mano?

-Mamá lo pidió, ella no dejaría que me dieran algo nocivo. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Sólo dámelo.

Lo encuentro en el botiquín de remedios y se lo doy sin comprender porque lo quiere ver. Se toma su tiempo para leerlo y cuando levanta la cabeza tiene los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué leíste?

-Tal vez sea una casualidad, pero no tiene contraindicaciones ni reacciones adversos durante el embarazo y lactancia. No daña al feto durante su desarrollo…

-¿Quieres decir qué…?

-Habiendo tantas drogas y tratamientos contra la depresión posiblemente te buscaron una que no es perjudicar para un bebé en desarrollo, ni para la madre, y para no levantar sospechas me dieron la misma a mí, porque fuimos diagnosticados con el mismo trastorno prácticamente.

-No quieren matar al bebé, pero ¿por qué me lo ocultarían?

-Eso hay que averiguar. En el caso que estés embarazada, esto no es una casualidad y podemos conjeturar que el Doctor Aurelius está metido en esta historia de mentiras. Nos está asistiendo médica y psicológicamente a nosotros y Haymitch.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Como verán este capítulo tiene muchas partes extras. Esto es todo un plan de Coin y hay mucha gente metida aquí. El nombre de capítulo sirve para los dos bandos. Los vencedores y la familia Everdeen; y el Distrito Trece. ¿Qué creen que suceda? ¿Prefieren que Katniss se haga el test antes de la llegada de Peeta o después? Recuerden que no todo será miel sobre hojuelas y Peeta no será el mismo enamorado de Katniss. (Las que leen la historia en Fanfiction lo saben porque lo han leído, pero en Wattpad aún no publiqué esa parte porque estoy esperando a reeditarlo. Para ella tal vez sea más feo confirmar el embarazo, con Peeta sin "amarla". Así que, díganme que piensan.**_

 _ **Buenas Tardes,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	22. CAPÍTULO 15: PROPOS I (Nuevo)

_**ESTADO: REEDITADO**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15: PROPOS**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

 **-PARTE I-**

* * *

Más tarde, Coin anuncia que podemos abandonar el bunker. Finnick y yo guardamos todo y nos ponemos en movimiento. Como gran parte de las instalaciones y los cuarteles fueron destruidos en el bombardeo, nos ubican en nuevos compartimentos. Yo estoy sola limpiando y ordenando el lugar que lugar que ocuparemos con mi familia ahora. Buttercup da vueltas a mi alrededor. Debe extrañar a Prim, ya que ella se fue al hospital hace un rato luego de instalar a su gato aquí.

Por cierto, Buttercup adora a Finnick, hasta hace una hora atrás cuando aún estábamos en el bunker, no dejaba de llamar la atención del chico del Distrito Cuatro, quien por cierto no dejaba de acariciarlo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras este ronroneaba de placer.

Todos tienen razón, ese gato me odia exclusivamente a mí… o mejor dicho me odiaba.

Me recuesto en la cama un rato, tras cambiar las sabanas y Buttercup se acuesta a mi lado.

-¿Desde cuándo te agrado, Buttercup? –Él me mira pero ni siquiera se muestra molesto conmigo. Recuesta su cabeza en mi vientre y pienso en lo que Prim dijo. ¿Y si me trata así porque estoy embarazada? ¿Si está cuidando a mi bebé, como cuida de mi hermana?

A los vencedores sólo nos dieron una hora para reacomodarnos y bañarnos. Como ya hice ambas cosas me quedo descansando con el gato cuidándome. Necesito dormir, últimamente me siento más agotada que de costumbre, tal vez sea por todas esas cosas que me dan en el hospital cada vez que voy y la medicación. Finnick sigue insistiendo en que no la tome y le haré caso.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que alguien toca la puerta.

-Pase. –Grito desde fuera. No me importa quien sea, no quiero levantarme a abrir.

Boggs aparece en el marco de la puerta y le doy permiso para que entre.

-¿Te sientes mal? –Me pregunta sentándose en una silla a un costado de mi cama, toca mi frente y se tranquiliza al darse cuenta que no tengo fiebre.

-Como se puede. Tú liderarás el equipo de rescate ¿no?

-Sí, Katniss. El equipo está casi definido, pero debemos fijarnos que tantos daños fueron provocados en nuestras instalaciones, no queremos que hayan problemas cuando salgamos.

-Sálvalo, por favor. Trae de vuelta a Peeta, Annie y mis amigos. –Le ruego tomando su mano

-Lo haré, te lo prometo. Traeré a tu esposo de vuelta contigo, Katniss. Y a todos lo que pueda.

-Gracias por intervenir.

-Es lo justo. No merecen pasar por esto. –Me mira comprensivo. De todos los del Trece él es el único que me cae bien y suele poner las manos en el fuego por Finnick y por mí. ¿Estás lista? –Me pregunta.

-¿Te enviaron a buscarme?

-A todos. Ya les avisé a los demás donde deben ir. Están en camino. Faltas tú.

Miro a Buttercup y lo alzo mirándolo amablemente por primera vez.

-Prim estará contigo en una hora, Buttercup. Yo tal vez demore un poco más. Cuida de todo por nosotras. –Él maúlla y yo sonrío. –Te dejaré agua y alimento.

Cuando me convertí en vencedora la alimentación del gato de mi hermana mejoró, Cinna me enviaba cada mes varias bolsas de alimento, aunque era Prim o mi madre quienes decidían cual era la cantidad adecuada.

Desde mi distrito traje las al menos quince bolsas alimento especial para gatos, y lo teníamos guardado en una despensa de los subsuelos de los pisos inferiores. Uno de mis tantos escondites. Por suerte, cuando Prim fue a buscar más bolsas recién, descubrió que esa zona no está afectada. Así que tiene comida para meses. Le preparo sus platos en uno le coloco agua, en el otro alimento con sabor a pescado.

Cuando salimos del compartimento, Buttercup está comiendo y me observa de reojo. Esta vez, cierro la puerta completamente para que no salga. No sé qué zonas son seguras y cuáles no y Prim se muere si le sucede algo a su mascota. Supongo que estará bien, hasta que mi hermana venga a hacerle compañía.

* * *

Subimos las escaleras, caminamos por el pasillo hasta uno de los ascensores multidireccionales, y llegamos a Defensa Especial. Nada ha sido dañado aquí por el bombardeo. Coin tiene razón, quieren matarnos, asustarnos, pero no destruir una base nuclear y militar tan importante, sabiendo que les será útil en el futuro.

Veo a Finnick, Haymitch y Beetee esperándonos en el pasillo. Boggs nos hace pasar a una habitación virtualmente idéntica al Comando. Allí nos encontramos con Plutarch, su asistente Fulvia Cardew, Coin, Cressida, Pollux, Castor y Gale. Las expresiones y posturas son variadas pero se los nota exhaustos, incluso a la presidenta del distrito.

Nos informa los daños que hemos sufrido, las pérdidas totales o parciales. Nos dice que en estos momentos se están asegurando que todo esté en orden para el rescate. Como ella supuso las zonas donde tienen los armamentos o los aerodeslizadores no fueron afectadas. Eso resulta ser una tranquilidad para todos.

Nuevamente nos sirven café, los reservan como estimulantes de emergencia en momentos como estos. Pero lo rechazo, mi madre dijo que no es bueno para los bebés. Lo tomé antes porque lo necesitaba e ignoraba ese detalle.

-Quiero té. –Le digo a Cressida.

-Oh, claro. Pollux. –Ella observa a su compañero que está más cerca de la mesa y él busca en otra bandeja. Me alcanza amable una taza grande de té y yo le agradezco.

Cada uno de los presentes se sienta alrededor de la mesa. Plutarch agarra su taza como si la vida le fuera en ello, supongo que le debe estar costando acostumbrarse a esta nueva vida, ya que en el Capitolio, los habitantes no tienen privaciones.

-Los necesitamos a los cuatro con el traje puesto y sobre la tierra. –Nos informa Alma Coin. –Tienen dos horas para conseguir algo de material de archivo mostrando el daño por el bombardeo, e informar que las unidades militares del Distrito Trece permanecen no solamente funcionales sino dominantes, y, lo más importante, que el Sinsajo aún está con vida. –Pongo mala cara. ¿No le importa nada más a la mujer? –También, se grabarán las propos sobre sus experiencias. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Esto realmente servirá como una distracción? –Pregunto.

-Esperemos que sí. –Me contesta. –Si lo graban ahora, eso nos dará a tiempo a editar y compaginar el material, para que durante el rescate se retransmita todo.

-¿Y eso cuando será?

Agrego sabiendo que no haremos esto, si no nos confirman algo más específico.

-Nuestros informantes nos han dicho que hubo revueltas importantes en varios distritos, que ocasionaron muchos problemas. El Capitolio está centrando toda su atención en solucionarlos, sin mucho éxito. Los rebeldes y trabajadores, los superan en número. Hay posibilidades que se sea entre hoy y mañana.

-Gracias. –Le digo.

Coin asiente con una sonrisa, sé que no es totalmente sincera. Pero aunque haya sido prácticamente obligado, agradezco que haya cambiado de opinión. Aunque ahora la estoy odiando por otro motivo, si yo estoy embarazada es muy probable que ella tenga que ver en la decisión de ocultar mi estado.

-¿Hay posibilidades de rescatar a Effie o nuestros estilistas, Cinna y Portia?

Plutarch, sonríe con algo de tristeza. Pienso que les tiene aprecio, ya que los conocía desde hace años.

-No hemos podido acceder a información sobre ellos, sé que los secuestraron también, pero no sabemos si siguen vivos. Son importantes para la rebelión, son parte de tu equipo. Haremos el intento por rescatarlos. Ya hemos discutido ese punto con la Presidenta.

Me siento más aliviada. Pienso en Cinna y en como sufrí cuando los Agentes de Paz le dieron una paliza frente a mí. Lo impotente que me sentí por no poder hacer nada. Era mi amigo, casi un padre para mí. Y pesar de no conocer tanto a Portia, me parecía una buena persona. Effie… a veces resultaba cansador escucharla, pero Peeta y yo la aprendimos a querer. Todos me preocupan, no quiero pensar en que el Capitolio los mató por mi culpa o la de Peeta.

Minutos después, me reúno mi equipo de preparación en una de las salas de Defensa Especial, ellos me ponen el traje del Sinsajo, me peinan y me maquillan con tan poco maquillaje, que parece tener el objetivo de ocultar imperfecciones y ojeras. Soy consciente que luzco deplorable. Sin embargo, a mi antiguo equipo parece no importarle. No me recriminan por no haberme cuidado, no dormir bien, o comerme las uñas. Tal vez el estar en este lugar los volvió más humanos y centrados. De cierta manera, creo entienden mi dolor y porque me descuido tanto.

Octavia y Flavius han dejado de tener miedo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero todavía puedo ver algunas secuelas del maltrato que recibieron aquí. Cuando algunas de las personas de Coin se acercan a ellos, me doy cuenta que fueron ellos quienes los tuvieron prisioneros, porque empiezan a temblar y debemos calmarlos para convencerlo de que nada malo les pasará.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, cariño. –Me dice Venia mientras coloca el broche del Sinsajo en mi traje. –Ahora más que nunca.

-Gracias. Eso intento. Resulta difícil. –Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, que no llega a mi mirada.

-Lo imagino. –Me sonríe levemente. –Nunca vi dos personas que amarán tanto como tú y Peeta. –Ella acaricia mi rostro y quita la lágrima solitaria que escapó hace segundos de mis ojos. –Va a volver y todo volverá a la normalidad. Ya lo verás.

-Ya estas lista, Katniss. –Me avisa Flavius luego de observarme en detalle sonriendo. – ¡Ya casi pareces un ser humano! –Dice a modo de broma para distraerme.

La primera vez que me lo dijo, lo tomé bastante mal, y lo disimulé. Ahora, no puedo reírme ante su comentario. Los demás se ríen también, deben recordarlo.

-Bien, ahora debemos entregarte entera al resto. –Interrumpe Octavia. –Si sientes miedo, simplemente recuerda por quien lo haces, y verás que encontrarás el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo.

Eso me anima más, que los argumentos de Coin o Plutarch. Por supuesto estoy aguantando todo esto por Peeta, cuanto más haga, más cerca estaré de él.


	23. CAPÍTULO 15: PROPOS II (Nuevo)

_**ESTADO: REEDITADO**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15: PROPOS**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

 **-PARTE II-**

* * *

Después de un largo camino por los ascensores y escaleras, llegamos. Boggs trepa la escalera final que nos llevará al exterior, cuando llega arriba tira de una palanca de la puerta trampa que nos comunica con el exterior. Está diseñada para abrirse desde dentro solamente, como un mecanismo de seguridad. Si nos quedamos encerrados siempre quedan unos guardias que están preparados para abrirnos cuando lo necesitamos. Mis nervios aumentan mientras esta se abre y el aire fresco ingresa. Por un lado siento alivio, porque en este tiempo mi aversión al encierro se incrementó. Por otro lado, no sé que me espera fuera. Haymitch me empuja amablemente para que avance.

-Tranquila. Todo estará bien.

Yo asiento dedicándole una mirada y luego subo al primer peldaño, seguida de Finnick, Haymitch y finalmente Beetee. Los soldados escogidos para protegernos y el equipo de grabación, ya están arriba.

Me sorprendo al ver que es otra salida, una que da al bosque. Apenas mis pies tocan el exterior, me inclino, tiendo mi mano hacia Finnick y lo ayudo a salir, los dos hacemos lo mismo con Beetee y Haymitch.

Una vez que estamos todos fuera, miro a mi alrededor, las hojas de algunos árboles están a punto de cambiar.

-¿Qué día es? –Pregunto, como si recién ahora hubiera tomado consciencia del tiempo que llevo aquí. Pero es la verdad, el tiempo ha dejado de tener importancia para mí y no llevo la cuenta, porque eso hace más dolorosa la ausencia de mi esposo en mi vida.

-Veinticinco de agosto. –Me dice Boggs.

Seis semanas sin Peeta, para mí.

Y tal vez, poco más de siete semanas sin Annie, para Finnick.

Snow los tiene a ambos hace seis semanas. Haciéndoles quien sabe que cosas, para castigarnos. Resisto el impulso de derramar lágrimas. De reojo veo que Finnick y Haymitch están en el mismo estado que yo. Entiendo a Finnick, pero hay algo que no me cierra en Haymitch, siento que no está así únicamente por Peeta. Y hace unos minutos, sentí que algo cambio en la expresión de él, cuando nombré a Effie. Pienso en algo, pero descarto la idea, ellos se llevaban muy mal y se peleaban todo el tiempo. Es imposible que… No, definitivamente no.

No me doy cuenta que estoy temblando y mi respiración es agitada, hasta que Finnick me pregunta que me sucede. Levanto la mano y veo la evidencia de que estoy temblando. Sufriendo otra crisis nuevamente. Me dejo caer lentamente en el borde de un árbol y Haymitch, Finnick y Beetee se agachan hasta estar a mi altura mirándome preocupados.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta Boggs acercándose a nosotros.

-Denos unos minutos. –Pide mi mentor. –Preciosa se alteró.

Fulmino con la mirada mi mentor por su comentario, por mi apodo, por todo; y él sonríe un poco.

-No del todo. –Grita a Boggs. –Ya se sentirá mejor y seguirá.

Ni Haymitch cree su mentira. A Pesar de eso, me anima que pida un tiempo para que me calme. Lo necesito.

Llevo mis piernas a mi pecho y escondo la cabeza en mis rodillas. Aparte las náuseas y los mareos volvieron. Siento varias manos acariciándome intentando apaciguar mi crisis, no sé a quienes de los tres pertenecen. No miro, de hecho me obligo a cerrar los ojos intentando calmarme mientras un montón de imágenes de Peeta, Cinna, Johanna, Effie, Portia y Annie siendo torturados me abruman. Todo está mal, ellos están en peligro y yo no puedo ni cuidarme a mí misma, menos cuidarlos a ellos.

 _Lo siento._ Murmuro para mis adentros.

-Katniss, sé que esto es difícil para ti. Pero debes ser fuerte. –Dice mi mentor.

-Sí, Katniss. Resiste por él, al menos. Sólo serán unas propos y luego volveremos dentro. Te llevaremos de vuelta apenas acabes la tuya ¿aceptas? –Me dice Finnick con voz tranquila.

Asiento ante la propuesta sin moverme de mi posición.

-Bien. Ahora intenta relajarte. Inspira. Espira. –Dice mi mentor, yo obedezco. –Muy bien. Inspira. Espira. Deja tu mente en blanco. No pienses en nada. Sigue respirando. ¿Lo conseguiste?

Pasan unos minutos hasta que lo consigo. Mi mente está lejos de pensamientos desagradables, mi corazón no late atropelladamente, mi respiración se va regularizando, pero aún tiemblo. Sigo siendo una persona inestable y desorientada, tal vez siempre lo sea.

-Intenta pensar en una anécdota agradable. –Ahora es Beetee quien me habla.

Rebusco en mi mente entre mis recuerdos. Recuerdos que me hicieron feliz, con mis padres, con Prim, con Peeta. Por algún motivo, el único que se queda grabado en mi mente ahora, es el día posterior al que me lanzó los panes.

A la salida de la escuela, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y yo aparté mi mirada avergonzada minutos después y cuando miré hacia el suelo, vi en el pasto un diente de león y la arranqué sonriendo. Y me di cuenta que no todo estaba perdido. El amarillo y brillante diente de león que significa esperanza y no la destrucción que me rodea en esta vida desde que gané los juegos, en esta guerra. Peeta nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esto, él es pacífico y mucho más humano que todos nosotros. Suele ver el lado bueno de las cosas y da su vida por las personas que ama, como yo. Y yo lo amo.

Quiero que vuelva y podamos construir nuestra relación desde los escombros, porque sé que Peeta estará roto por las torturas que seguramente experimento, quiero hacerlo sentir bien, arreglar todo lo que Snow haya quebrado en su espíritu, hasta que vuelva a ser el mismo Peeta que recuerdo cada noche antes de dormir. Quiero devolverle todo lo que hizo por mí, quiero aprender a ver la vida del mismo modo que él. Quiero recuperar a mi esposo y posiblemente padre de mi hijo. No me quiero hacer la prueba casera pero todo apunta a que hay un pequeño ser en mi vientre, que Peeta amará mucho en cuando retorne de vuelta entre mis brazos. Porque lo deseo, realmente lo deseo. Pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él, con todo lo que implica esa unión, incluso formar una familia, seguramente ya la tenemos a pesar de que por el momento quiera seguir ignorándolo.

Pasa un rato, hasta consigo serenarme, imaginando un futuro lejos de los juegos, la guerra. Ese futuro imaginario donde podemos ser felices a pesar de las tragedias vividas.

Levanto la mirada, para encontrarme con esos tres pares de ojos fijos en mí.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Pregunta Beetee.

Le afirmo que sí, e insisto en acabar con este.

Haymitch me ayuda a ponerme de pie y yo sacudo la parte trasera de mi traje, para quitar la tierra y hojas que hayan quedado adheridas. Ellos caminan muy cerca de mí. Seguro temen que me dé otro ataque, porque me miran preocupados, y no les puedo prometer que no pasará.

A medida que avanzamos, podemos ver los destrozos provocados en las plantas superiores y en la superficie del distrito. Hay un hoyo enorme provocado por una bomba que atravesó las plantas superiores.

Boggs nos dice que cualquiera que estuviera en ese momento en los diez primeros niveles habría muerto. Nos dice que nos salvamos por poco cuando fuimos por Prim.

Pensar que Finnick, yo y Prim estuvimos tan cerca y pudimos haber muerto, me hace estremecer. También es horrible pensar que de no ser por Peeta muchos más habrían muerto; porque la advertencia de Peeta, nos dio tiempo para evacuar y no tener ninguna pérdida humana. Incluso Finnick y Haymitch que me escoltan uno a cada lado hacen comentarios al respecto. Bordeamos el agujero y continuamos.

-¿Se puede reconstruir? –Pregunta Gale. Recién me doy cuenta de su presencia, debió salir a la superficie mientras mis aliados intentaban calmarme.

-No a corto plazo. Ese no destruyó mucho. Unos cuantos generadores de respaldo y una granja agrícola —dice Boggs—. Sólo vamos a separarla.

Los árboles desaparecen mientras entramos en el área dentro de la reja. Los cráteres están rodeados por una mezcla de escombros nuevos y viejos. Antes del bombardeo, muy poco del actual Distrito Trece estaba sobre la tierra. Unas pocas estaciones de guardia. El área de entrenamiento. Casi a un pie del piso superior de nuestro edificio—donde la ventana de Buttercup sobresalía—con varios pies de acero sobre ella. Pero no estaba preparado para un bombardeo.

Cressida se acerca a nosotros y nos informa que quiere filmarnos en las ruinas del Edificio de Justicia. El mismo que el Capitolio uso para las falsas emisiones por televisión desde hace años, una supuesta prueba que el distrito no existía.

A medida que me acerco, empiezo a ver algo extraño a la distancia. Me acerco para ver mejor, cuando una mano sujeta la mía con fuerza. Me detengo de repente y volteo a ver el rostro de la persona que me prohíbe seguir avanzando. Finnick.

-No te acerques. Hay algo malo detrás de esto.

Los soldados preparan sus armas y apuntan allí, tal vez esperan que haya alguien y están preparados para disparar de ser necesario.

-¿Rosas? –Pregunta Finnick sorprendido.

Hemos avanzado un poco más. Por fin tenemos una mejor vista de lo que tenemos en frente. Y sin dudas, son rosas rojas y rosadas. El suelo está sembrado de cientos de rosas que cubren una enorme superficie. El dulce y repugnante olor me golpea la nariz cuando Finnick y yo nos acercamos más. Mi corazón late desesperadamente y siento que me empieza a faltar el aire, porque lo estoy reteniendo para no sentir el olor de la rosas.

Snow las envió para mí. Al igual que la rosa blanca en mi casa, la primera vez que visité el distrito días después del rescate. Sin embargo, estas rosas tienen otro significado. Estas rosas, son las mismas que decoraban el estudio donde Peeta y yo hicimos la entrevista, el día que me propuso matrimonio frente a todo Panem como testigo; incluso la entrevista previa a la coronación como Vencedores. Rosas destinadas a un par de amantes. Finnick y Haymitch lo entienden rápidamente y les explican a los demás su significado, porque yo no consigo encontrar las palabras adecuadas en este momento. Soy una mezcla emociones y sentimientos negativos.

Levanto una flor y la acaricio, no tienen nada extraño, salvo que están modificadas genéticamente y no están tan marchitas como deberían estarlo.

-Hay algo aquí. –Escucho decir a alguien.

-Tengan cuidado, podría ser una bomba. No se acerquen. –Ordena Boggs.

Más allá veo dos paracaídas. Pasan varios minutos hasta que confirman que al parecer no es nada peligroso. Unos soldados se acercan y alzan los paracaídas caídos entre medio de las rosas.

-Son unas cajas tienen escritos los nombres de los soldados Odair y Everdeen. –Dice uno de ellos.

Nos miramos los dos, tensos y asustados. Porque eso significa que Snow nos quiere decir algo y no augura nada bueno.

Nos movemos hasta ellos, porque queremos verlo. Pero Haymitch y Beetee nos detienen.

-Ustedes no lo verán. Ahora no. Eso es lo que quiere Snow. Destruirlos. ¿Recuerdan? –Cuando Haymitch se lo propone puede ser muy duro y autoritario.

-No me importa. Si veo lo que me envió, tal vez pueda responderle a Snow en esta propo.

-No creo que sea buena idea. –Habla Beetee. –Esto tiene el objetivo de quebrarlos.

-No las verán, hasta que comprobemos que hay dentro. De eso se encargará el equipo. No vamos a arriesgar más vidas.

Boggs señala a unas personas con traje blancos especiales que nunca he visto antes. Toman los paracaídas y los examinan en una zona muy alejada de nosotros.

Snow sabe lo que me está haciendo. Es como haber visto a Cinna molido a golpes mientras yo miraba desde mi tubo de tributo. Quiere torturarme. Estoy cansada, alterada, y soy incapaz de mantener mi mente en nada salvo Peeta desde que he visto las rosas.

Es un aviso, una amenaza directa, cualquiera de mis actos afectará al hombre que amo.

¿Qué contendrán los paracaídas?

Pensar en la respuesta me asusta.

Siento mi crisis está volviendo y que no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerla, me siento aún peor que hace unos minutos.

Sin embargo, trato de recuperarme y luchar contra eso.

Lucho contra el dolor, contra las lágrimas, contra el miedo.

Debo ser fuerte.

Al notar que Cressida dirige a Castor, Mesalla y Pollux en sus lugares, siento mi ansiedad creciendo.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas que haga?

-Sólo unas pocas líneas rápidas que muestren que estás viva y todavía luchando –dice Cressida. –Pero, si quieres te puedo dejar al último. Puedo empezar por Haymitch y Beetee; y dejarte a ti y a Finnick para el final.

-No, quiero concluir con esto ahora –le digo.

La promesa de Finnick de llevarme nuevamente hacia el interior del distrito, resulta alentadora. No quiero estar fuera, seguir viendo las rosas y sintiendo su olor repugnante, que me recuerda a Snow y en cómo está jugando conmigo a través de Peeta.

-Como quieras.

Cressida me indica una ubicación, la cual deja ver que atrás mío están las ruinas del edificio. Miro hacia delante y veo a Haymitch asintiendo con la cabeza, a Finnick sentado a su lado sobre el tronco de un árbol caído. Me sonríe un poco para infundirme ánimos, pero en el fondo sigue perdido en su mente y lleno de preocupaciones. Finalmente, enfoco mi vista en la cámara, directo a la luz roja.

-Lo siento, no tengo nada.

Cressida camina hacia mí.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Asiento. Ella saca un pañuelo de tela de su bolsillo y seca mi rostro lleno de sudor y quita el maquillaje corrido.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos la antigua rutina de preguntas y respuestas?

-Eso ayudaría, creo. —Cruzo mis brazos para esconder el temblor. Le doy una mirada a Finnick, quien eleva sus pulgares. Pero él se ve tembloroso también. Aún más que yo. También puedo notar el sufrimiento en sus facciones.

Cressida se ubica frente a la cámara apoyada en el suelo sobre una base.

-Así que, Katniss. Has sobrevivido al bombardeo del Capitolio al Trece. ¿Cómo se compara al que viviste sobre tierra en el Distrito Ocho?

-Estábamos bastante bajo tierra esta vez, no había ningún peligro realmente… Gracias a la advertencia de… Peeta… Mellark, el… Trece está… vivo… y bien… y de… la… mis… misma for…ma… –

Estoy balbuceando, hablando entrecortadamente apenas entiendo lo que yo digo. Hasta que no puedo seguir hablando. Mi respiración se acelera.

-Intenta decir la línea de nuevo –dice Cressida. –Gracias a la advertencia de Peeta Mellark, el Trece está vivo y bien, y de la misma forma lo estoy yo.

Tomo un respiro, tratando de forzar al aire dentro de mi diafragma.

—Gracias a… la… adver…tencia de… Pee…ta Me…, el Trece est… vivo… y… de… la… mis… ma…

Cierro los ojos. No puedo continuar con esto. El olor a rosas me perturba, me recuerda que la persona que más me importa corre peligro, mientras yo estoy encendiendo una rebelión.

-Katniss, únicamente esta línea y estás libre por hoy. Lo prometo. El Trece está vivo y bien, y de la misma forma lo estoy yo.

Ella intenta ayudarme pero es inútil. No puedo decir esa frase por más que lo intente.

-¡Katniss! –Esa voz me suena familiar. Mi corazón se acelera al escucharla y reconocerla. – ¡Katniss, ayúdame! –Grita.

-¡¿Peeta?! –Grito. – ¡Peeta!


	24. CAPÍTULO 16: QUEBRADOS (Nuevo)

_**ESTADO: REEDITADO**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 16: QUEBRADOS**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Ignoro a Cressida y salgo corriendo. Su voz se escucha en el bosque. Debo rescatarlo. ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Por qué esta llamándome? Es su voz, la reconocería a kilómetros de distancia. Siento que me gritan para que vuelva pero no me detengo, al principio voy lento esquivando los cráteres, cuando estoy en la zona menos afectada y más segura, corro con todas mis fuerzas. Siento a personas siguiéndome, pero no me molesto en ver quienes me siguen. Lo único que me importa es llegar a él.

-¡Peeta! ¿Dónde estás?

¿Es posible que el Capitolio lo haya dejado abandonado aquí? Tal vez, decidieron liberarlo y traérmelo de vuelta. Sin embargo ¿Por qué lo harían?

Tampoco me importa. Quiero encontrarlo y volverlo a ver, para protegerlo de todo lo malo y nunca dejarlo ir.

-¡Katniss! ¡Aquí! ¡Katniss, ayúdame! –Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al escuchar su tristeza, su dolor, su desesperación.

-Iré por ti. –Le grito. –Estarás bien. ¡¿Me escuchas… Peeta?!

-¡Katniss!

A medida que me adentro en el bosque, la voz se siente más clara y fuerte, me dejo llevar por ella, la sigo.

-¡Estoy cerca! –Grito, para que me escuche, para que sepa, que lo alcanzaré donde sea que este y que lo salvaré. – ¡Resiste!

Me pregunto si estará herido o atrapado en alguna parte.

Me doy cuenta que estoy llorando como hace semanas no hacía. No soporto ver o sentir a Peeta sufrir, cuando éramos niños y veía que llegaba golpeado en la escuela sentía pena; también me preocupaba que le hicieran daño en esas competencias de lucha libre de la escuela. En los primeros juegos, la preocupación, llegó a convertirse en miedo y dolor tan sólo de pensar que podía perderlo, que sus ojos perderían su luz y se volverían vacíos, sin vida. En el Vasallaje sentí que moría junto a él cuando se le paró el corazón. Efectivamente le hubiera pedido a Finnick que me matara o me hubiera suicidado yo misma. Daba igual como yo muriera. Ahora me siento así. Si mi esposo muere, mi vida acabará. A medida que me acerco soy consciente de otras voces pero estas llamando a Finnick. Annie y Johanna, se escuchan más lejanas que la de Peeta.

 _¿Están todos aquí? ¿Cómo puede ser posible?_

Él continúa gritando desesperado y agónicamente. Estoy cansada y casi sin fuerzas, pero no me detengo. Me llevo por delante arboles, tropiezo, caigo, pero no me rindo. Sigo adelante. Lo sigo a él, a pesar de no saber dónde está, guiándome por su voz. Creo que he llegado, porque su voz se escucha demasiado cerca, el problema es que tropiezo con una rama y me caigo de costado. Automáticamente me protejo el vientre para hacer mínimo el contacto. Me echo boca abajo en la hierba escuchando sus gritos taladrando mi oído y mi corazón. Trato de ponerme de pie, pero ya no tengo fuerzas, me han abandonado por completo.

Levanto el rostro y veo que he llegado a un claro en medio del bosque. La voz de Peeta se escucha más cerca. Me obligo a sentarme y miro al cielo. Hay aves volando.

¿Aves?

Su voz se escucha sobre mí.

-No puede ser.

Ahora comprendo que Peeta no está aquí. Son los charlajos. Los envió el Capitolio para torturarme, seguramente los dejó libres durante el bombardeo o en días posteriores y los liberó por esta zona, sabiendo que tarde o temprano yo tendría que salir.

Me pongo en el suelo de costado, doblo mis piernas contra mi pecho. Lo poco que comí hoy, combinado la tensión, el esfuerzo y las emociones fuertes; dan como resultado que me descomponga, siento el vomito en mi garganta, y sentándome y arqueándome, vomito. Para luego volver a hacerme un ovillo lejos de esos desechos de comida, tapar mis oídos y tratar de ignorar los gritos de Peeta, porque estoy segura que esta vez le pertenecen a él, tuvieron tiempo para secuestrarlo, mantenerlo prisionero y torturarlo, hasta arrancarle gritos, gemidos de dolor y súplicas. También deben tener el audio de cada vez que me gritaba en la arena para encontrarme o rescatarme. Esta vez son reales, no como los gritos del Vasallaje.

Lloro desconsoladamente, porque no puedo hacer nada para salvarlo… porque está sufriendo… porque no está conmigo… porque no voy a poder seguir sin él. He llegado a mi límite. No puedo seguir siendo el Sinsajo. Ni siquiera fui capaz de terminar una frase frente a la cámara.

Me doy cuenta que cada vez que salí ante las cámaras, fue un error. Un error que me aleja cada vez más de Peeta. Todos mis actos repercuten en él, en la tortura a la Snow y sus secuaces lo someten. Pero no en su muerte, no, Snow no es tan piadoso. Snow se asegurará de que su vida sea mucho peor que la muerte.

Sollozo fuerte, a veces grito de tristeza y frustración. Las lágrimas caen de mis mejillas de forma descontrolada. Mi cuerpo tiembla. Las imágenes en mi mente me atormentan abriendo mis heridas internas aún más.

Cierro los ojos, no quiero ver o escuchar a los charlajos, quiero que desaparezcan y me dejen en paz.

-Katniss…

Murmura alguien. Lo ignoro.

-Preciosa… Está bien… Son charlajos, Katniss. No es tu Peeta.

Remarca las dos últimas palabras. Mi Peeta. No es él... sólo charlajos imitándolo.

-Sí, lo es. Los gritos… son de él. Conozco su voz, no está alterada. No esta vez. ¡Déjame! –Le grito sin mirarlo.

-¡No lo haré! Debo sacarte de aquí. Alejarte de los charlajos. Todos están preocupados, incluso Finnick, que también fue afectado con los gritos de Annie y Johanna. Logramos hacerle entender que ellas no están aquí. Yo supe que algo tramaba Snow, cuando sentí el grito del chico y tú corriste pensando que lo encontrarías. Tú no lo conoces, él no lo hará tan fácil. Soltarlo en las afueras del distrito, para que lo encontremos jamás estaría en sus planes.

No respondo, sigo llorando ruidosamente. Los gritos no cesan, los gritos de los tres vencedores secuestrados.

Siento cuando él me toma entre sus brazos protectoramente, del modo que hizo Peeta hace poco más de seis semanas en el Vasallaje, estando en la misma situación. No me resisto, hasta resulta reconfortante, luego de un momento así. Me aferro al cuello de mi mentor para no caerme a pesar de que él me sujeta con fuerza como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Lo siento, Preciosa. Se supone que debía protegerlos a ambos y fallé. Me siento muy culpable. Debí decirles. Actuar de otra manera. Tal vez, jamás se los diría estando en una situación normal, pero ustedes dos son como mis hijos, digo, me causan problemas como si realmente lo fueran. Pero, los quiero. Me duele que sufran. La próxima vez no salgas corriendo le pudiste haber hecho daño al bebé, si es que estás embarazada.

Escondo mi cabeza en su pecho, no le puedo contestar ahora, tampoco encontrarle sentido a sus palabras, cuando a mis espaldas siento los gritos desgarradores de una de las personas que más me importa en la vida, además de Prim.

Haymitch camina conmigo entre sus brazos. No sé cuánto tiempo transcurre, hasta que él se detiene.

-¿Está herida? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? –Escucho la voz preocupada de Plutarch. Otro integrante nuevo del grupo, no estaba cuando empecé a grabar la propo, o intenté hacer la propo.

-Ella se ha dado cuenta de qué forma Snow está usando a Peeta. Se ha dado cuenta que lo utiliza como un arma para destruirla –dice Finnick con pesar, no he abierto los ojos, ni me he separado de Haymitch, pero estoy segura que también está llorando. Tal vez al igual que yo, se adentró en el bosque a buscarme con los demás y luego de escuchar los gritos de su novia y su amiga, se alteró y cambio de rumbo. –Más con lo que nos encontramos aquí y los charlajos, fueron el golpe final.

Sus palabras se repiten mi mente:

" _ **Todos tenemos nuestros puntos débiles, Katniss. Ese detestable hombre sabe que tarde o temprano terminaremos quebrándonos."**_

Tal parece que encontró la manera de quebrarnos a ambos por igual. Él sabe como reaccionamos en esa dolorosa y eterna hora en la arena. La diferencia es que dudábamos de que fueran reales en algún momento, pero ahora existen altas posibilidades de que esos lamentos y ese sufrimiento sean reales, lo cual hace más dura la situación.

Permito que los brazos de Haymitch me conforten, porque él quiere a Peeta tanto como yo. En este momento, mi molestia hacia él queda en un segundo plano.

De hecho, no puedo seguir enojada eternamente con él, menos después de lo que me dijo Finnick y la preocupación que Haymitch demuestra por Peeta y por mí. Sobre todo cuando me dijo con dolor lo culpable que se siente, y que nos quiere como si fuéramos sus hijos.

Hace tanto no escuchaba esas palabras, desde que perdí a mi padre, creo que siempre deseé que alguien me quisiera del modo que él lo hizo mientras vivió, extrañaba el trato de un padre a un hijo, después de que mi madre se sumiera en su propio mundo de oscuridad y nos dejará casi abandonadas. Por años, me convencí de que el amor era una debilidad, que aferrarse tanto a alguien te hace débil. Me volví auto suficiente. Pero eso cambio en los juegos, al conocer a tantas personas que llenaron ese vacío que dejó mi padre al morir.

Tal vez, en este momento, el amor sea una debilidad, pero realmente no me importa, porque mi visión ha cambiado, pero lo que yo siento ahora jamás cambiara.

Pasan unos minutos hasta que me atrevo a sacar la cabeza de su hombro y mirar a los demás. Miro a Finnick para confirmar mis sospechas. Está llorando en silencio sentado contra un árbol en el mismo estado que yo. Cressida y Beetee lo están consolando.

Todos suspiran con cierto remordimiento, viendo de mí a Finnick alternativamente. Están apostados en diversas partes de bosque en un radio pequeño. Porque, ahora lo sé. Más allá de la desventaja militar que supone perder al Sinsajo, saben que estoy destruida sin remedio.

Ahora estoy sentada en el regazo de Haymitch, sobre la base de un árbol que parece haber sido talado hace tiempo.

-Hay…mitch… Pee…ta… -Quiero hablar pero no lo consigo. Mis sollozos van a en aumento.

-Está bien. Pasará, Preciosa.

Él mantiene sus brazos a mi alrededor y acaricia mi espalda intentando calmarme.

-No puedo… seguir… haciendo esto —digo.

-Lo sé.

-¡Todo…en…lo…que…puedo…pensar…es…en… lo… que… él… va… a… hacerle… a… Peeta, porque… soy… el… Sinsajo! —Grito entre sollozos apenas inteligibles. –Lo necesito… conmigo. No… puedo… seguir sin él. No… lo acepto.

-Lo sé. —El brazo de Haymitch se aprieta a mí alrededor. –Te prometo que te traeremos a Peeta de vuelta.

-¿Viste? ¿Lo extraño que… actuó? ¿Qué le están… haciendo?—Jadeo por aire entre los sollozos, pero me las arreglo para una última frase—. ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Mi culpa!

Cruzo algún punto hacia la histeria y miro a todos, siento odio porque nadie del Trece se esforzó en recuperar a los secuestrados. ¿Qué importaba? Después de todo tenían al Sinsajo. Pues ahora lo perdieron de la peor forma.

Finnick tiene los ojos abiertos como platos y veo que intenta decirme algo y se pone de pie de repente.

-No es tu culpa –me dice Haymitch.

Lo miro. Lo último que veo son sus ojos grises; y lo último que escucho es el grito de Finnick llamándome por mi nombre y diciendo algo que no entiendo. Porque, un segundo después mi mundo se vuelve oscuro.


	25. CAPÍTULO 17: HOSPITAL (Nuevo)

_**ESTADO: REEDITADO**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 17: HOSPITAL**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Tengo la sensación de estar emergiendo desde un mundo de oscuridad, lugares encantados y terroríficos donde viajo sola y me encuentro con cosas desagradables que hacen que me erice la piel, donde mutos junto a criaturas no humanas me atacan, donde los charlajos me atormentan con gritos de las personas que amo, otros donde veo morir a Peeta y a muchos más de diferentes maneras. De algún modo, tengo claro que me sedaron, porque no puedo despertar aunque quiera, me mantengo sumida en ese alarmante mundo donde el peligro me acecha. Cuando vuelvo en sí, estoy sola, o eso creo hasta que giro la cabeza y veo a Finnick dormido boca arriba en una cama blanca.

 _¿Dormido?_

 _¿Qué nos pasó?_

Miro a mi alrededor, la enorme sala es blanca. Estoy en el hospital.

Los recuerdos vienen a mi mente. Mi primer ataque de pánico al salir a la superficie, luego las rosas para dos trágicos amantes, los paracaídas con el nombre de Finnick y el mío, cuando intenté grabar la propo, mi desesperación al escuchar el grito de Peeta, yo saliendo corriendo para alcanzarlo para descubrir que sólo eran charlajos. Haymitch consolándome, cargándome entre sus brazos y alejándome de los charlajos y sus gritos. Finnick llorando, y yo también. Ambos completamente quebrados y fuera de sí. Haymitch intentando calmarme y luego, yo sumergiéndome en la oscuridad, tras sentir un repentino pinchazo en el brazo.

-¿Finnick? –Pregunto, esperando que despierte y me responda, pero sigue dormido y no se mueve. -¡Finnick!

Necesito que alguien me diga que ocurrió, pero me rindo. Él sigue bajo el efecto del sedante, nos debieron inyectar lo mismo.

Suspiro y dejo salir las lágrimas, el llanto, todo mi dolor y frustración.

-¿Katniss? ¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Prim? –Mi voz está teñida de dolor.

Ella se acerca corriendo hacia mí y se detiene a un costado de la cama. Toma mi mano entre la suya.

-Estábamos tan preocupadas por ti, yo y mamá. Lamento lo que pasó.

No respondo. No puedo hablar de eso, sin quebrarme nuevamente.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Tú y Finnick se alteraron, por eso los tuvieron que sedar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos inconscientes?

-Un día. La dosis era mayor a la acostumbrada. Pero ustedes necesitaban recuperarse. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No estoy bien, Prim.

-Eso ya lo sé. Me refiero a si te duele algo.

Prim me sonríe, pero se nota que está preocupada por mí.

-¿Qué me pasó, Prim?

-Tienes algunos esguinces por las caídas, raspones y cortes, pero nada grave. Haymitch me dijo que corriste por el bosque y te encontró tirada en medio de un claro muy alterada.

-Pensé que Peeta estaba ahí, quería ayudarlo. Me caí muchas veces.

Eso no me pasa normalmente, pero estaba tan alterada que no me fijé donde pisaba.

-Snow sabe cómo jugar contigo y con Finnick. ¿Fue como en el Vasallaje? ¿Cuándo escuchaste mi voz distorsionada como un grito?

-Sí. Pero esta vez los gritos se escucharon muy reales. –Agrego.

-Deben tener grabado todo sobre él. Sólo les hace falta hacer una selección y sacar fragmentos de audio. –Mi hermana lo entiende. –Pero, Finnick tiene razón, Snow no lo matará y…

-¿Y qué, Prim?

-Te lo dirá, Haymitch. Él te lo explicará mejor. Ha estado con ustedes casi todo el día y se ha quedado a cuidarlos en la noche. Tenía una reunión en Comando. Dijo que pasaría a verlos apenas se desocupara. Debe estar por llegar. Por cierto, debes tomar una medicina, te sentirás mejor. Y toma esto.

Mi hermana saca de uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme, un pañuelo de tela, y me lo da.

-No me gusta verte llorar –me dice. –Ahora entiendo cómo te sentías tú cuando me veías así. Siempre te mostraste tan fuerte, que me duele verte sufriendo. Pero, sólo Peeta es capaz de calmarte ¿verdad?

-Sí.

No puedo negar algo tan evidente, sería mentirme a mí misma. Agarro el pañuelo que me ofrece y lo paso por mi rostro y mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Dejo que mi hermana me dé la medicina, porque de todas las personas que trabajan en el hospital, mi madre y ella son las únicas personas a las que les obedezco realmente. Es un jarabe con un sabor dulzón y acido que deja una horrible sensación en mi boca al tragarlo, pero aún así lo soporto.

En mi oído me dice que nuestra madre me sacó una muestra de sangre. No hace falta que aclare para que, aunque pone una excusa falsa por si hay micrófonos y cámaras grabándonos. También me comenta que por tres horas no las dejaron pasar y estuve en una sala individual atendida por los mejores especialistas. Nadie tiene la certeza de que me hicieron, mientras mantenían a mi familia al margen, creen que les ocultaron algo y dadas las circunstancias no me extrañaría.

Mi hermana me acompaña hasta que una enfermera la llama y le solicita estar con otro paciente. Ella parece reacia a irse, pero una mirada de mi parte, la convence de que estaré bien sola.

Minutos después, vuelvo a caer dormida.

* * *

Al despertar horas después, veo a Haymitch sentado en una silla entre medio de mi cama y la de Finnick.

Él está sentado en la silla, luce pálido tomando en cuenta que su piel es idéntica a la mía, tiene ojeras y sus ojos están inyectados en sangre. De verdad, mi mentor no ha dormido en días.

-Haymitch. –Digo para llamar su atención, muevo mi rostro en dirección a él.

-Preciosa.

Derramo algunas lágrimas, que él se encarga de quitar. Y luego acaricia mi rostro y mi cabello.

-Está bien. Trataremos de sacar a Peeta.

-¿Qué?

-Coin envió hace unas horas al equipo de rescate. Tienen gente dentro. Plutarch piensa que podemos traer a Peeta de vuelta vivo —dice. –También a la novia de Finnick, él no puede seguir sin ella tampoco. Sacarán a todos los prisioneros que puedan.

-¿Por eso tuviste que ir a Comando?

-Sí. Quería asegurarme de que cumplieran. Es la misma decisión que tomamos en la arena. Hacer lo que cueste para mantenerte andando. No podemos perder al Sinsajo ahora. Y tú no puedes jugar tu papel a menos que sepas que Snow no puede descargarse con Peeta.

Me alegro al escuchar eso. Pienso en que pronto nuestra tortura terminará, que los veremos y estarán con nosotros nuevamente.

-Gracias. Finnick, ¿Cómo esta? ¿Ya despertó? –Pregunto.

-No. De hecho, desde que viste a Prim, pasaron dos horas. Finnick aún no vuelve en sí. Tal vez sea mejor así. Recuerda que muchas veces se pasa noches enteras en vela, para evitar las pesadillas.

Haymitch me ayuda sentarme y me ofrece un vaso.

-Toma, debes tener sed.

Agarro el vaso que me ofrece y bebo de a poco. Miro a Finnick dormido plácidamente bajo el efecto del sedante y recuerdo lo que pasó en el bosque. Empiezo a temblar y Haymitch me tranquiliza.

-¿Qué sucedió allí? Desde el grito de Peeta quiero decir.

Todo me resulta muy confuso desde ese momento hasta que llegue aquí.

-Es bastante largo. Fue una completa locura.

-Tengo tiempo.

Él asiente.

-Todos corrimos a buscarte salvo un grupo que se quedó lejos haciendo guardia. Eres muy rápida, Preciosa. No te alcanzamos. Cuando creímos poder llegar a ti, te perdiste en el bosque. No sabíamos por dónde ir. Nos dividimos. Finnick, yo y un soldado más íbamos juntos. Fuimos en dirección a la "voz" de Peeta. Sabiendo que no te dirigirías a otra parte. Pero pronto se unieron los gritos de Annie y Johanna, y Finnick se desvió de camino y también lo perdimos. Él se alteró tanto como tú, Cressida y Beetee lo encontraron llorando de impotencia en el suelo, le dijeron que ellas no estaban ahí y él logró calmarse lo suficiente para volver. Mientras tanto, yo seguí buscándote y te encontré. Me diste un gran susto. Cuando llegamos al punto de encuentro, ya estaban todos de allí. No me di cuenta que los iban a sedar, hasta unos segundos antes. Finnick se dio cuenta cuando te estaban por inyectar eso a ti y te advirtió, pero ya era tarde.

Finnick me recomendó que no dejara que me inyectaran nada. Por eso gritó.

-Él estaba como loco con todo lo que había sucedido. –Continua. –Minutos después en un momento de distracción, también lo sedaron. Si, fue un disparo realmente excelente. Ustedes dos se rompieron y Boggs se fue a acelerar los preparativos de la misión, para buscar a Peeta y Annie.

-Si Boggs está liderándola, eso es una ventaja —digo. –Es de confianza. Me prometió que los salvaría.

-Sí, posiblemente sea el de más confianza para nosotros. Le pedí ir, no quería quedarme esperando noticias aquí. Pero no aceptó ¿Ves? Él ya ha demostrado tener buen juicio. –Intenta bromear, y pero no le sale, porque su cara demuestra preocupación. –Él estará con el equipo que la presidenta autorizó, nadie más.

-¿Son muchos?

-Sí, necesitan refuerzos. Esta no será una misión fácil de llevar a cabo y seguramente se perderán muchas vidas. Pero prefieren eso, a perder a su Sinsajo.

Las palabras de Haymitch me hielan la sangre, porque recién ahora soy consciente de que su vida, costará la de muchos más.

-¿Quieres que ordene que te mantengan sedada hasta que todo termine, hasta que él vuelva?

-No, quiero ir al Capitolio. Se lo que tú nos dijiste, pero… quiero asegurarme que él sea rescatado. Ser la primera en estar con él.

-Preciosa, ya hablamos esto. No van a ir, y aunque pudieran, el equipo de rescate, ya partió hace varias horas.

-Entonces ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? –Grito. – ¡No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada esperando a saber si muere o vive!

Eso es lo que harás. Eres demasiado valiosa y vulnerable. En la reunión se habló acerca de enviarte a otro distrito para desviar la atención del Capitolio mientras se produce el rescate. Pero nadie pensó que podrías manejarlo. No, cuando no pudiste terminar una frase. Y Finnick no está mejor que tú tampoco. Además Neyde y yo, insistimos en que no te enviaran a ningún lado, y que te dejen aquí hasta que tengas a Peeta a tu lado.

-Lo soportaremos –la voz de Finnick nos sorprende a ambos y lo miramos, él está apoyado de costado, con sus ojos entreabiertos fijos en nosotros. –Somos sobrevivientes ¿no?

-¿Hace cuanto estás despierto, chico?

-No mucho. Las voces de ustedes me despertaron. Eso no importa. Busca algo que podamos hacer, Haymitch. Diles que filmaremos las propos que necesitan, o haremos cualquier otra cosa siempre y cuando no nos saquen del Distrito. Katniss tiene razón. No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, sentados, esperando a oír si murieron.

-De acuerdo. Si creen que lo podrán sobrellevar. Hablaré con Plutarch. Ustedes no se muevan del hospital.


	26. CAPÍTULO 18: PEETA Y ANNIE (Nuevo)

_**ESTADO: REEDITADO**_

 _ **(CON VARIOS CAMBIOS)**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 18: PEETA Y ANNIE**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Apenas Haymitch se va, salgo de la cama y me acerco a Finnick. En la corta distancia me da un mareo, pero me agarro del respaldo de la silla y me estabilizo.

-Cuidado, Chica en Llamas. Los sedantes que nos dieron son fuertes. Yo no creo poder ponerme en pie hasta dentro de una hora más, y tal vez necesite más tiempo. –Intenta bromear y me dedica una sonrisa divertida fingida.

Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, por su intento de distraerme.

-No pensé es eso.

-Tú no tiendes a pensar. Sólo actúas. Y en otras ocasiones piensas demasiado y no haces nada.

-No voy a negar eso. –Le digo. -¿Con lo ultimo te refieres a Peeta?

-Y a… –Claro, el bebé y lo tonta que fui al no reconocer los síntomas de embarazo tan evidentes. –Lo bueno es que ahora reaccionaste. ¿Qué te dijo Haymitch?

Me siento y acerco la silla un poco más. Le cuento todo, lo que me sucedió en el bosque, lo que ocurrió desde nos noquearon, la misión de rescate adelantándose y que todos están en camino hacia el Capitolio justo ahora.

Finnick sonríe. Me extraña.

Su sonrisa se borra al ver mi expresión.

-¿Hay algo más que no me has dicho?

-Tengo miedo. No quiero perderlo. ¿Qué pasará si hoy o mañana descubro que él está muerto?

-¿No lo ves, Katniss? Esto decidirá las cosas. De una manera o de otra. Para cuando termine el día, ellos estarán muertos, o con nosotros. ¡Es... es más de lo que podríamos soñar!

Bien, esa es una visión alegre de nuestra situación. Hay algo tranquilizador en la idea de que este tormento podría terminar. Aún así, me destruye pensar que la primera opción se convierta en una realidad.

Me imagino entrando a un cuarto, con Peeta tendido sobre una camilla de metal. Acercándome a él, llamándolo para que despierte, deseando ver sus claros ojos azules, que me sonría, que me bese, que me tranquilice como sólo él sabe hacerlo… una vez más. Descubriendo que nada lo trae en sí. Acercando mis manos a su rostro, besándolo, con la esperanza de que vuelva, sin embargo lo único que siento es la frialdad de su piel y lágrimas desbordando de mis ojos y cayendo sobre su rostro al descubrir que está muerto. Sintiendo como mi mundo se desmorona en un segundo, como todo se vuelve oscuro y sin esperanza, haciéndome desear que mi muerte llegue y tal vez en otra vida reunirme con él. Tal vez lo único que me mantendrá en pie será vengarme de Snow, hacerle pagar la muerte de Peeta, y luego todo acabará para mí, yo misma me suicidaré para estar a su lado después de la muerte.

-Prefiero pensar que todo saldrá bien, Finnick. –Le confieso.

-También yo.

Empiezo a sentir un dolor intenso en la cabeza y me toco la frente, haciendo una mueca. Cuando noto una venda atravesando la circunferencia de atrás hacia delante.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me duele. Me lastimé ¿verdad?

-Sí. Tenías un pequeño corte en la frente cuando Haymitch te trajo en brazos. Debiste golpearte con alguna rama al caer o correr.

-No había notado el dolor. Estaba desesperada buscándolo y en lo único que pude pensar fue en lo destrozada que me sentía.

-Lo sé y es horrible, pero debes pensar que pronto todo acabará.

Dejo caer la cabeza en el borde de su cama esperando que el dolor ceda.

-Debes pedirle a tu madre que te de algo para el dolor.

-¿Cuál de los dos? –Pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Aún no se ha inventado una medicina contra el dolor del corazón. Creo que para la física será más fácil conseguir. A no ser que quieras convertirte en una adicta al alcohol, o la morflina.

-No, gracias. Ya he probado la morflina y creo que no la deseo más. Me hace sentir débil. –Las primeras semanas fue mi gran compañera, pero cuando pasaba un tiempo sin ella, empiezaba a temblar a causa de la abstinencia y tenía la sensación de necesitarla todo el tiempo. No me gusta esa dependencia total hacia una droga. Desde entonces, me la han suministrado el tiempo suficiente para reponerme de los ataques físicos o heridas producidas durante mis visitas en otros distritos. –Y el alcohol es buena idea, lástima que en el distrito no lo permitan.

Me río, sin despegar mi cabeza del borde en el que estoy apoyada. Todo huele a medicamentos y desinfectantes, hasta las sabanas. Recuerdo una vez más cuanto odio este lugar en el que he pasado más tiempo del que en realidad desearía.

¡Que asco!

-Díselo a Haymitch. Él lo sabe por experiencia. Aunque, él lo definiría como tortura.

-Necesito ir al baño. –Murmuro contra el colchón. Llevo mi mano a mi vientre, porque de repente tengo náuseas y se revolvió el estomago. No sé cómo voy a moverme de esta silla sin caerme.

-¿Otra vez? –Dice Finnick preocupado. – ¿Quieres vomitar?

Asiento con la cabeza y a pesar de no poder verlo escucho muchos ruidos y siento los brazos de él sosteniéndome. Ambos vacilantes a causa del sedante, llegamos al baño más cercano que está a unos diez metros, apenas veo el retrete me lanzo al suelo, levanto la tapa del inodoro y devuelvo todo. Finnick hace mi cabello hacia atrás y golpea mi espalda suavemente.

-Larga todo. No te contengas.

Las palmadas en mi espalda ayudan a que termine de eliminar el último rastro de vómito. Me da vergüenza me vean en este estado, no importa si es Prim, mi madre, Peeta, Haymitch, Finnick o cualquier otra persona. Pero estoy tan mal, que no me quejo. Dejo que él me pase un paño húmedo en la cabeza y rostro para refrescarme y limpiarme cuando me siento en el suelo pegada a la pared.

-¿Qué sientes ahora?

-Mucho calor y me sigue doliendo el estómago.

-Dime donde.

Me toco justo en la zona.

-¿Es muy intenso? ¿Cómo una punzada?

-No. –Respondo. –Igual que siempre. Sólo estoy descompuesta, Finnick. ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?

-Porque quiero asegurarme que no sea un aborto espontaneo. Has corrido, has tropezado y caído, más la tensión y el sufrimiento. No sería extraño que de estar esperando un bebé sufrieras una pérdida. De todas formas cuando veas a tu madre dile que te controle.

-No hubo sangrado que yo recuerde.

Veo de reojo mi pantalón limpio y no tengo ningún apósito femenino adherido a mi ropa interior que absorba cualquier fluido. Además, si estuviera sangrando me daría cuenta.

-Es una buena señal.

-Mi madre ya me sacó una muestra de sangre. –Digo en el mismo tono bajo en el que estamos hablando desde hace varios minutos. –Pronto lo sabremos.

Finnick acaricia mi mejilla, mostrándome en silencio su apoyo.

-Estará todo bien. Cuando te den los resultados, con suerte tu esposo ya estará aquí. ¿No querías eso?

-Es lo mejor, no quiero enfrentar esto sola. ¿Crees que Peeta se lo tomará bien? ¿En estas circunstancias?

-Un hijo trae alegrías. Estoy seguro que Peeta te apoyará y amará a cualquier bebé que tenga contigo, tal vez incluso lo ayude a salir adelante, a pesar de las torturas.

-¿Por qué tú y Annie no tuvieron hijos? Lo digo por la manera en que hablas. –La pregunta sale de mis labios sin permiso, el rostro de mi amigo muestra dolor.

-Íbamos a tener uno, pero Annie perdió el embarazo. Pasó hace tres años. No lo hemos intentado desde entonces. Esas pérdidas son bastante difíciles de superar. Además yo no podía tener hijos, ni esposa según el Presidente Snow. Por esa razón tampoco nos casamos, como era nuestro deseo. Me gustaría formar una familia con Annie cuando la guerra llegue a su fin.

-Lo siento, Finnick. No debí preguntar. –Lo miro llana de culpa por traer esos recuerdos a su mente justo ahora. Pero me sonríe y vuelve a lucir un poco como el Finnick que conocí en los juegos.

-No te preocupes. Pero fue por eso que yo empecé a sospechar de tu embarazo y estuve más atento a cualquier cosa que te pasara desde entonces. No estaba seguro, no podía decírtelo a ti, creí que te afectaría negativamente incluso la suposición. Hablé con tu familia hace unas semanas y me confirmaron que también te sorprendían con esos síntomas en el momento justo, y decidimos seguir observándote y cuidándote.

Mi mente ata cabos sueltos, salvo cuando yo me encerraba en los armarios de los pisos inferiores, uno de los tres siempre estaba conmigo, Prim, mi madre o Finnick. Nunca me dejaban sola, incluso cuando me ausentaba por mucho tiempo iban a buscarme personalmente porque ya conocían mis escondites. Todo para asegurarse que yo estuviera bien.

-¿No estás molesta?

Niego con la cabeza.

Me podría enojar porque me ocultaron sus sospechas por semanas, pero viví mejor sin saberlo. Los tres conocen mis miedos, seguramente mi madre o Prim le comentaron que nunca quise ser madre o casarme. Ahora que lo sé, sufro porque nadie merece tener una madre tan rota como yo, ni nacer sin padre. Si soy afortunada tendré a Peeta protegido por mis brazos nuevamente en unas horas.

-No. Se los agradezco. Tú lo explicaste, no hubiera soportado tanto tiempo sabiéndolo.

Nos quedamos un rato sin hablar en el baño, el único lugar aparte de los compartimentos que no tiene cámaras o micrófonos, según Haymitch nos informó hace tiempo. Debido a la privacidad mínima que debe mantenerse. Finnick tira la cadena una segunda vez y vuelve a darme el trapo húmedo para que esta vez me humedezca la piel yo misma. Me siento descompuesta, mareada, aunque no tanto como al principio.

-¿Crees que puedas moverte? Estarás mejor después de descansar.

Me pongo de pie con ayuda suya, él me sostiene mientras elimino los restos con el agua del lavamanos y me guía hasta la cama donde me vuelvo a acostar, no sin antes aceptar el vaso de agua que me ofrece y beber todo en dos tragos. Tengo sed, así que le pido más y él me sirve. Después me recuesto y me tapo con las sabanas, Finnick me cubre con una manta extra que se encuentra a los pies de la cama y se sienta a mi lado en la silla.

-Se te pasará pronto. Trata de dormir.

-¿Me despiertas si debemos hacer algo?

-Por supuesto. –Finnick me sonríe.

-Gracias. –Respondo segura de que él cumplirá con su palabra.

Finnick nunca traiciona. Al menos es la única persona en la que puedo confiar plenamente desde que nos rescataron.

Me recuesto de costado y me dispongo a tomarme una siesta, pero no lo consigo ya que cuando me estoy por quedar profundamente dormida escucho vagamente la voz de Finnick.

-No puedes estar aquí sin autorización.

Mis ojos se abren perezosamente y se fijan en Finnick, que sigue sentado en el mismo lugar observándome. No, error, no me está observando. Su mirada está fijada en algún punto detrás de mí. Con dificultad, giro mi cuerpo y mi cabeza hacia el lado contrario, aún acariciando mi frente, porque por más que el dolor de estomago desapareció casi por completo, el de mi cabeza todavía sigue presente y torturándome. ¿Con qué me habré golpeado para que parezca que mi cabeza explotará? Ni idea. Apenas era consciente de mi entorno, mucho menos del dolor físico. Todas esas horas o minutos resultan confusos entre tanta desesperación.

Al mirar hacia la misma dirección que Finnick, me encuentro con alguien que no esperaba ver.

Gale está a escasos cinco metros de nosotros.

-Tú no puedes prohibirme nada, Soldado Odair. –Grita. Sí, mi cabeza va a explotar. Que deje de gritar, por Dios.

-Tal vez, yo no. Pero las reglas del hospital son claras, solamente pueden entrar las personas autorizadas a visitar pacientes internados a las habitaciones. Y discúlpame pero tú sabes muy bien que no estás ni en la lista de Katniss, ni en la mía.

Por el contrario, está en la lista negra de personas non gratas. Sólo mi madre, Prim, Haymitch, Finnick, Beetee, Boggs y Plutarch pueden visitarme.

-Me di permiso solo. Soy la mano derecha de Coin.

-Oh, vaya. Que interesante, pero eso no te da derecho a venir hasta aquí e interrumpir el descanso de Katniss, cuando sabes que necesita recuperarse y estar tranquila. De hecho que trabajes para la presidenta, no te da esos beneficios en particular. Pasearte por donde quieres sin autorización. Solamente Boggs y Plutarch pueden venir a vernos por razones muy específicas relacionadas con la rebelión.

Finnick mantiene la calma, es Gale quien responde con agresión en pocas palabras.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto de forma dura, queriendo cortar con esto de una vez por todas.

No puedo creer que luego de seis largas semanas recuerde que tiene una amiga que sufre. Y después de todas las cosas horribles que me dijo que Peeta y de mí misma ¿se digna a aparecer como si nada? Si será cínico.

-Venía a ver como estabas. Pero veo que estás perfectamente con tu amiguito. Así que, me voy.

-Vete, entonces. Nadie te requiere aquí. Finnick y yo nos la arreglamos bastante bien solos.

-Y al parecer algo más. Encontraron en el otro, reemplazos muy fácilmente. –Su voz se escucha colérica y sus ojos demuestran pura furia.

-¿Qué insinúas? –Pregunto desconcertada.

-Ya sabes de que hablo. Para Peeta y Annie. ¿Qué pasaría si se enteraran de lo que sucede entre ambos?

-¡Cuidado con lo que hablas, Hawthorne! –Grita Finnick. Pero luego su voz se vuelve más calmada. Finnick no es de los que explotan por cualquier motivo. –No tienes derecho a meterte en lo que no te concierne y por lo que dices también ignoras. Lo que tengamos que aclarar con ellos cuando regresen, es asunto nuestro, no tuyo. No estamos en nuestro mejor momento. Si estás aquí para empeorar las cosas, mejor lárgate y vuelve cuando te calmes. Tenemos cosas mejores que hacer que perder el tiempo y amargarnos innecesariamente por una discusión sin sentido. –Yo no podría haberme expresado de esa manera para echarlo, me alegra que sea Finnick quien lo haga, porque no puedo hilar ni pensamientos juntos coherentemente como para discutir. Quiero que Gale se vaya y me deje dormir en paz.

Con Peeta y Annie en el Capitolio, la noticia de mi posible embarazo, la sospecha de que todos me están ocultando cosas y que seguramente Coin está detrás de eso, el miedo de perder a mi esposo para siempre, el rescate que puede terminar siendo fallido… Mi cuerpo y mi mente no dan más. No quiero sumar los insultos y acusaciones de Gale nuevamente a la lista.

Gale me mira a mí, y yo le dedico una mirada dura.

-Elegiste un mal momento para cuestionar las cosas que hacemos, o las que no. Finnick lo dijo todo. Ahora mismo, nuestras prioridades y preocupaciones son otras. Ya vete, Gale. Y no vuelvas nunca si es posible.

Sin decir una palabra, da media vuelta con odio destilando de su mirada y se va.

En cuanto desaparece mi mente vuelve al pasado. Él puso una pared entre nosotros desde que gané los juegos en primer lugar. Esa pared me ayudó a comprender muchas cosas, como lo estúpida que fui al confiar en él por años y la horrible persona que se escondía bajo esa mascara de victima que se colocaba todo el tiempo. Siempre fue así, pero no lo quise ver, o lo traté de comprender a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con ninguno de sus pensamientos, porque después todo fue mi amigo.

Hasta que no se pasa por momentos claves no te das cuenta de cómo son las personas de verdad o que no conocen los límites cuando se trata de sus intereses personales.

En el caso de Gale, la guerra, la ambición, el reconocimiento y su egoísmo. No le importa ni siquiera su familia a estas alturas. Cuando llegue al abismo y se dé cuenta del monstruo que es, será demasiado tarde y yo nadie estará para salvarle el pellejo.

¿Cómo puede ser que Finnick, Beetee, Haymitch y yo hayamos sufrido tanto en manos del Capitolio pero no queramos arrasar con todo y que nos parezca horrible todo lo que pasa? ¿Y que él con menos motivos sea tan frío, calculador y vengativo? Debería ser al revés en sentido lógico, pero no lo es.

Pasar por tanto sufrimiento nos enseñó a ver la vida de una manera diferente, valorar los sentimientos y a las personas buenas, fieles y caritativas que nos cruzaron en el camino. Odiar la maldad y las injusticias, luchar aunque sin llegar al mismo punto que la gente ambiciosa de poder. Nosotros tenemos nuestros límites, y realmente no estamos ni de un lado, ni de otro. Nos damos cuenta que ningún bando es bueno.

-No suelo decir esto de la gente, pero tu amigo es un idiota. –Dice Finnick una vez que nos quedamos solos. –Tratándote así justo en este momento. ¿Te sientes bien? Tal vez fui demasiado duro, pero si él seguía hablando, te quebrarías nuevamente. Y por mi parte no permito que duden de lo que siento por Annie. Hasta parece que no vio como reaccionamos allí arriba al escuchar sus voces.

-Estoy bien. Gracias por lo que hiciste, era lo mejor. Y no creo que hayas sido más duro que él, él insinuó que los engañamos, ambos tenemos nuestras parejas y las amamos. Entiendo tu molestia. Por otro lado, ya no es mi amigo. –Le contesto. –Tal vez nunca lo fue realmente.

-Sí, la palabra se sobrevalora y se le dice a cualquiera. Pero en estas situaciones, te das cuenta quienes realmente son amigos y quienes conocidos.

-¿Te ha pasado?

-Por supuesto, todos mis supuestos amigos me dieron la espalda cuando gané los juegos, a veces no de inmediato, pero al final la relación de amistad se rompió. Todos me fallaron, excepto Annie. Ella siempre estuvo conmigo. Por loco que parezca, los verdaderos amigos los hice gracias al Capitolio. Los vencedores, los equipos de preparación, los estilistas, los escoltas, los mentores. Si cada vencedor hubiera tenido que aguantar todos esos abusos solo, no hubiera llegado demasiado lejos… cualquiera hubiera enloquecido antes de llegar al año. Se necesita apoyo de esos amigos, para resistir y no dejarse vencer. Te digo esto, para que no te sientas especial en este asunto. –Dice lo último en tono de broma. Consigue arrancarme una sonrisa.

-Créeme, no me siento especial. Además puedo decir lo mismo de mí. Salvo que no he pasado por las mismas situaciones que muchos de ustedes.

-Y eres afortunada por eso, si olvidamos el hecho que Snow ha tomado a Peeta, y tú la estás pasando fatal.

-No me lo recuerdes. ¿De verdad podrás con las propos?

-Sí ¿y tú?

-Eso es lo que espero. –Le contesto.


	27. CAPÍTULO 19: HISTORIAS (Nuevo)

_**ESTADO: REEDITADO**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 19: HISTORIAS**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

-Recuerden, lo que realmente necesitamos es algo tan fuerte que ni el Presidente Snow pueda romper.

Nos dice Haymitch, mientras mi equipo de preparación nos está dando un retoque de maquillaje a Finnick y a mí, antes de que salgamos ante las cámaras. Él y Beetee tuvieron tiempo de filmar las propos mientras nosotros estábamos inconscientes, y en este momento, Beetee, Coin y Plutarch están analizando las cintas y editando el material con el que cuentan. Ahora faltamos nosotros dos.

Finnick y Haymitch prácticamente me obligan a estar sentada todo el tiempo por lo sucedido recientemente y por el posible bebé. A veces pienso que ni mi padre me cuidaba tanto como estos dos hombres.

Como aún se nota la herida en mi cabeza, han dejado mi cabello suelto con unos mechones cayendo sobre mi frente que ocultan la herida, cubierta con un apósito que se adhiere a mi piel. Dependiendo como Cressida enfoque la cámara no se notará.

Tener un trabajo que quizás ayude a la misión me permite enfocarme. El Presidente Snow debe estar preguntándose cómo todo lo que él me ha hecho a través de Peeta me afecta. Si desea verme destruida, entonces tendré que estar entera. Pero, creo que no lo convenceré de nada gritando un par de líneas desafiantes a la cámara.

Además, eso no le ganará tiempo al equipo de rescate. Los arrebatos son cortos.

Son las historias las que toman tiempo. Yo no tengo tanto para contar como los demás vencedores, ellos pueden elegir que contar y yo no. Por esa razón me deberé limitar a hablar bastante de mi historia con Peeta.

-Tu turno, Preciosa. –Me dice Haymitch. Me toma con cuidado del brazo y me aleja del equipo cuando acaban su tarea. –Sé fuerte. Esto es esencial para el rescate. No lo olvides.

Yo asiento. Él me da un beso en la frente.

-Todo mejorará, Katniss. Ya verás. –Me dice de forma muy paternal.

-Gracias.

Me encamino hacia donde está Cressida.

-¿Puedes empezar preguntándome por Peeta?

Ella asiente y sonríe. Me guía hasta el pilar de mármol caído. Me ayuda a ubicarme correctamente y me siento.

-Relájate. Olvida esto que será retransmitido. Haz de cuenta que se lo cuentas a un amigo. Sólo estamos nosotras dos.

Me recuerda a lo que me dijo Cinna antes de la primera entrevista, cuando me dijo que hiciera de cuenta que le contaba todos mis secretos a él, y no a una multitud. Le dedico una sonrisa a Cressida, para mostrarle que estoy de acuerdo.

Fijo mi atención en Finnick y Haymitch que están justo detrás de Cressida a unos metros mirándome. Suspiro y miro a la cámara, cuando la luz roja se enciende, Cressida empieza a hablar.

-¿Cómo conociste a Peeta?

Y entonces hago lo que Haymitch ha deseado que hiciera desde mi primera entrevista. Dejo caer todas mis defensas.

-Peeta y yo siempre fuimos compañeros. Nunca habíamos hablado, veníamos de diferentes lugares y por lo general no solemos mezclarnos, lo gente de la zona comerciante con los de La Veta. Mi primer contacto real con Peeta fue cuando yo tenía once años, y estaba casi muerta. Mi padre falleció en una explosión de mina meses antes. Mi madre estaba bajo un estado depresivo, y yo debía cuidar de ella y mi hermana. El dinero se acabó. No teníamos para nada más. Esa noche estaba lloviendo, había pasado todo el día fuera de casa, tratando de vender ropa de bebé que ya nadie usaba en casa, sin éxito. Incluso rebusqué en la basura. Al final del día, me rendí, pensando que todo estaba perdido. Por casualidad, llegué a la calle donde él vivía. Escuché el grito de la mujer del panadero, echándome del lugar. Fue ahí cuando me dejé caer en el manzano que se encontraba en el patio de la casa de los Mellark. Peeta me vio, quemó dos hogazas de pan por mí, la madre lo golpeó, en ese momento al descubrirlo, yo escuché los gritos de ella, diciéndole que nadie querría comprar esas hogazas de pan y que se las lanzará al puerco.

Me ahorro de contar las palabras hirientes que nos dedicó a mí y a su hijo esa noche, en mi casa nunca me habían golpeado y mucho menos gritado o insultado. Cada vez que recuerdo el maltrato que ha recibido Peeta de pequeño, me siento mal.

-Él salió de la panadería y cuando su madre se fue para dentro, me lanzó las dos hogazas de pan a mí. Yo estaba confundida, pero era comida, sin importar el estado en el que se encontrará, por eso sin dudarlo las tomé. Peeta quemó la superficie, lo suficiente para que su madre quisiera deshacerse de ellas y podérmelas dar. Él entró en la casa rápidamente, para que su madre no descubriera el favor que me hizo. Al día siguiente no supe como agradecérselo, lo intenté, pero nunca fui sociable. Pero nos miramos en varios momentos. Y de algún modo me di cuenta que no todo estaba perdido. Peeta me había devuelto la esperanza que yo creía perdida, con ese gesto que tuvo conmigo. A partir de entonces, siempre le preste más atención, aún sin pretenderlo.

-Pero él ya estaba enamorado de ti esa edad.

-Sí. Desde el primer día de escuela. –Me permito una pequeña sonrisa al recordar el relato de su padre y como se enamoró de mí en la clase de música. –Aunque nunca lo sospeché. Me enteré en el mismo momento que el resto de Panem. Nunca me habían interesado particularmente los chicos y el romance hasta los juegos, o eso quería creer.

-¿Pero nunca hablaron directamente en los años siguientes?

-No. La primera vez que hablamos fue en el tren, camino a los Juegos. No me arrepiento de haberlo conocido, aún en esas circunstancias. Él me cambió. –Digo intentando no quebrarme. –Para bien.

-¿Cómo estas lidiando con la separación?

-Es muy duro. Él está fuera de mi alcance ahora mismo y resulta frustrante no poder hacer nada por salvarlo. Yo lo amo, nos casamos por decisión propia, queríamos salvarnos mutuamente en ambas ediciones de los juegos. Vivo con el miedo de que en cualquier momento el Presidente Coriolanus Snow puede matar a mi esposo. Especialmente desde que él advirtió al Distrito Trece acerca del bombardeo. Es terrible vivir sabiendo que pueden hacerle daño a la persona que amas y que te ama de la misma forma. Yo no quiero perderlo.

En este punto no sé qué decir, no puedo mostrarme débil, sacar a la luz todo lo que mi corazón siente. Todo el dolor lo debo guardar, porque esa debilidad es la que Snow quiere ver. Sin embargo, mis ojos me traicionan, derramo lágrimas, que me quito de inmediato. Empiezo a temblar, pero no permito que mi crisis llegue mucho más lejos por ahora.

\- Pero a causa de lo que le están haciendo, ya no tengo reservas. Acerca de hacer lo que sea necesario para destruir al Capitolio. Finalmente, soy libre. —Levanto mi mirada al cielo. –El Presidente Snow una vez me confesó que el Capitolio era frágil. En aquel momento, no supe a que se refería. Era difícil para mí ver claramente, porque estaba atemorizada. Ahora ya no lo estoy. –Miento, porque aún lo estoy, pero no es algo que pueda decir en voz alta y en plena entrevista. –El Capitolio es frágil porque depende de los Distritos para todo. Alimento, energía, incluso los Agentes de Paz que nos custodian. Si declaramos nuestra libertad, el Capitolio se caerá a pedazos. Presidente Snow, gracias a usted, hoy declaro oficialmente la mía.

Plutarch me hace señas para acabe, y yo me callo. Todas las luces rojas de las cámaras se apagan y yo lanzo un suspiro aliviada. Esta vez, he conseguido grabar la propo sin romperme. Finnick se acerca a mí y me abraza, yo acepto el abrazo porque en este momento lo necesito. Sigo temblando y dejo caer algunas lágrimas solitarias de mis ojos.

-Lo hiciste bien, Katniss. Ahora ve con Haymitch. Plutarch está satisfecho con tu desempeño, no te pedirá que grabes nada más. Ahora queda esperar.

Levanto el rostro de su hombro y lo miro agradecida.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Nos separamos y antes de que él ocupe mi lugar, le deseo buena suerte. Me voy hasta donde está Haymitch, quien también me recibe con un abrazo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-No lo sé. –Le respondo. -¿Estuvo bien lo que dije?

-Fue perfecto. –Me contesta. Veo en su mirada que no miente. –Como llevaste la charla desde Peeta, hasta el mensaje a Snow. Seguiste manteniendo la chispa de rebelión viva. Esto, junto a tu historia con Peeta causará impacto en los rebeldes y los habitantes del Capitolio por igual.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo primero que transmitirán será tu entrevista, hablando sobre Peeta. Con eso llamaremos la atención de todos en el Capitolio, los Trágicos Amantes siguen siendo el punto de atención para ellos. Luego intercalaran todas las demás propos. Y volverán a terminar contigo. Todo Panem estará pegado a las pantallas. Confiamos en que ayudará en el rescate.

Escuchamos las voces de Finnick y Plutarch a pocos metros de nosotros, hablan entre susurros. Cuando miramos hacia ellos, vemos a Finnick muy pálido. Sin embargo, escucha a Plutarch con atención y asiente, o habla cuando es necesario. Haymitch a mi lado lo mira muy preocupado, sé que él conoce más cosas de Finnick que yo, ni en mis peores pesadillas me puedo imaginar. De allí su preocupación.

Finnick toma asiento donde yo estaba, Haymitch lo llama por el nombre, y esté lo mira.

-No tienes que hacer esto. –Grita mi mentor.

-Sí, tengo que hacerlo. Si eso va a ayudar a Annie y los demás, lo haré. No tienes que preocuparte, he pasado cosas peores. –Finnick ovilla la cuerda en su mano de la que nunca se desprende y mira por última vez a Haymitch–. Estoy listo. –Dice mirando decidido a Cressida.

La perspectiva de Finnick Odair como es de esperar es muy diferente a la mía.

-El Presidente Snow solía... venderme... vendía mi cuerpo

Finnick empieza en un tono plano y distante, aunque en el fondo dudo que haya superado todos esos años de abuso.

-Si un vencedor es considerado deseable, el presidente lo ofrece como una recompensa o permite que las personas puedan comprarlos por una cantidad exorbitante de dinero. Nos considera objetos que puede comerciar. Si te niegas, mata a alguien de los que amas. Entonces, lo haces. No tienes la opción de negarte, si quieres proteger a tus seres queridos. Gané a los catorce años, pero el Capitolio no pudo tocarme hasta que cumplí los dieciséis. Yo no fui el único, pero fui el más popular. Y quizás el más indefenso, porque las personas que amaba eran tan indefensas. Debía protegerlas a cualquier costo, aún si eso significaba sacrificarme. A lo largo de los años he perdido a muchos amigos y a toda mi familia. Él los mandó a matar o morían de formas misteriosas. Tampoco soy el único vencedor que ha pasado por situaciones difíciles. Pero aún me quedaban personas por proteger, por lo que continúe sometiéndome a lo que el Presidente Snow quería.

Su voz se quiebra y sé que la imagen de Annie vino a su mente. Él no tiene a nadie más que ella desde hace años. Snow la dejo vivir para seguir sometiendo a su voluntad al vencedor del Distrito Doce. Le convenía porque, ese chico "guapo", "egocéntrico" y "seductor" y "divertido" le generaba más ingresos que cualquiera.

-Las personas que me compraban para sentirse mejor consigo mismas, me daban regalos en dinero o joyas. Con el tiempo, supe sacarle provecho a mi actividad y encontré un modo de pago mucho más valioso…

 _Secretos_ , pienso.

Eso es con lo que Finnick me dijo que sus amantes le pagaban, sólo que hasta hace unos días cuando me contó su historia, yo pensé que todo el arreglo era por elección propia. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que estuviera obligado.

-Secretos —dice, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos—. Y aquí es donde querrá permanecer sintonizado, Presidente Snow, porque muchos de ellos son acerca de usted. Pero comencemos con algunos de los otros.

Finnick comienza a tejer un tapiz tan rico de detalles, de los que no puedes dudar de su autenticidad. Relatos de extraños apetitos sexuales, traiciones, avaricia insondable, y sangrientos juegos de poder. Secretos borrachos susurrados sobre una almohada húmeda a altas horas de la noche. Finnick fue alguien comprado y vendido. Un esclavo de distrito. Uno muy guapo, ciertamente, pero, en la realidad, insustancial. ¿A quién podía contárselo? ¿Y quién le creería si lo hiciera? Pero algunos secretos son demasiado deliciosos como para no compartirlos.

Yo no conozco a las personas que Finnick nombra, (todos parecen ser ciudadanos prominentes del Capitolio), pero, al escuchar los susurros y expresiones de las personas que me rodean, soy consciente de la atención que el tropiezo de juicio más pequeño puede atraer. Si un mal corte de cabello puede llevar a horas de chisme, ¿qué conseguirán las acusaciones de incesto, puñales en la espalda, chantaje, y demás delitos? Pero, aún mientras las ondas de shock y recriminación caen sobre el Capitolio, las personas allí esperarán, como yo lo hago ahora, por saber el secreto del líder de Panem.

-Y ahora, es el turno de nuestro buen Presidente Coriolanus Snow. Un hombre tan joven cuando subió al poder. Y tan listo como para mantenerlo. ¿Cómo, uno podría llegar a preguntarse, lo hizo? Una palabra. Eso es todo lo que realmente necesitas saber: Veneno.

Finnick se remonta a la ascensión política de Snow, y recorre su camino hasta el presente, indicando caso tras caso de muertes misteriosas de los adversarios de Snow o, aún peor, de aquellos aliados que tenían el potencial para convertirse en amenazas. Personas cayendo muertas en un banquete o decayendo muy lenta e inexplicablemente durante un período de meses.

Culpando al marisco en mal estado, a un virus evasivo, o a una debilidad pasada por alto en la aorta. Snow bebe de la copa envenenada él mismo para desviar las sospechas. Pero los antídotos no siempre funcionan. Dicen que es por eso que lleva las rosas que apestan a perfume. Dicen que es para cubrir el olor de la sangre de las llagas en su boca que nunca curarán. Dicen, dicen, dicen... Snow tiene una lista, y nadie sabe quién será el siguiente.

Veneno. El arma perfecta para una serpiente.

Considerando que mi opinión del Capitolio y del presidente es tan baja, no puedo decir que las acusaciones de Finnick me sorprendan. Pero, me resulta aterrador escuchar el relato de mi amigo.

Él siempre supo todo, estudió al presidente Snow y su entorno desde cerca, contemplando todo en silencio pasivamente durante diez años, siendo espectador de todas las injusticias y aberraciones que se cometían.

Me pregunto si estaba esperando que este momento llegara algún día. La rebelión. El momento ideal para destapar todos esos secretos que se guardó para él por una década. Tal vez, Finnick tenía la esperanza aún antes de que llegara yo para encender la chispa, de luchar por la libertad de la Nación, de sus seres queridos y de él mismo.

Las palabras de vencedor del Cuatro, parecen tener mucho más efecto en los rebeldes desplazados del Capitolio, como mi equipo de preparación, y Fulvia... incluso Plutarch reacciona ocasionalmente en sorpresa, quizá preguntándose cómo pudo pasar por alto algún detalle.

-¡Corten! –Grita Finnick dando por finalizada la propo.

Pollux, Cressida y Castor apagan las cámaras.

El equipo se apresura dentro para editar el material, y Plutarch lleva a Finnick a un lado para hablar, probablemente para saber si tiene otras historias. Me quedo junto a Haymitch en los escombros sentada sobre una piedra de granito destrozada.

-¿Por qué nunca te tocó hacer eso? –Le pregunto a Haymitch cuando todo acaba.

-Mi madre y mi hermano menor. Mi novia. Todos estaban muertos dos semanas después de que fui coronado vencedor. Por el truco que hice con el campo de fuerza. Snow no tenía a nadie para utilizar en mi contra después de eso.

Recuerdo las cintas que vimos en el tren con Peeta antes del Vasallaje. Recuerdo la respuesta que nos dio cuando nos descubrió viéndolas. Pienso en lo terrible que debió haberse sentido, sabiendo que era el causante de la muerte de ellos. Y como ese dolor, lo llevó a refugiarse en el alcohol y no tener contacto cercano con nadie, para evitar lastimar a las personas.

Me siento mal por haberlo juzgado equivocadamente desde siempre, al igual que me sucedió con Finnick, yo ignoraba los motivos que lo llevaban a actuar de ese modo.

-Me sorprende que simplemente no te hubiera matado.

-Oh, no. Yo fui el ejemplo. El ejemplo a tener en cuenta por los pequeños Finnicks y Johannas y Cashmeres. De lo que podría sucederle a un vencedor que causaba problemas. Pero él sabía que no tenía nada con qué amenazarme.

-Hasta que llegamos Peeta y yo —digo suavemente.

-Hasta que llegaron ustedes. –Me da una sonrisa forzada.

-Lo siento. –Le digo. –Por todo. También, por tratarte de forma tan dura todo este tiempo.

-No pasa nada. No tenías como saberlo.

En un reflejo lo abrazo, Haymitch me recibe entre sus brazos y suspira. Por unos minutos me permito estar de ese modo con él.

Me doy cuenta de la cantidad de errores que cometí por mi desconfianza, mi ceguera, mis malos juicios, por no escuchar a los demás, no tratar de ponerme en sus lugares y comprenderlos. Con mi madre, Peeta, Effie, Haymitch, Johanna, Finnick, con las personas que me ayudaron en el Capitolio. Los Juegos definitivamente me cambiaron, pero aunque he sufrido más que cualquier chico normal de mi edad, no me arrepiento.

Sé que cuando Peeta vuelva ese dolor desaparecerá de a poco y lo hará más soportable. Porque el mundo puede caerse a pedazos, pero mientras lo tenga a mi esposo conmigo, siempre encontraré un motivo para seguir adelante. Él es la única persona que consigue hacerme sentir completa.


	28. CAPÍTULO 20: TORTURAS (Nuevo)

_**ESTADO: REEDITADO**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 20: TORTURAS**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Con nuestro trabajo terminado, no nos queda nada por hacer ni a Finnick y ni a mí, más que esperar. Haymitch se ha disculpado con nosotros y ha desaparecido. Nos pasamos horas en Defensa Especial. Practicando con diversas armas, haciendo nudos, ignorando los platos de comida que nos trajo Haymitch, porque no tenemos apetito. Todavía no hay noticias del equipo de salvamento, porque nadie nos ha avisado nada.

En horas de la tarde, Haymitch nos viene a buscar y nos dirige a un cuarto lleno de pantallas, computadoras donde Beetee y los demás están trabajando intentando dominar las transmisiones. Los tres nos sentamos en sillas alrededor de una pequeña mesa.

-Haymitch… ¿Qué había en los paquetes? –Pregunto mirándolo, con Finnick estuvimos hablando de eso mientras practicábamos en Defensa Especial, de lo mucho que nos llamó la atención que todo el mundo evadiera esa cuestión.

Él se pone pálido ante la mención de los paquetes.

-No había nada importante. –Miente.

-Di la verdad. –Dice Finnick. –Si tiene que ver con ellos, no puedes ocultarnos información.

-Créanme, no querrán verlo.

-¿Verlo? –Pregunto.

-Olvídenlo, chicos. Concéntrense en esto solamente.

-De eso nada, Haymitch. –Le replico. –Acordamos que no habrían más secretos, ni mentiras piadosas.

-Por eso mismo les estoy recomendando que lo olviden, hasta que ellos regresen. Lo que menos necesitan ahora es ver lo que Snow les envió.

-Haymitch… –Interrumpe Beetee. –Sé que quieres protegerlos. Pero será peor que los vean a ellos, cuando estén aquí. –Él deja por unos minutos su tarea para darse vuelta hacia nosotros y mirarnos. –Muéstrales las cartas y el video. Al menos sabrán a lo que se enfrentan, sabrán con que se pueden encontrar y como actuar con ellos. Tarde o temprano lo tendrán que ver. Que sea ahora. No reaccionarán peor de lo que hicieron arriba, al menos ahora saben que todos van a ser rescatados.

-Está bien. –Haymitch suspira y nos mira con dolor. – ¿Están seguros que quieren verlo? Después no digan que no se los advertí.

Tras escuchar esas palabras me pongo pálida, pero no me echo atrás.

-Sí. –Contestamos.

* * *

 **POV FINNICK**

* * *

Vamos a Comando, donde Plutarch nos entrega un pequeño bolso donde están guardados los paquetes. Luego Haymitch nos lleva a una sala solitaria. Hay sillones, sofás un par de mesas y sillas. Él se sienta en una silla y abre el bolso dejando ver lo que hay dentro, luego nos entrega los paquetes.

-Tal como creímos el objetivo de esto era destruirlos. Darles algo lo suficientemente fuerte para quebrarlos. El presidente Snow sabía que volveríamos a salir tarde o temprano. Que el Sinsajo debía dar una muestra de vida para mantener viva la esperanza de los rebeldes. Así que, dado de ustedes dos le han causado muchos problemas decidió enviarles esto como una devolución de favores.

Empiezo a temblar al comprender lo que ese "regalo" significa para ambos.

Traición. Secuestro. Annie. Peeta. Tortura. Devolución de favores.

Annie es la única persona en el mundo que él tiene en su poder para hacerme daño a mí. En el caso de Katniss, esa persona es Peeta.

-En primer lugar antes de que vean el contenido, les diré algo. Si nos guiamos por las distintas grabaciones contenidas en el video, cada uno de ellos sigue vivo. Incluso Peeta y Annie. Tú, Finnick, me dijiste que te gustaría tener una prueba de vida de ella y aquí la tienes. Las grabaciones, teniendo en cuenta el deterioro de Peeta en televisión, parecen incluir hasta las más recientes. Es el mismo video para ambos, con que veamos únicamente el de un Holo está bien. Lo único diferente son las cartas.

Rápidamente sin detenerme a pensar, busco la carta guardada en el sobre con mi nombre.

A mi lado veo a Katniss dudando entre sacar la carta del sobre o dejarla allí, está pálida y sus manos tiemblan al igual que la mías.

-No la leas, si no quieres. –Le digo.

-Quiero. Pero no sé si estoy preparada para saber lo que hay dentro.

Haymitch nos ha dejado solos. Sabe que necesitamos estar tranquilos para hacerlo. Ha dejado el Holo en el medio de la mesa para que lo activemos cuando estemos preparados. Los sobres estaban abiertos, lo que significa que una o varias personas ya saben su contenido.

-Pues, no lo sabrás si no lo haces.

Ella asiente y saca la carta. Centro mi atención en la mía. Ambos comenzamos a leer.

* * *

 _ **Querido Señor Odair,**_

 _ **Escribo esta carta y la de su aliada a pocas horas del bombardeo en el Distrito Trece. Mi plan era sorprenderlos, sin embargo el señor Mellark escuchó algo que no debía, y lo dijo públicamente, arruinando los planes de ataque. Me vi obligado a acelerar esa cuestión. Pero si usted está leyendo esto, es porque no todo salió como esperaba, y sigue vivo.**_

 _ **Estoy sinceramente decepcionado de usted. Pensé que era más inteligente, y sabía lo que le convenía. Le he dado pruebas concretas de lo que era capaz de hacer, si me volvía fallar. En estas circunstancias, sé que lo subestimé.**_

 _ **A pesar de lo que usted pueda pensar, yo siempre le di ciertos beneficios y acepté sus condiciones para favorecerlo. Puse mi confianza en usted y me paga actuando como el traidor que siempre fue. Actuando a mis espaldas, reuniéndose a escondidas con Plutarch Heavensbee, Haymitch Abernathy, Johanna Mason, Beetee Latier, o Katniss Everdeen para derrocar al gobierno.**_

 _ **Usted debe recordar cuando hicimos el trato de no mentirnos. También, debe recordar el momento en que discutimos que participación tendría su amada Annie Cresta, luego de ser coronada vencedora. Usted y yo llegamos al acuerdo de que Annie quedaría apartada de todos los asuntos del Capitolio, viviría una vida tranquila en su distrito, a cambio de que usted aceptara más clientes que los habituales, e hiciera todo lo que yo le pidiera. Un noble y desinteresado sacrificio de su parte.**_

 _ **Pero ahora ¿Dónde ha quedado ese amor que le tenía a ella? ¿Realmente esperaba que luego de todo lo que usted ha hecho, ella no sufriría las consecuencias de sus actos? Si pensó eso cuando aceptó formar parte de esta guerra, estaba muy equivocado. Annie Cresta está viva, pero sufriendo las consecuencias de los actos que cometió la persona que ama y en la que más confía.**_

 _ **Espero que a usted y a la señorita Everdeen les agraden las sorpresas que les tengo preparadas.**_

 _ **Y recuerde lo que le dije justo después de la muerte de su familia.**_

 _ **Las cosas que más amamos, son las que nos destruyen.**_

 _ **Lo saluda atentamente,**_

 _ **Presidente Coriolanus Snow.**_

* * *

Siento que me falta el aire, todo mi cuerpo tiembla y mi corazón parece salirse de mi pecho. No notó que estoy llorando hasta que unas lágrimas caen sobre la hoja, corriendo la tinta en algunas zonas. Con todo el desprecio, odio y dolor que guardo, hago la carta un bollo en mi mano diestra y la tiro muy lejos.

Annie está en verdadero peligro por mi culpa. No la pude proteger, y esa serpiente se asegurará de arruinarle la vida.

Siento un fuerte dolor en mi pecho de imaginar a Annie sufriendo. Si la carta me afectó de este modo como afectará el video. Recuerdo lo que Haymitch nos dijo antes de irse.

Annie aparece en el video, Peeta también. Y quien sabe cuántos más.

Estoy al borde de un ataque de histeria nuevamente, pero no puedo permitir derrumbarme, tal vez sea morboso, pero necesito verla.

¿Cómo sabré el modo de ayudar a mi novia si no veo lo que Snow le hizo, o al menos que Snow quiere que vea de su tortura? Sé que deberé enfrentar esto tarde o temprano.

Veo a mi costado y no encuentro a Katniss, pero escucho sus sollozos a mis espaldas, está en una esquina de la sala sentada en posición fetal con la carta hecha arrugada en su mano, casi al punto de romperla. Siento mucha pena por ella. La carta debe decir cosas similares a la mía, pero con respecto a Peeta, la única persona capaz de quebrarla es él.

Todos nos ven fuertes ante las cámaras, pero seguimos siendo marionetas de este enfermo sistema, tanto en el Capitolio, como en el Trece. Yo de cierta manera después de diez años, estoy entrenado para soportar el dolor, o eso creí.

Cuando perdí a mi familia, sufrí mucho, pero aún tenía a Annie, que me animaba en mis días más oscuros y me dio una razón para seguir luchando, ahora con ella lejos de mí, no tengo nada. Pero creo tolerar el dolor un poco más, lo suficiente para ver la grabación cortesía de Snow.

Katniss, no.

Ella es una adolescente que en un año ha tenido que pasar por más cosas que cualquier vencedor en ese tiempo. La obligaron a crecer de repente y la gente la ha usado a su antojo en ambos bandos, sin pedir su consentimiento, sin preocuparse por sus sentimientos, de su dolor. Demasiado sufrimiento para una chica de diecisiete años.

Tomo el pequeño dispositivo en mis manos y me acerco con cautela a Katniss. Ambos estamos destrozados, pero debemos ser fuertes, este será nuestro último esfuerzo. Unas horas, y ellos estarán nuevamente con nosotros.

-¿Katniss? –Pregunto con voz ahogada por el llanto y la tristeza que me embargo tras terminar la carta.

No me responde, yo me siento a su lado y la observo con su cabeza escondida entre sus piernas.

-Haymitch… tenía razón. Fue… un error… ver… esto.

-¿Qué dice… la carta?

-Me escribió que voy pagar muy caro… el haberlo traicionado. Peeta está vivo, pero pagará por todo lo que yo hice. Snow sabe que amo a Peeta, que la boda fue real. Y me dijo que me voy a arrepentir y será demasiado tarde. ¿Qué le ha hecho, Finnick?

-Tal vez, lo mismo que a Annie. –Respondo con dolor. –Él también me escribió algo similar. Las cosas que…

-Más amamos, son las que nos destruyen. –Completa Katniss. – ¿A ti también te lo escribió?

-Es su frase favorita y se las dedica a todos los vencedores que rompen las reglas. Una tranquilizante despedida. –Agrego irónicamente.

Ella me mira con el rostro enrojecido y humedecido por el llanto. El mío debe lucir igual.

-Tú no estás mejor que yo. De verdad Snow sabe donde golpearnos. No sé si quiero ver su última sorpresa.

-Tampoco yo. –Reconozco. En el fondo, tengo miedo de lo que veré.

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos? –Dice mirando el Holo en mi mano.

-Esperar a que lleguen, o enfrentar la verdad ahora.

-Veámoslo. El daño ya está hecho, de todas formas.

Sin embargo, me preocupa cómo afectará su estado emocional a su embarazo. Las emociones fuerte pueden ser contraproducente para un bebé. Pero pensándolo bien, ya hemos pasado suficientes emociones fuertes como para que daño sea mayor a lo que fue hasta ahora.

Veo que sostiene algo en su mano izquierda cuando tira la carta a un lado. En ella puedo ver la foto de su hermana y su madre, y otra de Peeta. El medallón que tuvo todo el tiempo Peeta en la arena, el que le entregó a Katniss la noche que los descubrí besándose en la playa, según me contó Katniss unas semanas atrás. Me dijo que tenía la foto de Gale, pero Katniss la quitó y colocó una de Peeta en su lugar apenas consiguió una foto suya. Plutarch me dio unas de Annie días después, para que al igual que Katniss yo tuviera algo de la persona que amaba.

Era extraño ver como con actos como esos demostraba que amaba a Peeta, pero fue incapaz de reconocerlo en voz alta hasta días antes de entrar en la arena del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco.

Los ojos de Katniss están fijos en la fotografía de él, su expresión demuestra añoranza, preocupación y tristeza, que sólo podía venir de un amor que va más allá de todo, que no tiene límites.

-¿Estás segura?

-Prende ese aparato antes de que me arrepienta. –Dice en un susurro.

Yo asiento.

Tal vez sea mejor que acabemos con esto de una vez.

Dejo el Holo en el suelo frente a nosotros, entre medio de ambos. Estoy nervioso, pero consigo apretar el botón de encendido una enorme pantalla virtual se presenta frente a nosotros. Acerco mi mano y toco el único archivo que veo en el menú, selecciono reproducir y esperamos unos segundos. La pantalla se mantiene en negro unos instantes y después aparece el logo del Capitolio. Mentalmente me preparo, porque lo que vamos a ver seguramente tendrá el mismo efecto en nosotros que los charlajos.

* * *

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Tal como creí, las imágenes que se nos presentan en frente me hielan la sangre y me destruyen por dentro.

Los charlajos me quebraron, las palabras de Snow me lastimaron, pero ver a todos mi esposo, mis amigos y aliados siendo torturados en la pantalla hace que me rompa de una manera indescriptible con palabras.

Cinna, Portia, Effie, Johanna, Annie… y Peeta. Al parecer Snow hizo una selección de las distintas torturas durante todo este tiempo. Las pasan intercaladas entre unas y otras. Golpes, electrochoques, quemaduras, latigazos, interrogatorios, inyecciones extrañas que dejan inconsciente a las víctimas, gritos de dolor, súplicas en los momentos que están solos, o durante la tortura, ellos solos estando encadenados en sus calabozos solos, Peeta sin su pierna artificial atrapado en una cama con correas y un líquido entrando en sus venas. Annie gritando y pidiendo ayuda.

Todo lo vemos es tan horrible que terminamos abrazados al otro para darnos un poco de consuelo.

Sin embargo, al cabo de unos diez minutos acabamos tan aterrados que me alejo de Finnick, para apagar el maldito Holo justo cuando un último vistazo de Peeta el suelo, gritando mi nombre entre pesadillas aparece, y yo me desmayo. No por el embarazo, no tiene que ver con eso esta vez, pierdo la consciencia por el terror que siento y la impresión de ver tantas atrocidades en poco tiempo.


	29. CAPÍTULO 21: RESCATE (Nuevo)

_**ESTADO: REEDITADO**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 21: RESCATE**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Despierto cubierta por una fina manta en el sofá de la sala.

-Hola, Katniss. Al fin despertaste. –Escucho una voz familiar cerca de mí y veo a Finnick sentado en el suelo, a un costado del sofá y contra la pared.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste. No has comido en todo el día desde el desayuno. Estás pasando por mucha presión y sufriste un desmayo por estrés postraumático generado… por… ya sabes. –Me dice con voz triste. –Tuve una crisis también, pero, no llegué a desmayarme, aunque lo hubiera deseado luego de ver… eso. Estas fueron las peores horas para mí. Haymitch… él entró pocos minutos después de que te desmayaras. Yo intenté llamarte para hacerte volver, pero nada. Estábamos preocupados. Vino tu madre a vernos, Haymitch le dijo lo que pasó y ella lo entendió al instante. Dijo que te dejáramos descansar y que no hacía falta llevarte al hospital, y también que si yo lograba controlarme no me sedarían nuevamente.

Recuerdo la última imagen que tuve de Peeta, mi miedo y como me desvanecí tras apagar el Holo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?

-Unas tres horas, o cerca.

Finnick se acerca a mí y tiende su mano que sostiene algo blanco tornasolado y brillante entre sus dedos. Mi perla.

-Se te cayó del bolsillo cuando te desmayaste. –Me explica mientras me la da en la mano.

Yo sonrió, porque en este momento es el único regalo de Peeta al que le doy valor. Porque era para mí, y no para convencerme de dejarlo ir.

-Gracias.

Finnick me sonríe en respuesta. Yo me siento en el sofá y lo observo. Se nota lo mal que ha pasado estas horas.

-Deberías hacer una anillo, una pulsera, un dije o una gargantilla con él. Es muy fácil perderlo.

-Lo sé. –Respondo. –Podría habérselo pedido a Beetee. Pero no me he querido desprender de la perla. Fue el último regalo que me dio mi esposo.

Siento un peso en mi cuello y veo el medallón colgado en mi cuello, debieron colocármelo cuando me desmayé. Finnick me mira, no importa cuántas sonrisas falsas dediquemos a la gente, todos pueden notar lo mal que estamos. Parece que estuviéramos muriendo en vida y consumiendo lentamente desde que nuestras parejas fueron apartadas de nosotros.

-¿Todavía no hay noticias? –Pregunto par cambiar de tema.

Niega con la cabeza.

-Haymitch está allí. Dijo que avisaría cualquier avance que hubiera. Que dadas las circunstancias actuales, es mejor que nos quedemos aquí.

-Me parece bien. No creo tolerar mucho más.

-Entonces busquemos como entretenernos mientras tanto. De todas formas, no quieren que estemos mientras sucede todo.

-¿No podemos ir con Beetee aunque queramos?

-No. Digamos que lo tenemos prohibido ahora mismo.

Yo asiento.

Al pasar los minutos, se siente un ruido y Finnick se sobresalta.

-¿Qué es eso?

Me doy cuenta que el sonido viene detrás de él.

-Haymitch nos dejó un intercomunicador para que podamos irnos enterando de lo que sucede sin que él tenga que venir a vernos.

Finnick toma el aparato rápidamente y contesta.

-Hola, Haymitch.

No escucho que le contesta mi mentor.

-Sí… Katniss volvió en sí… Ella está bien, dentro de lo que se puede. ¿Te paso con ella?... ¿Cómo se pone el altavoz?... Gracias.

Finnick aleja el aparato de su oreja y aprieta un botón de la pantalla táctil.

-¿Me escuchas, Haymitch?

-Sí, chico, te escucho. ¿Ustedes?

Por fin puedo escuchar a mi mentor con su voz fuerte y clara.

-Perfectamente.

-Hola, Preciosa. Finnick me contó que despertaste de tu siesta.

-Sí, él me contó lo que pasó. ¿Tú le avisaste a mi madre?

-Fui a buscarla al hospital, mientras Finnick te cuidaba. En un rato, iré a avisarle que te encuentras bien, para que se tranquilice. Debes comer, Katniss. Y no lo digo yo, lo dice tu madre.

-Me encargaré de que coma, Haymitch.

Fulmino con la mirada a mi amigo y se ríe.

-Vaya que eres terca.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Parece que quiere asesinarme. –Explica.

-No quiero vomitar nuevamente. –Grito furiosa.

¿Es que no se dan cuenta que comer es casi un sinónimo de devolver los alimentos posteriormente? Es lo único que hecho estas semanas. No me apetece pasar las siguientes horas hasta que Peeta regrese vomitando.

-Esas hormonas. ¡Pff! Está bien, Preciosa. Haz lo que quieras. Al fin y al cabo siempre terminas saliéndote con la tuya. –Haymitch suspira. –Hay noticias. Quiero que me escuchen muy bien.

Ambos nos ponemos alerta. Finnick se sienta cerca de mí y deja el intercomunicador entre medio de ambos.

-Beetee y su equipo consiguieron dominar las transmisiones en el Capitolio. La mayor parte de la entrevista del Sinsajo no sobrevivió al corte. Pero se mostró lo suficiente de ti, para seguramente captar la atención de todo Panem. Saben que su Sinsajo sigue vivo y desafiante. Se pudo transmitir algunas cosas importantes que dijiste sobre Peeta y tus palabras finales. Se desató una lucha por ver quien tenía el control, a medida que pasó el tiempo nosotros íbamos venciendo. Las entrevistas mías y de Beetee consiguieron captar más la atención. –Hace una pausa y continúa. –Finnick… tú fuiste la mejor arma. Tu entrevista fue tan reveladora, que no hubo prácticamente ninguna interrupción en comparación con las otras. Creo que nadie en el Capitolio quería perderse tus palabras, tal vez, estaban demasiado distraídos escuchándote como para hacer algo al respecto. Esto ha durado como dos horas, chicos. Fue un éxito. Nuestro equipo en tecnología logró opacar las capacidades de nuestros oponentes y mantener el control durante casi todo el ataque a Snow.

Puedo notar la diferencia entre un casi, y un todo. Y eso me asusta.

-¿Casi?

-Preciosa, no sabemos nada del equipo de rescate, cualquier tipo de comunicación se cortó. Creemos que fue suficiente, que lo que hicimos les dio tiempo para ingresar, llevar a cabo el rescate y escapar. Pero hubo una falla en las comunicaciones y nadie sabe nada.

Siento mi corazón salirse de mi pecho al escuchar esas palabras

 _¿Y si no salieron? ¿Y si todos murieron?_

Las imágenes y los gritos se repiten en mi mente torturándome.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir? –Grita Finnick con desesperación.

-Que si no han salido de allí con vida, es que todo salió mal y el plan de rescate fracasó. Pero no desesperen, no creemos que ese haya sido el caso. Fue un buen plan. Les dijimos que hay muchos infiltrados en el Capitolio ¿recuerdan? Ellos y el equipo de rescate han ayudado a hacer posible la liberación de todos los vencedores y colaboradores de la prisión subterránea. Liberando gas paralizante por el sistema de ventilación, generando fallas en el suministro eléctrico, detonando bombas en los edificios que rodean la prisión incluso a largas distancias, creando salidas de emergencia y ahora la interrupción de la transmisión televisiva. Beetee me dijo, que si nosotros encontramos difícil hacer todo eso, al Capitolio tampoco le resultará fácil. Esa es una ventaja. No hay mucho más. Pero ahora, estamos más cerca que antes.

 _O más lejos,_ pienso.

-Los mantendré informados.

Y rápidamente de algunos minutos de charla, la comunicación se corta.

* * *

Las horas pasan lenta y dolorosamente para nosotros dos. Al final, Finnick prácticamente me obliga a comer, y yo acepto con la condición de que él también lo haga. Pero no comemos mucho. No tenemos apetito. Y por mi parte siento asco ante cada mordida que doy y cada vez que el olor llega a mi nariz.

Nos pasamos el resto del tiempo hablando, haciendo nudos, o compartiendo momentos de absoluto silencio. Mi madre viene a vernos y nos hace una revisión rápida para asegurarse que físicamente estemos bien. Nos dice que por lo menos, bebamos agua, al ver los platos casi llenos, por lo poco que probamos.

Ella nos mira con tristeza y compasión, porque por supuesto entiende nuestro estado de ánimo, ella pasó por eso con mi padre.

No sé que es peor, saber que tu pareja murió y que nunca la volverás a ver, o vivir con el miedo constante de perderla y de que esté sufriendo.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que amabas a Annie? –Le pregunto.

-¿Concretamente? –Yo asiento. –Ya te dije que fui muy lento. Lo reconocí dos años antes de empezar una relación con ella. Pero ahí quería protegerla, por eso no se lo dije hasta mucho tiempo después. Pero mi primer beso fue con ella. También mi primera vez. –Dice con una sonrisa. –Faltaba una semana para que empezará a hacer todo lo que Snow quería, yo estaba preocupado y con miedo. Mags me dijo que debía ser fuerte. Me advirtió que lo que vendría no sería fácil, pero debía resistir. No entraré en detalles. –Me advierte. –No me gusta pensar en lo viví desde entonces, a manos de todos ellos. Sólo te diré que no fue agradable, la mayoría de ellos son personas despreciables en todos los sentidos.

Lo entiendo, muchos de ellos debieron abusar de los vencedores sin importar si eran hombre o mujeres, porque para ellos eran sus objetos de fantasía, una mercancía con la que podían jugar. Nunca los vieron cómo personas. Como el viejo Cray, que fue jefe de los Agentes de Paz por muchos años. Pienso que debe ser denigrante que te vean como un objeto, y abusen de su poder y su dinero, para tenerte.

-El día que nos besamos con Annie, estábamos en la playa hablando, jugando y riendo. No sé que nos pasó a los dos, pero acabamos besándonos. No fue planeado, pero fue tierno y especial. En ese momento, no tenía claro lo que sentía, pero me puso feliz que ella fuera la primera en algo. Ella es lo único bueno que tengo en la vida, la única chica a la que he amado, que amo y seguiré amando hasta que muera. Soy feliz a su lado y puedo ser yo mismo cuando estoy con ella. Somos conscientes de cada defecto y virtud que tenemos, pero los aceptamos y los comprendemos, porque nos amamos sin importar nada más. El amor es extraño, a veces no llega de la forma esperada, a veces te sorprende, a veces te das cuenta demasiado tarde, a veces tienes frente a ti al amor de tu vida y no lo ves de ese modo hasta mucho tiempo después. Pero cuando al fin las piezas encajan, te das cuenta que no puedes dejar ir esa oportunidad, porque no te imaginas una vida donde no exista esa persona. Y aunque te lleve la vida, harás hasta lo imposible para que la persona que amas sea feliz. Annie creció dentro de mí de a poco.

Dejo que sus palabras entren en mí, las asimilo y no puedo evitar sonreír.

No hay duda de que Finnick es una gran persona, tampoco de que ama a Annie con toda su alma. Lo veo en su mirada cuando habla de ella, en sus lágrimas en sus ataques cuando le afecta que ella sufra, en esa sonrisa que tiene en su rostro ahora mismo al recordar momentos agradables con ella.

Finnick ya no se debe esconder bajo una máscara, y ahora deja que se vea su verdadera personalidad y forma de ser. Me pone feliz haber conocido esa parte que él mantuvo oculta por mucho tiempo, porque eso me hace apreciarlo más y me ayuda a entender que no debo juzgar a los demás sin conocerlos.

Sus palabras también me hacen pensar en Peeta. Pasamos por algo parecido, pero Finnick tiene años de relación con Annie; mientras que mi historia con Peeta es más complicada y no empezó como debería. Peeta y yo no éramos amigos. Yo me empecé a fijar en él después de una gran pérdida.

Me pregunto que si de haberme acercado a Peeta para agradecerle el gesto del pan, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Pienso que seguramente hubieran cambiado muchas cosas. Él también fue creciendo dentro de mí de a poco, y ahora luego de muchos años me doy cuenta de ello. Todo lo que Finnick dice es verdad. Por eso me casé con él, por eso lo besé, hice el amor con él, me sentí morir cuando su corazón se detuvo en ambos juegos y siempre puse su vida por encima de la mía, aún antes de recocer este amor. Cuando lo tenga nuevamente no lo dejaré ir como hice en el bosque, no permitiré que me aparten de él nuevamente. Lucharé por Peeta y junto a él por nuestra felicidad.

* * *

*.*.*

* * *

Siguen sin haber noticias, Haymitch ha venido a vernos y nos dijo que no se sabe nada nuevo sobre el rescate. Nuestra preocupación va en aumento. Los segundos se hacen eternos.

Tratamos de distraernos para no pensar en ellos. No pensamos en Peeta. No pensamos en Annie. No pensamos en Cinna. No pensamos en Portia. No pensamos en Johanna. No pensamos en Effie.

Trenzamos nuestras cuerdas hasta casi hacer sangrar nuestros dedos. Nos mantenemos en silencio. Por momentos, miramos el reloj digital que hay en una pared, controlando el tiempo que pasa. Otras veces, miramos hacia la puerta esperando ver que alguien entre para darnos buenas noticias.

Finnick se da por vencido y en el amplio sofá asume la posición encorvada que hizo en la arena cuando los charlajos nos atacaron, la misma que asumí yo en el bosque del Trece también.

Perfecciono mi soga miniatura. Hasta que finalmente me rindo y me hago un ovillo en la otra mitad del sofá y comienzo a cantar para ambos. Creo que nos ayudará.

No me atrevo a cantar el Árbol del Ahorcado, porque eso nos afectaría a ambos para mal.

 **En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce**

 **Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;**

 **Recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo**

 **Y cuando los abras el sol estará en el cielo.**

 **Este sol te protege y te da calor,**

 **Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,**

 **Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad,**

 **Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.**

Miro de reojo a Finnick y veo como su cuerpo se relaja un poco. Pero mantiene sus ojos cerrados, tal vez para perderse de la realidad y concentrarse en la letra de la canción.

Mi padre siempre me la cantaba cuando yo o mi hermana teníamos una pesadilla, y me llenaba de paz. Cuando murió mi padre empecé a repetir esa rutina con Prim. También se la canté a Rue antes de que ella muriera. Y a Peeta algunas veces más. Pero ya no tenía quien me la cantará a mí. Hasta que llegó Peeta y encontró otra manera aún más eficaz de calmar mis miedos durante las noches.

 **En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,**

 **Hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna.**

 **Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,**

 **Pues por la mañana todo estará en calma.**

Hago otra pausa y sigo.

 **Este sol protege y te da calor,**

 **Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor.**

 **Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad,**

 **Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.**

-Recuerdo la canción… –Comenta sonriendo después de unos minutos. –Se la cantaste a Peeta y a Rue en tus primeros juegos.

-Sí.

-¿Es la "Canción del Valle" de la que habló Peeta? ¿La canción con la que se enamoró de ti el primer día de clases?

-La misma. Me la enseñó mi padre. Él me la cantaba. Me ayudaba a tranquilizarme incluso en las malas noches. Pero luego de su muerte, únicamente tenía efecto sobre mi hermana. Ahora es Peeta quien me calma.

-Es esperanzadora. En el Cuatro no la conocíamos. Fue un lindo gesto que se la cantarás a Rue ese día. –Reconoce y yo sonrío con cierta nostalgia. Extraño a esa niña. No merecía morir, era tan joven y dulce. –Peeta volverá. –Agrega para animarme.

Creo que se ha quedado dormido, porque no vuelvo a sentirlo moverse nuevamente por un rato. Pero su mano sujeta con fuerza el collar que lleva todo el tiempo encima desde la cosecha del Vasallaje. Un regalo de Annie, con un colgante de oro y una cadena hecha delicadamente con cuerdas finas del color del mar, hecha por ella misma.

Finnick me dijo que ella se lo dio, para que durante su estancia en el Capitolio tuviera un trozo de su distrito con él, y como una forma de tenerla presente a ella. Finnick se ha aferrado a ese collar como si fuera un ancla por años, del mismo modo que yo he aferrado a la perla. Ambos para tener presentes a Peeta y Annie, e imaginar de algún modo siguen con nosotros.

Llevo la perla a mis labios unidos y los acarició con la misma. La superficie se siente fría y suave contra mis labios. Cierro los ojos intentando imaginar cómo será el reencuentro. Ruego que pese a las amenazas de Snow, no esté tan destruido. Me prometo a mí misma, cuidarlo y jamás abandonarlo.


	30. CAPÍTULO 22: REENCUENTRO (Nuevo)

_**ESTADO: REEDITADO**_

 _ **(CON VARIOS CAMBIOS)**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 22: REENCUENTRO**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Es cerca de medianoche, cuando Haymitch abre la puerta. Finnick y yo dirigimos la vista hacia el lugar ansiosos.

Finnick se quedó dormido, luego de escucharme cantar, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que despertó nuevamente sobresaltado mirando para todos lados, asegurándose que no estaba en medio de una pesadilla. Logré calmarlo y después nos quedamos ambos despiertos deseando que pronto llegarán noticias, hasta ahora no habíamos recibido ninguna.

-Haymitch… ¿Se sabe algo? –Empiezo.

Haymitch sonríe y eso me extraña.

-Regresaron. Nos necesitan en el hospital. –Suelta.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Están aquí?!

Finnick parece salir del letargo en el que estaba sumido desde hace algunas horas al decir esas palabras.

Abro mi boca, porque tengo muchas preguntas para hacer, pero ninguna sale de mi boca.

Ambos estamos en shock mirando a Haymitch con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Sí, están en el Trece. Eso es todo lo que sé. No me dijeron nada más.

Mi corazón salta y algo similar a felicidad absoluta me inunda por dentro. Hace tanto que no me siento tan viva.

Guardo la perla en el sobrecito y la dejó en mi bolsillo trasero. Mi mirada se dirige al anillo de compromiso que Peeta me dio durante la entrevista el día que me pidió matrimonio. En ese momento no fue algo tan real, pero el día que hicimos el Tueste, tomó un valor muy importante, nos convertimos en esposos. Incluso Cinna dejo en la caja del vestido las alianzas para ambos. Las tengo guardadas entre mis pertenencias, porque nos las sacamos a las pocas horas. En la arena sólo podíamos escoger una cosa para llevar, y Haymitch nos dijo que usáramos el medallón y el Sinsajo exclusivamente. Además, no necesitábamos anillos para tener presente el importante momento que pasamos.

Cuando fuimos rescatados Haymitch me entregó los tres anillos y un cuaderno de dibujo de Peeta, por medio de mi madre. Sigo usando el anillo de compromiso, pero prometí no tocar las alianzas hasta que él volviera para que nos las pusiéramos nuevamente el uno al otro.

Me levanto de un salto y empiezo a dar pasos hacia delante. Finnick no se mueve de la punta del sofá, todavía no asimila las palabras de Haymitch.

-¿Finnick? –Pregunto.

Él me mira y yo aprovecho para tomarlo de la mano. Actúa extraño como si de repente hubiera perdido la capacidad de moverse, pero se pone de pie y aprieta mi mano.

-Es real. Están aquí. –Le aseguro.

Él asiente en respuesta. Sé lo que siente, luego de tantas semanas de absoluta oscuridad, que Haymitch aparezca para decirnos que el equipo acaba de llegar, parece un sueño.

Así que, lo dirijo de los pasadizos, el elevador y más pasadizos, como a un niño pequeño y él me sigue los pasos.

Hasta que Haymitch no se detiene no me doy cuenta que llegamos al hospital. Ambos nos sujetamos de la mano con más fuerza, porque en un segundo los nervios, el miedo y la expectativa por lo que nos espera dentro nos embarga.

 _ **¿Finnick verá a Annie?**_

 _ **¿Yo veré a Peeta?**_

 _ **¿Veremos a nuestros amigos?**_

 _ **¿Están vivos?**_

 _ **¿En qué estado?**_

Miles de preguntas se formulan en mi cabeza. Nos obligamos el uno al otro a avanzar cuando Haymitch nos abre la puerta para que entremos.

El lugar está hecho un alboroto, con médicos que gritan órdenes y heridos siendo empujados a través de los vestíbulos en sus camas. Somos golpeados de refilón por una camilla transportando a una joven mujer demacrada inconsciente con la cabeza rasurada. Su piel muestra magulladuras y costras.

-¡Johanna! –Grita Finnick, mientras ve el cuerpo de su amiga.

Ella está viva.

Una menos en la lista de muertes por las que me siento responsable. Pero verla así no me hace sentir mejor.

Veo a otra mujer rubia joven inconsciente en otra camilla, muy golpeada y con aspecto consumido, también siendo trasladada por médicos. Me resulta muy familiar, pero mi mente sigue embotada y no consigo averiguar quién es. La cara de Haymitch cambia al verla. Parece sorprendido y habla.

-¿Effie?

Effie, jamás la he visto sin maquillaje, pelucas, o su extravagante ropa. Consigo unir las piezas y la reconozco. El rostro, el cuerpo, evidentemente es ella. Pero por el estado actual es irreconocible.

Cuando mi mentor se acerca a preguntarles a los médicos, estos le dicen que le tienen que hacer unos estudios para asegurarse de cuál es su estado. Haymitch asiente y nos sigue cuando ellos desaparecen de nuestra vista.

Haymitch pregunta a una enfermera que pasa por nuestro lado si sabe donde están Peeta Mellark y Annie Cresta. Ella pide que la sigamos y mi corazón da otro vuelco, cuando escucho que ambos están siendo atendidos… y vivos.

Sin poderlo evitar sonrío como no lo he hecho en semanas.

 _Lo veré. Peeta está vivo._

Miró a Finnick y nos observamos. Su cara se transforma en una de felicidad.

Por fin, están con nosotros. No importa que tan maltratados estén, ya no están en manos de Snow. Y eso más de lo que deseábamos. Luego miro a Haymitch, que me sonríe y me da un amistoso apretón en el hombro.

-Dije que el rescate iba a salir bien. –Dice mirándonos a ambos.

Todas las camillas están ocupadas, o las están preparando para algún paciente. Hay muchos heridos. Ahora han separado cada sector por cortinas, colocadas en estructuras para poder atender a los pacientes con más intimidad.

Nos detenemos frente a una camilla, no vemos quien está allí, hasta que unos hombres se corren al notar la presencia de nosotros.

-¿Finnick? –Pregunta alguien en voz alta. Una chica.

Entonces, la vemos. Annie Cresta, la hermosa mujer de enredados cabellos oscuros y ojos verde mar nos mira a los tres, pero sobre todo a su novio.

-¡Finnick! –Dice su nombre entre un chillido y un grito de alegría. Corre las sabanas de la camilla y salta al suelo con la bata de hospital puesta.

-¡Annie! –Grita Finnick y empiezo a ver lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos sin poderse creer del todo que ella esté nuevamente con él. Pero ya no hay tristeza.

Su rostro se ilumina, al igual que el de ella. Lucen como los enamorados que son. Los médicos se van y Haymitch y yo nos quedamos viendo la escena que se desarrolla en tan sólo segundos sonriendo, porque estamos felices por ellos. Ambos corren hasta encontrarse.

-¡Finnick! –Annie tiembla, pero él rápidamente la rodea con sus brazos. Y ella queda casi colgando, pero no importa porque ella se aferra a él con fuerza.

-¡Amor, lo siento tanto! –Dice él entre lágrimas. –Me sentí tan mal cuando supe que tú fuiste secuestrada por ellos. Lamento no haber estado allí para cuidarte.

Annie levanta la cabeza y acaricia su rostro para tranquilizarlo. También le cuesta creer que él está con ella. Finnick la mira fascinado, feliz y con culpa grabada en sus ojos. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Ella no lo deja continuar. Lo besa y él le devuelve el beso. Permanecen abrazados, besándose, convirtiéndose en sólo ser. Indivisible… como siempre lo serán. Nadie que los vea de ahora en adelante podrá dudar de su amor.

* * *

Haymitch y yo también nos vamos y ellos se quedan solos en ese sector disfrutando de su reencuentro, luego de su obligada y sufrida separación.

-¿Dónde está, Peeta? –Le pregunto a la enfermera, una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años de cabello oscuro y alta.

-Está en la sala de observación. Estaba grave en el aerodeslizador, pero lo estabilizaron. Ahora mismo sigue bajo los efectos del gas que lanzaron por los conductos, inconsciente. No sé más. Yo no he atendido al señor Mellark.

Boggs nos alcanza y nos informa sobre las personas rescatadas.

-Los recuperamos a todos. Excepto a Portia. Lamentablemente, no la encontramos. Peeta está al final del pasillo. Los efectos del gas están diluyéndose. Deberías estar allí cuando despierte, Katniss.

 _Peeta._

 _Sano y salvo, bueno, quizá no sano, pero vivo y aquí. Lejos de Snow. A salvo._

 _Aquí. Conmigo. En un minuto, podré tocarlo. Sentir su calidez. Sus brazos a mi alrededor consolándome. Escuchar su voz. Ver su sonrisa. Oír su risa. Y besarlo como vengo deseando desde esa triste y desafortunada despedida en el árbol de las doce… cuando lo perdí._

Haymitch me sonríe.

-Ve con él, entonces.

Me siento mareada mientras camino hacia el lugar que Boggs nos indica.

¿Qué le diré? Creo que me quedaré como Finnick y Annie. Que no sabian que decirse.

Pero, ¿qué importa lo que le diga?

Peeta estará estático, no importa lo que haga. Él probablemente me besará y yo le corresponderé. O tal vez, yo lo besé. Porque esta vez quiero que sepa que lo amo, que siempre lo amé, que lo eché de menos. Y tal vez le diré que posiblemente tengamos un bebé.

No. Eso debe esperar para despues y ser un secreto hasta que tenga la confirmación o Peeta salga del hospital,

Me pregunto si se sentirá como esos últimos besos en el Distrito Doce, la playa de la arena del Vasallaje, o el de la cueva. Podría decir también de las noches juntos como pareja oficial pero sería mentir. No llegaríamos tan lejos, no ahora, con él hecho pedazos y yo subida a una nube sin saber si el encuentro es real o producto de mi imaginación. Seguramente estaré pegada como garrapata a él una semana entera como mínimo antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Al entrar veo a Peeta sobre la cama inconsciente bajo las sabanas. Los médicos lo están inspeccionando, alumbran sus ojos, verifican su pulso.

Su rostro y sus brazos desnudos tienen moretones y casi puedo los huesos de su cara. Su cabello está revuelto y lleno de polvo. Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas al verlo tan maltratado. Ahora, viendo a Peeta sin maquillaje y de cerca, puedo apreciar mucho mejor esos detalles.

Boggs y la enfermera hablan con los médicos, mientras yo no consigo apartar la mirada de él, o hablar.

Se siente como un deja vú. Pasé por dos situaciones parecidas, justo al acabar los primeros juegos, cuando se desvaneció en el aerodeslizador; y cuando Finnick le practicó masajes cardiacos de forma manual para reanimarlo, después de que chocara contra el campo de fuerza. En ambas ocasiones su corazón se detuvo más de una vez y por varios minutos estuvo muerto. Y yo sintiendo que una parte de mí, moría con él… o mejor dicho todo de mí. Porque, no me imagino una vida sin él.

Corro hasta donde se encuentra y lo llamo, cuando los médicos se alejan.

-Peeta… Peeta… Soy yo… Katniss… Tu esposa… Despierta, por favor. Te necesito.

Al principio no recibo respuesta. Pero después de unos minutos de insistir veo que sus parpados se empiezan a moverse. Sólo los parpados. Algo casi insignificante, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para darme esperanzas.

-¡Está reaccionando! –Grito entre lágrimas y con mis emociones mezcladas.

Miro a uno de los médicos, mientras acaricio con delicadeza el rostro de Peeta, sintiendo como una electricidad me recorre cuando mi piel entra en contacto con la suya. Había temido tanto no tener nunca más la posibilidad tocarlo, de verlo… que sin importar su estado, me parece un casi mágico que siga vivo.

Los profesionales me alejan y yo me resisto al principio pero acabo cediendo, cuando uno de ellos me dice que deben controlar que todo esté en orden. Y que tal vez mi voz, lo está trayendo nuevamente en sí.

Uno de ellos que fue a bordo del aerodeslizador para ayudar durante el rescate, estuvo asistiendo y controlando a Peeta durante todo el camino, y me comenta que es la primera vez, que da una señal desde que lo encontraron inconsciente en la celda. Escuchar eso me anima un poco, yo me mantengo alejada a un costado para que lo ayuden, pero por dentro, me muero por estar a su lado.

-Todavía falta para que el efecto del gas desaparezca por completo, señorita Everdeen. Pero, su esposo se encuentra bien. Al menos, por ahora. Cuando esté despierto y mejor, le haremos estudios más avanzados.

-Muchas gracias.

-La dejaremos a solas con él. –Dice el médico. –Pasaremos en un rato. Llámenos por cualquier cosa con eso, y al instante vendrá algún médico.

Señala un dispositivo pequeño con un enorme botón rojo, que hay en una mesa al costado de la cama.

Todos desaparecen. No tengo donde sentarme, hay un sillón pero es grande y al parecer pesado y está muy lejos. La sala de observación es eso y en teoría no se permiten visitas externas al comienzo, pero hicieron una excepción.

Boggs entró conmigo para pedir que me permitieran verlo. Él sorprendentemente está sano y entero, al parecer es de los pocos rescatistas que tuvo suerte de salir casi ileso. Debo agradecerle lo que hizo. Me prometieron que nos dejarían completamente solo y que nadie nos observaría en la sala lateral que se encuentra del otro lado del cristal. Nos darían intimidad.

Me quedo parada mirando a Peeta. Observando cada detalle de su rostro y tratando de ignorar sus heridas y moretones. Aunque resulta difícil. Encuentro algunos parecidos con el chico que recuerdo. Sus rizos desordenados, que me recuerda a como lucía su cabello al despertar cada noche que pasábamos juntos. Sus largas y curvas pestañas rubias claras. La forma de su nariz, ni tan fina, ni tan ancha, normal. Sus rosados labios que tantas veces besé y me besaron con tanta ternura y amor, como si me entregará todo de él en cada beso, aunque yo no supiera apreciarlo de esa forma al principio. Nunca reemplazaría esos labios por los de nadie más. Me pertenecen, porque Peeta es mi esposo, nos hicimos un juramento completamente inquebrantable. Juntos por toda la eternidad.

Tomo su frágil mano, llena de moretones y cortes entre las mías y beso una por una por una cada herida. Al menos la piel se la limpiaron y desinfectaron para hacerle las curaciones correspondientes.

Me siento culpable.

Su aspecto actual es muy destruido, muy diferente al chico fuerte y sano que conocí. Se me vienen a la mente las imágenes de Peeta siendo torturado que vi con Finnick en el video, y eso me quiebra.

-Lo lamento, Peeta. Por mi culpa estás así. –Murmuro cerca de su rostro. –Te prometo que nunca dejaré que te aparten de mí nuevamente. Estas a salvo. Aquí. Conmigo. –Mantengo una de sus manos entre la mía y la otra la pego en su mejilla. –Ya nadie te podrá lastimar. Antes tendrán que pasar por encima de mí. Te pondrás bien. Encontraremos una salida. Juntos ¿recuerdas? Me quedaré contigo siempre… si me lo permites.

Entonces como si me acercara a un animal herido y atenta a las reacciones del chico tendido en la cama, porque deseo que reaccione, que me sienta como yo lo siento, lo beso.

Un beso necesitado, dulce y muy deseado, que él no puede devolverme en su estado. Pero que en algún momento espero que lo haga. A pesar de eso, sus labios queman los míos ante ese pequeño contacto, siento su acompasada respiración en mi boca y una especie de electricidad recorre todo mi cuerpo. Siento que sólo estamos nosotros dos, que el tiempo no pasó, que jamás estuvimos separados. El dolor desaparece y siento que he vuelto a la vida… con él a mi lado.

Si me siento así ante un Peeta inconsciente ¿Cómo me sentiré cuando despierte?

-Te amo… Ahora, puede real esto... –Confieso contra sus labios, sin apartarme. Llevo su mano a mi vientre, disimuladamente haciendo de cuenta que sólo quiero tomarla entre las mías. No puedo decir públicamente que sé de mi embarazo. Creo que me costará más confesárselo, cuando él esté consciente estando aquí, porque me hará miles de preguntas que no le podré responder hasta no tener pruebas contundentes para enfrentar a Coin o quien sea por haberme ocultado algo tan importante. –Sé fuerte, por nosotros. –Le pido dándole un beso en la mejilla esta vez.

* * *

Luego de casi una hora, me echo en el sillón. Peeta sigue sin dar señales y yo estoy muy cansada. Coloco las piernas sobre el mismo y recuesto mi cabeza en el respaldo. Tal vez tomé su tiempo que despierte en su totalidad. El efecto de gas debe ser muy fuerte, tal vez aspiró mucho más que los demás o lo lanzaron por los conductos tan directo a su celda, que el efecto es más duradero. Tal vez mis otros amigos también estén igual, a excepción de Annie, claro. Ella es la única consciente de todos los que vi.

No aparto la mirada de él, viendo hasta el mínimo movimiento de su cuerpo.

Su pecho sube y baja, su boca entre abierta inhala y exhala aire involuntariamente. Esa es una buena señal, puede respirar solo. Por momentos, veo como sus brazos y sus manos se mueven casi imperceptiblemente. Hasta que finalmente, sus parpados… empiezan a moverse con más rapidez, como si él quisiera despertar y no pudiera.

Se me corta la respiración. Mi escrutinio aumenta.

Unos minutos más y sus ojos se abren, pero no se mueve. Luce confundido y desorientado.

-¡Pee-ta! –Exclamo.

Me he quedado sin palabras y paralizada. Debo tener un aspecto parecido al de Finnick cuando Haymitch nos informó que llegaron.

Se sobresalta al escuchar mi voz, su cabeza gira hacia un costado y me mira, al principio le cuesta, pero consigue enfocar su vista en mí.

Mi corazón se detiene unos momentos, para volver a latir desesperadamente. Mis ojos se abren todavía más y no sé de dónde sacar aire para seguir respirando.

Sus ojos azules siguen mostrando confusión y sé que el efecto del gas no se ha ido del todo.

-¿Kat…? –Su voz suena ronca. Pronto él va reaccionando y se sienta en la cama. Sé que debo impedirlo, pero no puedo hablar, ni siquiera moverme.

Ahora me mira con incredulidad y algo más intenso ¿Deseo? ¿Desesperación? Tal vez, ambas.

Se pone de pie con rapidez, antes de que yo pueda decirle que se detenga, que yo iré hasta él.

Hago lo mismo y no sé de donde saco fuerzas para correr hasta él. Él camina tan rápido como puede, pero todavía sus piernas le fallan, como para correr, porque ese gas tiene un efecto paralizante.

Cuando estoy cerca extiendo mis brazos para abrazarlo, sus manos se alzan hacia mí también, para acariciar mi rostro, pienso.

Un segundo después siento sus manos sobre mi piel, una en mi cuello y la otra en mi mejilla. Me aprieta con fuerza sin llegar a hacerme daño, pero me sorprende esa fuerza teniendo en cuenta lo destrozado que se ve.

-¿Katniss? –Pregunta en voz baja, sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas me miran incrédulo.

-Soy yo. –Logro contestar.

-Estás viva… Yo pensé… –Su voz se quiebra.

Mis ojos empiezan a derramar lágrimas. Él acaricia mi rostro ahora con sus dos manos. Extrañaba esa calidez que me transmitía.

-Gracias a ti… estoy viva… todos estamos vivos.

Y lo beso de nuevo. Al principio, él se queda estático, sin entender que estoy haciendo.

Pero las barreras que me negaban el abrirme a los sentimientos hace meses, quedaron derribadas por completo y ahora que Peeta está conmigo, no lo dejaré escapar.

Lo beso del mismo modo que nos besamos en la playa. Lo beso de manera que sólo lo besaría él y a nadie más. Al principio con dulzura, saboreando sus labios y luego aumentando la intensidad. Rompo la distancia entre nosotros y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos. Él coloca sus manos en mi cintura, me intenta apartar delicadamente, pero no lo permito.

-Katniss… –Murmura contra mis labios con voz entrecortada, afectada a causa de la sorpresa por el beso.

Abro los ojos y nuestras miradas se encuentran, le intento transmitir con mi mirada que estoy segura, que lo amo y que esto es lo que quiero. Quiero que sepa que lo mucho que lo necesito ahora mismo, para convencerme que él es real y no estoy soñando. Quiero decirle con mis gestos y miradas, todo aquello que ahora, soy incapaz de decir en voz alta.

Veo un destello algo parecido al deseo en su mirada, no sé como describirlo. Soy inexperta en estos asuntos. Yo no era la típica chica que se pasaba todo el tiempo hablando de hombres. A veces creo que no entiendo a ninguno excepto a Peeta, el único que me interesa. Pero dentro de mí, sé que el beso no le desagrada. Mi temor al rechazo, que no había percibido hasta ahora, se disipa.

Sonrío contra sus labios, al tiempo que los suyos empiezan a acariciar los míos y devolverme el beso con más intensidad, pero sin perder la ternura que caracteriza cada uno de sus besos.

Puedo sentir nuestros corazones latiendo, sus manos en mi cintura y espalda consiguiendo que una extraña electricidad me recorra todo el cuerpo. Cerramos los ojos y me permito disfrutar del momento, de sus caricias, de sus labios en contacto permanente con los míos.

Y por primera vez, en semanas me siento feliz, incluso más que el día que nos casamos. Si bien fue un momento hermoso, también fue triste al creer que nunca tendríamos un final soñado.

Esta vez es diferente, porque sé que tendré a Peeta Mellark en mi vida por siempre. Nadie podrá arrebatármelo nuevamente. Tal vez ahora si podamos tener una larga vida juntos, proyectos, una familia, algo que estaba lejos de nuestros pensamientos durante el Vasallaje.

Ahora mismo entre sus brazos me siento segura, y el dolor que formó parte de mi vida en el último tiempo, desapareció.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Hola. Llegó el capítulo esperado. Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Tomé la idea de**_ _ **marizpe**_ _ **, de que a Peeta le gustara el beso.**_

 _ **No todo será lindo de ahora en adelante. No soy fan de los culebrones (esas historias que son un enredo en todos los sentidos), por eso no se preocupen.**_

 _ **El problema principal será que una vez que Katniss sepa lo que Snow hizo con Peeta lo tendrá que enamorar nuevamente y Peeta tendrá que someterse a un tratamiento. Digamos que Peeta no sentirá nada o estará muy confundido, porque el recuerda lo que sentía por ella, y de lo mucho que disfrutaba de su compañía. No sé como desarrollaré el comienzo del drama, pero tengo un par de capítulos que irán mucho más delante.**_

 _ **P.D.: Acepto sugerencias. Algo que les gustaría leer o recomendaciones. Lo que sea, yo siempre tengo en cuenta sus opiniones.**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	31. CAPÍTULO 23: MIEDO (Nuevo)

_**ESTADO: REEDITADO**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 23: MIEDO**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Siento un carraspeo y ambos nos apartamos rápidamente del otro.

-Lamento la interrupción. Pero ¿Qué hace levantado usted, señor Mellark? Le dijimos a la señorita Everdeen que no se lo permitiera, en el caso de que despertara.

Ambos nos ruborizamos incómodos y miramos al médico que nos mira con ojos entrecerrados. Me avergüenza reconocer que lo sabía y no lo detuve de alguna manera.

-Yo… –Empiezo dudando. –Lo siento.

-Fue mi culpa… Yo me levanté al verla. –Dice con voz entrecortada y ¿asustada?

Hasta ahora no me doy cuenta que Peeta está temblando desde el momento que lo vio ingresar. Yo tomo su mano para hacerlo sentir más seguro. Pero él no se relaja. Aprieta mi mano con más fuerza y hace el intento de llevarme hacia atrás, como si quisiera protegerme. No me muevo, él tiene que saber que nada malo sucederá.

-Lo entiendo señor Mellark, seguramente necesitan ponerse al día con muchas cosas, pero ahora debe hacer reposo. No se encuentra del todo bien.

Yo lo guío hasta la cama y lo ayudo a recostarse. Peeta no se resiste, lo noto bastante débil y mareado por el esfuerzo y su mirada demuestra algo que nunca vi con tanta claridad… miedo.

Pienso las torturas a las que ha sido sometido, que desgraciadamente vi en el video; y lo comprendo. Él no confía en ningún desconocido. Su cuerpo empieza a temblar visiblemente.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Katniss? ¿Dónde estamos? –Dice en voz baja.

Tal vez teme que le diga que estamos en el Capitolio, que de alguna manera me capturaron y que yo también estoy en peligro.

Sabía que me lo preguntaría. Yo no le di tiempo para que hiciera preguntas e imagino lo confundido que debe sentirse.

Acaricio su cabello y su rostro, mientras noto como todo su cuerpo se tensa, mientras mira al hombre con desconfianza.

No le respondo, Peeta no se quedará tranquilo hasta que le diga que estamos a salvo.

Miro al hombre, que al notar la reacción de Peeta ante su presencia, duda entre acercarse, hablarle, o irse.

-¿Podría darnos unos minutos? Prometo que esta vez no dejaré que se mueva. –Él asiente y se va.

-Kat…niss… –Murmura Peeta cuando nos quedamos solos. –Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando.

Le sonrío para tranquilizarlo, pero no tiene el efecto deseado.

-Tranquilízate, Peeta. Estás a salvo, ya nadie podrá lastimarte. No lo permitiré. El hombre que entró, es un doctor muy bueno, él te ayudará en tu recuperación.

-¿Recuperación? –Abre los ojos como platos no creyendo en mis palabras.

-Estás en el Trece, conmigo nuevamente. Exigí que te rescataran, me costó mucho que finalmente lo hicieran, pero lo conseguí. Haymitch, Finnick y Beetee me ayudaron.

Peeta se queda mirándome asimilando mis palabras.

-Un equipo de rescate fue por ustedes.

-¿Nosotros?

-Tú, los demás vencedores y nuestros colaboradores. Todo el que estuviera detenido.

-¿Annie? ¿Johanna? ¿Effie? ¿Cinna? ¿Portia?

-Lo siento, Portia no fue encontrada.

-Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una pesadilla.

Murmura casi para sí mismo mirando hacia algún punto lejano de la pared frente a él.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Portia… la mataron, frente a mí… hace unos días. Snow sabía que yo la quería… como a una madre… más que a mi propia madre, de hecho. –Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, que no puede contener. –No quiero hablar de eso, Katniss.

Me inclino y beso sus labios una vez más. Odio verlo tan destrozado, pero no es por eso por lo que lo beso. Jamás besaría a Peeta por lástima. Soy su esposa y quiero darle todo de mí para que se sienta mejor.

-Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar cuando te sientas preparado.

-Gracias. –Peeta relaja su expresión tensa.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciarlo.

Me siento al borde de la cama y mientras con una mano tomo la suya, con la otra acaricio su rostro y quito cualquier rastro de lágrimas de su rostro.

-Era una buena persona. –Murmura sin quitar su mirada de la mía.

-Lo sé, aunque no tuve la oportunidad de conocerla tanto como tú.

¿Cómo le diré que murió toda su familia? Si la muerte de Portia lo afecta, enterarse que ellos murieron lo destruirá.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir antes de que nos besáramos? Sobre que creías…

-Pensé que estabas muerta, Katniss. Tú y todos. Por el bombardeo. ¿Cómo pueden seguir vivos? Snow ya tenía a la gente preparada por si acaso debían cambiar de planes.

Parece sorprendido. Y yo también, porque esto confirma lo veníamos hablando con Finnick y Prim en el ascensor.

-Por tu advertencia. Nos dio tiempo para evacuar los pisos superiores. Nos resguardamos en un bunker anti bombas, por varios días. Recién hace dos días salimos, creo…

-¿Crees?

-Finnick y yo pasamos mucho tiempo sedados. Tuvimos una crisis y nos noquearon con una droga. Prim, me dijo que pasó un día. Supongo que habrán pasado dos días o más. Te arriesgaste mucho, Peeta. Yo tenía mucho miedo de que te mataran. Yo… –No puedo continuar, mi voz se quiebra.

-No podía permitir que Snow matará a tantos inocentes… a ti. Cuando lo escuché hablando con otro hombre, supe que no podía quedarme callado. Y cuando te vi y escuché cantar no sé que me pasó, me di cuenta que era el momento indicado.

Recuerdo lo descolocado que se puso al verme, como me llamó y luego me advirtió que nos atacarían.

-Yo te estaba viendo también. –Murmuro, tratando de no pensar en la manera que me derrumbé y como el consuelo de Finnick fue lo único que consiguió tranquilizarme un poco. – ¿Lo hiciste aún a costa de tu propia vida? –Le sonrío con tristeza.

A pesar de las torturaras sigue siendo el chico valiente y noble del que me fui enamorando con el tiempo.

-Hubiera sido un acto de piedad matarme. Lamentablemente, el Presidente no es tan compasivo. –Vuelve a temblar ante los recuerdos.

-No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso. Nunca más ¿escuchaste? –Digo tomando su rostro entre mis manos. Se lo digo con voz firme. –Yo te necesito. Prefiero que estés roto, pero vivo; a que estés muerto y no poder ver nunca más tu rostro. Te arreglaré y te cuidaré hasta que muera. Volverás a ser el mismo, sin importar lo que te hayan hecho. Ahora todo mejorará. –Le digo, queriendo creer que lo último sea verdad. –Te lo prometo. Snow ya no puede tocarte.

-Es que no lo entiendes. –Me suelta exasperado. –Él quiere verte muerta a ti. Yo fui un medio, como lo fue Annie. Mientras… ellos nos amenazaban con matarlos. A ti. A Finnick. En cuanto la guerra acabara.

-Peeta, soy consciente de eso y no sabes cuánto lo siento. Lamento mucho todo lo que tuviste que pasar por… –Él se sienta rápidamente y sus brazos rodean mi espalda como hace un rato. Me mira con dolor y compasión. ¿Habrá sufrido tanto como yo? Por lo me cuenta sí. Ambos vivíamos con el miedo de que le hicieran daño al otro y nos vimos obligados a mantenernos separados.

-No completes la frase. Mi culpa. –Dice adivinando lo que diría. –No fue tu culpa, Kat.

-Sí, lo fue. Si hubiera hecho las cosas diferentes esa noche, si no me hubiera convertido en el Sinsajo, Snow no habría hecho esto contigo.

Lo rodeo con mis brazos y desvío la mirada de sus ojos azul cielo, para enterrar mi rostro en su hombro. Su cálido cuerpo me transmite paz y suspiro. Abrazarlo resulta diferente ahora que adelgazó, mis brazos alcanzan a rodear su torso y espalda con más facilidad que antes. Me duele mucho ver su estado.

¿Por qué él sigue siendo tan bueno y comprensivo conmigo? No lo merezco, no pude protegerlo.

-Si hubiéramos hecho las cosas diferentes esa noche. Tú también hubieras sido tomada prisionera. Porque te aseguro que yo hubiera matado a Johanna si la hubiera visto "lastimarte". No sabíamos nada, Kat. No había forma de evitarlo. Tampoco… hay vuelta atrás.

-Te echaba mucho de menos. –Confieso. –Me parece un sueño que estés vivo y conmigo.

-A mi me parece un sueño estar lejos del Capitolio. –Siento su respiración en mi cuello y apoyando mi mentón en su hombro sonrío. –A salvo y contigo viva. Temía que te hicieran daño. –Confiesa. –Dime que esto no es un sueño. –Murmura entre lágrimas.

Me doy cuenta que los dos estamos llorando por todo el sufrimiento que tuvimos que pasar. Sus lágrimas empapan el hombro de mi uniforme gris y las mías empapan el de su bata y su cuello desnudo. Me estremezco. Mis emociones son contradictorias, la felicidad, la tristeza, la preocupación, la culpa y el sentirme completa nuevamente.

-Es real. Estamos bien, Peeta. –Respondo con voz entrecortada.

Él acaricia mi trenza tal como lo hizo cuando antes de que casi nos suicidáramos en los primeros juegos. Mi corazón se acelera. Peeta volvió y está conmigo. Llevo mis manos a su cabello y se lo acaricio.

Supongo que es lo que ambos necesitamos para convencernos que todo está bien, que no despertaremos horas más tarde, para descubrir que todo ha sido una fantasía de nuestra mente. Pasa un buen rato, hasta que vuelve a hablar.

-Te creo.

-Me alegra. Me preocupaba tu reacción. No tienes nada que temer aquí. –Mi rostro sigue escondido en su hombro. –Te va a costar acostumbrarte, es muy diferente a nuestro hogar. Pero, creo que después de lo que pasaste, te sentirás mejor aquí que en cualquier otro lugar. No importa eso ahora, no saldrás del hospital tan pronto. –Siento su aliento en mi piel y noto lo débil que se siente. –Recuéstate, le prometí al doctor que no dejaría que te movieras.

Lo ayudo acostarse y a poner su cabeza en la almohada. Hemos parado de llorar, pero todavía hay rastro de nuestras lágrimas, incluso sus mejillas se tornan más rojas.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Le pregunto.

-Estaré bien. Tú lo dijiste.

-Y te lo seguiré repitiendo hasta que tú te convenzas por completo. ¿Dejarás que los doctores y enfermeros te atiendan? –Le pregunto amable.

-¿Puedo confiar en ellos?

Recuesto mi cabeza junto a la suya en la almohada y sonrío.

-Sí, amor. –Rompo la distancia de nuestros labios y nos besamos de nuevo.

-Entonces, pueden pasar cuando quieran.

Me pide que me quede con él mientras lo atienden y le juro que no lo dejaré solo.

Me dedica una leve sonrisa respuesta, imagino que con tantos golpes y cortes que tiene en la cara, le debe doler incluso sonreírme de esa manera. Recuerdo cuando el Agente de Paz me dio un latigazo en la mejilla, me costaba hasta mover la boca. Multiplico ese dolor por los miles que debe sentir él. Me doy cuenta el esfuerzo que debe suponerle sonreír en estas circunstancias y luego de haber pasado por un calvario, algo que valoro de él.

Tal vez, Peeta no está perdido completamente, y puedo traer de vuelta al chico que era antes. Aunque no yo dejaré de amarlo aunque esté roto sin remedio.


	32. CAPÍTULO 24: NOTICIAS (Nuevo)

_**ESTADO: REEDITADO**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 24: NOTICIAS**

 **POV FINNICK**

* * *

Me obligan a irme para seguir realizándole estudios a Annie. Estamos tan felices de estar nuevamente juntos, que odio la idea de volverla a dejar incluso por unos minutos. Annie se niega a soltarme, sigue en mi regazo llorando por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, por nuestra conversación. Yo intento mostrarme fuerte como siempre. Si me derrumbo, ella se vendrá abajo.

Escondo mi cabeza en su hombro mientras la acaricio y le hablo para calmar sus sollozos. No tengo idea cuantas cosas le habrá hecho Snow, pero ella está muy maltratada, aunque, al parecer no al nivel de Johanna. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda averiguar en las próximas horas.

Aún así, sé que le haré pagar al Presidente Snow todo el daño que nos hizo. A Annie, a Katniss, a Peeta, a Johanna, a Beetee, a Haymitch, a Effie, a nuestras familias, a las personas que amamos, a los chicos que eran lanzados en la arena sin ningún conocimiento que les sirviera para defenderse.

Yo estaré cuando él caiga y nos libremos de su tiranía, porque esto no puede seguir así. Todos necesitamos ser libres y llevar la vida tranquila que nos fue negada desde hace décadas.

Quiero que Annie pueda ser feliz y no viva con miedo. Es la única persona que me queda de mi antigua vida, la que más importa, por la que sacrificaría mi propia vida de ser necesario. Me destroza ver su sufrimiento cada día.

-Annie, me debo ir. –Digo con voz calmada. Con el tiempo he aprendido como tratarla.

-¡No te vayas, Finnick! –Se aferra a mi espalda.

-Estaré cerca, sirenita. Créeme. –Ella me mira con los ojos vidriosos por el llanto. Quito las lágrimas de sus ojos y mejillas. –Te tienen que ver los médicos y no puedo quedarme. Son de confianza. No te harán daño. Recuérdalo, ahora estás a salvo.

-¿Vendrás pronto?

Ella se ha tranquilizado. Sonrío con ternura, acaricio su cabello alborotado y se lo acomodo hacia atrás.

En cuanto me lo permitan. Pero estaré pendiente de ti, incluso cuando no me veas.

Ella asiente. La beso antes de dejarla sentada en la camilla.

-Te amo, Ann. Me siento afortunado de tenerte nuevamente a mi lado. Sufrí mucho, pero ahora contigo está todo bien.

-Yo también te amo, y te extrañé. No quiero que me aparten de tu lado nuevamente.

-Eso no pasará. Me quedaré por toda la eternidad contigo, no importa lo que pase. ¿Recuerdas la promesa que nos hicimos?

Ella asiente.

-Tenla presente siempre.

Nos despedimos con un tierno y suave beso, antes de que yo abandone el sector que ocupa ella.

No pierdo el tiempo, quiero saber en qué estado se encuentran los demás.

Necesito mantener mi mente ocupada, para no pensar en lo que le pudieron hacer a Annie y que no se mostró en el video. Además, me preocupa el estado en el que vi a Johanna, y quiero saber que le sucedió a Peeta y a los demás.

Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir una paz que hace mucho no experimentaba. Annie está viva y conmigo.

Voy demasiado distraído en mis pensamientos y choco de costado con alguien. Alguien que casi gruñe.

-Mira por dónde vas. –Dice con voz furiosa. Giro la mirada para encontrarme con Gale. Quien me fulmina con la mirada. Me gustaría estar molesto, pero más bien debo verme feliz.

 _¿Qué hace aquí?_

-Miren quien lo dice. Podrías haberme esquivado, Hawthorne. No soy el único distraído aquí. –Le contesto, sin ser duro como él.

-Veo que todos están de buen humor.

-No nos faltan razones para eso ¿no crees?

Sigue mostrando su mal humor.

-Creí que te alegrarías un poco por Katniss. Con Peeta de regreso recuperará un poco de paz y no andará sufriendo todo el tiempo. Ya veo que ella no importa ni un poco.

Su expresión no cambia o si lo hace, cuando nombro a Peeta veo ira en sus ojos.

-Lo olvidé. Tú prefieres a Peeta muerto, porque ella lo ama.

-No te atrevas a seguir hablando.

-Es la verdad. Ya demostró que jamás te vio de otra forma que no fuera como amigo y eso te enfurece. De estar muerto Peeta, no te elegiría. Deberías saberlo.

-¿Y a quien elegiría? ¿A alguien como tú? –Se mofa.

-Yo no estoy interesado en Katniss. No me metas en esto. Jamás vuelvas a decir algo así nuevamente. Tengo una novia y la amo. Lo que pasa es que Katniss tiene mejor criterio. Y ya que estamos aquí te haré una advertencia. No te acerques a ellos, les llegas a poner una mano encima a cualquiera de los dos, te arrepentirás.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-No confió en ti. –Es verdad, ahora más que nunca veo sus intenciones de tomar una medida extrema para lastimarlos por celos y egoísmo. –Y yo los protegeré si les haces algo, o intentas separarlos. Desde el Vasallaje, me puse como meta cuidarlos, ahora no será diferente.

-Soy la mano derecha de Coin. –Dice confiado.

-Puedes bajar muy rápidamente de ese puesto, si te atreves a lastimar a un vencedor o peor, al Sinsajo. No creo que a la Presidenta del Distrito Trece, le guste tener como ayudante a alguien que se mete en problemas por cualquier estupidez.

-Lárgate, Soldado Odair.

-Yo me quedo. Tú te vas. Tengo gente que me importa aquí, a diferencia de ti. No sé qué haces aquí, cuando no fuiste al rescate.

Gale me lanza dagas con los ojos, y ni me inmuto.

-Asuntos oficiales. –Dice en tono frío.

-Como digas. –No le creo, tengo la extraña sensación que vino por otra cosa, tal vez, se enteró que Katniss estaba con Peeta. –No olvides lo que te dije.

Gale se marcha refunfuñando.

Yo sigo caminando tratando de buscar a alguien que me pueda informar sobre estado de mis otros amigos y aliados. No encuentro a nadie, vuelvo al pasillo por el que me topé con Gale y llego hasta el fondo mirando hacia el interior de las habitaciones y salas si encuentro a alguien, cuando unas voces llaman mi atención. Me acerco allí con la esperanza de que sean Haymitch, Katniss o algún médico conocido. Las voces vienen desde dentro de una de las salas de observación.

-No fue tu culpa, Kat.

-Sí, lo fue. Si hubiera hecho las cosas diferentes esa noche. Si no me hubiera convertido en el Sinsajo, Snow no habría hecho esto contigo.

Las reconozco de inmediato. Peeta y Katniss.

-Si hubiéramos hecho las cosas diferentes esa noche. –Explica Peeta. –Tú también hubieras sido tomada prisionera. Porque te aseguro que yo hubiera matado a Johanna si la hubiera visto lastimarte. No sabíamos nada, Kat. No había forma de evitarlo. Tampoco… hay vuelta atrás. –En la voz de Peeta percibo dolor.

-Te echaba mucho de menos. Me parece un sueño que estés vivo y conmigo. –Confiesa Katniss.

Yo sonrío al darme cuenta que al fin ella es feliz con su esposo a su lado.

-A mi me parece un sueño estar lejos del Capitolio. A salvo y contigo viva. Temía que te hicieran daño. Dime que esto no es un sueño. –Lo último lo dice en tono de suplica.

Puedo escuchar el llanto de ambos estando detrás de la puerta.

-Es real. Estamos bien, Peeta. –Responde ella mientras llora.

Pasa un tiempo hasta que Peeta responde:

-Te creo.

-Me alegra. Me preocupaba tu reacción. No tienes nada que temer aquí. Te va a costar acostumbrarte, es muy diferente a nuestro hogar. Aún así, creo que después de lo que pasaste, te sentirás mejor aquí que en cualquier otro lugar. No importa eso ahora, no saldrás del hospital tan pronto. Recuéstate, le prometí al doctor que no dejaría que te movieras.

Los dos se escuchan destrozados. Nuestros reencuentros fueron complicados, sabemos lo que las personas que amamos sufrieron ante la ausencia del otro o siendo torturados.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Pregunta Katniss más calmada.

-Estaré bien. Tú lo dijiste. –Contesta Peeta afectado.

Me recuerda a Annie, en este momento. La culpa me embarga. No pude salvarlos del sufrimiento, de la tortura, de Snow. Les debo tantas disculpas a ambos.

-Y te lo seguiré repitiendo hasta que tú te convenzas por completo. ¿Dejarás que los doctores y enfermeros te atiendan?

Casi podría decir que ella está sonriendo por el modo en que lo dice.

-¿Puedo confiar en ellos?

-Sí, amor.

-Entonces, pueden pasar cuando quieran. ¿Te quedarías conmigo mientras me atienden?

-Siempre. No te dejaré solo, te lo juro.

-Katniss… –Dice Peeta.

-¿Qué pasa, Peeta?

-Gracias.

-No entiendo porque me agradeces. –Responde Katniss desconcertada.

-Te dije que no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que nos pasó.

Ella no responde. Estoy de acuerdo con Peeta. Uno de los defectos de Katniss es que ella tarda en darse cuenta de las cosas. Ella aún no se ha dado cuenta que el Presidente no necesita motivos bien fundados para castigar a alguien, a veces basta con un pequeño tropezón para que te arruine la vida.

En este caso, Katniss no buscó ser el Sinsajo o iniciar una rebelión, fue un títere más en el sistema. No fue como en mi caso, me uní voluntariamente a la rebelión. Katniss y Peeta lo único que buscaron en los Juegos del Hambre o incluso hasta ahora fue protegerse el uno al otro.

-Te agradezco por lo que dijiste antes. Exigiste que me rescataran. Me sacaste de allí.

-No podía hacer otra cosa. Eres la persona que más me importa en la vida… ¿No nos prometimos cuidarnos mutuamente? Eso es lo que hice. –Su voz se quiebra. –Si te pasara algo. Si te murieras, no lo soportaría. No me quedaría nada.

Lo entiendo, porque eso me sucede con Annie. Cuesta creer como el amor verdadero puede hacerte tan feliz y al mismo tiempo destruirte.

Decido irme y dejarlos tranquilos. Ya me aseguré que Peeta está relativamente bien y en buena compañía.

Me toma un tiempo encontrar a Haymitch, fuera de otra sala de observación con paredes de cristal viendo hacia el interior. Cuando toco su hombro, él se voltea.

-Chico ¿no deberías estar con tu novia?

-Me echaron. Quieren hacerle una revisión general más completa y algunos estudios. Se encuentra afectada y maltratada, pero creo que se pondrá bien. ¿Crees que Snow le haya mandado a hacer… o la hayan…? –No puedo ni pronunciarlo. Me aterra pensar en esa posibilidad.

-¿Te preocupa que la hayan violado? –Asiento.

Me negué tanto tiempo a aceptar que Snow la utilizara como cortesana. La protegí tanto de las personas del Capitolio y la mantuve apartada del peligro tanto como me fue posible, que no me parece tan descabellado que esa serpiente haya castigado de esa forma a Annie y consecuencia a mí.

-Espero que no, Finnick. Ella no lo soportaría. –Me dice con tristeza. – ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Te ha dicho algo que te haga sospechar?

-Tiene miedo de todos. Me tomó un buen rato traerla en sí.

-Es normal. Dale tiempo. Ya sabes que no hace falta mucho para que ella se altere estando en el Capitolio. Le trae malos recuerdos.

De hecho, estando en el Distrito Cuatro recupera algo de paz, excepto en las noches con sus pesadillas. Pero nos tenemos el uno al otro para apoyarnos.

-Tal vez, las torturas no fueron más allá de las viste.

-Espero que sea así. –Respondo. Miro hacia el interior de la sala a través del cristal. – ¿Es Effie? –Digo al reconocer la figura tendida en la camilla siendo atendida.

-Sí, es ella y Johanna está al lado en un estado más grave. –Dice señalando a la derecha. –Estoy esperando noticias de ellas. –Ambos nos dirigimos a donde se encuentra Johanna. Sigue en el mismo estado en el que llegó. En este momento, tiene conectados varios aparatos a su cuerpo. Una enfermera la cuida.

Con Haymitch recorremos el hospital y él me pone al corriente de todo.

-¿Cómo se encuentran Cinna y Enobaria?

-A Cinna lo están operando de urgencia. Lo encontraron muy grave. No saben si va a sobrevivir. Quiero que se recupere, sobre todo por Katniss. Ella realmente lo aprecia mucho. Sabes que se siente culpable por la golpiza que le dieron frente a sus ojos justo antes de entrar a la arena. –Su rostro se contorsiona de dolor al contármelo. Lo sé. De hecho, ella estaba segura que no lo encontrarían con vida por el vestido que le hizo para la entrevista. –Enobaria está siendo entendida, pero la vi bien exteriormente en comparación. Ha sido torturada, pero al no tener información, la dejaron en paz encerrada en la celda con Annie. Peeta está con Katniss, consciente, según me dijo una enfermera hace un rato.

-Lo sé. Los escuché mientras buscaba a alguien para informarme del estado de los demás, pero no pude verlos y no quise molestarlos.

-Es que el panel de observación está en otra pequeña habitación al lado. Es la pareja del Sinsajo, su prioridad. Lo tendrán vigilado más de cerca. Que no te extrañe que haya especialistas allí tomando nota de todo, sin que ellos lo sepan.

Estos cristales fueron diseñados que las personas vean desde fuera, pero las que están dentro no sepan que están siendo observadas.

-¿Tomando nota? ¿Sospechan algo?

-Es extraño, en las grabaciones se ve claramente que a él y a Johanna les inyectaban unas sustancias sospechosas. Creen que con Johanna fue para alterar más su estado mental durante los electrochoques. Y con Peeta, no tienen idea que puede ser. Por eso, los médicos los observarán a ellos más de cerca. No se lo menciones a Katniss. Puede no ser nada y nos estamos preocupando por algo que no es grave.

-¿Pero tú qué piensas? –Pregunto sabiendo que está más informado.

-Prefiero no sacar conclusiones. Tengo la esperanza de que no le pase nada al chico.

-Cuando lo escuché hablando con Katniss parecía él mismo. Está preocupado por Katniss y la consuela cuando ella se echa la culpa de lo que sucedió con él. Lo único anormal es que está asustado. Él no es así. Pero, esto es traumático para todos y es entendible.

-Peeta siempre fue muy atento con Katniss. Incluso en el lapso de tiempo que no se hablaron. Él siempre estaba preguntando por ella y horneando lo que a ella le gustaba, para luego llevarlo la casa de las Everdeen. No me extraña que incluso ahora coloque a Katniss en un primer puesto. ¿Estuviste espiando?

-Un poco. –Me río. –Creo que ahora se sentirán mejor los dos. Por fin están juntos después de todo este tiempo.

-Merecen un poco de felicidad. Ellos son más víctimas de esto que cualquiera.

-Es lo que pienso. Te has encariñado demasiado con ellos.

-Me hacen rabiar mucho cada uno a su manera. La bondad exacerbada del chico y la explosividad y carácter voluble de la Preciosa. A pesar de todo, los he llegado a querer.

-Se nota. ¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

-Suéltalo.

-¿No encontraron ningún vencedor más? –A pesar de imaginar la respuesta, quiero una confirmación.

Él niega con la cabeza.

-El Capitolio mató a muchos vencedores, estilistas y equipos de preparación en este lapso de tiempo, los vencedores que fueron mentores del Vasallaje no sobrevivieron, y los que quedaron en sus distritos y lograron escapar se unieron a la rebelión. Ustedes han visto a algunos en sus visitas. –Dice.

-Sí. –Contesto. -¿Entonces sólo quedamos ocho en el Trece y otro puñado más de vencedores en la resistencia?

-Exactamente.

-Nos están masacrando. –Respondo siendo consciente por primera vez de nuestra situación.

-En el septuagésimo quinto aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que incluso los más fuertes de entre ellos no pueden superar el poder del Capitolio, los tributos masculino y femenino serán cosechados de entre su existente colección de vencedores. –Recita. – ¿No está claro? Iba a ser un año especial. Todos somos una amenaza para el gobierno. Esta edición de los Juegos del Hambre fue una buena excusa para deshacerse de nosotros.

-Fue una oportunidad perfecta para el Presidente Snow. –Coincido.

Agrego más nombres a la lista de muertes injustas que se han producido bajo su mandato.

-¿Crees que esto acabe?

Haymitch me observa ante mi pregunta.

-Eso es lo que todos queremos. Aunque tome meses o años, lo conseguiremos. El problema radica en saber si el cambio será bueno.

Lo último lo dice con un atisbo de duda en su voz.

Sonrío amargamente al darme cuenta que ningún vencedor confía en Alma Coin. No nos faltan razones para desconfiar. Y también está el embarazo de Katniss. ¿Por qué se lo ocultarían?

-Es una excelente cuestión para analizar. Lástima que no lo sabremos hasta que ese momento llegue.


	33. CAPÍTULO 25: AVANCES Y RETROCESOS -Nuevo

_**ESTADO: REEDITADO**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 25: AVANCES Y RETROCESOS**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

He pasado los últimos tres días con Peeta. Durmiendo en el diván que trajeron para mí o junto a él en su cama y el resto del tiempo sentada a su lado. Los médicos le siguen realizando estudios. Por suerte algunos problemas producto de la tortura los están descartando. Cada día me veo obligada a dejarlo solo, mientras le hacen revisiones y lo llevan a otras salas para hacerle placas, estudios de sangre y demás. Aprovecho ese tiempo para informarme del estado de los demás.

La primera vez que me aparté de Peeta fue difícil, luego de un día sin molestarnos, los médicos me pidieron que los dejara a solas con él. Peeta miró los volvió con desconfianza, pero bastaron unas palabras y caricias para calmarlo.

Solamente confía en mí, en este momento. Si le digo que todo estará bien, me cree y sigue adelante. No me ha preguntado sobre su familia y por lo que me han informado, todos sus amigos murieron, he visto en el trascurso de estas semanas a algunos de nuestros compañeros comerciantes, pero yo jamás vi a Peeta con ellos y como nadie que no sea del entorno de los juegos ha preguntado nada, la esperanza de que alguien conocido de su antigua vida se preocupe y pueda acompañarlo queda descartada. Con el pasar de los días se lo tendré que decir, cuando empiece a darse cuenta que no lo visitan, pero me recomiendan que espere hasta saber que le sucede exactamente o hasta que él pregunte.

Me encuentro con Finnick en el comedor. Lo noto más animado desde que recuperó a su novia. En el momento que me ve, me abraza y yo le correspondo. No hacen falta las palabras para saber que nuestro ánimo ha cambiado considerablemente. Nos dirigimos al mostrador, nos dan la comida y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa habitual. No veo a Prim o mi madre en los alrededores. Deben estar trabajando.

-He querido ver a Peeta y Johanna pero no me dejan. –Comenta.

-Únicamente yo tengo permitido ver a Peeta.

-Las ventajas de ser el Sinsajo. Mándale saludos de mi parte y dile que lo siento.

-Él no te culpa. –Le digo.

-Lo sé. Él es mejor que todos los vencedores juntos. –Reconoce.

Sonrío con tristeza, porque es verdad. Tiene un alma tan pura y desinteresada. No merece todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

-¿Se sabe algo?

-A Peeta le hacen estudios constantemente. No sabemos qué le sucede y los resultados de algunos estudios estarán la semana que viene.

-Ha estado en el Capitolio por semanas, es normal que quieran asegurarse sobre su salud. También han sido días intensos para los demás. ¿Los tuyos?

No hace falta que diga que se refiere a esos análisis.

-En un par de días. –Finnick asiente. – ¿Annie se siente mejor?

Hace una mueca de tristeza.

-Es difícil para ella. Parece que todos los avances que hice en estos años, se fueron a la basura. Pero es cuestión de tiempo. Lleva tres días aquí. La traeré de vuelta como ya hice una vez.

Toma un trago de su vaso de agua. Finnick pasa todo el día con ella. Dadas nuestras circunstancias actuales, nuestra única obligación es venir a desayunar, almorzar y cenar al comedor. Nos pasamos el resto del tiempo en el hospital con las dos personas que amamos. Al menos Finnick tiene permitido pasar tiempo con Annie, y yo con Peeta.

-Veamos el lado bueno, Snow ya no puede lastimarlos. –Agrega. –Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas, y aunque no sea cierto, porque siempre quedan cicatrices. Lo superarán. Lo superaremos.

Viene a mi mente, la imagen de Peeta, sus pesadillas, su miedo, su dolor y sus lágrimas. Me toma tiempo calmarlo durante las noches. En ocasiones, se ausenta y parece perdido en su propio mundo. Lo trato de ayudar, pero no puedo ocultar el dolor que me causa verlo. Peeta lo nota, y se disculpa. Yo le digo que no lo haga y él me mira apenado. Trata de consolarme. Es increíble como de un momento a otro se invierten nuestros papeles constantemente o acabamos llorando en los brazos del otro.

Cada día el dolor se vuelve más grande, se expande, verlo sufrir es insoportable. Quiero verlo reír, que me cuente anécdotas graciosas, volver a nuestra antigua intimidad donde nos sentíamos a salvo estando juntos, sin pesadillas, sin miedos, distrayéndonos, los besos que nos robábamos sin darnos cuenta. Quiero de vuelta el verdadero Peeta.

Espero de verdad que el tiempo haga que su dolor sea más llevadero.

Intercambiamos información con Finnick sobre los demás rescatados. Johanna tiene problemas de concentración, está constantemente con miedo y muy maltratada físicamente. Finnick me dice que los electrochoques la debieron afectar y que le tiene miedo al agua. Para bañarla la tienen que sedar, porque en caso contrario se desespera y tiembla en cuanto se da cuenta de lo que pretenden hacer.

Effie está bien, despertó al día siguiente del rescate. Emocionalmente inestable con heridas y moretones visibles, pero nada grave.

Enobaria será dada de alta, en dos días. Fue la que menos sufrió.

Cinna entró en estado de coma durante la cirugía y aún no despierta. No tengo idea como sentirme, yo lo di por muerto, saber que no lo perdí me llena de alegría. Es mi amigo y confidente. La persona que me ayudó en cada momento y con la que hablaba por teléfono regularme. Él siempre confió en mí. Me siento culpable, todavía no puedo quitarme de la cabeza esas palabras que me helaron la sangre:

" _ **No te preocupes. Siempre canalizo mis emociones hacia mi trabajo. Así no le hago daño a nadie más que a mí mismo."**_

Él siempre lo supo, colaboró con la rebelión, tuvo contacto directo con Plutarch y Haymitch en este asunto y pago muy caro por esa traición al gobierno. Espero que sobreviva, ya he perdido a varias personas y muchas otras han sufrido por mi causa. No soportaría ser responsable de cierta forma de su muerte. Además, lo necesito. Fue la primera persona en la que confié tras mi llegada al Capitolio.

Finnick y yo nos vamos del comedor, no sin antes chocar con alguien que pasa por nuestras piernas de costado. Bajo la mirada y es Posy. En cuanto me ve, sonríe.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpa.

-No, pequeña. Nosotros lo sentimos no veíamos a nuestro alrededor por estar pensando en otras cosas. –Dice Finnick.

La alza y le pregunta si se hizo daño. Es muy tierno ver el trato que Finnick tiene con los niños, me comentó que le hubiera gustado tener hijos con Annie, si no fuera por el Capitolio. Hasta esa posibilidad les robó el Presidente Snow a ambos, de ser felices y formar una familia. Prohibiendo que se casen o su romance se haga público, porque no le convenía a la imagen del rompecorazones Finnick Odair. Para todo Panem él debía ser soltero y sentirse orgulloso de vivir de las comodidades que le ofrecía el Capitolio. Una vida de mentira, porque él odiaba ser un esclavo de ellos, pero no tenía otra opción. Deseo que una vez acabada la guerra, pueda cumplir sus sueños junto a la mujer que ama.

-No, tío Finn. Estoy bien. –Finnick le dedica una de esas sonrisas irresistibles suyas y besa su frente.

No es la primera vez que lo llama así. Es una pequeña niña y le cae bien todo el mundo. A menudo llego a admirar la inocencia y bondad de los niños.

Justo unos metros más allá viene Hazelle corriendo y mirando para todos lados, cuando nos ve, suspira aliviada y acerca a nosotros.

-Estaba con ustedes.

-Acabamos de chocar con ella. –Le digo. – ¿Se escapó de nuevo?

-Ya no se qué hacer con esta niña. –Suspira. –Le he dicho miles de veces que no se aleje de nosotros.

-Tranquila señora, es la edad. Está empezando a querer independizarse. Yo mismo los metía en muchos problemas a mis padres a la edad de su hija.

Finnick la pone en el suelo y Posy se acerca a su madre.

Hazelle se agacha reta a su hija por haberla asustado, pero al parecer ya sabe que cualquier advertencia no servirá, con lo inquieta que es. Se pone de pie y nos agradece. Nos pregunta cómo nos sentimos y como se encuentran Annie y Peeta. Vio, sabe y le dijimos lo duro que fue para nosotros perderlos, al igual que mi madre, entiende nuestro dolor y preocupación.

-Ojalá puedan ser felices. Lo merecen, después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar. El amor pasa sólo una vez por la vida, no hay que desperdiciar tiempo. Se debe luchar y enfrentar las dificultades unidos.

Yo sonrío, mientras la veo alejarse con Posy de la mano y buscar su mesa para sentarse, junto al resto de la familia. La veo discutir con su hijo mayor, pero por un segundo. No me meto en los problemas internos de la familia y tengo entendido que la relación de madre e hijo, es decir, de Hazelle y Gale, están muy tensas.

Finnick mira a Gale de reojo y no me gusta lo que veo en las miradas de ambos. Ya me acostumbré a las miradas de odio de Gale, pero es mi aliado quien me preocupa. Me pregunto que habrá pasado, Finnick no mira a cualquier persona de ese modo, como advirtiendo, cuando lo hace tiene un buen motivo. Debo preguntarle cuando salgamos de aquí.

Mi amigo me toma delicadamente del brazo y salimos del comedor.

-¿Me explicarás que pasó allí dentro?

-Ahora no. –Dice mirando las personas que caminan a nuestro alrededor hacia distintos rumbos. –Próxima pregunta. –Propone.

-Lo que le dijiste a Hazelle. Sobre meterte en problemas.

-Por supuesto, Chica en Llamas. No creas que era un angelito. Fui muy travieso en mi niñez. Luego me serené un poco. Recuerdo que en tercer año llevé un pez a la escuela, teníamos una profesora muy mala, nos gritaba y castigaba a los alumnos, a veces les pegaba por cualquier cosa y acababan llorando. Ella tenía una extraña fobia a los animales de mar, en el recreo siempre solía dejar su maletín en el aula, así que en un momento que no había nadie, yo y otros compañeros, pusimos el pez de tamaño mediano entre medio de sus cosas y salimos al patio. De nuevo en su hora de clases, ella abrió su maletín para sacar unos cuadernos y fotocopias y empezó a gritar. Todos nos hicimos los desentendidos, hasta que vimos al pez muerto sobre el escritorio y rompimos en carcajadas. La profesora salió corriendo aterrada del aula cuando volvió con el director exigió saber quien había sido. Nadie dijo nada, nunca se supo quien fue, así que por más que la bruja de nuestra profesora insistió, el director no tomó ninguna medida, dijo que era injusto castigar a todos cuando no encontraban al culpable. Después de todo no era extrañó que un estudiante tuviera acceso a los peces, porque la mayoría éramos hijos de pescadores; y eso no era tan grave como para exigir castigo. Además, le dijo que si le veía el lado bueno, ya tenía comida para la cena. En el fondo, creo que el director también se divirtió con la escena. Era sabido que todo el mundo odiaba a la mujer.

-¿Por qué no la echaban?

-Era esposa de un hombre con mucho poder adquisitivo. De haberla echado, los directivos de la escuela se hubieran metido en muchos problemas.

-¿No crees que se pasaron, Finnick? –Pregunto riendo al imaginarlo. -¿Todos tus compañeros?

-Tal vez, aunque no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho en su momento. –Se ríe.

Me sigue contando anécdotas en las que él, sus amigos, sus familiares y Annie estuvieron involucrados. Nos reímos por un buen rato. Ahora ambos estamos un poco más animados, ya no llorando y sufriendo, las risas dejaron de ser forzadas, para ser sinceras. Antes con nuestros seres queridos lejos era difícil divertirse.

Cuando bajamos del ascensor y caminamos por los pasillos que nos separan del hospital Finnick se detiene y yo me quedo mirándolo.

-Tú me preguntabas que pasaba. Te daré un consejo. No confíes en Gale.

-Hace tiempo dejé de confiar en él. –Le aseguro. Es triste, pero es la verdad.

-No me entiendes. Es mucho más que eso, Katniss. Él puede convertirse en un peligro para ti y Peeta.

Eso me desconcierta. Sé que me odia a mí, a Finnick y seguramente también a Peeta por todo lo que sucedió, pero de ahí a convertirse en un peligro. Además Finnick y yo lo hemos visto muy bien acompañado de otras mujeres. Por lo que supuse debía tener superado lo que pasó, o mejor dicho nunca pasó entre nosotros.

-Entiendo que un tiempo fue tu amigo, pero también sé que él quería algo más contigo y tú lo rechazaste. Y no hay nada peor que una persona despechada. Sufre obsesión y una muy negativa. ¿Has visto cómo me mira?

Afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Desde los azotes lo evité. La última vez que lo vi fue el día antes de la cosecha del Vasallaje, él me pidió que volviera con vida.


	34. CAPÍTULO 16: UNA PIEZA DE SUS JUEGOS

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 16: UNA PIEZA DE SUS JUEGOS**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

-Señor Mellark. El Doctor Aurelius lo espera. –Me avisa una enfermera dejándome ropa en los pies de la cama. No es el uniforme que Katniss, Finnick y algunas personas más llevan puesto todo el tiempo, es ropa como la que las personas normales usan fuera del Distrito Trece. Me muevo hasta los pies de la cama y la observo. Es ropa de diseño y me resulta muy familiar. No pasan ni cinco minutos hasta que reconozco que es mía, la que dejé en la casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores, en mi distrito. Portia y Cinna hicieron conjuntos exclusivos para Katniss y para mí, y este es uno.

-¿Cómo lo consiguieron? Esto estaba en mi casa.

-La señorita Everdeen trajo bastantes cosas aquí cuando fue de visita al Distrito Doce.

-Pero fue destruido. –Digo confundido, recordando las grabaciones que me mostró el Presidente Snow cuando lanzaron las bombas. También recuerdo a ver a Katniss caminar entre las ruinas.

-La Aldea de los Vencedores sigue intacta.

-Oh. –Digo entendiendo el asunto. Al Capitolio no le conviene destruir la única zona hermosa del Distrito. –Espere ¿Katniss entró en mi casa mientras yo estuve secuestrado?

-Sí, de hecho fue dos veces al distrito. La primera vez fue sola a ver lo que quedó de su hogar. La segunda, fue con Finnick Odair, Haymitch Abernathy y el equipo de filmación para grabar propos. Eso fue lo que se vio en todo Panem. Ella hace unos días nos preguntó si podía utilizar su propia ropa mientras estuviera internado, le dijimos que no había problema. Por ahora, es más cómodo. Sin embargo, cuando le demos de alta deberá adaptarse a la vestimenta general.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada. ¿Necesita algo más?

Niego con la cabeza y ella se va diciéndome donde debo ir una vez que salga de aquí.

Me visto rápido y voy al baño. Cada que me veo al espejo me siento aterrado, porque las cicatrices aún no se van del todo. No soy superficial, pero recordar cómo fueron producidas, y todo el calvario que viví durante siete semanas hace que me sienta como un niño pequeño aterrado porque tiene miedo que lo único que le queda en la vida le sea arrebatado. En los momentos que eso sucede Katniss, quien no aparta de mí prácticamente, viene a mi rescate y me trae de regreso con sus besos, sus palabras de aliento y sus abrazos.

¿Qué me sucede con ella? ¿Qué está mal en mi cuerpo? Adoro besarla, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío, ella lo único real que me permite continuar luchando. Pero ¿Qué sucedió con esa felicidad y emoción que yo sentía al besarla, y que sentí esa vez que estuvimos juntos?

¿Por qué mis sentimientos se volvieron tan limitados? ¿Qué pasó con ese deseo que parecía arrasar todo a su paso con tenerla cerca sin necesidad de besarla?

Tal vez, sea temporal. El doctor Aurelius dijo que he sufrido muchos traumas, y que la tortura dejo secuelas en mi mente. Por eso es posible que sea incapaz de sentir otra cosa que no sea miedo y dolor. Eso puede llegar a ser normal en las depresiones por estrés post traumático, porque cada persona es un mundo y no todos reaccionan de la misma manera.

Pero temo que es algo peor, el Presidente Snow me amenazó con lastimar a Katniss, si no hacia lo que le pedía. Reconozco que no fui un buen prisionero al comienzo. Busqué la manera de escapar y encontrar a Katniss, y me atraparon en cada intento. Y entonces sucedió cada día me torturaron y mientras lo hicieron, me inyectaron algo regularmente. Snow habló cosas con los médicos sin importarle que yo estuviera escuchando. Dijo algo sobre destruir al Sinsajo y que yo era clave para lograrlo, también que basándose en eso tenían grandes planes para mí.

Las primeras semanas me atreví a gritarles que no sería una pieza de sus juegos, que jamás les pertenecería. No importaba lo que hicieran Katniss y los rebeldes iban a derrumbar su castillo de cristal. Le dije que no ganaría esta batalla y que su fin estaba llegando. Pensé regularmente en Katniss hasta poco después de la primera entrevista. Ella era todo en lo que pensaba, mi corazón dolía al estar lejos de ella sin saber que fue de su vida. Si estaba bien, mal o me extrañaba. Si los rebeldes eran buenos con ella o la utilizaban como a mí en el Capitolio. Pero con el pasar de las semanas la situación cambió. Yo cambié a medida que pasaba el tiempo, seguí pensando en Katniss, pero no con la misma intensidad y yo pude entender lo que sucedía. Era como si la estuviera olvidando. No fue hasta que la volví a ver y nos besamos que algunos sentimientos emergieron y la confusión aumentó.

Camino fuera de la habitación perdido en mis confusos pensamientos y contradictorios sentimientos.

Hago nota mental de agradecerle a Katniss en cuanto la vea por la ropa. Sin embargo me intriga qué la llevó a entrar en mi casa, y porque sigue a mi lado como si me hubiera convertido en su mundo; me dedica palabras tan dulces y llenas de sentimientos, propias del antiguo Peeta; se comporta tan diferente a la Katniss que recuerdo y me besa a cada rato. Sé que lo hicimos el último tiempo fuera de las cámaras y fueron besos que literalmente me dejaron rendido a sus pies y me hicieron desear mucho más, y una vez sucedió, pero no se trata de eso. Se trata de que ella es más abierta conmigo y no imagino que la lleva a ser así.

Un cuerpo choca contra el mío haciéndome caer y en consecuencia en un auto reflejo arrastro a esa persona conmigo.

Mi cabeza golpea contra el piso y reprimo un grito de dolor y la persona en cuestión cae sobre mí. Cuando abro los ojos me doy cuenta de lo cerca que se encuentran nuestros rostros, y que la chica temerosa que mantiene sus ojos cerrados es Katniss. Sus brazos se encuentran encogidos en mi pecho, y siento una especie de corriente eléctrica por la cercanía. Sí, con el pasar de los días he llegado a sentir cosas en algunos momentos.

-Te tengo. ¿Estás bien, Kat? –Le digo rodeándola con mis brazos por la cintura asegurándome que no le haya pasado nada.

 _¿Se habrá hecho daño?_

-¿Peeta?

Hay algo mal en su voz y en sus ojos entrecerrados. No es hasta unos segundos después que me doy cuenta que llora y gime.

-Parece que estamos destinados a chocarnos y caernos. –Le respondo esperando que ella se ría. –Ya pasó una vez. –Le sonrío para animarla, pero eso parece afectarla más y derramar nuevas lágrimas.

Ella me mira como si quisiera decirme algo, pero desiste. Hacemos contacto visual. Sus sollozos me parten el corazón y no puedo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla. Todo es tan confuso, los recuerdos se mezclan con el presente y siento que esta situación ya la viví antes demasiadas veces para llevar la cuenta. Katniss quebrándose y yo trayéndola de vuelta al mundo real.

-Katniss. No me preocupes así. ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué lloras?

Acaricio su rostro y quito sus lágrimas. Pronto, ella se aleja rechazando el contacto molesta y triste.

Me quedo quieto sin mover mi mano de la posición en la que la deje cuando ella se movió. La cierro en puño confundido. Nunca en la vida me ha rechazado, de hecho parecía a gusto con mis muestras de afecto, incluso fuera de las cámaras.

 _ **¿Qué le sucede a ella? ¿Por qué llora? ¿Por qué verla así me duele tanto? ¿Por qué no me deja tocarla? ¿Por qué no la amo como antes? ¿Por qué me dejo solo esta mañana apenas desperté? ¿Por qué…?**_

Ella se sienta interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, y yo la imito, pero al darse cuenta de esto, se pone de pie para irse. No permitiré que se vaya sin que me diga antes que ocurrió para que acabe en ese estado. Con toda la fuerza tiro de ella y la siento en mi regazo.

-¿De verdad te preocupas por mí? ¿O sientes lástima de la chica que se dio cuenta que te ama porque ya es demasiado tarde? –Pregunta acusándome. Es la primera vez que me levanta la voz dejando salir a la voluble y explosiva Katniss que conocí.

Sin embargo no es eso lo que me paraliza y hace que abra los ojos sorprendido. Ella dijo que me ama.

-Katniss… –Empiezo.

-No hables. –Me corta. –No pasa nada después de todo nunca te merecí. Debí saberlo, esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-No sé, ni entiendo de que me hablas. Katniss yo iré a ver a mi doctor para que me diga cuales son los resultados y… detesto verte así. –Termino sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta.

-Entonces no me veas. No quiero tu lástima, tampoco que me veas como si estuviera herida. –Me grita entre sollozos.

-No te veo de esa forma y tampoco siento lástima. –Le explico. Es la verdad, ella lo tiene que comprender.

-Lo haces todo el tiempo desde que me devolviste el beso que te di cuando despertaste. Todo el tiempo estuviste actuando. ¿Por qué, Peeta? ¡¿Por qué, maldición?! –Me grita y zarandea mi cuerpo agarrándome del suéter mientras llora contra mi pecho.

No tengo idea que pasa. Las actitudes de Katniss me desconciertan sin duda.

¿Cómo puedo actuar un beso? ¿Por qué piensa que únicamente la besaría por lástima? ¿Por qué cree que no me preocupo por ella? ¿Es que no se lo demostré nunca? En el Capitolio únicamente pensé en su seguridad y más allá de mi preocupación de no saber de ella, me contenté con que Snow no pudiera tocarla y torturarla como a mí. En cualquier lugar estaría mejor que en el Capitolio. Me sacrifiqué por ella innumerables veces. La cuidé durante las noches, la consolé, incluso en estos días, siento que no puedo dejarla desprotegida y soportando la tristeza sola.

Un impulso repentino es el que me lleva a levantar su rostro y besarla de lleno en los labios. Lo hemos hecho cientos de veces, se siente distinto, pero no por eso menos intenso o importante. Se siente correcto, mis labios le pertenecen o le pertenecieron, y yo la amaba, o la amo. Eso deja de tener importancia justo ahora, lo único que quiero es seguir besándola. Rodeo su cintura y ella lleva sus brazos a mi cuello, mientras acerca su rostro por completo al mío, mojando mi piel con sus lágrimas, pero correspondiendo mi beso con intensidad y pasión. Recuerdos son los que me inundan mientras nos besamos. Esos recuerdos en los que todavía la amo y se lo demostré de miles de formas, y de todos los besos que nos dimos.

Sus labios me queman, los besos han dejado de ser suaves caricias para convertirse en algo mucho más intenso, que me hace sentir explotar y dejarme llevar igual que ella.

Nos apartamos con las respiraciones agitadas e intentamos recomponernos, apoyando nuestras frentes en las del otro. He vuelto a llevar mis manos a su rostro y Katniss continua con sus manos en mi cabello, aferrándose a mí. Ha dejado de llorar, pero siento que el beso también la afectó a ella. Cuando abro los ojos veo su rostro ruborizado, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos grises mirándome con una mezcla de sentimientos, finalmente reacciona y sufrimiento es todo lo que veo en sus facciones.

Mi corazón se encoge de dolor también. Antes que me dé tiempo para reaccionar ella escapa de mis brazos. Me deja solo y más confundido que nunca.

Necesito respuestas, que me diga que le sucede y me deje ayudarla.

-¡Katniss! ¡No te vayas!

La sigo, pero cuando me levanto ya es tarde, ella avanzó un gran tramo. Corro tras ella intentando detenerla. Llamándola sin parar por los pasillos, pero cuando llega a los ascensores me doy cuenta que es demasiado tarde y no la alcanzaré. Me quedo observándola a la distancia, mientras huye de mí, entra al ascensor y las puertas metálicas se empiezan a juntar. Unos segundos antes de que eso suceda la veo derrumbarse en el suelo y taparse el rostro con sus manos y cuando las puertas del ascensor se unen, la pierdo de vista.

-Katniss... –Murmuro con tristeza en mi voz, también derrumbándome en el suelo y tapándome el rostro con mis manos, preocupado por ella, porque si hay algo que me destroza es verla llorar.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que alguien me habla, al levantar la mirada me encuentro con una anciana que trabaja como enfermera en el hospital.

-¿Qué hace el pasillo, Señor Mellark? Debería estar en el hospital.

-Yo… es que…

-¿Se perdió?

-No. –Contesto. –Acompañé a Katniss hasta aquí. Ella no se sentía bien. Y tengo una cita con el doctor Aurelius.

-Si quiere puedo acompañarlo. Sígame.

Obedezco porque no tengo ánimos para nada. Me pongo de pie y la sigo, no tiene caso quedarme aquí, Katniss no regresará, ella estaba huyendo de algo, o de mí y la conozco lo suficiente para saber que hasta que no se sobreponga, no tendrá contacto con nadie.

Ingresamos nuevamente al hospital, y ella me guía hasta una puerta y me pide que entre. Abro la puerta con temor de que sea malo que me diga. Presiento que lo es. Porque lo me ocurre no tiene lógica, ni para mí.

-¿Tiene solución? –Escucho la voz de mi mentor. –Katniss lo necesita, si no tiene al chico con ella se quebrará irremediablemente y no podrá seguir adelante. Ustedes vieron lo mucho que sufrió con su ausencia estas semanas. Y Peeta la amó desde pequeño, enterarse de lo que lo que realmente le hicieron, supondrá un gran golpe para él.

-Lo sabemos, Coin se muestra de acuerdo en que Katniss Everdeen no podrá cumplir su papel como Sinsajo sin su prometido; Y Peeta Mellark no podrá ayudarla y servir a la causa si no se recupera. Es esencial hacer algo ahora mismo. No sólo por la rebelión, sino por ellos. Cuanto más tiempo transcurra será peor. Tenemos que encontrar un tratamiento alternativo, mientras encontramos la cura definitiva.

Escucho la voz del hombre, me resulta tan familiar, no es que la haya escuchado siempre, fueron dos veces como mucho. Es el Vigilante en Jefe del Vasallaje, bailo con Katniss durante la fiesta en el Capitolio. Recuerdo que yo se la entregué con desconfianza y mientras bailaba con Effie, los vigilé a la distancia. Katniss pareció sentir curiosidad por el hombre en cierto momento y a la vez la vi incomoda, la presencia del hombre no le agradó. También fue el que se quedo mirándome con una extraña sonrisa de orgullo cuando mostré mi lienzo de Rue en la sesión privada. Formaba parte de la rebelión y nosotros lo ignorabamos.

-¿Que debo saber? –Interrumpo al entrar en el salón. Cuatro pares de ojos quedan fijos en mí. -¿Qué me hicieron? ¿Qué es esencial que hagan ahora?

-¡Peeta! Miren a quien tenemos por aquí. ¿Has estado a los arrumacos con la preciosa? –Pregunta pretendiendo bromear.

-¿Por qué supones eso? –Le pregunto.

Es la primera vez que lo veo desde que nos despedimos la noche anterior al Vasallaje, todavía no le perdono el habernos ocultado información.

Sé que ha ido a verme porque me lo dijo Katniss, pero yo estaba dormido.

-Labios rojos hinchados, cabello alborotado, ropa arrugada y fuera de lugar, una mirada sospechosa y mejillas sonrojadas mientras te nombro cada detalle de tu aspecto.

Llevo mi mano a mi boca y recuerdo la forma en que nos mordimos los labios durante el beso. Me ruborizo más, si es posible. Mi ropa se encuentra arrugada y el cuello de la camisa ella lo desacomodó. Acomodo mi suéter y mi camisa para que no queden fuera de lugar.

¿Hace frío aquí? ¿O soy yo? He entendido que cuando las personas adelgazan drásticamente, sufren más los cambios climáticos y el frío. Y yo apenas estoy empezando a recuperar peso, los huesos aun son muy marcados en mi rostro y el resto del cuerpo. Me alegro de tener un suéter grueso encima y no el simple uniforme que todos usan en el Distrito Trece.

-¿Con quién más? –Le respondo como si no existiera otra posibilidad. –No es lo que estás pensado. –Le respondo molesto por la invasión. –Tal vez un poco, pero después ella se fue corriendo. ¿Ustedes saben que le pasó? –Pregunto. –Estaba llorando.

Miro a todos y veo a mi psiquiatra anotar algo en la hoja de una carpeta.

-Le afectó lo que le dijimos. –Contesta Beetee.

-Ven, chico. Siéntate. –Me llama mi mentor. –Tenemos algo delicado para contarte. Cuando terminemos de hablar podrás hacer todas las preguntas que quieras.

Temeroso me acerco y tomo asiento al lado de Haymitch. Todo mi cuerpo tiembla al ver las miradas de todos, me miran con pena, hasta dolor y yo temo lo peor.

-¿Me van a decir lo mismo que a Katniss?

-Sí, Peeta. –Me contesta Plutarch. –Aunque espero que tú no huyas. Es importante que tengamos una larga y ardua charla. Tu decisión es esencial en este asunto.

La siguiente hora pasa en un torbellino, me siento en el medio de un tornado viendo como todo a mi alrededor se desmorona. No puedo creer que esté pasando. Jamás creí posible que alguien me hiciera algo tan inhumano. Robar mi amor por Katniss de esa manera. Quebrar mi alma, mi corazón, mi mente… mis sentimientos puros y sinceros.

Pero con la explicación que me dan, todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajan. Lo que experimenté, las conversaciones, como la distancia que mantuve de Katniss en mi estadía en el Capitolio dejó de afectarme tanto como al principio. Todo.

Snow me convirtió en una pieza de sus juegos personales para destruir a la mujer que amaba ¿o amo? Ya no sé qué pensar, o más bien que sentir. Snow me utilizó para destruir a la persona que me ama, Katniss.

Recuerdo sus besos, sus palabras, su tristeza, las lágrimas que derramó hace un rato. Entiendo porque actuó de esa manera. Ella supo la verdad y no lo soportó, escapó de ellos y se cruzó conmigo, descargó su angustia, nos besamos y se fue más destruida que antes. Katniss es muy frágil detrás de esa coraza tras la que se esconde.

Ahora entiendo porque me dijo que sentía lastima por ella, y que la veía como si estuviera herida. Porque pensó que yo no la besaba por amor. Porque me soltó de repente que me ama sin darse cuenta. Ahora me siento culpable por haberla lastimado sin darme cuenta. Me siento en el deber de buscarla, disculparme, consolarla, decirle como me siento.

-Tiene que haber un error. –Digo al cabo de unos minutos de silencio desesperado. –Doctor Aurelius, eso no puede ser cierto. –Estoy llorando por primera vez en el día, el peso de sus palabras me cayeron de repente y no quiero, ni puedo aceptar aquello. – ¿Cómo Snow me pudo hacer esto? ¿Cómo pudo meterse en mi corazón y mi mente para arrebatarme lo único seguro que daba por sentado en la vida desde que tengo uso de razón?

-Sé que es duro y que debes sentirte muy confundido, Peeta. –Me contesta. –Es un método de tortura demasiado cruel, que no sólo llega a confundir a la persona, sino que esta siente que le han arrebatado parte de su identidad al bloquear y modificar los sentimientos que formaron parte de su vida, algunos llegan al punto de no saber quiénes son, no sentir empatía por nadie, no darse cuenta quien los quiere o quien no, y aprovechan eso para utilizarlo, para que el sujeto se ponga de su lado.

-¿Es eso lo que me sucede?

-No, usted tiene claro cuál es su lugar, siente empatía por las personas. Hubieran necesitado muchas semanas más y dosis más altas para que usted llegara a ese punto, si es que sobrevivía. Porque de haber estado más tiempo a manos de ellos habría muerto.

-¿Entonces? ¿Mis sentimientos por Katniss quedaron afectados? ¿O hay algo más?

-Por lo que usted me ha dicho todo apunta a ello. Tendríamos que seguir con la terapia y usted debería empezar a tener contacto con el exterior para determinar hasta qué nivel lo afectaron.

-Es por eso que no me siento igual con Katniss, por Snow, por el bloqueo, soy incapaz de sentirme como antes al estar con ella.

Sigo llorando. Haymitch pasa un brazo por mis hombros e intenta consolarme.

-Snow nos arruino la vida. –Grito. -¡¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?! ¡Me cambio! ¡Me convirtió en una pieza de sus juegos!

Digo miles de cosas más, siento que estoy enloqueciendo. No puede ser verdad. ¿Cómo pude permitir que pasara?

-Peeta, cálmate. –Dice mi mentor.

-¿Qué me calme? ¡¿Me estás pidiendo que me calme, Haymitch?! –Me desprendo de su brazo y me levanto. –No puedo calmarme. Snow me destruyó de todas las maneras posibles. Fui a los juegos. Perdí mi pierna. Hubiera muerto de no ser por Katniss. Vi a personas morir frente a mis ojos. Maté personas. Volví a la arena para el Vasallaje. Me secuestraron, me torturaron. Me mantuvieron lejos de Katniss, amenazándome con matarla si no hacia lo que me pedían, en las noches me dormía rogando porque ella estuviera a salvo, que los rebeldes ganarán y el Capitolio no pudiera tocarla. Mientras me amenazaban, me inyectaban una sustancia que no sabía qué objetivo tenía, y me obligaban a ver imágenes de ella y de mí alteradas o reales, que empezaron a cambiar todo en mi mente. Bombardearon el Distrito Doce. Mataron a mi familia y mis amigos. Vi como torturaron a todas los prisioneros y como mataron a Portia y los avox sabiendo lo mucho que me afectaría. Me convirtieron en algo que no soy, o mejor dicho no era ¿todo para qué? Para lastimar a Katniss, para destruir al Sinsajo. ¡¿Y aún así me pides que me calme?! No puedo, Haymitch. Debo buscarla… -

Siento que no puedo dejarla sola. Yo también me siento mal por todo esto. La necesito. Ella es lo único que me queda de mi antigua vida. La única persona que consigue que no me vuelva loco por completo.

Me encamino a la puerta, pero la voz de Haymitch me detiene en seco.

-Ella no querrá verte. Dale tiempo. Se le pasará. Pero ahora necesita estar sola. Sabes lo terca que es, si vas a buscarla ahora pensará que sientes lástima por su situación y eso la herirá aún más.

-Peeta por favor, vuelve con nosotros. –Pide Beetee. –Volverá cuando esté preparada. Lo mejor es darle tiempo para que reflexione y asimile todo, igual que tú.

Obedezco pero me tiro al suelo en la pared más cercana a la mesa. Sollozando y derramando lágrimas. Esto es demasiado para mí. Yo nunca quise pertenecerles, no quise que me cambiaran, pero el Capitolio dejo marcas en todo mi cuerpo y mi mente.

-Díganme que esto tiene solución. –Les pido mirándolos borrosamente a causa del llanto. –Asegúrenme que volveré a ser el chico que solía ser. El fuerte y positivo que amaba a Katniss con toda su alma y su corazón. No quiero que me cambien, quiero volver a ser yo mismo. Cuéntenme si hay una forma de revertir el Bloqueo.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? –Pregunta Plutarch.

Asiento mirándolo esperanzado.

-Bien. Eso facilita las cosas. –Después se dirige al doctor. -¿Cree que haya algo que se pueda hacer por el momento?

-Debemos extraerle todo el veneno cuanto antes. Drenar su sangre y limpiársela. No debe quedar ni un litro de esa sustancia en su sangre. Es el primer paso para su recuperación hasta que sepamos qué hacer para tratarlo.

-¿Eso será peligroso? –Pregunta Haymitch preocupado.

-Puede traer consecuencias, sufrir hemorragias, perder demasiada sangre durante el proceso. Es riesgoso. Pero si pretendemos que vuelva a ser el mismo, es necesario. Seguramente la primera vez todavía quedarán restos en su sistema, y tendremos que repetir el procedimiento varias veces cada cierto tiempo hasta que no quede nada. Porque de otra forma estaríamos poniendo su vida al límite. No sabemos qué cantidad le han inyectado con exactitud y el señor Mellark perdió la cuenta después de una semana, aunque es evidente que con el pasar de los días han ido aumentando las dosis suministradas. Su deterioro fue muy notable en la última entrevista.

Empiezan a discutir y hablar de cosas que no entiendo sobre medicina, veneno, extracción de sangre, pruebas, drenaje, desintoxicación, riesgos, problemas secundarios, espías infiltrados en el Capitolio, documentos privados que probablemente puedan conseguir. Mientras yo quiero deseo que esta pesadilla acabe.

-Hagan lo que sea necesario, no me importan los riesgos mientras vuelva a ser yo mismo.

Me pongo de pie y me encamino a la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas, muchacho? –Me pregunta Haymitch.

-No lo sé. A caminar por ahí. Necesito pensar.

-No salgas del hospital solo. Te perderías. –Me recomienda Beetee.

-Quiero a hablar con Katniss. ¿Dónde se encuentra su compartimento? –Tratando de hacer memoria de lo que ella me contó, acá son habitaciones con baño de diversos tamaños que albergan a personas o familias.

-No creo que esté en el compartimento de su familia. –Agrega Plutarch.

-¿Cómo?

-Ella busca otros escondites. –Me explica. –Durante tu ausencia no quería que nadie la encontrara. Sufrió un estado depresivo muy grave, al igual que Finnick. Aún no están recuperados y siguen siendo tratados por especialistas. Pero se acompañaron y se ayudaron mutuamente. Prácticamente hacían todos juntos y eso los ayudó a sobrellevar sus situaciones de una mejor manera. Pasaban mucho tiempo en el hospital sedados por sus propias crisis. Finnick prefería encerrarse en su compartimento cuando estaba mal, era fácil de ubicar, pero Katniss buscaba escondites en los pisos inferiores, y a veces nos pasábamos horas buscándola pensando que le había pasado algo, hasta que Finnick y Prim la encontraron en una oportunidad en un armario de limpieza.

-¿Armario de limpieza?

-Sí, uno que ya no es frecuentado por nadie, excepto por ella. Se siente mejor allí, así que no se lo prohibimos.

-Llévenme con ella. Necesitamos hablar.

-No es buena idea. –De nuevo es Haymitch quien habla. –Peeta, Katniss está destrozada ahora mismo. En serio, ella lo que necesita es tiempo.

-Ella me necesita a mí. Yo sé como calmarla, lo vengo haciendo desde hace un año.

-Te equivocas, necesita al viejo tú. El nuevo la hará sentir mal si va ahora mismo a buscarla. Deja que se calme, cuando esté preparada para enfrentar la realidad vendrá a buscarte. Es obstinada, pero verás que entrará en razón. Katniss te ama, no te dejará solo ahora después de lo mucho que ha luchado para que estés aquí.

Sus palabras me duelen mucho más, porque tiene razón en todo y replicarle no sirve de nada. Tendré que resignarme a esperar a quiera hablarme y verme.

-Está bien. Entonces, quiero ver a Finnick.

-Lo iré a buscar. –Dice mi mentor. –Ve a tu habitación. Lo enviaré allí.

Hago lo que me pide, cuando me siento en la cama de Katniss, porque ni siquiera duerme en su compartimento. Se pasa noches enteras cuidándome o despertando ante el menor ruido. Ella dice que duerme mejor conmigo, que le recuerda a todas las noches que pasamos juntos en el tren, en el Capitolio, en las arenas, en nuestras casas. Y yo me siento tan bien con su compañía y protección, que no me quejo. No compartimos cama, ya que son muy chicas y Katniss en mi estado físico actual me ve como si fuera a romperme. Pero incluso compartir la misma habitación, nos ayuda a ambos. Son esos momentos en los que siento que nada ha cambiado y seguimos siendo un equipo inseparable.

Se me vienen a la mente recuerdos de Katniss susurrando mi nombre en sueños y murmurando frases por lo bajo que me tomaba un buen rato comprender y venían de pesadillas.

" _No me dejes."_

" _Quédate conmigo."_

" _No le hagas daño."_

" _Te amo."_

" _Perdóname."_

Ahora le encuentro sentido a todos sus pensamientos confesados en medio de sus sueños.

¿Por qué nos debe pasar esto justo ahora?

Mi "antiguo yo" se sentiría completo y realizado al escuchar que ella lo ama, porque siempre lo esperó y lo soñó. El "nuevo yo" se siente confundido en pleno conflicto y dolido, porque quiere volver a ser como antes.

No puedo dejar que Snow gané esta batalla.

La promesa de que no tocaría a Katniss no la cumplió. Él encontró su punto débil, la pequeña grieta de su alma, yo; y me utilizo como un medio para derribarla. Y lo consiguió, ahora mismo debe estar muy satisfecho con el resultado.

Pero de algún modo tengo que conseguir ser más fuerte que esa serpiente y todo lo que me hizo; y confiar en que los especialistas del distrito rebelde podrán encontrar una solución. Lo deben hacer, porque nos necesitan enteros para liderar una rebelión, y acompañar al Sinsajo, respectivamente. No sé qué planes tendrán conmigo una vez que me recupere, pero no dejaré a Katniss nunca más sola, si ella se expone a peligros en pleno campo de batalla, yo también. Pero para que eso suceda necesito mejorar y no me rendiré tan fácilmente.

Me recuesto entre las sabanas y almohadas que tienen su esencia pensando en todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, en lo mucho que sufrimos y seguimos sufriendo. Y como parece que en ningún momento acaba nuestro tormento.

-Lo siento, Katniss. Volveré a ti, de algún modo lo conseguiré.

Prometo esperando poder decirle esas palabras personalmente porque es lo que siento y ella está muy equivocada.

Estoy confundido, me han convertido en un fracaso para reconocer sentimientos o sentir. Pero la sigo queriendo y de ningún modo podría sentir lástima por ella.


	35. CAPÍTULO 26: RECUERDOS (Nuevo)

_**ESTADO: REEDITADO**_

 _ **(CON VARIOS CAMBIOS)**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 26: RECUERDOS**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

-Prométeme que sea quien sea que salga cosechado. Serás tú la que volverá con vida.

-No puedo prometer nada que no cumpliré. No importa lo que pase, será Peeta quien me acompañe. Él quiere estar conmigo hasta el final. No aceptará que vaya Haymitch.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con que tú vuelvas o no?

La rabia me invadió, ¿acaso me creyó tan insensible de dejar a Peeta morir? ¿O peor matarlo a él de entre todas las personas?

-Voy a salvar su vida o morir junto a él. No importa el modo, lucharé, mataré a quien sea, pero me aseguraré que Peeta tenga una vida larga. De todas formas, el Presidente Snow me quiere ver muerta. Pero aunque no fuera así, haría lo primero sin dudarlo.

Entonces me hizo una pregunta que me dejó helada, una pregunta a la que encontré respuesta después cuando deje de bloquear mis sentimientos.

-Tú lo amas ¿no es así?

Hubo rabia en su voz, me asustó el tono que usó. No le dije nada, porque no tenía respuesta para eso. Mis recuerdos se fueron a todas las noches que dormimos juntos, la calma que sentía a su lado, los besos que me hicieron sentir el deseo que volverlos a repetir o me hicieron sentir amada y tranquila desde la arena. En ese momento no estaba preparada para reconocer la verdad. Se supone que ese día iba al bosque para despedirme del lugar, nadar en el lago que me enseñó mi padre. Recién después de unas horas volví al punto de encuentro con Gale, para despedirme de mi amigo, no para discutir cuales eran mis sentimientos hacia Peeta

-Siempre lo supe. –Continuó. –Desde que fuiste por la medicina para salvarle la vida cuando estaba casi muerto. Ahora está más que confirmado. Uno no sacrificaría su vida por alguien que no ama. O más, no le daría una oportunidad de vivir a otra persona, sabiendo que morirá, que no tiene esperanzas de sobrevivir.

En ese momento supe que no podía vivir sin Peeta. Así que no negué aquello.

-¿Sabes que no harán excepciones? En el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco no habrán dos vencedores.

-Lo sé. –Contesté en tono neutro.

-¿Y aún así piensas morir por salvar al panadero?

-El panadero tiene nombre, Peeta. No te refieras a él despectivamente nunca. –Contesté molesta ante su tono. –Moriré para salvar a Peeta. –Repetí cerrando los ojos remarcando su nombre, imaginándome el dolor que sentiría él si supiera mi objetivo. Me ha dejó más que demostrado que me amaba con su vida.

Pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Si no pude renunciar a él en nuestros primeros juegos, menos lo haría en el Vasallaje, cuando ya habíamos establecido una relación muy intima.

Se convirtió en mi soporte, mi diente de león, mi salvador, la única persona que me comprendió y consoló cuando el miedo y la oscuridad me dominaron. En aquella persona que abrió un espacio en mi corazón y se metió allí para no volver a salir. No entendí como sucedió, pero pensar que podía morir, me causó un dolor espantoso hasta llegar al punto de llorar. Mis pesadillas se volvieron más frecuentes, Peeta muriendo frente a mis ojos, dejándome sola y vacía. Esas pesadillas hicieron que mi decisión de sacrificarme por él se reafirmara.

-No te entiendo. ¿Qué hay de tu familia? ¿De Prim?

-Lo tendrán que entender. Por eso quería verte. –Saqué de mi bolsa de caza dos sobres. Uno para Prim, otro para mi madre. Les escribí cartas, porque no me atreví a decirles esto en persona, jamás me atrevería a romperles el corazón de esa manera. Tampoco les prometí volver con vida. Ellas evitaron el tema todo lo posible. –Cuando muera. ¿Me prometes que se las entregarás? No me atrevo a dejarlas en casa. Tal vez no las encuentren o las lean antes de tiempo. No quiero eso. Prefiero que las tenga tu familia hasta que lo inevitable suceda.

Le escribí otra carta a Peeta, diciéndole que no desaprovechará la oportunidad que le estaba dando si sobrevivía. Que él merecía ser feliz, enamorarse de una chica que le entregara todo de sí y que tuviera hijos como él siempre quiso. También otras cosas. Escribí todo lo que no le he pude decirle en nuestras conversaciones en esos meses. Esa carta se la dejaría a alguien de nuestro equipo, tal vez a Portia, para que llegado el momento se la entregara luego de que saliera vivo de la arena. La iba a necesitar en esos días, no tras su vuelta al distrito.

-No lo acepto.

-Si tú no quieres colaborar, está bien. Le entregaré estas cartas a Madge y ella se las dará a mi familia.

Volví a guardarlas en la bolsa. Con la idea de volver a pasar a su casa por segunda vez en el día. No quise dejar asuntos pendientes. Me despedí de todos mis amigos y conocidos, pasé tiempo con ellos. A Peeta lo vi en la mañana, lo saludé y mantuvimos una conversación corta, porque él también iba a aprovechar el día para despedirse de todos. Cuando fuéramos en el tren, tendríamos tiempo de pasar juntos más tiempo. Aún así ya lo extraño. Lo necesito ahora que siento que me estoy viniendo abajo, esperaré a que regrese a su casa para verlo.

-No estoy diciendo que mi familia y yo no les daremos las cartas. Si no, que no me puedes pedir que esté de acuerdo con la locura que piensas hacer.

-Primero, no estoy pidiendo tu opinión, Gale. Segundo, no es una locura y ya lo decidí desde el instante que escuché el anuncio. ¡No saldré de esa arena sin Peeta! No lo pude hacer la primera vez, ahora no será la excepción.

Veo rabia en sus ojos.

-Lo lamento. –Le digo.

Aunque no va dirigido a él solamente, a todos. Lamento abandonar a Prim, espero que está vez mi madre no se vuelva a sumir en el dolor de la perdida nuevamente y abandone a mi hermana. Para eso le escribí una carta exclusivamente a ella. Como última voluntad, le pedí que no deje a Prim desprotegida, y que salgan adelante sin mí. Si Peeta sobrevive, sé que cuidará de ellas por mí. Si eso no sucedía, esperaba que pudieran contar con los Hawthorne, Madge y el padre de Peeta si es que no acaba guardándome rencor por no poder salvar a su hijo y arrastrarlo a la muerte una vez más.

Desterré ese pensamiento doloroso de mi cabeza. Peeta ocupó mi mente constantemente, además de pasar mucho tiempo con él entrenando. Siguió entrando a mi casa para almorzar, desayunar y cenar y en mi habitación o sentados al lado de la chimenea trabajamos en el libro de plantas, quería dejar más conocimientos allí para que Prim y mi madre pudieran sobrevivir sin mí. Peeta agregó cosos que él sabía y yo ignoraba. En ocasiones simplemente, nos acurrucábamos en el sofá o la cama y nos quedábamos dormidos sin darnos cuenta. Al menos por unas horas, nuestros sueños fueron tranquilos.

Nos hizo bien a ambos, el miedo ante los juegos nos paralizó y las pesadillas volvieron con más intensidad, durmiendo juntos o velando los sueños del otro, las pesadillas no nos acosaron o si lo hacían estuvimos para darnos consuelo. Algunas veces yo desperté gritando y Peeta sudando con el rostro expresando tristeza y miedo, al verme se calmaba, a veces acabábamos besándonos sin entender el motivo. Pero esos besos más allá de dejarnos perplejos al separar nuestros rostros, fueron el método más eficaz para borrar el dolor. Peeta se disculpó la primera vez y yo le dije que no lo hiciera, porque de hecho los dos habíamos estado de acuerdo y nos correspondimos los besos del otro. La situación se repitió varias veces en las siguientes semanas. Decir que no los disfrutamos habría sido una mentira, algunos se asemejaron bastante al que nos dimos en la cueva y sentí cosas extrañas, deseo. Teniendo en cuenta mis sentimientos por Peeta, no era extraño que me sucediera siempre. Todo eso hizo más confusa nuestra relación. Creo que en esa época me empecé a cuestionar cuales eran mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi "prometido", seguramente de no saber que nuestro destino era morir según Snow lo dictó, lo habría descubierto si necesidad de tener el miedo perderlo de forma en que lo hice.

-No digas que lo lamentas cuando no es así. –Suspiró Gale. –Tú estás muy segura de lo que vas a hacer.

-Que lo esté, no significa que no lo lamente. Dejaré a mi familia nuevamente y esta vez es para siempre.

-¿Qué hay de nosotros?

-Gale. –Lo miro algo malhumorada. –Jamás hubo un nosotros. Ya te lo he dicho. Deberías entenderlo de una vez por todas.

No quise tocar ese tema. No quería casarme, ni tener hijos y con la única persona que hice cosas de pareja fue con Peeta, ante y fuera de las cámaras. A Gale sólo lo quise como quería a Prim, como un amor de hermanos, pero él quería otra cosa que no le podía ofrecer. Ni siquiera a Peeta, porque pensé que estaría muerta muy pronto.

-Tú deberías saber que nada de eso es posible. Sé que tú me besaste y lo que sientes, pero no puedo corresponderte.

* * *

Recordé los problemas que ese beso que nunca correspondí me trajo con Snow porque pensó que yo tenía una relación con él, y como por castigo el presidente lo azotó con la excusa de la caza ilegal, porque estoy segura que él estuvo tras eso. O al menos era lo que buscaba, dar un aviso de lo que podía llegar a hacer si no acataba sus deseos. En ese momento me di cuenta, que cualquier error que cometiera repercutiría en Prim, Peeta e incluso mi madre.

Escapar era inútil, porque la vigilancia en el distrito fue en aumento y los castigos se volvieron más estrictos, además era una locura de por sí. La tormenta atrapó a Peeta en mi casa y mi madre le ofreció quedarse hasta que se calmara el clima. Peeta nos ayudó a cuidar de Gale día y noche durante varios días.

No fui tonta, pude notar la tristeza en su mirada cuando veía lo mucho que me preocupé por mi amigo (seguro pensó que prefería a Gale, por sobre él) pero él estuvo incondicionalmente para mí como siempre. Cuidándome y cuidando de Gale.

Algunas noches se quedó velando de Gale para que Prim, mi madre y yo pudiéramos descansar, o acompañándome a mí durante la noche en la cocina, porque su estado fue tan grave, que ni siquiera se lo pudo trasladar a las habitaciones. Peeta y yo hablamos entre susurros o nos quedamos en silencio porque a esas horas todos en la casa dormían. Definitivamente, no merecía a alguien tan bueno como él, luego de todo lo que le hice pasar por medio año. Él me dio todo sin pedir nada a cambio y yo no le pagué de la misma forma. Sin embargo una de esas noches que cuidamos juntos a Gale, preparamos comida y calentamos agua para pasar la noche.

Estábamos uno al lado del otro y no dejábamos de mirarnos por segundos mientras armábamos unos sándwiches. Y de repente me acerqué a Peeta y uní nuestros labios y tan pronto como eso pasó encontrábamos besándonos. Peeta me arrastró hasta la pared cuando el beso se volvió más profundo, me rodeó la cintura con un brazo y con la otra arrastró mi rostro más cerca.

Peeta se dio cuenta lo que hicimos al empezar a besarme e intentó apartarse, pero yo no quise que acabara nunca y también rodeé su cuello y centre la fuerza de mis manos en la cabeza de Peeta para retenerlo. Nos besamos como nunca hicimos. Nuestras lenguas exploraron la boca del otro. Fue un beso largo e intenso. Simplemente no pude imaginarme con otra persona que no fuera Peeta. Con el tiempo nuestras bocas aprendieron a ser igual de hábiles, teniendo en cuenta que éramos inexpertos en la arena. Lo único que nos interrumpió fue el ruido de la pava al empezar a salir el agua por los bordes y el fuego extinguiéndose. Peeta suspiró y yo lancé una maldición cuando sus labios se separaron de los míos a pesar de que yo tratara de impedirlo.

-Te amo, Preciosa. –Me susurró en mi oído y besó mi mejilla.

Volvió a atacar mis labios, lo vuelvo atraer y nos dimos otro beso más corto y dulce. Peeta no me presionó a responderle con otro te amo y eso me alivió en el momento. Dijimos que haríamos nuestra relación funcionar, ya que meses después la boda iba a ser un hecho y tendríamos que convivir.

A esas alturas ni siquiera podíamos considerarnos amigos, éramos como una pareja sin decirlo.

Peeta se separó de mí y no me resistí.

Le sonreí y llevamos todo al comedor para comer aprovechando que Gale estaba aparentemente durmiendo por la morflina que nos trajo Madge.

Ella no se quedó aunque Peeta la invitó a pasar mientras me tomaba rodeaba la cintura con su brazo y me dejaba descansar mi cabeza en su hombro, porque temía que el tiempo empeorara y ella no pudiera volver a su casa a tiempo. Y era verdad horas después el clima empeoró demasiado y lo único que veías era nieve por todos lados. Si se nos hubiera ocurrido salir a dar un paseo, nos hubiéramos perdido y acabado tirados con hipotermia hasta que alguien nos encontrara.

El ánimo de Peeta creció desde entonces, ya no vi dolor en su mirada después de ese beso que nos dimos en los días posteriores. Me alegró que ya no fuera así porque no soportaba que Peeta pensara cosas erradas y sufriera por ello. No sabía que como expresarle en palabras lo que sentía por él, pero era mi prometido y teníamos algo parecido a una relación realmente y no porque Snow nos lo mandara.

Me quedé a su lado le demostré que lo quería aunque fuera a mi modo y que Gale sólo era mi amigo. Nos besamos muchas veces. Yo jamás iba a hacer nada que lo hiriera, o lo pusiera en riesgo aún más. Peeta era muy valioso para mí y si bien no entendía hasta que punto.

Pasaron cinco días hasta que Gale mejoró y se aprovechó el momento en que la tormenta paró por un día para trasladarlo a su casa, donde su madre lo cuidó las siguientes semanas.

Fue positivo, porque empezaron a llegar más personas castigadas brutalmente y nosotras no dimos a basto con todos los heridos. Peeta y Haymitch siguieron ayudándonos, a traer nieve, medicina o cargar a los enfermos y trasladarlos a las habitaciones de invitados de ser necesario.

Los Agentes de Paz recién incorporados encontraron hasta en los motivos más insignificantes razones para masacrarnos. Los más antiguos no estuvieron de acuerdo pero si querían salvar sus vidas se debían adecuar a las órdenes de sus jefes. Darius misteriosamente desaparecido fue el ejemplo de lo que les tocaría a los demás si no seguían las instrucciones. Los rumores fueron variados, muchos aseguraron que tras quedar inconsciente lo mataron, o lo llevaron al Capitolio.

* * *

-Porque no me diste una oportunidad. No importa lo que sientas por Peeta. Puedo hacerte feliz, si sobrevives. De hecho, Peeta no permitirá que mueras.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Primero, porque no sabía que sentía por Peeta. Y segundo, no iba a cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera ni aunque mi compañero me lo rogara en la arena. Debía buscar más de esas jaulas de la noche, si es que había y utilizarlas como el medio más rápido para matarme.

Recordé las palabras que nos dijimos antes de casi suicidarnos.

 _ **-¿Juntos?**_

 _ **-Juntos.**_

Se convirtió en una promesa dentro de mi cabeza. O lo salvaba, o moría con él.

Gale interpretó mi silencio de otra forma, porque unos segundos después su rostro estaba peligrosamente cerca del mío. Pero a diferencia de esa vez cerca de la valla, no me tomó por sorpresa, me di cuenta lo que quiso hacer, por lo que reaccioné rápido y me puse de pie alejándome.

Él me observó herido. No pude hacer otra cosa, tampoco me arrepentí. Una pequeña parte de mi cerebro, me dijo que fue lo correcto.

-Eres mi mejor amigo. –Le dije. –Te quiero, pero no de esa forma. Lo siento. No cambiaré de opinión ni con respecto a ti, ni a mi sacrificio.

-Siempre fue Peeta ¿no? ¿Desde los once años cuando te lanzó los panes? Nunca me contaste que conexión tenias con él, por más que te lo pregunté. Se miraban cuando creían que el otro no los descubriría. Pero el resto de los alumnos nos dimos cuenta. Y los vi besándose muy intensamente ese día en la cocina.

Abro los ojos sorprendida.

-Pensamos que estabas dormido. Lo estaba pero desperté y lo primero que fue a ustedes besándose como si no hubiera un mañana. –Hace una mueca de asco y odio. –Ahí confirmé que lo amabas. Pero también tenía ganas de ponerme de pie y golpearlo para que te soltara.

Me sorprende la agresividad que destila con cada palabra.

-Eso no impediría que después de darte tu merecido por golpear a Peeta y te quedaras solo con Prim y mi madre, no siga besándolo. –Le digo. –No puedo explicarte lo que tengo con Peeta, porque ni yo lo sé. Lo único que te puedo decir es que estaré con él hasta el final. Él merece vivir más que nadie. Y tú deberías seguir adelante. Espero que puedas ser feliz y que me perdones si te hice creer algo que nunca pasará. –Cerré los ojos, negándome a ver como mis palabras lastimaron.

-Entonces ¿eso es todo?

Se puso de pie. Yo me alejé asustada al escuchar su tono duro y vacio. La última vez que escuché ese tono vacio en la voz de alguien, fue Peeta quien se alejó de mí por los seis meses posteriores. Con la diferencia, que las palabras de Peeta, me provocaron miedo porque supe que había arruinado todo entre nosotros. Y la voz de Gale me provocó un miedo diferente, porque pensé que él sería capaz de hacerme daño a mí o a Peeta de tenerlo en frente.

Desde que volví de los juegos rara vez hubieron charlas respetuosas, porque Gale siempre terminó recriminando cosas y noté que su odio hacia el Capitolio aumentó o al menos soltaba más seguido comentarios al respecto. Sospeché que tuvo que ver con su trabajo en la minas, ya que cierta forma el Distrito Doce también se rebeló.

Él sacó los dos sobres controlando los nombres escritos de la bolsa de caza y finalizó diciendo.

-No te preocupes, les daré las cartas y no dejaré a tu familia desprotegida. Al menos hasta que encuentren una manera de sustentarse.

-Gracias. –Contesté nerviosa.

-No lo hago por ti. Primrose no merece pasar por esto una segunda vez. –Su tono fue frío y severo.

Tomó un par de minutos que las palabras surtieran efecto y la culpa me invadió. Entonces entendí lo que él intentó al decirme eso: que cediera. Odiaba que me manipularan, pero no iba a caer. Estaba segura que Prim lo entendería.

-Estás siendo muy injusto. –Exploté. –No tiene caso explicarte algo que no entenderías.

-¿Yo estoy siendo injusto? ¿Y tú? Dejarás a dos personas que dependen de ti totalmente desprotegidas por salvar al panadero, por un deseo egoísta.

-Egoísta sería que matara a Peeta, o lo dejara morir con tal de salir con vida. –Le grité. –No me lo perdonaría. Si tú no puedes entender eso, es porque jamás has querido a nadie de verdad, o mínimo nunca te has sentido en deuda con alguien. ¡Ni siquiera tratas de ponerte en el lugar de otra persona y entenderla! ¡Solamente juzgas y criticas sin saber la historia que hay detrás, sin conocer a las personas! Si tan sólo abrieras los ojos te darías cuenta que no todo el mundo es tan oscuro como tú lo ves.

Mi respiración se volvió irregular y el enojo fue en aumento. Fue un error reunirme con él, de haberlo sabido ni me hubiera aparecido. Esta reunión no era para pelear. Pero con su actitud fue imposible no indignarme.

Esa también era una de las tantas cosas que diferenció mi relación con Peeta, de la que tenía con Gale.

Peeta era paciente, yo podía explotar enojarme contra todos, pero siempre se mantenía sereno. Si se enojaba era un justo motivo y a las horas se le pasaba y volvía a ser el de siempre. Desde que empezamos nuestra extraña "amistad" no despertó ningún sentimiento negativo en mí, eso fue durante nuestros primeros juegos exclusivamente y no todo el tiempo.

Pero mi amigo más antiguo además de Madge, no se comportó como tal. Me cansé que me juzgara a mí y a las personas que me rodeaban, las cuales hacían que mi nueva vida fuera un poco más soportable, exclusivamente por su odio hacia el Capitolio. No tenía derecho. Él nunca supo lo que fue pasar por lo que Haymitch, yo y Peeta experimentamos en los juegos y posteriormente; tampoco que Cinna no era partidario de los juegos; que Effie no era tan fría y superficial como aparentaba, que podía llegar a querer a las personas; o que los equipos de preparación parecían más niños sentimentales jugando con la moda y la belleza, que adultos crueles e insensibles.

Y eso no lo supo, porque nunca se tomó la molestia de escucharme, ni me dio la oportunidad de descargar mis preocupaciones concernientes a mi vida como vencedora con él. Se rehusó a escucharme.

Efectivamente, se volvía loco apenas nombraba al Capitolio, él quería que fuera la Katniss de antes de los juegos, no aceptó a la nueva. ¿Cómo siquiera entraba en su enferma cabeza que alguien podía pensar en tener un futuro con él?

Gale empezó a contestarme con rabia y yo lo interrumpí.

-¡Será mejor que me vaya! El día ya es lo suficientemente malo, para sumar tus agresiones. No vine para esto y ya te dije todo lo que quería. Adiós, Gale. Si te tranquilizas y recapacitas mañana hablamos antes de que tome el tren que me llevará al Capitolio. En caso contrario, ni te molestes en aparecer.

Lancé las últimas frases de forma tan fría como él.

Me dolió acabar peleando cuando faltaba un día para la cosecha, pero pensé que si al día siguiente iba a mostrar la misma actitud, era mejor dejarlo así.

-De acuerdo. Ve a morir con tu panadero. ¡Después de todo es el único que te importa!

Eso fue lo último que escuché, mientras me alejé para volver al distrito, sin entender como Gale podía ser tan injusto y cruel.

* * *

Me dirigí a mi antigua casa en la Veta, donde me quedé varias horas. Tenía muchos recuerdos de mi padre allí y un par de cosas que le pertenecían a él que jamás llevamos a casa. Nos gustaba tenerlas en su lugar original. Esa siempre sería nuestra casa y en ocasiones veníamos simplemente para estar un rato. Sabía que cuando muriera, ellas tendrían que volver aquí. Me dormí un rato en mi cama pensando en todo y queriendo estar sola.

Cuando desperté era casi de noche, y tenía compañía. Unos ojos azules me miraron justo a mi lado y yo estaba acostada en su pecho. Me alejé asombrada y me di cuenta porque no tuve ninguna pesadilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunté confundida.

-Tu madre y Prim estaban desesperadas buscándote. Te buscamos por todo el distrito, Katniss. Nos dividimos luego de saber que Gale estaba en casa con su familia, Prim dijo que él estaba de mal humor y pensó que algo malo había pasado. Haymitch, Prim y yo vinimos aquí y estabas durmiendo. Tu madre se quedó en casa, por si llegabas. No quisimos despertarte, pero alguien debía quedarse contigo. Nos diste un susto de muerte, Preciosa. –Peeta acarició mi rostro y mi cabello. – ¿Por qué no avisaste que estarías en tu antigua casa?

Escondí mi rostro en su mano suave y cálida, con su aroma inconfundible, a canela y eneldo, hoy horneó.

-Perdón. –Me disculpé. –Necesitaba despedirme del bosque, del lago, de mi padre. Todos mis recuerdos con él están aquí y en el bosque. Hace mucho que no iba allí, ni di una vuelta por mi casa.

-Lo entiendo. Yo también pasé tiempo con mi familia hoy. –Me dijo, cuando levanté la mirada Peeta sonrió con nostalgia. Depositó un beso en mi frente, yo suspiré y me volví a acurrucar a su lado rodeando su cintura con mis brazos. Por algún motivo empecé a llorar en silencio. Peeta me abrazó y acarició mi espalda al tiempo que enterró su cabeza en mi cuello. –Todo estará bien. Te cuidaré, Katniss… hasta el final.

-No lo hagas. –Le rogué.

Fue mi último intento de convencerlo.

-No me puedes pedir eso. Te amo sin importar nada más, no te dejaré sola en esto. Mi participación en los juegos no está en discusión.

Quise seguir insistiendo, pero él no me dejó. Acercó su rostro al mío, ascendiendo por mi piel y depositando besos en mi mentón o mi mejilla para finalizar en mis labios, que besó con adoración tras mirarme unos segundos y pedirme permiso. Me estremecí. Seguro quiso que dejara de discutir o convencerlo de algo en lo que era tan terco como yo. Pero de cualquier forma, no lo detuve. Estaba tan libre de presiones por un futuro que nunca tendría que no me molesto, lo que sucedió entre Peeta y yo los siguientes minutos. Fue una mezcla de ese beso en la cueva, el que nos dimos cuando inició el Tour de la Victoria y los que compartimos fuera de las cámaras, como las veces anteriores.

Me hizo desear perpetuarlo eternamente y a la vez una calidez se extendió por mi cuerpo, el llanto desapareció por completo y sentí que nada malo podía suceder, que estábamos juntos en todo por más que nos ignoráramos por seis meses, estuviéramos dolidos, ofendidos, unidos o peleados, por más que lo negáramos, nos necesitábamos mutuamente.

Antes de que los besos tomaran un punto sin retorno, y debido que esta vez nada externo nos interrumpiría excepto nuestra voluntad, Peeta alejó su rostro del mío poniendo distancia. Al principio, busqué sus labios nuevamente y me correspondió por unos segundos, antes de hacerme volver a la realidad.

-Katniss. –Murmuró con la respiración agitada. –No quiero… que te sientas presionada por lo que yo siento por ti. Únicamente porque seguramente en unos días estemos muertos. Al parecer, tu corazón le pertenece a otro y créeme que eso no me importa mientras seas feliz.

Pude percibir la verdad en su voz. No hubo molestia. Ni odio. Ni envidia. Ni lástima hacia él mismo. No, Peeta jamás me demostró que sufría intencionalmente.

Yo siempre estaré para ti, cuando me necesites, aún cuando no me puedas ver. Porque tú, Kat, eres mi vida entera. Te amaré eternamente. Eres mi tormento, pero también mi felicidad. Cada momento que me permites estar a tu lado, cada vez que te veo sonreír todo cobra sentido y se llena de luz. Nunca dudes de mi amor. Te seguiré a donde vayas y velaré por ti cada segundo de mi existencia.

-Peeta… –Empecé quería decirle que estaba equivocado en todo, pero me detuvo.

-No digas nada. –Me respondió. –Necesitaba desahogarme. No debes responderme si no quieres.

Se me formó un nudo en mi garganta, ante la declaración de Peeta. Su amor era tan desinteresado que me sentí culpable por jugar con él, por haberle creer en los primeros juegos que lo amaba, por atarlo a mí desde los cinco años sin saberlo.

Haymitch no exageró cuando dijo que ni viviendo cien vidas llegaría a merecerlo. No pude decirle cuales eran mis sentimientos. Lo demás si podía dejárselo en claro.

-Mi corazón no le pertenece a ningún otro hombre. –Peeta me miró poco convencido. –Si lo dices por Gale, no sucede nada entre nosotros. Lo único que sucedió, ya lo sabes y fue él quien lo hizo. Creí que había quedado claro cuando lo azotaron a él, que sólo quiero como a un amigo o hermano.

Se quedó en silencio escuchándome.

-¿Crees que si tuviera algo con él, te besaría fuera de las cámaras?

No respondió. Apoyé mi frente en la suya y mi mirada se fijo en la suya justo cuando él bajo la mirada repentinamente avergonzado.

-Lo siento, soy un idiota. Es que pensé… olvídalo. –Me dijo. – ¿Hoy te encontraste con él?

-Sí, pero no más de media hora.

-¿Por qué? –Me di cuenta que se preguntó internamente que relación tuvo nuestro encuentro con el mal humor de Gale.

-Digamos que él nunca me comprendió y ahora que le dije que no saldré con vida de esa arena por…

No quise que descubriera mi plan. Me detuve en medio de la frase.

-Porque Snow me quiere muerta. Me empezó a gritar cosas horribles. Acabamos peleando.

-¿Por eso viniste aquí? –Me preguntó mi chico del pan. Sorprendiéndome con su tranquilidad y paz.

-No tuvo nada que ver. Es sólo que no quería enfrentar a mi familia tan pronto. Tener que despedirme, sabiendo que no volveré. Es más duro ahora, que hace un año atrás.

-Te comprendo. Mi familia no está bien tampoco. Fue duro tener que despedirme de ellos. Papá quería que pasara el día con ellos, y fui. Estuve allí hasta que Prim fue a buscarme junto con Haymitch para preguntarme si te había visto.

-¿Arruiné tu reunión familiar?

-No arruinaste nada. –Me dedicó una sonrisa. –Mañana vendrán a desayunar a mi casa y esta noche mis hermanos decidieron que van pasar la noche conmigo después de la cena.

Me alegró saber que no pasaría la noche solo. Yo también quería pasar tiempo de calidad con Prim y mi madre.

-Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. –Agregó. –Tu familia querrá estar contigo estas últimas horas. Vamos, Preciosa. Yo te llevaré.

Acepté. Saltamos de la cama y salimos de la habitación que antiguamente compartí con mi hermana. Bajamos las escaleras y llegamos al living. En el sofá viejo continuaba la caja que abrí unas horas antes, con recuerdos familiares, fotos. Cartas, tarjetas de cumpleaños y regalos de tamaño insignificante. Me dirigí allí, con Peeta siguiéndome los pasos y me puse a verlos una vez más. Me puse a contarle a Peeta cosas de mi vida, de mi padre e incluso le mostré las fotos.

Él las observó sonriendo, con añoranza en su mirada. Me sorprendió su memoria, para dos fotos él pudo decir el momento de mi vida en el que la fotografía fue tomada, por mi vestimenta y aspecto físico.

Eso me demostró que él siempre estuvo pendiente de mí. Cuando le pregunté cómo lo sabía, me dijo que igual que muchos en el Distrito, nos sacábamos fotos en ocasiones especiales, fiestas que se celebraban una vez al año, como navidad o año nuevo y que él nunca olvidó como lucia, cuando me veía caminar por el distrito con mis padres. Finalmente volvimos a la Aldea de Vencedores, con la caja de recuerdos en mis manos, era un buen momento para verla nuevamente con mi familia. Peeta cargó con el resto de las pertenencias, que no eran muchas, para verlas nuevamente en la noche.

Prim le dijo a Peeta que se quedara a cenar como agradecimiento por haberme cuidado, luego de dirigirme una mirada y que yo asintiera, aceptó. Las charlas de Prim y Peeta aligeraron el ambiente, eran tan parecidos en ese aspecto. Sonreí al verlos juntos charlando, sin tocar temas delicados, haciéndonos olvidar por unos momentos lo que pasaría al día siguiente. Me sentí tranquila, porque supe en ese momento que Prim y mi madre no estarían solas cuando yo muriera, si conseguía salvar su vida, él nunca las dejaría desprotegidas.

Se quedó incluso un rato más después de la cena hasta que en un momento me acerqué a la ventana y vi casualmente a sus dos hermanos tocando la puerta de su casa y le avisé a Peeta. Fue a buscar su abrigo que dejó en la cocina y mi madre lo acompañó. Volvió unos minutos después. Se acercó a Prim y le susurró algo en el oído. No presté atención a su intercambio de palabras entre susurros, me quedé mirando hacia afuera a sus hermanos, porque sentí dolor y pensé que si seguía viéndolo, me quebraría.

Finalmente, una mano se apoyó en mi hombro y me di vuelta encontrándome con el mar azul de sus ojos. Cuando lo acompañé a la puerta, lo abracé sin poder evitarlo y él besó mi coronilla.

-¿Vas a estar bien?

Asentí contra su pecho.

-Descansa. Mañana será un día duro.

-Tú también.

-Lo intentaré. ¿Nos vemos mañana en la casa de Haymitch?

-Sí. –Respondí.

Peeta y yo siempre nos turnábamos para llevarle comida, porque él nunca cocinaba. No entendíamos como hizo para sobrevivir solo tanto tiempo. El día siguiente era un día especial y acordamos reunirnos en la mañana para discutir varios asuntos y de paso obligarlo a Haymitch a estar presentable para la cosecha.

Peeta sonrió y me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches, Katniss. –Me dijo.

-Buenas noches, Peeta. –Respondí antes de que se alejara, extrañándolo porque sin él no sería una buena noche, más bien estaría plagada de pesadillas y fantasmas que cobran vida en mi inconsciencia.

Cuando lo vi entrar a su casa con sus dos hermanos, volví dentro y cerré la puerta con llave.

Prim me miró con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Desde cuándo estás aquí, Prim?

-¿Desde cuándo son novios?

Mi rostro enrojeció y Prim rió.

-No somos nada, Prim.

-¿Y ese beso? ¿Y los días que pasan juntos? ¿O duermen juntos?

-Es complicado. –Respondí.

-No, no lo es. Tú lo complicas.

Le di la razón internamente. No hemos definido nuestra relación. Pero decir que no somos nada es una mentira.

Yo con mi promesa de nunca enamorarme, casarme o tener hijos, lastimé a Peeta constantemente, pero él siguió a mi lado siendo fiel y comprensivo.

-Supongo que ahora no importa, Prim. Volveremos a la arena.

Su rostro reveló una tristeza muy grande. Estando en el living nos sentamos en el sofá, mientras mi madre estaba en la cocina preparando té.

-Lo sé, Katniss. No importa lo que hagas, nosotras te apoyaremos y te entenderemos. A Peeta también, porque lo queremos.

¿Ella sospechó lo que planeaba? ¿O era consciente que no importaba lo que hiciera, Snow acabaría con mi vida con todo el país como testigo?

-Gracias, patito. –La abracé como si mi vida se fuera en ello. –Te quiero. Nunca lo olvides.

-Yo también te quiero. Pero no coincido contigo, Peeta merece que le pongan un titulo a su relación. Sé que lo amas, y él te ama. No les queda mucho tiempo de vida a ustedes y no pueden desperdiciarlo. Piénsalo, después te arrepentirás cuando el tiempo acabe.

 _ **Cuando el tiempo acabe**_ … Temblé al pensar eso. Fue la segunda persona que me dijo que amABA de Peeta en el mismo día.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la suya y atrayéndola más hacia mí.

-Te lo prometo, Prim. Lo pensaré.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Hola. La reedición está llegando a su fin :) Después del capítulo 27, agregaré uno extra sobre los resultados del análisis de sangre (cuando aún Katniss y Peeta no saben lo que Snow hizo). No sé si se lo dirá a Peeta de inmediato, o no, aún no lo decido. ¿Ustedes que opinan?**_

 _ **Después de ese vendrán los capítulos "AMOR PERDIDO" y "UNA PIEZA DE SUS JUEGOS" con cambios, y seguirá el curso de la historia con normalidad.**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	36. CAPÍTULO 27: VERDADES (Nuevo)

_**ESTADO: REEDITADO**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 27: VERDADES**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Esos recuerdos los mandé prácticamente al olvido, hasta hoy. Gale demostró como era ese día, como yo no le importaba realmente y como se preocupaba por él mismo, su orgullo y quien sabe que más.

Peeta siempre priorizo mi felicidad antes que la suya, aún ahora, le basta verme llorar, para olvidar su propio sufrimiento y aliviar el mío.

-Si entre nosotros no pasó nada y reacciona así ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará cuando te vea con Peeta? –Dice Finnick.

-Ya me vio con él, Finnick.

-Me refiero a tu situación actual.

-Cuando me vio besándome con Peeta en mi casa dijo que quería lastimarlo y golpearlo.

-El día del rescate… después de ver a Annie, quise buscarte a ti, a Haymitch o a cualquiera, para hablar. Llegué al pasillo donde tú y Peeta estaban sin saberlo y me topé con Gale, estaba furioso. Cruzamos algunas palabras no muy amables. Recién cuando pasé una segunda vez por ese mismo pasillo te escuché a ti y a Peeta en una de las habitaciones. Entonces, hice la asociación. Es probable que los haya visto o los escuchara igual que yo… que los haya espiado a propósito. Eso explicaría su rabia. Me dio algo de miedo lo que vi en su mirada, por ustedes.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué hablaste con él?

Él me cuenta todo y me quedo paralizada. Se atrevió a desafiarlo a Finnick, cuando éste le advirtió que no respondería de sí mismo, si se acercaba a mí o a Peeta, le aseguró a Gale que nos protegería del mismo modo que hizo en los juegos.

-Mira, no estoy diciendo que vaya a hacer algo. –Agrega al final. –Tal vez el enojo desaparezca en algún momento y los deje en paz, pero sé leer a las personas y su actitud me dio desconfianza. Cuídate y cuida de Peeta. Si notas algo raro, avísame. Puedes contar conmigo.

-Si Gale llega a hacerle algo a Peeta, me las pagará. –Le aseguro a Finnick.

-No lo dudo. Por eso no me gustaría ser tu enemigo. –Finnick sonríe divertido. –Voy a ver a Annie. –Dice cuando llegamos al hospital. – ¿Nos vemos en la cena? ¿O también ignoraras tu horario hoy?

-Me lo pensaré. –Le contesto, ya que ayer no fui a cenar. En su lugar me quedé con Peeta y Prim trajo comida extra para mí.

-De acuerdo, Chica en Llamas. Suerte con Peeta.

-Y tú con Annie.

Me tomo unos minutos antes de entrar a verlo, pensando en Finnick y lo que dijo.

¿Gale sería capaz de hacerle daño a Peeta? Fue mi amigo en el pasado, y odio pensar tan mal de él. Pero a Finnick tampoco se le escaparon muchas cosas, de hecho él es capaz de ver cosas más rápido que cualquiera, tal vez por la vida que le tocó en suerte, la cantidad de injusticias que presenció, y por haberse encontrado con gente tan despreciable desde que ganó los juegos. No puedo ignorar sus consejos, porque si tiene razón, me arrepentiré. No puedo arriesgar la seguridad de la persona que amo.

En nuestra última charla antes del Vasallaje, pude percibir claramente todo ese odio acumulado, los comentarios despectivos sobre Peeta en ese momento, e incluso meses antes. "Ve a morir con tu panadero" me dijo. No hubo abrazos, ni palabras de cariño o dolor. Que yo le dijera que iba a sacrificarme por Peeta, lo enloqueció y por unos momentos le tuve miedo. Si de verdad lastima a Peeta no lo perdonaré nunca.

Peeta ya sufrió mucho con el secuestro, sufrirá más cuando le cuente que todos lo que conoció murieron, no puedo permitir que venga otra persona más a terminar de destruirlo. Mi respiración se vuelve irregular de repente me empiezo a sentir mal, mareo repentino y dolor de estomago. No es la primera vez, me pasa cuando estoy cansada o bajo mucha tensión. Maldito posible embarazo. Respiro hondo y me recompongo, antes de entrar.

Peeta duerme en su cama, cierro la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y me acerco a él. Cuando me siento en una silla a su lado, él abre sus ojos adormilado.

-¿Kat?

-Creí que dormías.

-No del todo. Es decir, desperté hace un rato, y no he podido volver a hacerlo.

-Últimamente, no haces nada más que dormir. –Bromeo.

-Es por la extracción de sangre casi constante y la medicación ¿Cuándo dejaran de darme tantas cosas?

-Si lo supiera, te lo diría. –Acaricio su rostro y después su sedoso cabello.

-Estoy cansado. –Me dice.

-Duerme, entonces. Yo estaré contigo lo que reste del día.

-No en ese sentido.

-¿En cuál?

-¿Qué me sucede, Katniss? ¿Qué está mal conmigo? Porque no lo entiendo. No entiendo que me pasa.

-No lo saben. Los estudios que te hicieron son muy complejos, están descartando cualquier irregularidad. Hasta ahora no hay nada en tu historial de gravedad.

-¿Hasta ahora?

-Siguen estudiando tu caso.

-Los doctores me inyectaban una sustancia por órdenes del presidente. Tú me dijiste que podía confiar las personas de aquí.

-Y puedes, te ayudarán.

-Te creo, por eso se lo dije a una de esas mujeres que me atiende cuando vino a extraerme otra muestra de sangre. ¿Tú conoces al Dr. Aurelius?

-Es un psiquiatra. Finnick y yo tenemos varias sesiones en la semana con él. ¿Por qué?

-Vino a verme mientras tú no estabas. Dice que va ayudarme a salir adelante, pero no hablamos mucho. Me hizo preguntas muy personales y no las respondí.

-Yo tampoco hablé la primera vez. Pero debes hablar, si lo haces te dejará en paz más rápido. Tal vez te ayude.

 _Perfecto, Katniss. Muy convincente._ Me golpeé a mí misma, no es como si las palabras de un hombre que jamás pasó por los juegos nos ayudaran a Finnick y a mí. Nuestra ayuda consistía en acompañarnos y ni así nos sentíamos mejor porque no estábamos con las personas que lograban calmar nuestros demonios.

Peeta sonríe y se le escapa una carcajada.

-Eres una pésima mentirosa. –Se burla.

-No te miento. –Le digo a la defensiva.

-Haré de cuenta que te creo.

-No me ayudó, porque la única persona que realmente podía conseguir ese efecto no estaba conmigo… Tú.

Lo beso y segundos después, él me corresponde. Sonreí contra sus labios unos segundos antes de apartarme.

-Mis pesadillas también suelen ser sobre perderte. –Recito su frase. –Ahora que tú estás conmigo, no te dejaré solo nunca más. Saldremos de esto juntos.

-Juntos. ¿Eso lo dijimos cuando sacaste las bayas?

-Sí.

Peeta cierra los ojos, seguramente recordando. Luego los abre y me mira. Me dedica una leve sonrisa, que agradezco, siento como si el viejo Peeta saliera a la superficie.

* * *

…

* * *

Pasa un día más, Peeta despierta alterado por una pesadilla y yo como siempre lo consuelo. He pasado esta noche durmiendo con él. Con mi cabeza en su pecho y sus brazos rodeándome. A veces los papeles se invierten y es Peeta quien se recuesta sobre mi pecho y yo me dedico a espantar sus miedos con palabras y caricias. Hacerlo sentir, seguro, protegido y amado, como él hizo tantas veces conmigo.

Lamentablemente su nueva pesadilla trata sobre perder a sus seres queridos. Y es ahí cuando llega la pregunta que no quiero contestar.

-¿Por qué no ha venido mi familia a verme?

Me separo de él un poco y bajo la mirada.

-Me contaste que muchas personas escaparon del Distrito Doce tras el bombardeo ¿Por qué no me visitaron?

-Peeta…

-¿Están muertos?

Levanto la mirada y la fijo en la suya.

-No salieron del distrito ¿verdad? –El dolor en su voz es evidente. Seguro desea que se lo niegue. –Katniss… responde, por favor.

-Alrededor de ochocientas personas escaparon del distrito. El bombardeo tomó por sorpresa a todos. Tu familia no sobrevivió. La zona comerciante fue la primera en ser atacada. Lo lamento, Peeta.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Pensamos que sería mejor esperar, decírtelo cuando estuvieras más tranquilo. Peeta los primeros días estabas muy inestable y no quería… que te enteraras de esa forma. Tenía miedo de tu reacción. Tengo miedo.

Los ojos de Peeta se llenan de lágrimas que derrama de inmediato. Me toma de los hombros con fuerza cuando ambos nos sentamos en la cama. Duele un poco pero no me quejo, yo también estoy llorando en silencio.

-¡No puede ser! Dime que es mentira. Katniss ¡ellos no pueden estar muertos! ¡No pueden! –Se abalanza contra mí y se aferra a mi cuerpo escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho, llorando y despotricando, descargándose, echándose la culpa, emitiendo ruidos provocados por el llanto que me rompen el corazón en mil pedazos. Y yo lloro junto a él, sintiendo un enorme nudo en mi garganta, que me impide hablar. Mi esposo perdió a su familia completa. Me limito a abrazarlo y acariciarlo, besar su cabeza y su rostro. Entiendo cómo se siente, me tocó vivirlo con mi padre. De nada servirán las palabras de aliento cuando él se encuentra en este estado, cuando se calme será más fácil. Pero ahora no.

-Lo siento. –Es lo único que digo.

Un enfermero entra y le clava la aguja de una jeringa en el brazo, conozco ese líquido, lo utilizaron para noquearme tantas veces. Cuando el llanto de Peeta cesa y la presión de sus brazos y manos en mi cuerpo se vuelven débiles, sé que hizo efecto. El hombre me ayuda a recostarlo en la cama y yo lo tapo con las sabanas. Su rostro consumido y lastimado por las torturas y la mala alimentación, está colorado y húmedo por las lágrimas que resbalan por su rostro. Sus labios se encuentran levemente entreabiertos y húmedos, un par de lágrimas se deslizan sobre sus labios. Limpio su rostro con un pañuelo y me inclino nuevamente y junto nuestros labios, saboreando sus lágrimas saladas, borrando el rastro de ellas, deseando también quitar de su alma toda su pesadumbre y desesperación. Finalmente llorando más, porque su dolor, siempre será el mío, y me siento impotente por no poder ayudarlo. El perder a las personas que amaste en el pasado y más en una situación tan trágica, deja marcas que no desaparecen nunca.

* * *

…

* * *

Me doy cuenta cuando despierta horas después, porque su respiración se acelera y puedo escuchar sus sollozos. Toco su hombro, pero él sigue de costado dándome la espalda, su cuerpo tiembla visiblemente. Suspiro con cansancio más emocional, que físico. Respeto que me ignore. Necesita su tiempo para asimilar la muerte de su familia. Me siento de nuevo en la silla y acaricio sus rizos rubios.

-Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás para cambiar todo aquello que te hace sufrir ahora mismo, juro que lo haría. Lamento la muerte de tu familia, conocía a tu padre. Él era una buena persona y sé que tú eras más cercano a él, que a tu madre. También sé que querías a tus hermanos y lo que esa pérdida debe significar para ti. Perdí a mi padre y si perdiera a Prim, no sé qué haría. Entiendo cómo te sientes. No exigiré que me hables ahora, solamente quiero que me escuches. –Hago una pausa, dándome cuenta que los sollozos se volvieron más silenciosos al escuchar mi voz. –Todavía hay gente que te quiere. Yo, Haymitch, Finnick, Effie, mi familia. Prim te adora, una vez me dijo que le hubiera encantado tener un hermano mayor como tú, casi me sentí celosa porque te prefería ti. –

Me río ante la última frase.

-Pero lo comprendo, ustedes dos se parecen tanto. Se entienden. Y yo no soy divertida como tú, o ella. Ahora que eres su cuñado está feliz por nosotros dos. Mi madre tambien se tomo bien nuestra relación. Te adoran. Lo que quiero decir con esto es que no estás solo. Ese día en la playa me dijiste que nadie te necesita… estabas equivocado. Te necesito como el aire que respiro, no habría llegado tan lejos si no hubieras estado tú en los momentos más oscuros de mi vida. Y no es únicamente eso, hay mucho más. Como cuando me atreví a reconocer que te amaba. El día que nos casamos en secreto. La primera vez que hicimos el amor. Los votos que nos hicimos durante el Tueste son reales. No debes dudar de mi amor por ti. Siempre estaré para ti, sin importar lo que pase. Algunas cosas tendremos tiempo para hablarlas después. Ahora me importas tú.

Peeta me escucha, aunque no me mire.

-No tienes la culpa de nada de lo que sucedió. El Presidente Snow es una persona cruel y vengativa, si supieras todo lo que pasaron los vencedores, ellos también perdieron familias, amigos, incluso al amor de su vida por culpa de él. Debes ser fuerte. No te derrumbes. De los dos tú siempre fuiste el más fuerte emocionalmente, cuando yo perdía el rumbo y el miedo me dominaba, eras tú el único que conseguía calmarme. Te mantenías fuerte por mí y eso verdaderamente lo apreciaba. Yo nunca fui tan fuerte cuando algo me superaba me quebraba, pasaba un tiempo hasta que me reponía, y luego lo que hacía era esconder el dolor. Cuando me rescataron, ni eso pude hacer y ahora que estás de nuevo conmigo, me destruye verte de esta manera. ¡Dime qué puedo hacer para ayudarte y lo haré!

-Ya haces mucho, Katniss. –Habla por primera vez. –Necesito tiempo. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Podrías hacer algo… –Contesta sin mirarme y con los ojos cerrados, mientras acaricio su rostro. –Cántame a mí, como el primer día de clases. O cuéntame una historia con final feliz.

-¿Tiene diecisiete o cinco años?

-Ahora mismo no lo sé. –Se ríe un poco. –Sientes pena por mí ¿no?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-De mi situación. –Aclara. –Me robaron todo, mataron a todas las personas que amaba y formaron parte de mi vida antes de los juegos, mi familia, mis amigos; perdí mi pierna hace un año; maté personas; fui torturado por algo que ignoraba completamente, la rebelión; vi morir a Portia frente a mis ojos. Y aún así sigo vivo. Debería estar muerto. Debí haberme tragado esas malditas bayas, en vez de escupirlas. Lo hubiera hecho de haber sabido todo lo que ambos desataríamos.

-No digas eso. –Le contesto con tristeza. –Y no siento pena por ti. Sufro junto a ti. Eso es diferente.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú no lo piensas? Qué haber muerto habría sido mejor. –Peeta se recuesta sobre su espalda y me fija su mirada en mí por primera vez. Sus ojos están rojos e hinchados por el llanto.

-Lo pienso a menudo. –Reconozco. –Al principio pensé que si yo hubiera muerto nada de esto hubiera pasado y tú estarías a salvo con tu familia. Pero después de saber lo que los vencedores hacían, estoy segura que habrías sido un aprendiz de Finnick Odair. Eres un chico atractivo, carismático y dulce, algo que les encanta a las mujeres del Capitolio. Imaginarte llevando esa vida me da terror.

-¿Los vencedores eran prostituidos contra su voluntad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Johanna me lo dijo. Si no obedecían, Snow mataba a cualquier persona que fuera importante para ellos, o a todos de una sola vez.

-Es la verdad.

-Nuestras vidas jamás nos pertenecieron, le pertenecen a Snow. También nuestras muertes y las de las personas que nos rodean.

Tomo la mano de Peeta entre la mía y él la estrecha a su vez.

-Me gustaría que no fuera cierto, pero lo es. Le haré pagar al Presidente Snow personalmente todo lo que nos hizo. Te lo prometo. Te pondré a salvo y nunca nadie te volverá a hacer daño.

Opto por contarle una historia. Me la contó mi padre un millón de veces, me gustaba porque dentro de todos los cuentos era el más realista. Trataba sobre dos amigos, una niña y un niño. Durante el invierno, un día el niño es seducido por las cosas que le ofrecía una mujer vestida de blanco, la Reina de las Nieves, quien lo secuestra. La niña preocupada se va del pueblo en busca de su amigo con la idea de rescatarlo, siguiendo pistas, preguntando a cualquier persona que se cruzara. Pero para que el rescate se lleve a cabo tienen que experimentar situaciones difíciles. Ellos están enamorados, cuando la niña lo libera del hechizo que congeló el corazón del niño, convirtiéndolo en hielo y logran escapar. Vuelven a su pueblo y todo sigue como antes la única diferencia es que ellos dejaron de ser niños, para convertirse en adultos y a pesar de todo siguen adelante con sus vidas, porque aprendiendo de las experiencias vividas. Y se tienen el uno al otro.

Mientras se la cuento me doy cuenta que nos representa a nosotros, y que fue una elección acertada para el momento. Le digo a Peeta que sin importar las circunstancias y los problemas, podemos seguir viviendo, sin mirar atrás, aceptando lo que somos y como nos hemos visto obligados a madurar a la fuerza. Él entiende el mensaje y me agradece. Me dice que su padre también se la contaba, pero nunca la relacionó con su situación hasta ahora. Peeta me dice que dejé de ser esa chica tosca que vio por años y que se alegra que la verdadera Katniss esté de regreso. Yo le explico que mis sentimientos hacia él me cambiaron e hicieron que poco a poco volviera emerger la niña que fui antes de la muerte de mi padre.

Sonreímos y nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos.

* * *

El resto del día no es digno de recordar. Peeta sigue afectado por la noticia. Llora cuando cree que no lo estoy mirando. No le digo ninguna cosa. Es mejor que llore todo lo que necesite. Liberar su angustia, su enojo y no guardar nada, será sanador.

Yo casi entré en depresión por guardar mis sentimientos bajo llave y no dejarlos salir hasta esa noche en el manzano de su casa. No llevé el duelo adecuadamente y me costó el doble salir de él. Peeta no suele ocultar sus emociones, lo cual creo que es una ventaja ahora mismo. El doctor Aurelius me dijo que en el duelo las personas suelen pasar por cinco etapas: negación, ira, negociación, tristeza y aceptación. Peeta sigue estancado en la primera y sufre un poco con la cuarta. Debería pedir una consulta con el psiquiatra, aclararle la situación, contarle sobre Peeta, para que me aconseje y de paso decirle que sería buena idea que empezara a tratarlo, por más que se niegue a hablar. Hago nota mental de hablarlo al día siguiente. Hoy no pienso abandonar a Peeta en ningún momento.

Almorzaré y cenaré aquí, después de asegurarme que él coma todo lo que debe. Han doblado sus raciones de comida, todos están de acuerdo en que debe ganar peso, volver a lo que era antes de haber sido tomado prisionero, recuperar sus fuerzas. Los primeros días devolvía todo lo que comía. Ahora come todo su plato, sin que su cuerpo rechace la comida.

Me preocupa que puedan decir los resultados de los estudios, pero trato de no pensar demasiado.

 _ **¿Qué era lo que le inyectaban? ¿Cuál era el objetivo? ¿Le quedarán secuelas? ¿O era una droga para volverlo loco durante las torturas?**_

Cuando me preguntó que había de malo en él, me estremecí e internamente me pregunté qué era lo que él sentía exactamente para estar tan asustado. Pero, por cobardía no atreví a preguntárselo.

Espero que no sea grave.


	37. CAPÍTULO 28: BEBÉ (Nuevo)

_**ESTADO: NUEVO**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 28: BEBÉ**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Aquí estoy ahora. En mi compartimento frente a una caja pequeña y alargada decidiendo si me haré la prueba casera de embarazo o no. Conseguí dejar a Peeta solo con una excusa. El debe saber que quería irme de su lado por unos minutos, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Solamente me dio un beso y me dejó marchar pidiéndome que me cuidara. No he podido decirle sobre mis sospechas y no fue porque así expondría mi situación y todos se enterarían que yo sabía lo que me ocultaron durante todo este tiempo. Más bien fue por temor y el no querer agregarle más preocupaciones a Peeta. Pero ahora que llegó el momento clave, siento que lo necesito. No puedo hacer esto sola. Llevo mi mano a mi vientre.

-¿Qué haré si tú estás dentro mío, bebé? Llegaste en un mal momento, pero no es tu culpa, es la nuestra. Al menos tu papi está vivo y yo… lo acompañaré como debió ser desde siempre. Y seremos una familia… lamento que vayas a tener dos padres tan rotos. Supongo que ya no puedo postergar más esto ¿no, bebé? No va a cambiar el hecho de que existas o no.

Leo las instrucciones entre lágrimas. No quiero tener un hijo ahora, pero también sé que abortar es asesinato, y que no importa cuántas personas haya matado desde el año pasado, no puedo acabar con la vida de un hijo mío y de Peeta. No soy un monstruo. No tengo derecho a decidir sobre la vida que fue otorgada. Además tengo la esperanza de que Peeta y nos ayudemos a sanar mutuamente en todos los sentidos.

Utilizo mi primer orina del día –mi madre me pidió que la guardara en un recipiente el día que decidiera hacerme la prueba –. La coloco en un recipiente más pequeño, le quito la tapa al test y apoyo la zona absorbente en el líquido como me indican las imágenes ilustrativas.

En el momento casi me arrepiento y pienso que fue mala idea. ¿Dónde quedó la chica que no quería enamorarse, casarse, ni tener hijos por miedo a perder todo la que amaba? Y ahora no sólo estoy casada con el hombre que amo, sino también posiblemente esté esperando un hijo de ese matrimonio. Busco la perla que mi esposo me regaló en la arena, tal vez él no pueda estar físicamente conmigo en este preciso instante, pero si espiritualmente a través de la perla. Empiezo acariciar mis labios con esa suave, redonda y brillante superficie.

" _ **Te amo sin importar nada más, no te dejaré sola en esto."**_

" _ **Yo siempre estaré para ti, cuando me necesites, aún cuando no me puedas ver. Porque tú, Kat, eres mi vida entera. Te amaré eternamente. Eres mi tormento, pero también mi felicidad. Cada momento que me permites estar a tu lado, cada vez que te veo sonreír todo cobra sentido y se llena de luz. Nunca dudes de mi amor. Te seguiré a donde vayas y velaré por ti cada segundo de mi existencia."**_

Recordar sus palabras me hace sonreír. No estoy sola. Jamás lo estaré. Él me ayudará a cuidar de nuestro bebé, aunque primero deba curar sus heridas, se pondrá feliz por tener un hijo conmigo y lo amará como me dicen todos, porque así es él.

Espero los minutos correspondientes, en cinco minutos lo sabré, aunque falta el análisis de sangre donde mi madre determinara que no haya ningún problema más

El aparato electrónico hace un pitido suave indicando que el resultado está listo.

" _ **-Quédate conmigo.**_

 _ **-Siempre."**_

-Siempre, Peeta. –Murmuro mientras cierro los ojos y agarro el test. Tal como en la primer arena cuento tres antes de abrir los ojos y mirar el resultado.

Veo la pantalla sin ninguna expectativa y por suerte no he deseado no estar embarazada porque mi decepción sería mayor al ver que el test digital dice claramente:

 _ **EMBARAZADA**_

 _ **OCHO SEMANAS**_

Peeta y yo vamos a ser padres en medio de una guerra. Me tapo el rostro con mis manos tras guardar la perla en el sobrecito y después en mi bolsillo. Lloró, mientras una parte de mí está agradecida de no haber hecho participe a Peeta. No quiero que sepa lo poco que quería que este bebé existiera, eso le rompería el corazón aún más de lo que está. La Katniss antigua murió por completo. Ahora soy todo aquello que en algún momento desprecié: una chica enamorada, que se convirtió en esposa y madre con tan sólo diecisiete años.

…

Cuando Prim y mi madre llegan del trabajo horas después yo me hago la dormida, a pesar de haber estado llorando todo el día aquí dentro en mi cama. No quiero hablar con nadie.

-¿Hija? –Pregunta mi madre. No respondo, ni me muevo.

-Está dormida. –Responde Prim.

-Eso parece. Pero ha estado llorando, mírale el rostro.

-¿Se habrá hecho el test de embarazo? No creo que sea por Peeta, él estaba preocupado por ella porque se fue de su habitación en la mañana y no volvió. Tenía miedo de que hubiera pasado algo, o Coin la enviara a algún lado nuevamente. Cada vez que alguien entra a verlo pregunta por ella.

Peeta.

Peeta va a ser padre y no sabe nada aún y yo aquí llorando en mi propio mundo porque nunca quise esto; mientras él está pensando en mí, intranquilo porque cree que me pasó algo malo por el modo extraño en el que me comporté. Pero ¿Cómo podría ir a ver a mi esposo en este estado. Escucho pasos acercándose y alguien que me cubre hasta el cuello, la mano de mi madre borrando rastros de lágrimas que caen por mi mejilla y mi cuello.

-Mira su mano, mamá.

-Ya lo veo. –Mi madre me quita el test de debajo de mi mano y todo se vuelve silencio hasta ella suspira y habla. –Se enteró que está embarazada de dos meses.

-Lo que ella no quería. –Responde Prim.

-Nadie desea tener hijos a los diecisiete años, Prim. Mucho menos Katniss. Pero cuando se acepta logras ser feliz con eso, a algunas personas les toma un minuto, a otras una semana y a otras meses. Tal vez ahora tu hermana no lo acepte, pero cuando Peeta esté bien y la acompañe, ya se le irá ese miedo o cederá un poco. Peeta era como el padre de ustedes de cierta forma, creo que por eso Katniss acabó enamorándose de él. Peeta es la única persona que logra calmarla y por la que no se debe preocupar de proteger exclusivamente, porque el también la cuida a ella de la misma forma y se siente segura a su lado. No subestimes el amor que se tienen. Ella terminará queriendo al bebé aún más de lo que te quiere a ti.

-Eso espero. ¿Qué haremos? ¿Le diremos que lo sabemos?

-Creo que deberíamos darle su tiempo. Cuando ella quiera hablar sobre el tema lo hará. Ya conoces a tu hermana. Y después la apoyaremos. Dejan el test bajo mi mano nuevamente y se alejan o eso creo hasta que escucho a mi madre hablarme

-Sé que cometí errores en el pasado con ustedes, no las cuidé como debí hacerlo y tú sacaste adelante a la familia adelante. Y si pudiste con eso, podrás con este bebé que Peeta y tú tendrán. Te prometo que todo será diferente, estaré para lo que ustedes necesiten y te acompañaré siempre. Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día por hacerte crecer tan pronto y no permitirte vivir tu niñez como debías.

Hace mucho que no me hablaba de esta forma. Siento ganas de llorar nuevamente y temo que descubra de mi aparente sueño es una farsa, por lo que me contengo de hablar e incluso mover los parpados o los labios. Me gustaría decirle que la quiero y que no la culpo de nada porque ahora con lo que sucedió con Peeta la entiendo y si él muriera de verdad, yo me suicidaría. En cambio ella, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejarse vencer de todo y seguir viviendo a pesar de la muerte del único hombre que amó.

No sale ni una palabra de mi boca y mi madre se aleja tras plantar un beso en mi coronilla. Cuando todas luces se apagan sé que se fueron a la otra habitación y me dejaron sola. Prim duerme siempre en la cama libre al lado de la mía y mi madre en la otra habitación. Esta noche Prim decidió dejarme sola y tranquila. Hasta se llevó a Buttercup que estuvo todo el tiempo pegado a mis piernas sobre la cama cuidándome.

Sin embargo, no es eso lo que me quita el sueño ahora ¿Cómo le diré a Peeta que estoy esperando un hijo suyo? ¿Cómo reaccionará? ¿Será una preocupación extra para él en las circunstancias actuales? ¿Debo esperar para decírselo? Necesito hablar con Finnick y Haymitch mañana mismo.

* * *

…

* * *

No he podido dormir ni un minuto durante la noche. Por la mañana no tengo tiempo para pedirle a mi familia que busquen a las dos personas en la que mas confío. De hecho cuando "despierto", y salgo de la habitación ellas ya no están.

Me quedo en el comedor, tirada en el sofá sin ánimos de hacer nada más que amargarme por mi situación, llorar y de vez en cuando acariciar a Buttercup y alimentarlo. Hasta que tocan la puerta y voy a abrir. Buttercup me sigue. Apenas ve a Finnick, pasea por sus piernas, pidiéndole que lo alce y él lo hace. Entrando al compartimento junto con Haymitch.

-¿Mal día, Preciosa?

No lo dice en tono burlón, sino paternal y preocupado. Se acerca y me abraza.

-Estábamos preocupados porque desde ayer no fuiste a visitar a Peeta y ni a comer desde el desayuno. –Comenta Finnick.

-Por cierto, el chico no ha dejado de preguntar por ti. Está volviéndose loco porque tú no estás con él y teme que te haya pasado algo. –Dice Haymitch llevándome al sillón y obligándome a sentarme Ellos se sientan a mis costados.

-Algo escuché mientras mi madre y Prim creían que estaba dormida. ¿Es para tanto?

-Lo es. Él te necesita. Está aquí y tú eres lo único que le queda y eres su esposa. Además sigue tan afectado que cree que te puede perder en cualquier momento, que Snow puede lastimarte, o Coin puede enviarte a batalla como lo vio en las propos. Y tú no ayudaste, Preciosa, cuando te despediste de él alterada. Debes entender que la mente de Peeta ahora es muy frágil. Fue torturado por semanas y Snow lo amenazaba constantemente con matarte si no obedecía o intentaba escapar. Él tardará en recuperarse al igual que los demás.

-Lo hemos ido a ver varias veces. –Continua Finnick. –Incluso los médicos. Cada una o dos horas estaba preguntando por ti al que entrara. Lo sedaron en la noche porque estaba alterado y no despertó hasta esta mañana. No había forma de que se durmiera sin medicación. Y yo lo fui a ver y me encontré con Haymitch cuidándolo mientras él dormía. Murmuraba tu nombre en sueños y cuando despertó y no te encontró pareció decepcionado. Le aseguramos que seguías en el Distrito Trece y que posiblemente estabas en tu compartimento descansando y se relajó un poco. Pero quiere verte. No sé qué te pasó, Kat. Es muy extraño que desentiendas de él un día y medio completo.

-Lo sé. –Digo sintiéndome culpable por causarle dolor. –Lo lamento. No pensé que mi ausencia afectaría tanto a Peeta. Es que aún no puedo digerirlo.

-¿Qué no puedes digerir? –Pregunta mi mentor.

-Me hice el test justo después de despedirme de Peeta.

-Supongo que hablas del test de embarazo.

Asiento.

-¿Y qué dio, Kat? –Pregunta Finnick, aunque ya debe imaginar la respuesta.

-Estoy embarazada. Ocho semanas.

Todo se sume en un silencio absoluto. Me alegra que no me feliciten, porque eso me haría sentir peor.

-Falta que esté listo el resultado del análisis de sangre y orina, pero no va a decir nada diferente. Peeta y yo seremos padres.

-Entonces supongo que nuestros hijos van a nacer con poco tiempo de diferencia, Katniss. –Comenta Finnick entre preocupado y feliz.

-¿Qué dices? –Casi grito.

-Antes de la cosecha, Annie y yo no nos cuidamos y actualmente cursa un embarazo de diez semanas. Los doctores dicen que es un milagro que el feto haya sobrevivido a tanta tortura y pobre alimentación durante un prologado tiempo. Annie no lo sabía tampoco. Nos enteramos ayer.

-Felicidades. –Digo abrazándolo. –Sé que es inesperado, pero tú me dijiste que siempre quisiste formar una familia con Annie. ¿Ella como se lo tomó?

-Gracias. –Me dedica una sonrisa de lado típica de él. –Annie no se lo tomó muy bien. Quiero decir, está aterrada. Tiene miedo de perderlo como a nuestro primer hijo. Además los médicos nos dijeron que es un embarazo de riesgo por todo lo que ella vivió en el Capitolio. Que el feto es muy débil y puede perder el embarazo si no se cuida, medica y trata. Tiene que hacer reposo absoluto hasta que el peligro pase.

-Lo lamento, Finnick. –Digo apenada al entender que no está feliz por una razon más que justificable.

-Está bien, son cosas que pasan. Los doctores intentaran un procedimiento dentro de unas horas para salvarlo porque ella tuvo un ligero sangrado… y corre peligro. No sabemos cómo saldrá. Por ahora mantienen sedada casi todo el tiempo a Annie y cuando está despierta no tiene fuerzas para moverse. Los doctores no me dejan estar con ella todo el tiempo, le está haciendo muchos estudios.

-El bebé salió fuerte como su padre. –Dice Haymitch. –Y los médicos tienen métodos muy eficaces para salvar vidas.

-Eso espero. No soportaríamos otra perdida más. –Después me observa y cambia de tema. -¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Peeta?

-No sé…

-Tienes que decírselo pronto. Yo no le oculté la noticia del bebé a Annie, le dije la verdad, es la madre, lo lleva en su vientre. Tiene derecho a saberlo. En tu caso, quieras o no, el bebé de ustedes dos ya existe. Sé que es difícil para ti, y por eso mismo debes saber que es mejor enfrentar estas situaciones como pareja.

Y no puedo decir nada para contradecirlo porque tiene razon y sus brazos son los únicos que me consuelan y hacen sentir a salvo.

-¿Pero cómo se lo digo? No puedo hacerlo mientras nos vigilan.

Mis dos aliados se miran, como ideando planes en sus cabezas individualmente.

-Podríamos llevarlo a un compartimento, a cualquiera. –Propone Finnick.

-Pero debemos engañar a los doctores. –Agrega Haymitch. -¿Qué tal un paseo?

-Ningún vencedor rescatado tiene permitido salir del hospital todavía. –Dice Finnick.

-Pero lo llevaríamos en silla de ruedas aludiendo que está tan alterado que necesita relajarse.

-Podríamos intentarlo. –Murmura Finnick. –Yo duermo solo, no comparto el lugar con nadie. Y tú estás con Beetee, es imposible. No los buscaran en mi compartimento y podrán hablar con tranquilidad.

-Entonces, chico… Llévate a Katniss contigo. Mientras tanto yo veré que puedo hacer. Si tengo suerte en un rato estará Peeta con ustedes. Me encargaré de llevarlo personalmente. Vamos a resolver esto ahora.

Haymitch se levanta y besa mi coronilla.

-Todo saldrá bien, Preciosa. Peeta te apoyará y nosotros también.

Después sale por la puerta y nos deja solos.

-¿No estás molesta?

-Diría que te fueras por ropa nueva, Kat. No te cambias desde ayer.

Miro a Finnick y asiento. Voy a mi habitación. Busco otra muda de ropa interior y el uniforme, mientras pienso como le diré a Peeta que seremos padres, e imagino mil reacciones distintas. Pero Finnick me apura y me insiste en que salga rápido. Seguro sabe que estaré cuestionándome mil cosas y que si pienso mucho o estoy sola puedo arrepentirme y echarme atrás.

* * *

Me coloco un suéter gris de Peeta y sigo a Finnick unos pisos más abajo hasta su compartimento.

Finnick vive más cerca del hospital. El abre la puerta y me dice que entre y me ponga cómoda, nos sentamos unas sillas alrededor de una mesa cuadrada y esperamos. Ninguno dos habla mucho, cada uno lidia sus propios demonios y preocupaciones. Solo me sirve y agua y yo bebo desesperada, mientras mi estomago ruge.

-Iré por comida para ti y el bebé. Tal vez podré pedirle algo a Sae, debido a que te conoce tanto. ¿No te importa que te deje sola?

Niego con la cabeza.

-En una esquina a tu izquierda está el baño por si te sientes mal. La puerta que se encuentra a la derecha da a la habitación solamente. No hay nada más. No es tan grande como el compartimento que le otorgaron a tu familia.

-¿Por qué no tienes compañero?

-Yo pedí estar solo, hasta que rescataran a Annie. Después cuando ella se recupere, nos cambiaran a una matrimonial. Deberían pedir lo mismo, Katniss. Tú y Peeta. Con un bebé en camino y casados aunque sea simbólicamente son una familia completa. Bien ¿quieres algo en especial para comer?

-Algo que no me provoque ganas de vomitar. –Digo con sinceridad y provoca carcajadas en mi amigo, porque no hay nada que no me avive las nauseas y lo sabe.

-Eso está difícil, veré que puedo conseguirte. Se supone que está prohibido sacar cualquier alimento del comedor sin haberlo consumido, pero correré el riesgo.

Poco después desaparece y no estoy segura cuanto demorará en volver.

Media hora después la puerta se abre y digo:

-¿Eres tú, Finnick?

-Me hiere que me confundas con otra persona, Kitten. ¿Aunque me pregunto qué haces aquí? ¿Y porque te desapareciste tanto tiempo? Me estaba volviendo loco pensando que te pasó algo malo.

Levanto la mirada. Mis ojos se fijan en su rostro y sus ojos azul cielo, tan preciosos como apacibles y encantadores.

Es Peeta. Se levanta de la silla de ruedas que sostiene mi mentor desde atrás y se acerca a mí, antes de que pueda responder me lanzo a sus brazos y pecho y empiezo a llorar.

-Te necesito, Peeta. –Murmuro. –A mi lado, aquí y ahora.

Peeta se sorprende ante mis palabras, pero rápidamente reacciona y me abraza.

-No te dejaré. –Promete y con mi rostro escondido en su pecho, me permito sonreír.

No me dejará. Y yo tampoco, lo dejaré a él.

 _ **Siempre estaremos juntos.**_

 _ **Ahora nos une algo más fuerte que amor.**_

 _ **Nos une un hijo.**_


	38. CAPÍTULO 29: SEREMOS PADRES (Nuevo)

_**ESTADO: NUEVO**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 29: SEREMOS PADRES**

 **POV KATNISS**

Peeta me lleva hasta el sofá y me obliga a sentarme allí. Después ocupa un lugar a mi lado y toma mi rostro entre sus manos obligándome a que lo mire. Pero no puedo y bajo la mirada aun más. Y él lo respeta. Sólo me deja llorar, y me abraza fuerte por lo que parece una eternidad

-¿Por qué me esquivas? –Pregunta confundido. -¿Qué te sucedió, Preciosa? ¿Hice algo mal?

Niego con la cabeza

-¡Diablos, Katniss! Al menos dime donde estamos. ¿Es tu lugar? ¿Aquí pasas los días?

Niego nuevamente.

-Es… es… es el compartimento de Finnick. Estamos aquí… para hablar sin que nos molesten, o escuchen. Además está más cerca del hospital que mi compartimento o el de Haymitch.

-Entonces, ¿lo que debemos hablar no podíamos discutirlo en el hospital?

-N-no. Mucha gente espiando.

-Pero son doctores.

-Tú no entiendes. No entiendes lo grave que es esto, amor.

Peeta abre y cierra la boca no sabe que contestar. Lo estoy confundiendo aún más.

-¿No son de fiar, verdad?

-Me temo que no que no hay diferencia entre el Trece, o el Capitolio en cuestiones políticas. Además descubrí algo…

-¿Algo?

-Algo que me hace desconfiar más de Coin y su gente.

-¿Quién es Coin?

-La presidenta del Distrito Trece. Te la mencioné antes.

-Tienes razon. Me olvidé. ¿Ella te hizo algo?

Ahora soy quien se queda sin palabras.

¿Me hizo algo? Sí, me ocultó el embarazo, me manipuló todo este tiempo, me prometió sacar a Peeta del Capitolio, pero siempre me puso excusas hasta que me rebelé y la enfrente con ayuda de mis aliados. Me expuso a mí y mi bebé en peligro de muerte al enviarme a campo de batalla todo el tiempo sin darme siquiera darme una advertencia.

-No puedo decírtelo aún todo. Pero debes saber la verdad, una parte por ahora. La única que realmente importa.

-Sólo habla y dime cual es, por favor. Me estoy poniendo nervioso por tanto misterio.

Peeta me mira suplicante y a pesar de mis nervios trato de tomar valor y decirle la verdad. Desde que entró ha pasado seguramente más de una hora consolándome, abrazándome y besándome para calmar mi llanto. Sé que en algún momento entró Finnick para dejar nuestros desayunos pero no le prestamos demasiada atención Y él se fue de inmediato diciéndonos que custodiaría junto a Haymitch la puerta. Como no puedo hablar sin temblar, tomo su mano entre las mías y la llevo a mi vientre esperando que él entienda el mensaje.

-¿Qué haces, Kitten? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes descompuesta? ¿Necesitas un medico? Puedo… -Mira de mi rostro hacia la puerta decidido a salir en busca de ayuda y yo sonrío, al ver al verdadero Peeta saliendo a la superficie nuevamente, como me prioriza a mí por sobre él. Su mano sigue en vientre y lo acaricia y yo empiezo a llorar nuevamente. ¡Está tocando a nuestro bebé y aún no se da cuenta de ello! -¿Katniss? –

Y sin poder resistirme me inclino hacia él haciéndolo caer de espaldas y lo beso. Peeta se está debatiendo internamente me ve como si estuviera loca, y tal vez lo esté, el embarazo y su ausencia me ha vuelto bipolar e inestable. Pero yo quiero besarlo, besarlo como no lo he besado desde que nos reencontramos y aún más. Es la primera vez que estamos realmente solos. Peeta y yo gemimos. Peeta murmura mi nombre de una forma que solo puedo definir como deseo. Me rodea la espalda con sus brazos y va ascendiendo hasta mi cuello apretándome más contra él. Mis lágrimas caen sobre su rostro, pero no parece importarle. Al igual que yo con él, se dedica a besar mis labios, mi rostro, y quitar mis lágrimas con sus dulces labios, bajar a mi cuello y repartir besos a lo largo y ancho del mismo. El cuello de mi mono resulta ser un estorbo entre mi cuello y su boca.

-Puedo reconocer mi ropa, Kitten. –Murmura en mi oído con la misma voz ronca que le escuché las veces que hicimos el amor. –He de reconocer que te queda muy bien mi suéter gris. Combina con tus hermosos ojos.

Puedo sentir su corazón contra mi mano, latiendo a la par del mío y me ruborizo aún más si es posible.

-¿No te molesta que use tu ropa?

-Creo que me gusta verte con ella.

Y acabo riendo ante su comentario. Bien, porque no pienso dejar de usar tus suéteres.

-No te pediría lo contrario. ¿Pero no te quedan un poco grandes?

-No dirías lo mismo en si…

-¿Sí que?

-Si supieras que necesitaré tu ropa en unos meses, porque la mía me quedará pequeña.

Nuestros labios casi se rozan. Peeta está sobre mi cuerpo con sus piernas a los costados de mis caderas, sin aplastarme, él siempre tiene ese cuidado conmigo.

Me dedico a acariciar sus labios con mis dedos y él se queda allí sin moverse, ni dejar de mirarme con intriga.

-Recuerdas la última noche que pasamos juntos antes del Vasallaje, tú dijiste algo en la entrevista con Caesar y después te disculpaste conmigo por ser tan irresponsable.

-Después de esos días que hicimos el amor. –Ahora es él quien se ruboriza.

Asiento.

-Hace tiempo tengo ciertos síntomas, siempre los relacioné con la medicación que me obligaban a tomar, pero hablé con Finnick, Haymitch y mi familia y me convencieron de hacerme un test de embarazo. Me lo hice junto después de dejarte ayer, porque tenía miedo de saber el resultado. No te lo dije. Siento mucho el haberte preocupado cuando me fui.

-¿Y que dio? –Él no puede creer lo que escucha y yo acaricio su rostro moreteado y maltratado. Peeta sonríe y besa el dorso de mi mano. –Puedes contar conmigo pase lo que pase.

Sus palabras me llenan de tranquilidad. Busco en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y saco el pequeño dispositivo electrónico, lo prendo y aparece el resultado nuevamente. Peeta me lo saca de la mano y lee poniéndose de costado a mí en el sofá.

-Vamos a tener un bebé. –Digo.

Peeta está en absoluto silencio y es él quien empieza a derramar lágrimas esta vez.

-Un hijo… nuestro.

-Sí. Peeta… sé que no es lo que queríamos y que tal vez no estemos preparados. Lo siento.

-Desde siempre soñé tener hijos contigo, Katniss. –Confiesa. –Solamente contigo. Pero ahora, el bebé merece algo mejor que yo… Snow me convirtió en alguien débil y con miles de traumas. No sé si pueda ser capaz de cuidarlo como él merece. –Murmura entre lágrimas. Y yo lo abrazo. Peeta también llora porque siente que no será un buen padre.

-¿Y te crees que yo sí? No estoy preparada. Pero nuestro hijo está aquí, y estoy aterrada. Maldición, tenemos diecisiete años. También estoy rota, pero tú eres fuerte, más fuerte que yo aún. Te pondrás bien. Lo superaremos juntos, te ayudaré, volverás a ser el mismo hombre fuerte, dulce y determinado que yo amo. Te lo juro.

-¿Y si nunca vuelvo a ser el mismo?

-No pienses en eso. Tú dices eso porque es muy reciente… eso no significa que no puedas salir adelante junto a nosotros. Somos víctimas del sistema, cada uno de nosotros.

-¿Quieres tenerlo de verdad? Tú nunca quisiste hijos.

-Es una parte de ti, no puedo matarlo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Aunque si tú quisieras lo contrario, no puedo obligarte a algo que no…

-Lo quiero. –Interrumpo. –Quiero que viva y que lo tengamos en nuestras vidas, aunque sea la peor de las madres posibles. Quiero que los tres seamos una familia. No soy un monstruo como para deshacerme de un ser inocente, es mi… hijo.

-Nuestro hijo. –Corrige sonriendo. –Serás una gran madre. No importa que ahora no te sientas cómoda.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Peeta sonríe y quita lágrimas de mis ojos.

-Porque eres Katniss Everdeen. La niña que sacrificó todo por su hermana menor y se convirtió en su sostén. Si cuidas a nuestro hijo como cuidaste de Prim, el bebé será muy afortunado. Tú misma dijiste, ahora los tres somos una familia. Trataré de superarme para ser digno de ti y nuestro hijo o hija. Te lo prometo. Haré lo que tú quieras. Solo prométeme que no me dejarán. Tú eres lo único que me queda. No te alejes nuevamente.

Al mirar sus ojos me doy cuenta de lo mucho que lo hice sufrir con mi desaparición y sé que no puedo volver a cometer la misma estupidez. No debo volver a preocuparlo así, él sigue muy sensible y con temores aún más grades que los míos debido a lo que vivió.

-Te lo prometo. Estaré contigo y no desaparece sin avisarte el motivo. Es lo justo.

Peeta besa mi frente, más relajado y me sonríe con picardía.

-¿Puedo? –Pregunta.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Verte. Verlo.

Sonrío y me quito el suéter gris y dejo que Peeta desprenda los botones de mi camisa, me alegro por llevar ropa interior abajo cuando la camisa cae a mis costados. Peeta baja la vista de mi rostro, a mi cuello, a mis pechos y finalmente mi abdomen plano, pero algo hinchado en comparación a cuando no estaba embarazada, hasta mis pechos lucen diferentes, Peeta nota estos cambios porque su sonrisa se ensancha más. Me toma de la cintura y empieza a subir sus manos acariciando mi vientre con un cuidado adorable.

-Tiene 9 semanas ¿no? –Pregunta con esperanza.

-Debe estar cerca. El dato del test es estipulativo, necesitamos una ecografía para saber cuando fue concebido.

-¿Tu madre te la hará? Quiero estar contigo cuando eso pase. Necesito conocer a nuestro bebé.

-No sé cuando pueda hacérmela, Peeta. Esta situación es muy complicada, pero debes saber que estarás conmigo. No te excluiré de nada.

-¿Por qué es complicada?

-Esta conversación no debe salir de aquí, por ahora. Por seguridad de todos. Has de cuenta que no te he dicho que estoy embarazada, ni siquiera me toques el vientre como ahora frente a la vista de los demás.

-¿Katniss? ¿Por qué debo ocultar el hecho de soy padre? Lo dije frente a todo Panem.

-Creemos que Coin me ocultó el embarazo a propósito. Muchas pistas nos llevan a eso. Solo cuatro personas saben que sé de mi embarazo, además de ti, nadie más. Y creo que Beetee lo sospecha pero es de confianza. Panem cree que lo perdí, pero estuvo aquí aunque no lo supiéramos.

Como Peeta ya me vio, me abrocho la camisa dejando solamente mi vientre al aire por si entra Finnick. No quiero que piense que Peeta y yo hicimos algo más, tal como es él se burlará de nosotros durante meses incomodándonos, sobre todo a mí que reacciono más rápido.

-No lo sabíamos. Pero una parte de mí lo presintió en la arena. Hey, no has cambiado tanto como creí.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Eres demasiado pura e inocente. De cierta forma los dos lo somos en este aspecto, pero tú más. –Sonríe de forma adorable.

Me ruborizo.

-¿Te recuerdo que estoy embarazada de ti y como hicimos este bebé?

Murmuro molesta.

-Otra vez. Eres pura e inocente a pesar de que ya dejamos de ser… ya sabes. Hasta te ruborizas cuando lo menciono.

-Ya, de acuerdo. Soy las dos cosas ¿y qué?

-Nada. No es insulto. Me gusta eso de ti... Y como eso puede cambiar en el segundo que te muestras decidida. Serás una gran madre. ¿No, bebé? –Vuelve a bajar la mirada a mi vientre y se inclina sobre el mismo, besando mi vientre de una manera más dulce y no sensual como las veces que hicimos el amor. Puedo notar la diferencia entre estos besos y los anteriores, porque ahora besa a nuestro bebé como el padre que en unos meses será. –Te amamos, hijo o hija. Estaremos esperándote, pero no salgas hasta dentro de siete meses, bebé. Queremos que nazcas sano. ¿Entendido? Te cuidaremos para que eso sea posible, pero también tú debes ser tan fuerte como demostraste hasta ahora al sobrevivir a esta guerra. Pero, toda guerra tiene un final y cuando acabe seremos libres, solamente resiste el tiempo que dure, como nosotros.


	39. CAPÍTULO 30: SECRETO (Nuevo)

_**ESTADO: NUEVO**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 30: SECRETO**

 **POV KATNISS**

Peeta me dejo recostarme sobre él. Él está en la punta con las piernas en el sofá y yo apoyando gran parte de mi cuerpo en el suyo. Sigo llorando y él me abraza desde atrás intentando calmarme como siempre.

-Sé que no te le he dicho mucho, pero te amo, eres mi vida y si tú no estuvieras aquí conmigo justo ahora, no sé qué haría. –Confieso. –No soy tan fuerte Peeta, soy muy débil aunque casi nadie lo crea.

-Lo sé. Te he seguido los pasos desde pequeño. Pero ¿sabes algo? Todos tenemos un punto débil en el fondo. Algunos lo demostramos, otros no. Tú no soportas perder a las personas que amas, y yo tampoco.

-¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando creí que habías muerto en la arena? Quería suicidarme, lo intenté y no lo logré. Me sentí revitalizado cuando semanas después Snow me dijo antes de la entrevista que habías sobrevivido y comencé a luchar. Cuando me dijiste que mis padres y hermanos murieron, cuando vi a Portia morir… quedé destrozado… creo que nunca lo superaré pero trato de vivir con ese dolor y estar mejor para ti y ahora para el bebé. Tú debes hacer lo mismo. Vas a tener un hijo, él te necesita entera y yo no los dejaré. Volví del infierno en la tierra, aunque algo incompleto.

-Eso es mejor que nada. –Respondo.

-¿Eso crees? –Responde dedicándome una media sonrisa.

-Completamente.

-¿Ya estás más tranquila? Necesito que me respondas otras preguntas.

Asiento y lo dejo hablar.

-Lo que dijiste de Coin sobre que te ocultó el embarazo… ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Qué sentido tiene?

-De haber sabido que estaba embarazada, no habría hecho todo lo que hice, no hubiera expuesto a mi hijo a ningún peligro. Ninguna madre lo haría. Tal vez, creyó más conveniente que yo lo ignorara, me expusiera sin temor alguno a cosas peligrosas y viajes por Panem, y si he llegado a considerar la posibilidad de que ella hubiera preferido que perdiera a mi bebé. Porque un Sinsajo en la dulce espera, no le hubiera servido de mucho. Me recuerda tanto a Snow, salvo que hasta él me hubiera advertido de mi embarazo, él nunca me mintió, siempre fue directo y sincero por más crueldad que demostrara. La presidenta del Trece en cambio, me temo que dice más mentiras que verdades. No es lo que aparenta.

-¿Y qué haces ayudando al Trece entonces?

-No los ayudo, sólo sigo sus órdenes porque de esa forma tú y los demás están a salvo. Colaboré con la causa por ti, ese era mi pase para recuperarte.

-¿Te tenían amenazada? –Dice furioso mirándome a los ojos.

-Me tenían atada de pies y manos, aunque no de forma literal. Si quería que te rescataran debía grabar propos y ser el Sinsajo, Coin me odia desde el principio lo sé, ella te quería a ti para mi puesto y que tú no fueras rescatado no lo tomó bien.

-¿Yo? ¿Es broma, Kat?

-Eres bueno con las palabras, Peeta. Ya te lo he dicho, movilizas a todos, eres capaz de hacer que cualquier persona confíe en ti y te siga. Eras el indicado, no me extrañaría que la vacante siga libre cuando te recuperes.

-Pero no quiero apoyarlos, no si te hicieron todo lo que dices a ti. Tampoco me gusta que tú sigas bajo sus órdenes. Podrías haber perdido a nuestro hijo y a la presidenta no le importó. Es imposible que ella no se haya enterado de eso con tantos médicos atendiéndote. ¿Cómo puede ser que Prim y tu madre no lo hayan sabido?

-Lo mantuvieron en secreto, ellas no sabian nada hasta que empezaron a sospechar por mis síntomas.

-¿Y se lo tomaron bien? ¿Corro riesgo de que tu madre me mate?

Yo me río ante lo último.

-Prim, ya quiere que nazca. Será una buena tía y mal criadora, ni lo dudes. Y mi madre, bueno ella, no me juzgo al menos, entendió las circunstancias. Y supongo que me ve tan destrozada que no sería capaz de maltratarme por haber sido tan irresponsable. Ella me dijo que me apoyaría, acompañaría desde ahora, y que cuidaría de mí y del bebé. Creo que por primera vez la entiendo, somos más parecidas de lo que lo me atrevo a reconocer. Al perderte lo comprendí.

-¿Eso significa que seguiste mi consejo y se reconciliaron?

Peeta parece feliz de escuchar eso.

-Supongo que sí. Las circunstancias que yo viví me llevaron a eso.

Peeta siempre insistió en que debía reconstruir mi relación con mi madre y dejar de culparla por algo que estaba fuera de su control desde el inicio. No consideré realmente sus consejos hasta que llegue al Distrito Trece.

-Debo hablar con ella. –Murmura cerca de mi oído desconcertándome.

-¿Para qué?

-Te dejé embarazada ¿no? –Explica. –Debo hacer las cosas bien ahora aunque ya sea un poco tarde. Le diré como fueron las cosas y que me haré cargo de mi ahora familia. Es lo que corresponde, realmente nunca tuvimos una charla con tu madre sobre una relación, porque hasta el vasallaje no tuvimos una relación "formal".

-Si la tuvieron en la cocina, unos días después de llegar al distrito tras ganar, le dijiste que me amabas, pero que siempre me respetarías, aún si tú no eras lo que yo quería en mi vida. Le prometiste que me cuidarías siempre.

-Ya. Pero no estábamos juntos, ni habíamos hecho el amor, ni tú estabas embarazada. No es lo mismo. ¿Me das permiso para hablar con tu familia sobre esto?

-¿Cuándo?

-Te acompañare a tu compartimento en un rato.

-¡NO!

-¿Por qué?

-Pueden descubrirnos y sospechar.

-Diremos que durante el paseo te encontré y quise pasar un rato de calidad con mi esposa. Estás bastante paranoica, Katniss.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Lo siento. Sé que tienes razones para estarlo, pero en este caso no pasará nada.

-Bueno.

-Pero antes quiero hablar con Haymitch y Finnick. Tenemos que acordar algunas cosas para protegerlos. Si quieres puedes irte.

-Yo me quedo.

-Vale ¿Tienes una forma de comunicarte con ellos sin necesidad de ir a buscarlos?

Asiento y busco el dispositivo que me dio Haymitch y me pidió que llevara puesto desde mi primera salida al exterior.

-Haymitch. –Digo simplemente al escuchar que contesta.

-Sí, preciosa.

-Necesitamos que vengan. Urgente. Peeta debe saber todo.

-De acuerdo, Preciosa. Busco a Finnick y vamos para allá.

-¿No estás con él?

-No, se fue a la sala de entrenamiento. Quedarnos fuera de su compartimento habría sido muy sospechoso.

-Entiendo. Los esperamos

En diez minutos ambos están con nosotros. Peeta se puso a acariciar mi vientre, haciendo un camino con sus dedos allí donde está el bebé y yo hago lo mismo con sus manos. No quiero que él deje de acariciarme así, por primera vez desde que supe del bebé me siento protegida y segura. Peeta no dejara que nos pase nada.

Haymitch y Finnick ven esa escena al entrar.

-Supongo que ya lo sabes, chico. –Dice Haymitch sonriendo.

Mientras Peeta y yo nos sentamos bien en el sillón algo ruborizados. Yo tomo la mano de Peeta de inmediato.

-Supones bien. No es que me haya sorprendido. Lo empecé a sospechar desde la entrevista. Es solo que como Katniss no dejo nada antes pensé que no había ocurrido.

-Bueno, es nuevo para todos como ya sabes. Era trabajo de Katniss querer confirmarlo.

-¿Y cuál es el siguiente paso en nuestra situación?

-Mantenerlo en secreto hasta que sea el momento adecuado. –Dice Finnick.

-Momento adecuado… sean más explícitos. No sé casi nada del Trece y lo poco que me dijo Katniss me desagrada.

-No es conveniente que se enteren que Katniss sabe que está esperando un hijo por ahora. No hasta que tengamos todas las pruebas necesarias y podamos enfrentar a la presidenta por habernos ocultado algo tan importante.

-La madre de Katniss se está encargando hacer los estudios, en base a la sangre y orina. Quiere asegurarse de que no le hayan dado medicamentos o drogas extrañas más allá de si está embarazada o no. También está investigando pero hasta ahora no ha encontrado ningún estudio donde hayan analizado si hay un embarazo. Lo cual es extraño porque según lo que le informaron en las clases de medicina, lo primero que hacen a cualquier persona que venga al trece es un estudio que involucra todo. Llevan un control estricto sobre las personas que ingresan aquí, desde que una gran epidemia atacó el distrito dejando cientos de muertos.

-¿Y qué les hace pensar que la presidenta del Trece lo sabe?

-Todos los informes sobre la salud de los vencedores y soldados más cercanos, pasan a manos de Coin. Lo ha reconocido una vez. Ella sabía por ejemplo cuales eran nuestros trastornos o problemas de salud cuando decidimos participar activamente en la rebelión. Mencionó muchas cosas excepto el existente embarazo de Katniss. Estamos seguros que estuvieron mintiéndonos a todos en muchos sentidos. –Aclara la duda de Finnick.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Esperamos a tener los estudios y después la encaramos diciéndole que sabemos la verdad? No pienso permitir que Katniss vuelva a salir del distrito sabiendo que carga a mi hijo y que les puede pasar algo. No podemos ocultar su embarazo, de ser así, Alma Coin la seguirá exponiendo al peligro.

Me sorprendo al verlo enojado, después de verlo por varios días deprimido y con miedo.

-Fui yo la que propuso salir del Trece, Peeta. –Digo avergonzada. –Pensé que debía hacer un buen trabajo para recuperarte y para eso no debía fingir estar en combate estando realmente en un lugar cerrado y protegido. No soy buena fingiendo.

-Pero ella no debió permitirlo, Katniss. Menos en el supuesto caso de que supiera sobre tu estado. ¡Podrías haber muerto ahí fuera!

-Lo sé. Y si hubiera sabido del embarazo, hubiera pensado diez veces antes de aceptar sus condiciones.

-No fue tu culpa. –Murmura Peeta besando mi frente con cariño. –Ahora estoy yo para cuidarlas o cuidarlos. Me ofreceré para ir en tu lugar de ser necesario cuando me recupere, pero tú no volverás a salir de aquí hasta el bebé nazca.

Y es ahí cuando mi miedo vuelve a activarse. Peeta pregunta a Haymitch si le darán permiso de participar en algún momento y Haymitch me mira a mí, dándose cuenta de lo aterrada que estoy ante esa posibilidad. Finnick mira a Peeta comprensivo porque el también haría lo mismo en su lugar. Y yo desvío la mirada a Peeta.

-¡N-O L-O H-A-R-Á-S! Te lo prohíbo, Peeta Mellark.

-Katniss, si todo lo que dices es cierto, puedo reemplazarte a la hora de ir a los distritos para grabar propos. No quiero, ni puedo exponerte a ti y mi bebé nunca más ¿entiendes?

-Y yo no puedo perderte otra vez, eso acabaría matándome a mí también.

-Kitten… –Murmura con tristeza en su voz.

-Yo no saldré nunca más del Distrito, si tú te quedas conmigo. Ni si te ocurra exponerte de esa forma, los ataques son cada vez peores y más letales.

-Solo trato de protegerte…

-Así no me proteges, quedándote a mi lado si lo haces, no busques otra alternativa suicida.

Peeta se queda callado.

Además, no está en condiciones físicas y mentales para eso. Y aunque lo estuviera, lo amo tanto que no podría dejarlo en manos de Snow para que lo termine de destruir.

Lo abrazo con fuerza.

-No hagas nada, no me dejes, por favor. –Le ruego. Peeta no me responde.

-Lamento decirte Peeta que Katniss tiene razon. Es algo casi suicida, y Katniss te necesita aquí, no en combate. Además debes entrenar mucho antes de que te dejen ir a cualquier lado. La única que se saltaba las clases de entrenamiento era Katniss. Fue a muy pocas.

-A tres y solamente porque Finnick literalmente me arrastró hasta ellas porque iba a tratar temas importantes como bombas, incendios y esas cosas.

-Y ahora tienes una excusa para no ir.

-Sí. –Murmuro. -¿Me prometes que no irás a otros lugares? Peeta.

-Sí eso es lo que quieres… está bien. Pero tú tampoco saldrás para ninguna misión.

-No importa. Ya no quiero salir, de todas formas.

-Encontraremos una solución. –Me promete acariciando mi cabello y tal como en mis sueños quise creerle.

-Eso es lo que más quiero…

Pasa media hora más hasta que Peeta y yo salimos del compartimento de Finnick. Hemos hablado mucho más con Finnick y Haymitch sobre todo lo ocurrido durante su ausencia. Peeta cada vez se muestra más convencido de que no está en el lugar correcto, porque ninguno de los dos sitios lo es. Coin y Snow son la misma basura en definitiva. Ambos sedientos de poder, pero sin duda Coin es más falsa y mentirosa que él.

Me empiezan a sudar las manos cuando Peeta y yo nos acercamos a mi compartimento. Y hablando de Roma, mi madre nos abre. Le sorprende ver a Peeta fuera del hospital pero guarda silencio. Peeta mueve las ruedas de su silla y entra. Él no quiere que haga ningún esfuerzo y además se maneja bien en ella después de bastante practica, aunque en realidad no la necesita para caminar tiende a cansarse muy rápido, está muy débil aún como es de esperar.

-Hola, Peeta. ¿Qué haces fuera del hospital?

-Hola, Neyde. No, salí… porque su hija quería verme. Haymitch me dijo que daríamos un paseo y acabe encontrándome con ella.

-Puedo imaginar sobre que hablaron. –Dice algo triste al mirarme. Sabe cómo me siento al respecto.

-Y por eso mismo estoy aquí.

Peeta se pone de pie con un poco de mi ayuda y lo guio hasta el sofá esperando a que se siente. Me siento a su lado de manera formal por la presencia de mi madre y mi corazón empieza a latir desesperado por los nervios que me da hablar del asunto que trataremos.

Mi madre se sienta frente a nosotros y yo pregunto por Prim, ella me dice que fue al comedor con Buttercup para que él coma las sobras que le dan los cocineros una, o dos veces al día. Comida no le falta, ese gato es el consentido de la mayoría de los habitantes del Distrito Trece.

-Me hice el test y dio positivo. –Le digo aunque ella ya lo sabe.

-Eso ya lo sé cariño, pensé darte tu tiempo para que lo dijeras en voz alta. Por eso tu hermana y yo no te dijimos nada.

-Gracias.

Nunca voy a reconocer que escuché lo que hablaron en la madrugada. No quiero hacer esto más vergonzoso.

-Los estudios estarán para mañana. En el sistema están a mi nombre, pero Beetee lo borrará después de los registros apenas salgan, sólo debo avisarle. Aunque claro las muestras analizadas son tuyas. Pensé que sería más disimulado.

Entiendo su punto. Es lo mejor.

-¿Beetee sabe de mi embarazo?

-Le tuve que decir, ya lo sospechaba, así que no fue sorpresa que le pidiera ese favor. Dijo que mantendría la boca cerrada y que borrar nombres de los registros del hospital sin dejar rastro era fácil para él y dijo que trataría de ubicar los archivos perdidos tuyos si es que hay, pero si hicieron lo mismo que hará él, será casi imposible ubicar cualquier cosa.

Entonces Beetee también nos ayudará. Solamente espero que eso no lo perjudique.

-Usted, Prim, Katniss, Finnick, Haymitch y Beetee. No puedo confiar en nadie más, ¿cierto?

-Me temo que no. –Responde mi madre seria.

-Solo quería asegurarme. Bien, señora Everdeen creo que dadas las circunstancias debía hablar con usted sobre lo ocurrido.

-Dejemos las formalidades, Peeta. Somos familia. –Dice mi madre tranquila.

-Lo siento, estoy nervioso. Neyde.

-Eso está mejor. Ahora sigue.

-Quería disculparme por lo ocurrido… si es que la ofendí por alguna cosa … Lo que quiero decir es que fue todo muy sorpresivo hasta para nosotros. Nos sinceramos el uno con el otro y decidimos casarnos en esas horas finales y… pasó lo que pasó. Ahora seremos padres. Actuamos sin pensar en las consecuencias y sé que eso estuvo mal, pero realmente pensamos que íbamos a morir, así que no le dimos importancia a lo que podía pasar después. Para nuestra sorpresa, salimos vivos nuevamente. Katniss vino aquí y yo quedé prisionero en el Capitolio. Lamento no haber estado para ella mientras sufría. Pero ella me trajo de vuelta al insistir en que me rescataran y aquí estoy. Recién me entero del embarazo, algo que yo anhelé desde siempre en el pasado pero al pensarlo el día de la entrevista me aterró porque pensé que dos personas podían morir en la arena y no una, o que Katniss tendría que cargar un hijo mío en su vientre que le recordaría lo que perdió y nunca tendría, o que ella no podría sola con eso.

-¿Y ahora? –Sigue interrogándolo mi madre.

-Ahora sigo temiendo que les pase algo, o que Coin planee algo contra Katniss que acabe perjudicándola, pero al menos estaré yo para cuidar de ambos. Sé que no soy la mejor opción en las circunstancias actuales y que he sufrido mucho pero lo haré mi mejor intento por sobreponerme y poder protegerlos.

Mi madre se queda en silencio un rato largo analizando las palabras de Peeta y lo que dirá. Él busca mi mano y la toma entre la suya. Yo me permito sonreír un poco, pero mantengo la distancia prudencial de él. Y él de mí. Resulta algo difícil después de estar prácticamente pegados en el compartimento de Finnick.

-Fueron irresponsable. No lo negaré. Podrían haberse cuidado. Pero no tengo derecho a juzgarlos porque vi desde el primer día como era su relación y sabia que eso acabaría sucediendo cuando Katniss se atreviera a abrir su corazón plenamente y reconocer lo que todos veíamos, que te ama. Sé que lo de ustedes no es relación pasajera y tienen una vida para adelante juntos. Me alegro que hayas regresado vivo a ella, Peeta. Eres su vida y te necesita. Vivía deprimida, pero cuando regresaste volvió a la vida, y sonrió por primera vez en semanas.

-Lo sé eso me dicen todos. Lamento escuchar que sufrió durante mi ausencia.

-No te sientas así. No desapareciste por gusto. Eres un buen chico y estoy satisfecha de que Katniss te haya encontrado. Desde la muerte de mi esposo la vida para ella fue difícil y tú se la hiciste más fácil, llevadera y feliz desde que estás a su lado. Ella no deja entrar a casi nadie en su vida y que te incluyera a ti fue un logró. Tienes mi aprobación, te lo he dicho hace meses. Sé que eres la persona correcta para hacer feliz a mi hija y que serás un buen padre para ese bebé que viene en camino. No me sentido ofendida, yo tuve a Katniss a los dieciocho años, hubiera preferido que pudieran vivir un noviazgo largo, después casarse y formar una familia tomándose sus tiempos. Y no la forma apresurada que pretendió organizarles la vida el presidente, o porque no tenían más tiempo de vida según creían. Pero ya sucedió y ahora deben actuar en base a su situación actual. Tener hijos es algo maravilloso, pero requiere compromiso y responsabilidad. Katniss lo sabe, por lo que le implicó cuidar a Prim. Desde que nació la protegió mucho. Pero ¿qué hay de ti, Peeta?

-Aprenderé. –Asegura mi esposo. –Soy el menor de la familia y más bien mis hermanos me cuidaban a mí por ser más grandes. –Su voz se rompe al mencionarlos. –Así que seguramente dé más pasos en falso que Katniss en ese aspecto.

-¿No tenias sobrinos? –Pregunta mi madre. –Tengo entendido que tu hermano mayor estaba de novio hace tiempo.

-Sí, pero Elizabeth pero no sé si sobrevivió, mi hermano estaba comprometido con ella. Mi hermano me dijo que estaba embarazada. Alex y Lizzy fueron novios desde la secundaria. Se amaban mucho. ¿Hay algún modo de averiguar si ella sobrevivió?

-Deja que averigüe. Me tienes que dar datos concretos de ella. Edad. Descripción física. Nombres y apellidos. Todo lo que sea relevante. Si está embarazada, seguro algún medico la ha tratado de haber llegado al Distrito Trece a salvo.

-De acuerdo. Te los daré después.

Él parece estar preocupado. Lo entiendo, el odia el hecho de saber que toda su familia ha muerto. Pero tal vez su cuñada siga viva y tratara de encontrarla.

Me acerco más a él y me observa de reojo. Suelto su mano y lo rodeo con mis brazos por la cintura. No quiero que se ponga mal justo ahora. Peeta suspira y sonríe un poco. Me besa la coronilla, sin intención de apartarme. Está bien con nuestra cercanía. Miro a mi madre que nos sonríe.

-Cuentan conmigo y con Prim para esto. Los apoyaremos. Ustedes solamente, no bajen los brazos, necesitan fortalecerse mucho por su bebé. Pero sé que juntos podrán curar sus heridas mutuamente. Ambos han sufrido más de lo que cualquier persona siendo tan joven soportaría y siguen aquí.

-Gracias, mamá. –Respondo.

-Gracias, Neyde. –Dice Peeta y pone una mano en mi vientre. –Le prometo que cuidaré lo mejor que pueda de ellos.

-Sé que lo harás. Ahora tendrás una familia propia y protegerás a los hijos que tengan, como ya hiciste innumerables veces con mi hija. Te debo su vida. La trajiste de vuelta el año pasado.

-No lo habría podido hacer si ella no me hubiera salvado la vida cuando estaba rozando la muerte. Gracias, Preciosa. –Dice esto mirándome a mí y acariciando mi cabello.

-De nada, Peeta. –Respondo sonriendo agradecida de que él haya vuelto a mis brazos nuevamente. En el lugar al que pertenece y donde siempre lo querré tener. A mi alcance.


	40. CAPÍTULO 31: AMOR (Nuevo)

_**ESTADO: NUEVO**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 31: AMOR**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Haymitch viene a buscar a Peeta y yo me despido de él con un beso.

-Te espero en la noche –dice en tono tranquilo pero que no deja lugar a negativas. Después se inclina sobre mi vientre y deposita un beso por encima de su ropa. –En un rato estarás con papá nuevamente –sonríe contra mi vientre. Acaricio su cabello y juego con su cabello ondulado. –Será una tortura tener que fingir que no sé que seré padre de un hijo nuestro.

-Lo sé.

Estoy obligándolo a ocultar el sueño de toda su vida.

-Pero si dices que es necesario, lo acepto.

-Gracias.

-No dejaré que nadie los lastime. –promete mirándome a los ojos y poniéndose a mi altura. Debo levantar la cabeza cuando él se dispone a besarme, yo soy más baja que él. El beso se torna dulce y delicado, Peeta quiere infundirme tranquilidad, no alterarme. –Son mi familia ahora… mi todo.

Acaricia mi rostro antes con una mano y mi vientre con la otra.

-Y tú eres nuestro todo. –Contesto.

-Me alegra escucharlo.

Peeta me sonríe tiernamente y se aleja, volviéndose a sentar en la silla de ruedas y dejando que Haymitch arrastre la silla de ruedas. Yo no salgo junto a él, me quedo dentro sentada en el sofá. Mi madre se sienta a mi lado y pasa su brazo por mis hombros.

-¿Estás bien?

-Lo estaré. Tengo a Peeta. Eso hace más fáciles las cosas.

-Parece estar feliz.

-Él quiere al bebé. Aunque me preguntó si yo había pensado en abortar, cuando le dije que no, se alegró. Estaba preocupado por eso al parecer porque yo le dije que no quería hijos hace unos meses… a diferencia de él que siempre los deseó. Me dijo que yo hubiera optado por no tenerlo él me hubiera apoyado, aunque le doliera.

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?

-Que no podía matar a nuestro propio hijo, alguien inocente y que lo quiero tener.

-Peeta siempre te amo mucho.

-Lo sé, a veces siento que él hace más cosas por mí, que yo por él.

-No es así. Ustedes tienen formas de ser diferentes, por ende actúan acorde a ellas. No creo que Peeta piense que no hiciste nada por él después de que le salvarás la vida y lo defendieras tantas veces incluso ahora. En cualquier caso, tienes toda la vida para compensarlo.

-¿Eso crees? Puedo morir mañana, estamos en guerra.

-En ese caso haz que el tiempo que tengan valga la pena. Por cierto, yo también te prohíbo salir del Distrito. Cuando el embarazo se confirme, hablaré con la Presidenta Coin. Legalmente sigues bajo mi cargo.

Es cierto, hasta que mi matrimonio con Peeta no se oficialice y siendo menor de edad, mi madre tiene derecho a decidir sobre lo que respecta a mí, pero…

-¡Mamá! El Distrito Trece tiene otras reglas. ¿Qué vas a hacer contra eso?

-Aludiré a que como tu madre y doctora exijo lo mejor para ti y mi nieto. Y que eso incluye que tú estés a salvo dentro del Distrito y fuera de peligros inminentes que pongan tu vida o la del bebé que esperas en riesgo.

-¿Puedes hacer lo mismo con Peeta?

-Él tampoco está en condiciones de salir del distrito, Katniss. Su estado es muy delicado. Por el momento nadie autorizaría una salida suya hasta que sepamos que le sucede y se ponga fuerte. El trauma sufrido es muy grande, hace tiempo no lo veía tan decidido y seguro como hoy con respecto a su recuperación.

-¿Es por el bebé?

-Y por ti. Peeta quiere ser fuerte por ambos, es natural, un hombre tiende a ponerse más sobreprotector cuando la mujer que ama, está embarazada.

-¿Papá también?

Aún duele nombrarlo, pero lo hago. Nunca habló mucho de él.

-Tenerte a ti fue complicado, fue un embarazo muy riesgoso. Era el primer embarazo y ocurrió poco antes de cumplir los dieciocho, aún sufría por las habladurías del Distrito y la relación con mis padres y hermanos estaba quebrada por completo. Todo eso me afectó. Tu padre por supuesto, no me dejaba hacer casi nada. Se volvió muy sobreprotector y cariñoso. Te cantaba y acariciaba aún cuando no nacías.

De nuevo esa mirada soñadora.

-¿Aún lo amas, verdad? A pesar de que se fue.

-El amor verdadero nunca muere, hija. Tu padre se fue, pero tú y Prim son un recordatorio de la hermosa historia que vivimos. Tardé tiempo en comprenderlo y lamento haberlas abandonado, me dejé consumir por el dolor porque lo amaba tanto a tu padre.

-Tú no tuviste la culpa. El amor nos vuelve vulnerables. Yo hubiera acabado igual o peor si Peeta hubiera muerto en el Capitolio.

No confieso que hubiera considerado la idea de quitarme la vida, pero ese hubiera sido mi destino y nadie me hubiera podido detener. Ni Prim.

-Fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte para no matarte y dejarnos… Cuando Peeta estuvo secuestrado y fuera de mi alcance, comprendí que fuiste muy fuerte, más de lo que habría sido yo en tu lugar.

Tomo la mano de mi madre y la observo con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas. Este día fue muy duro y largo. Mi madre está igual que yo.

-También comprendí que fui muy injusta contigo por juzgarte y no entender tu dolor. Ahora que tengo a Peeta se lo que es amar incondicionalmente a alguien, y no podría vivir sin él, y sé que él tampoco podría vivir sin mí. Los necesito más que a mi vida, a él y nuestro bebé. Nunca creí posible que pudiera sentir un amor así. Por todo eso creo que la que debe pedir perdón soy yo. Fui incapaz de comprender algo que no había experimentado, el vinculo tan fuerte que tú y papá tenían era admirable.

Mi madre llorando trata de hablar aún con la culpa grabada en su rostro, pero la callo, no quiero que nuevamente se eche la culpa de nada.

-Estamos a mano, desde que estoy aquí en el Trece, tú te volviste la más fuerte de todas y nos has ayudado, me has ayudado aún poniendo en riesgo tu trabajo como doctora y sabiendo que puedes sufrir castigos. Por favor, no discutamos más quien tiene la culpa, creo que las dos somos iguales en cierto punto.

-Está bien, hija –dice abrazándome. – ¿Al menos dejarás ahora, que sea yo la cuide de ti y mi nieto como cuando eras pequeña?

-Sí, te lo permito.

Por primera vez, reconozco que la necesité. Es extraño.

-Gracias.

Nos quedamos un rato largo así sin pretender separarnos.

…

Después de la cena, que comparto con Finnick. Nosotros nos dirigimos al hospital para pasar la noche con nuestras parejas.

He pasado el resto de la tarde con Prim y mi madre, he dejado que mi madre me preparara la ducha, mientras yo descansaba en la cama. Me demore más de lo habitual porque necesitaba relajarme. Al salir de mi compartimento volví a la dura realidad de saber que no estaba a salvo en este lugar.

Finnick me ve temblando y toma mi mano.

-Si no te calmas, sospecharán, Kat –me recomienda.

-Ya no confío ni en mi sombra, Finnick.

-Y es completamente entendible. Pero nos protegeremos entre todos nosotros. Te lo prometo.

Asiento y él sonríe.

-Vamos, Annie y Peeta deben estar ansiosos por vernos. Trata de pensar en positivo.

-Lo intentaré.

-Si no lo logras, Peeta sabrá tranquilizarte.

-Tú me conoces –sonrío. -Y tú ¿cómo lograste convencer a los médicos que te dejarán estar con ella?

-Hace unas horas tu madre intervino junto con el psiquiatra, creen que dadas sus condiciones mentales y físicas, es mejor que esté acompañada. La trasladaron a una habitación, que tiene un sofá cama. Generalmente cuando Annie despierta alterada y me ve dormido, o despierto en la misma habitación que ella se relaja y sigue durmiendo.

-Y viceversa ¿no?

-También.

Eso está bien.

Ambos nos dividimos hacia distintas áreas del hospital. Annie está en el area de maternidad, a diferencia de Peeta. En la puerta de la habitación veo a un soldado montando guardia como siempre.

-Soldado Everdeen. Puede pasar.

-Gracias ¿algo nuevo?

-El señor Mellark está cenando –responde amable. –Los médicos le han hecho los controles habituales y está todo en orden.

-Que bueno.

Después de agradecerle la información entro. Peeta está comiendo sentado en su cama. Lo veo feliz comiendo la asquerosa comida de hospital.

-Esta es una escena rara de ver –confieso consiguiendo captar su atención.

-Katniss, te extrañé ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

 _Con que está actuando._

Bien, le seguiré el juego.

-Solo estaba agotada… necesitaba un descanso.

-No tienes porque quedarte todo el tiempo conmigo. Ya te lo he dicho. Pero me preocupé por tu ausencia sin aviso, pensé que te había pasado algo.

-Lo siento.

-Olvídalo. Solo hazme saber que estás bien la próxima vez, por favor. ¿Ya cenaste?

-Sí, en el comedor.

-¿Comiste bien? –Me examina detenidamente.

-Tanto que hasta Finnick me debió dar de su plato.

Lo cual no es mentira, Finnick me dio una parte de su comida, aludiendo a que debía alimentarme bien, después de pasar un dia y medio sin alimentarme. Me reitero que hacer ayunas, o saltarse comidas no es bueno para el bebé.

Peeta ríe.

-Me alegra escucharlo. Finnick es todo un caballero. –Él sabe la razon que hay detrás de eso, por lo que parece estar agradecido de que alguien cuide de su esposa y su hijo fuera del hospital, mientras él no puede hacerlo.

-Me acerco a Peeta y beso sus labios.

-Pero tú te ganas el premio principal en caballerosidad.

-¿En serio? –pregunta cuando abandono sus labios.

-Por supuesto.

Siento mis mejillas calientes.

-Te ves adorable cuando te ruborizas.

-Peeta…

-Es la verdad.

Él besa mis mejillas y después mis labios.

-¿Esta noche duermes conmigo?

-Cada noche sin falta –le aseguro.

-Bien, porque no te quiero lejos de mí los siguientes días.

Apenas es un murmullo contra mis labios que contradice lo que me dijo apenas entré.

-No te preocupes, porque no pretendo lo contrario.

Miro lo que le falta comer, se ha comido medio plato, pero aún falta.

-Ahora eres tú quien debe alimentarse.

Tomo el tenedor que dejó a un costado y me siento a un costado y él me observa curioso. Le ordeno que abra la boca.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero cuidarte, como en los primeros juegos.

-De acuerdo. Sólo porque debes compensarme por lo que me hiciste pasar desde hace dos días.

-¿No me perdonarás tan fácilmente?

-No.

-En ese caso me convertiré en tu esclava hasta que me perdones.

-No quiero eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Solamente, no quiero que te vuelvas a desaparecer de esta forma.

-Te lo prometo, no volveré a desparecer de tu lado, si eso es lo que quieres.

-Gracias.

-Ahora come, Peeta.

Él abre la boca y deja que le de la comida en la boca. La escena es tan similar a cuando estábamos en la cueva con Peeta moribundo, y yo alimentándolo, que sonrío.

Quién diría que un años después ambos seguiríamos vivos, casados por nuestra propia tradición y con bebé en camino. Los juegos cambiaron nuestro destino drásticamente en pocos meses.

-¿De qué es la carne?

-De ciervo dijeron. Es lo único delicioso del plato.

-Lo cacé hace algunos días en el bosque de aquí, pensé en ti. Quise que comieras decentemente, por lo que salí para cazar. Insistí a los médicos y a Sae de que les prepararan platos con lo que yo cazara a los recién llegados.

-¿En serio? –asiento. –En ese caso, gracias, cazadora furtiva. Pero, te cuidado ¿sí? No quiero que te pase nada fuera de aquí.

-¡Hey! no voy sola. Siempre van guardias conmigo y Haymitch me obliga a estar comunicada con él. Es muy sobreprotector. Finnick y mi madre no se quedan atrás a veces.

-Supongo que les diste motivos para que te anden persiguiendo. Tú nunca acatas órdenes o consejos. Te dije que no fueras a la Cornucopia, hiciste caso omiso y Clove casi te mata.

Peeta tiembla ante el recuerdo.

-Creí que estabas muerta cuando te vi ensangrentada a mi lado.

-Te salvé la vida, si te hubiera obedecido, hoy no estarías aquí.

-Pero pudo haber salido mal para ti.

-Si hubieras muerto, no tendría sentido vivir… Eso lo sabía desde el inicio. Intentamos suicidarnos juntos por eso ¿recuerdas?

-No podré olvidarlo nunca –reconoce. –Pasaron muchas cosas desde entonces.

-Muchas cosas… buenas y malas.

-Pero estuvimos apoyándonos mutuamente.

Sonrío con cierta tristeza.

-Solamente ahora espero que nadie nos vuelva a separar.

-No pasará. No lo permitiré, Katniss.

Parece querer decir algo más, pero recuerda que hay cosas que debemos guardar en secreto, como el embarazo y que no estamos seguros aquí.

-Yo tampoco lo permitiré.

-No esperaba otra respuesta de ti.

Ambos sonreímos.

Cuando termino de darle de comer a Peeta, dejo que él vaya al baño primero. Él está cansado y sólo quiere dormir. Le hice pasar un día horrible y entiendo su agotamiento, él no se hubiera dormido si no lo hubieran sedado la noche anterior. Cuando vuelve, voy yo. Al acercarme finalmente a su cama con mi pijama puesto veo que él ya está ubicado de costado y me invita a acercarme.

-¿Juntos?

-Juntos.

Sus ojos azules brillan en la tenue oscuridad de la habitación.

Me ubico en el espacio libre que me dejó Peeta y él besa mi hombro descubierto.

-Ahora déjame cuidarte.

Me quedo sin aliento ante la sensación extraña de mi hombro luego del beso. Observo a Peeta ruborizada y él ríe antes de atacar mis labios, sin vergüenza alguna. Espero que no nos estén mirando. Cuando siento sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, mi cuerpo reacciona y enfrentándolo lo empiezo a besar, llevando mis manos a su cuello, aunque él no opone resistencia, no quiero que se aleje. Peeta nos cubre a ambos con las mantas para que no nos vean. Mientras el beso se vuelve más y más profundo, él lleva sus manos a mi espalda, pegándome a él. Su boca va dejando marcas en mi cuello y la mía en el suyo. Cuando dejamos de besarnos antes de ir demasiado lejos, juntamos nuestras frentes y él hace lo que seguramente viene deseando desde que ingresé a la habitación. Sus manos se dirigen nuevamente a mi vientre y lo acaricia disimuladamente en silencio y bajo la protección de las sabanas y la colcha gruesa. El contacto se siente relajante.

-Gracias por hacerme tan feliz aún en este momento.

-¿Eres feliz?

-Mucho –confirma. Por su sonrisa no hay dudas que es sincero a pesar del miedo que aún siente en su interior.

-Bien –no puedo decir nada más de lo que pienso por seguridad. – ¿Vamos dormir? Tú necesitas descansar.

-Lo sé. Pero ahora contigo a mi lado, podré dormir tranquilo.

Peeta aun manteniendo su mano en mi vientre, me atrae hacia él y deja que me recueste sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Mejor?

-Reconfortante –aseguro.

-También para mí. Buenas noches, Katniss.

Al tiempo que dice eso acaricia mi vientre por última vez y rodea mi cintura, deseándole lo mismo a nuestro bebé.

-Buenas noches, Peeta.

Lo miro una última vez a los ojos, admirando sus facciones que poco a poco se van pareciendo al Peeta antiguo, y sin poder dejar de sonreír cierro los ojos y me entrego al sueño, con mi mejilla sobre su pecho, y protegida por sus brazos. Ahora si me siento a salvo de todo peligro, Peeta siempre logra aplacar a todos mis demonios.

Y llego a la conclusión de que Peeta será un gran padre y que no se puede escoger a nadie mejor que él como pareja, porque es perfecto, aún en estas circunstancias.


	41. CAPÍTULO 32: AMOR PERDIDO (Reeditado)

_**ESTADO: REEDITADO**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 32: AMOR PERDIDO**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Una semana pasa cuando los resultados y la terapia con el doctor Aurelius llegan a una conclusión respecto a lo que le hicieron a Peeta. Me citan a mí y a Haymitch por ser las personas que más lo conocemos.

Durante la semana pude visitar a Cinna, que ha no ha salido del coma; también vi a Effie dos veces porque ella está bien y le asignaron un compartimento; entre con Finnick a la habitación de Annie, quien se encuentra mejor físicamente, pero mentalmente inestable; Finnick ha podido ver a Peeta, creo que serán buenos amigos. Él necesita gente que lo cuide, entienda, escuche y consuele. Y a decir verdad entre vencedores nos entendemos mejor que nadie. Finnick es un gran apoyo para mí y aprendí a valorar nuestra amistad. Peeta también la valorará cuando se conozcan más.

Haymitch lo va a ver más seguido que antes. Él y Beetee han estado fuera del distrito varios días y yo no supe nada hasta hace poco.

Voy del compartimento que comparto con mi familia, porque a pesar de haber trasladado a Peeta a una habitación de dos camas, para que yo pudiera quedarme con él y sentirme más cómoda, paso parte de mi tiempo con mi familia, me visto y me aseo donde corresponde. No dicen nada respecto a que no paso ninguna noche con ellas. Saben que si él se encuentra cerca de mí, yo duermo bien y que ahora con la noticia del embarazo, lo necesito aún más. No he tenido pesadillas y Peeta con el trascurso de los días tampoco. Él jamás se duerme sin primero besar mi frente mientras acaricia mi vientre bajo las mantas.

Me recibe Prim, con quien hablo un rato mientras termina de alistarse para sus clases. Después me meto a la bañera y salgo cuando se cierra de forma automática el grifo. Me encuentro con Haymitch en el salón que nos indicaron veinte minutos después. Me sorprende la presencia de Plutarch y Beetee junto al Doctor Aurelius.

Nos sentamos en unas sillas alrededor de una mesa grande del lado contrario de ellos y al ver sus miradas me entran nervios por lo que nos dirán.

Haymitch presiona mi hombro suavemente para demostrarme su apoyo.

Empieza a hablar el Doctor Aurelius.

-Los llamamos aquí, para informarles sobre la salud del vencedor Peeta Mellark, porque sabemos que él no tiene familia y ustedes dos son lo más cercano a una. Después de todo, ustedes lo cuidaron durante este año.

-Además soy su esposa.

-También sabemos eso.

-¿Qué problemas tiene? –pregunto yendo directo al grano.

Acaricio el anillo en mi dedo nerviosa para entretenerme con algo, desde que Peeta me lo dio me lo saqué muy pocas veces, para mantener las apariencias al principio, después porque nuestra relación empezó a hacerse más real hasta el punto de realmente casarnos, pero desde que me sacaron de la arena y Peeta fue secuestrado, también me aferré a ese anillo, además de la perla y el collar, este también tenía un valor importante para mí, porque lo eligió él, era un anillo de plata, con una piedra preciosa casi transparente hicieron una imitación de las semillas de un diente de león. Creo que por eso nunca me lo saqué en ese entonces, los dientes de león tenían un significado importante para nosotros, nuestra primera conexión real estaba ligada a una flor.

-Es difícil decir esto –empieza Plutarch. –Peeta ha sufrido un daño grave durante estas semanas más puntualmente en las últimas cuatro según le informó Peeta al Doctor Aurelius en una sesión.

-¿Daño grave? –Pregunto asustada recordando el miedo de Peeta durante estas semanas.

-Katniss, la condición de Peeta ha sido un shock para todos nosotros, en cuanto los resultados dieron respuestas certeras. No hemos podido dejar de notar su deterioro en las últimas dos entrevistas. Claramente, ha sido objeto de abusos, y su estado psicológico se reduce a eso. Ahora creemos que estaba sucediendo algo más. Que el Capitolio lo ha estado sometiendo a una técnica poco común conocida como Bloqueo. Al principio creímos que su comportamiento no se diferenciaba del que los demás tienen, la bipolaridad, la depresión, el temor, y otras cosas que son resultado de las torturas que experimentaron todos. Pero también hemos observado que le han estado inyectando una sustancia desconocida. Recién hace un día descubrimos cual era el objetivo.

-¿Qué quieren decir con bloqueo? –pregunta Haymitch.

-Se trata de un bloqueo afectivo o sentimental, pero no uno normal, más bien es puntal hacia algo, o alguien –explica el Doctor Aurelius.

-No entiendo –suelto de repente cada vez más confundida

—Lo siento. –Dice Beetee. –No puedo darte detalles de todo eso, Katniss. El Capitolio es muy reservado sobre las formas de tortura, y creo que los resultados son contradictorios. Nosotros creemos que fue elegido porque consiste en el uso del veneno y otras drogas que combinadas producen este bloqueo en la mente de Peeta. Tú fuiste picada en tus primeros Juegos del Hambre, y fuiste afectada por la neblina por lo que a diferencia de la mayoría de las personas, tú tienes el conocimiento de primera mano de los efectos de los venenos y los tóxicos.

-Terror. Alucinaciones. Visiones de pesadillas acerca de perder a los que amo. Intoxicación. Debilidad muscular. Reacción alérgica. ¿En que lo afecta a él particularmente?

-Hay una especie animal en particular que estaba en peligro de extinción, antes de que eso sucediera mezclaron el ADN del Dragón de Komodo, de panteras negras, con el de otras especies, es difícil saber cuáles escogieron exactamente, el Capitolio experimenta constantemente con distintas cosas y da poca información al respecto. Crearon una mutación, una mezcla, experimentando cambios genéticos en esta nueva raza, que después se reprodujo. La denominaron "Pursuer dragon" su veneno es mortal y si sobrevives, quedas con secuelas, que ni siquiera el Capitolio pronosticó al crearla, pero supieron darle un uso al mismo. Si a una persona es mordida por esta criatura, puede morir a los minutos, en cambio, si se le inyecta el veneno extraído a la persona en grandes cantidades por un largo periodo de tiempo va muriendo lentamente. ¿Recuerdan haberlos visto en los juegos?

Un proyector en la pared muestra la imagen del reptil de seis metros de ancho aproximadamente, del que realmente ignoraba el nombre hasta ahora, tiene el cuerpo de un cocodrilo, pero da la impresión que fuera un descendiente de los dinosaurios y felinos por su tamaño y aspecto.

La imagen de varios tributos perseguidos y después siendo devorados en segundos por esos mutos me hace temblar, porque recuerdo haberlos visto en los juegos anteriores a los nuestros. Son letales, rápidos e incluso saltan para devorar a sus víctimas en dos bocados.

" _ **Si se le inyecta el veneno extraído a la persona en grandes cantidades por un largo periodo de tiempo va muriendo lentamente."**_

Mi respiración se vuelve agitada, porque creo que estar comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto. Peeta siento inyectado por su veneno durante un mes.

Haymitch toma mi mano bajo la mesa y me pide que me tranquilice.

-¡¿Puede morir?! –grito.

 _Por favor, no. Justo cuando creo todo irá bien. Que Peeta está seguro, me entero de esto._

-Tranquila, Katniss. En realidad para que sea tan nocivo para salud de Peeta, hubieran tenido que pasar dos meses más. Las cantidades de veneno que le dieron, eran mínimas y estaban mezcladas con otras drogas, no era veneno concentrado. De haber sido así, eso lo hubiera matado y el Presidente Snow no pretendía hacerlo, quería utilizarlo contra ti. –Me explica Beetee –mantengan silencio y escúchenos, no interrumpan y luego sus dudas serán aclaradas. Doctor Aurelius, puede explicarlo –le cede la palabra a quien más sabe sobre el tema.

-Como deben saber siempre se han vinculado los sentimientos y emociones al corazón. La realidad es que el cerebro es el órgano encargado de dirigir y controlar ambas cosas antes mencionadas. El corazón es el encargado de reflejar, con la aceleración de sus palpitaciones, lo que una persona siente. Una parte en particular del cerebro es la que controla las emociones, el sistema límbico, el cual está compuesto por un conjunto de estructuras cerebrales primitivas en términos evolutivos. Se sitúa aquí. –Señala con la punta de un palo un esquema de un cerebro humano. –En la parte superior del tronco cerebral, debajo de la corteza. Dichas estructuras son las que están implicadas en el desarrollo de las emociones y motivaciones, como por ejemplo las que están vinculadas con la supervivencia, también el miedo, la ira, las emociones vinculadas con el comportamiento sexual y las relaciones entre personas, como el placer, el cariño, el amor.

-Lo que hicieron, fue utilizar las propiedades del veneno y ciertas drogas que ya identificamos, para afectar el sistema límbico, la cual le permite tener ciertos sentimientos –Plutarch toma la palabra. –Varios venenos suelen causar confusión mental. La mayoría de la gente que ha sido picada y sobrevivido para contarlo, han hecho un informe de forma secreta. El veneno de rastrevíspulas tiene como secuela no poder identificar las vivencias falsas, de las verdaderas.

Si. Aquel encuentro con Peeta. Incluso después de estar lucida, no estaba segura de si él me había salvado la vida engañando a Cato, o si me lo había imaginado.

-En el caso de Peeta es diferente. Debido a que el veneno con el que fue afectado tiene como objetivo la parte del cerebro que alberga los sentimientos. Los sentimientos pueden ser cambiados, o suprimidos –Beetee golpea ligeramente su frente al seguir hablando como si detestara lo que está a punto de decir. –Llegando al punto de confundir a la persona torturada, y los guarda nuevamente en una forma alterada. Ahora imagina que yo te pido que pienses lo que sientes por alguien, ya sea por una sugerencia verbal o por ver una cinta con el suceso ¿Qué se te viene a la mente?

-Amor.

-Bien, Katniss. Mientras aquella experiencia junto a los sentimientos se refrescan, te doy una dosis del suero creado para un propósito, olvidar, alterar o dar un giro a ese sentimiento de amor, ya sea que ames a tu esposo, a tus hijos, a tus hermanos, o quien sea. No es lo suficiente para perder el conocimiento por tres días. Aunque sirve para influir en el funcionamiento de un órgano puntual, aquí sería el sistema límbico. Eso es lo que su cerebro pone en el almacenaje de largo plazo.

Comienzo a sentirme enferma y siento dolor en mi pecho.

Haymitch reacciona más rápido que yo.

-Eso es lo que han hecho con Peeta? ¿Tomar sus sentimientos, por ejemplo el amor que sentía por Katniss y los han distorsionado tanto que le dan miedo e inseguridad?

Beetee asiente con la cabeza.

-Sí, esa es nuestra teoría actual. Peeta se encuentra muy confundido, entre lo que sentía antes del bloqueo y ya no siente. No sabemos exactamente como lo hicieron, pero únicamente afectó la relación que tú y Peeta tenían, Katniss. Eso creemos, según lo que nuestros espías infiltrados entre los Agentes de Paz nos informaron.

Cubro mi cara con mis brazos porque esto no puede estar sucediendo.

 _ **Esto no es posible. Hacer que Peeta olvide que me ama… nadie podría hacer eso.**_

-¡¿Están queriendo decir que Peeta no me ama?! ¡¿Esa era la forma que Snow planeó para destruirme?! ¡¿Robándome su amor?!

Empiezan a caer lágrimas de mis ojos y Haymitch pasa un brazo sobre mis hombros para consolarme y me atrae a su costado.

Peeta nunca me volvió a decir "te amo" y cuando yo se lo digo él simplemente me besa evitando responderme con la misma forma. He estado ansiando que me volverá a decir te amo como antes… pero creí que sería temporal, que Peeta simplemente estaba pasando por una depresión como es normal en su situación.

-Lo siento, Katniss. Sé que es duro para ti. Pero no podíamos ocultártelo. –Se disculpa mi aliado del Vasallaje.

-Pero eso se puede revertir ¿no? –pregunta Haymitch muy preocupado.

-Hay muy pocos datos sobre esto aquí —dice Plutarch—. Ninguno que valga la pena, realmente. La rehabilitación ha sido intentada antes, pero nosotros no tenemos ningún acceso a tales registros, estamos esperando que nos envíen información desde el Capitolio en estos días. Tengo un amigo doctor, está investigando y viendo la forma de infiltrarse en el hospital en un horario que no haya nadie, para buscar el historial médico de Peeta y sacarle copias, para hacérnoslas llegar sin que nadie se entere. Toda tortura o tratamiento tiene su cura o un tratamiento reverso, y allí él encontrará todo lo que necesitemos. Pero que esta información no salga de aquí ¿de acuerdo? No queremos que llegue a oídos del Capitolio.

-¿Qué sucederá si tu contacto no consigue informes? –pregunto entre sollozos. –Lo intentaremos por otros medios ¿no? Para que vuelva a ser él mismo…

-Por supuesto, Katniss –habla mi psiquiatra. –Pero nos tomaremos esto con calma. No podemos dar un paso en falso, porque podría perjudicar más la situación de Peeta. El problema radica en que no sabemos hasta qué grado tendremos éxito en este caso. Si hay alguno.

-Y de que más allá de los sentimientos, no sabemos que más ha sido manipulado. Peeta no ha salido, ni ha visto a otras personas que no estuvieran autorizadas —dice Plutarch. –Reuniremos un equipo de salud mental y profesionales militares para realizar un contraataque. Yo, personalmente, me siento optimista de que tendrá una recuperación completa.

Cierro automáticamente mis brazos juntos, cerrando la grieta, cerrando todo lo de afuera.

-Por lo menos está vivo. Eso claramente es una mejora con respecto a la situación de hace semanas atrás. Vamos a tener eso en mente, ¿está bien?

El intento de Plutarch de animarme, mezclado con la noticia que tanto temí y jamás creí posible, me hace sentir peor.

No puedo seguir aquí, necesito pensar y llorar sola. Necesito escapar, porque no puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

Mi Peeta, mi Chico del Pan, mi amor, mi esposo…

El Presidente Snow me lo arrebató porque sabía antes que yo que nada me haría más daño que perder su amor inquebrantable por mí… al menos yo creí que era inquebrantable.

-Lo perdí… perdí a Peeta.

Me desprendo de los brazos de mi mentor y salgo de corriendo, Haymitch me alcanza y me toma de los hombros.

-Quiero estar sola. Por favor, Haymitch. Déjame ir –le ruego entre lagrimas. Él tampoco puede ocultar su dolor por la situación.

-Ve con cuidado –me responde y me suelta.

* * *

No le obedezco, me voy rápido sin mirar a mi alrededor, hasta que choco con alguien y caigo al suelo encima de esa persona. Cuando abro los ojos, me doy cuenta que la distancia entre ambos rostros es minúscula.

-Te tengo –me dice el chico rodeándome con sus brazos, entre la neblina de mi mente reconozco la voz de Peeta -¿Estás bien, Kat?

-¿Peeta? –digo entre sollozos.

-Parece que estamos destinados a chocarnos y caernos. –Intenta bromear. –Ya pasó una vez. –Me dedica una sonrisa, que luego se convierte en una triste al notar que su broma no me animó.

 _ **¿Ya no me amas, Peeta? ¿Me olvidaste? ¿Por qué me has besado si no me amas? ¿Sientes lástima por mí? ¡Es eso! Sientes lástima.**_

Siento el impulso de decirle todo, pero aún no estoy preparada para hablar y aceptar todo aquello.

-Katniss. No me preocupes así. ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué lloras? –Acaricia mi rostro y borra todo rastro de lágrimas.

Hasta el contacto de sus manos duele ahora, porque sé que lo hace por caridad, Peeta es una buena persona y no le gusta quedarse de brazos bruzados cuando ve sufrir a una persona. Me aparto y él se queda sorprendido con la mano en el aire.

Me siento a su lado y él hace lo mismo, cuando consigo ponerme de pie, Peeta me tira nuevamente al suelo, haciéndome caer segura en su regazo.

-¿Sientes alguna molestia por el embarazo?

Sus palabras me hieren como nunca imaginé. Sólo le importa su bebé. Yo no.

-¿De verdad te preocupas por mí? ¿O sientes lástima de la chica que se dio cuenta que te ama, porque ya es demasiado tarde? ¿Acaso sientes lastima por la madre de tu hijo?

Peeta abre los ojos como platos ante mi comentario.

-Katniss…

-No hables. No pasa nada después de todo nunca te merecí. Debí saberlo, esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-No sé, ni entiendo de que me hablas. Katniss yo iba a ver al Doctor Aurelius para que me dijera cuales eran los resultados y… detesto verte así.

-Entonces no me veas. No quiero tu lástima, tampoco que me veas como si estuviera herida.

-No te veo como si estuvieras herida, o sintiera lástima.

-Lo haces todo el tiempo desde que devolviste el beso que te di cuando despertaste. Todo el tiempo estuviste actuando. ¿Por qué, Peeta? ¡¿Por qué, maldición?! –Lo acuso, le grito, pero en el fondo sé que no tiene la culpa. -¡¿Por qué ahora que íbamos a formar una familia?!

Zarandeo su cuerpo levemente agarrándolo por el suéter con mis manos temblando sin control, antes de sentir sus labios sobre los míos. El beso se convierte en uno apasionado y yo me siento tan aturdida, dolida y deseando que nada de lo que me dijeron sea cierto que le correspondo deseando perpetuar este momento para siempre. Lo atraigo hacía mí con más fuerza. Sus labios saben igual que siempre, cuando me besa parece que de verdad me ama. Peeta es muy convincente.

Cuando nos apartamos, yo soy la primera en abrir los ojos, observó las facciones de Peeta, sus labios entreabiertos, escucho su respiración agitada, su aliento contra mi rostro, su cabello alborotado. Con mi respiración aún agitada y mi corazón saliéndose de mi pecho con cada latido, me pongo de pie antes de que Peeta me convenza de que no siente lástima, antes de que me engañe nuevamente.

Soy una vencedora y sé lo que significa perder, y yo perdí. Y odio reconocer que me lo tengo merecido por lo que le hice pasar por casi un año. Siento ganas de llorar nuevamente, por todo lo que nunca será. Peeta no me ama, tal vez le atraigo, pero ese sincero sentimiento de amor que tenia por mí desapareció y no lo soporto. Es demasiado doloroso. Yo no fui hecha para soportar tantos dolores y tantas decepciones al mismo tiempo. Me siento tonta, ingenua y traicionada.

Me voy corriendo, Peeta no reacciona rápido y con su pierna ortopédica, es más lento que yo.

-¡Katniss! ¡No te vayas! –Escucho su voz y sus ruidosos pasos porque está corriendo tanto como le permiten sus piernas. -¡Debes cuidarte! Deja de correr. ¡Katniss!

No me alcanza. Al entrar al ascensor alcanzo a ver su silueta varios metros más allá y detenerse al darse cuenta que no llegará a mí antes de que yo descienda hacia el único lugar donde me sentía segura durante la época que Peeta no estaba conmigo. En cuanto pierdo de vista a Peeta, me hecho al suelo y lloro libremente porque ahora nadie me lo impide.

" _ **Sé su secreto, usted ama a Peeta Mellark, señorita Everdeen. Soy consciente de que profundo amor que se tienen es reciproco. (…) Tengo en mis manos a la persona más importante para usted y la más amada. No lo olvide. Y le prometo una cosa, usted se arrepentirá de haberme desafiado, porque cuando lo vuelva a ver, será demasiado tarde."**_

Las palabras escritas con tanto odio y amenazas de parte de Snow se repiten en mi mente, pero sobre todo esas son las que terminan de quebrarme, cuando llego a mi escondite en el cuarto de limpieza en desuso, lanzo todo lo que veo a mi alrededor y cuando ya no encuentro nada más que lanzar o romper me tiro al suelo descargando mi rabia, mi dolor, mi rencor y absolutamente todo lo que llevó en mi interior y no dejé salir antes.

 _ **Te perdí, Peeta.**_ Pienso mientras me pongo en posición fetal como un bebé. _ **Lo lamento.**_ _ **Es mi culpa que hayas sufrido.**_

El tiempo pasa lentamente, el sufrimiento se hace cada vez mayor. Peeta y las palabras de todos sobre su estado mental están en mi mente torturándome y clavando más dagas a mi corazón herido.

¿Así se sintió Peeta cuando se enteró que lo que sucedió en la arena fue "actuación"?

No, creo que esto es mucho peor, él no tuvo que cargar con la culpa de ser el causante de que eso sucediera. Mi culpa y mi tristeza son tan grandes que no se pueden comparar con nada.

Siento que algo me está desgarrando desde dentro y arrasa con todo a su paso, hasta no dejar nada intacto.

 _ **¿Por qué amar es tan doloroso? ¿Por qué hicieron que me deje de amar?**_

…

" _ **-Desearía poder encontrar una forma de... de demostrarle al Capitolio que no le pertenezco, que soy algo más que una pieza de sus juegos.**_

 _ **-Es que no eres más que eso, ninguno lo es. Así funcionan los juegos.**_

 _ **-Vale, pero, dentro de ese esquema, tú sigues siendo tú y yo sigo siendo yo ¿No lo ves?**_

 _ **-Un poco. Aunque, sin ánimo de ofender, ¿a quién le importa, Peeta?**_

 _ **-A mí. Quiero decir, ¿qué otra cosa me podría preocupar en estos momentos?"**_

…

 _ **¿Por qué lo convirtieron en una pieza de sus juegos? Peeta nunca quiso eso.**_

Pero somos los títeres de todo el mundo y no tenemos derecho a nada, mucho menos a ser felices. Descubrieron cuales son nuestros puntos débiles y han aprovechado esos conocimientos para destruirnos y utilizarnos.

Peeta Mellark, el chico tierno que me amaba incondicionalmente a pesar de todo, ya no existe. Se fue. Murió, siendo reemplazado por una réplica únicamente capaz de sentir pena por su esposa y su hijo no nacido.

Ahora que decidí luchar por Peeta, la serpiente más venenosa que conozco le hace esto para echar mi mundo abajo… y también el de Peeta. Consiguió el objetivo deseado. No existe nada en el mundo que consiga quebrarme a este nivel, excepto que torture y manipule a la única persona que amo.

Tal vez mi vida no tenga sentido después de todo. Yo merezco sufrir y tal vez incluso morir, porque todo lo que tocó lo destruyo aún sin pretenderlo.


	42. CAPÍTULO 33: UNA PIEZA DE SUS JUEGOS

_**ESTADO: REEDITADO**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 33: UNA PIEZA DE SUS JUEGOS**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

-Señor Mellark. El Doctor Aurelius lo espera. –Dice una enfermera dejándome ropa en los pies de la cama. No es el uniforme que Katniss, Finnick y algunas personas más llevan puesto todo el tiempo, es ropa como la que las personas normales usan fuera del Distrito Trece. Me muevo hasta los pies de la cama y la observo. Es ropa de diseño y me resulta muy familiar. No pasan ni cinco minutos hasta que reconozco que es mía, la que deje en la casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores, en mi distrito. Portia y Cinna hicieron conjuntos exclusivos para Katniss y para mí, y este es uno.

-¿Cómo? ¿Esto estaba en mi casa?

-La señorita Everdeen trajo bastantes cosas aquí cuando fue de visita al Distrito Doce.

-Pero fue destruido. –Digo confundido, recordando las grabaciones que me mostró el Presidente Snow cuando lanzaron las bombas. También recuerdo a Katniss caminar entre las ruinas.

-La Aldea de los Vencedores sigue intacta.

-Oh. –Digo entendiendo el asunto. Ahora entiendo como Katniss pudo recuperar mi ropa y siempre que puede anda con uno de mis suéteres. Al Capitolio no le conviene destruir la única zona hermosa del Distrito. –Espere ¿Cuántas veces fue al distrito?

Me preocupa de que la envíen a todos lados exponiéndola. No soporto el pensamiento de que algo le suceda.

-Tengo entendido que fue dos veces. La primera vez fue sola a ver lo que quedó del distrito. La segunda, fue con Finnick Odair, Haymitch Abernathy y el equipo de filmación para grabar propos. Y eso fue lo que se vio en todo Panem. Ella hace unos días nos preguntó si podía utilizarla mientras estuviera internado, le dijimos que no había problema. Por ahora, es más cómodo. Pero cuando le demos de alta deberá adaptarse a la vestimenta general.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada. ¿Necesita algo más?

Niego con la cabeza y ella se va diciéndome donde debo ir una vez que salga de aquí.

Me visto rápido y voy al baño. Cada vez que me veo al espejo me siento aterrado, porque las cicatrices aún no se van del todo. No soy superficial, pero recordar cómo fueron producidas, y todo el calvario que viví durante siete semanas hace que me sienta como un niño pequeño aterrado porque tiene miedo que lo único que le queda en la vida le sea arrebatado. Cuando eso sucede Katniss, quien no aparta de mí prácticamente, viene a mi rescate y me trae de regreso con sus besos, sus palabras de aliento y sus abrazos. Y desde que supe la existencia de mi hijo no sé si sentirme aterrado o feliz, o ambas cosas. Traer un hijo al mundo después de saber la maldad con la que actualmente se manejan ambos lados, me parece horrible.

¿Y si le pasa algo a Katniss? ¿Y si nos arrebatan a nuestro bebé?

No lo soportaría. Desde mi charla con Katniss fuera del hospital y aún sin conocer a la presidenta del Distrito Trece, ya la detesto. Ojala pudiera hablar con Katniss más seguido del tema, pero con tanta vigilancia constante es imposible, incluso consolarla por el miedo que ella siente ante el embarazo lo tenemos prohibido. La cuidaré más que antes a Katniss, no dejaré que dañen a mi familia.

Por otro lado, me inquieta mi situación con Katniss.

¿Qué me sucede con ella? ¿Qué está mal en mi cuerpo? Adoro besarla, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío, ella lo único real que me permite continuar luchando. La persona que me fuerzas. Pero ¿Qué sucedió con esa felicidad y emoción que yo sentía al besarla, y que sentí esas veces que estuvimos juntos? ¿Por qué mis sentimientos se volvieron tan limitados? ¿Qué pasó con ese deseo que parecía arrasar todo a su paso con tenerla cerca sin necesidad de besarla?

Tal vez, sea temporal. El Dr. Aurelius dijo que he sufrido muchos traumas, y que la tortura dejo secuelas en mi mente, que soy incapaz de sentir otra cosa que no sea miedo y dolor. Que puede llegar a ser normal en las depresiones por estrés post traumático, porque cada persona es un mundo y no todos reaccionan de la misma manera.

Pero temo que es algo peor, el Presidente Snow me amenazó con lastimar a Katniss, si no hacia lo que le pedía. Reconozco que no fui un buen prisionero al comienzo. Busqué la manera de escapar, encontrar a Katniss (cuando aún no sabía donde ella estaba), y me atraparon en cada intento. Y entonces sucedió cada día, me torturaron y mientras lo hicieron, me inyectaron algo regularmente.

El Presidente Snow habló cosas con los médicos sin importarle que yo estuviera escuchando. Dijo algo sobre destruir al Sinsajo y que yo era clave para lograrlo, también dijo que basándose en eso tenían grandes planes para mí.

Las primeras semanas me atreví a gritarles que no sería una pieza de sus juegos, que jamás les pertenecería. Que no importaba lo que hicieran, mi esposa y los rebeldes iban a derrumbar su castillo de cristal. Le dije que no ganaría esta batalla y que su fin estaba llegando.

Yo pensé regularmente en Katniss hasta poco después de la primera entrevista. Ella era todo en lo que pensaba, mi corazón dolía al estar lejos de ella sin saber que fue de su vida, si estaba bien, mal o si me extrañaba, si los rebeldes eran buenos con ella, o la utilizaban como a mí en el Capitolio.

Pero con el pasar de las semanas la situación cambió.

Yo cambié a medida que pasaba el tiempo, seguí pensando en Katniss, pero no con la misma intensidad y yo era incapaz de entender lo que sucedía. Era como si la estuviera olvidando. No fue hasta que la volví a ver y nos besamos que algunos sentimientos emergieron y la confusión aumentó.

Ojala sea temporal. Tal vez de verdad debería poner empeño en mis citas con el doctor Aurelius, como me pidió Katniss.

* * *

Camino fuera de la habitación perdido en mis confusos pensamientos y contradictorios sentimientos. Hago nota mental de agradecerle a Katniss en cuanto la vea por la ropa. Me parece increíble que me a amé tanto al punto de proponerme casarse conmigo por propia voluntad, y que aún ahora siga a mi lado como si me hubiera convertido en su mundo, porque me dedica palabras tan dulces y llenas de sentimientos, que yo siempre soñé escuchar, porque se comporta tan diferente a la Katniss que recuerdo y porque me besa a cada rato. Ella es más abierta conmigo, y más sentimental que nunca.

Estuvo lejos de mí dos meses. Seguro es eso. Y supongo que también el embarazo tiene su cuota de responsabilidad en cuanto su sensibilidad. Pasa de llorar a reír en segundos.

Un cuerpo choca contra el mío haciéndome caer y en consecuencia en un auto reflejo de autoprotección, arrastro a esa persona conmigo.

Mi cabeza golpea contra el piso y reprimo un grito de dolor y la persona en cuestión cae sobre mí. Cuando abro los ojos me doy cuenta de lo cerca que se encuentran nuestros rostros, y que la chica temerosa que mantiene sus ojos cerrados es Katniss. Sus brazos se encuentran encogidos en mi pecho, y siento una especie de corriente eléctrica por la cercanía. Sí, con el pasar de los días he llegado a sentir cosas muy fuertes. Tal vez sea una seña de que poco o poco, volveré a la normalidad.

-Te tengo. ¿Estás bien, Kat? –Le digo rodeándola con mis brazos por la cintura asegurándome que no le haya pasado nada.

 _¿Se habrá hecho daño?_

-¿Peeta? –Pregunta. Hay algo mal en su voz y en sus ojos entrecerrados. No es hasta unos segundos después que me doy cuenta que llora y gime.

-Parece que estamos destinados a chocarnos y caernos. –Le respondo esperando que ella se ría. –Ya pasó una vez. –Le sonrío para animarla, pero eso parece afectarla más y derramar nuevas lágrimas.

Ella me mira como si quisiera decirme algo, pero desiste. Hacemos contacto visual. Sus sollozos me parten el corazón y no puedo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla. Mi Katniss llorando, despierta sentimientos y emociones en mí que no puedo manejar. Todo es tan confuso, los recuerdos se mezclan con el presente y siento que esta situación ya la viví antes demasiadas veces para llevar la cuenta. Katniss quebrándose y yo consolándola.

-Katniss. No me preocupes así. ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué lloras?

Acaricio su rostro y quito sus lágrimas. Pronto, ella se aleja rechazando el contacto entre molesta y triste.

-¿Sientes alguna molestia por el embarazo? –pregunto tratando de adivinar por dónde viene el problema y tal vez encontrar una solución.

Los cambios de humor son muy comunes en embarazadas, al igual que las molestias.

Me quedo quieto sin mover mi mano de la posición en la que la deje cuando ella se movió. La cierro en puño confundido como nunca.

 _ **¿Qué le sucede a ella? ¿Por qué llora? ¿Por qué verla así me duele tanto? ¿Por qué no me deja tocarla cuando es lo único que deseo hacer ahora? ¿Por qué no la amo como antes? ¿Por qué me dejó solo esta mañana apenas desperté sin decirme a donde iba? ¿Por qué…?**_

Ella se sienta interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, y yo la imito, pero al darse cuenta de esto, se pone de pie para irse. No permitiré que se vaya sin que me diga antes que ocurrió para que acabe en ese estado. Con toda la fuerza tiro de ella y la siento en mi regazo.

-¿De verdad te preocupas por mí? ¿O sientes lástima de la chica que se dio cuenta que te ama porque ya es demasiado tarde? ¿Acaso sientes lastima por la madre de tu hijo? –Pregunta acusándome. Es la primera vez que me levanta la voz dejando salir a la voluble y explosiva Katniss que conocí.

Sin embargo no es eso lo que me paraliza y hace que abra los ojos sorprendido. Ella dijo que me ama como si me acusara de no hacerlo.

-Katniss… –Empiezo.

-No hables. –Me corta antes de que pueda decir algo más. –No pasa nada después de todo nunca te merecí. Debí saberlo, esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

 _¿De qué habla?_

-No sé, ni entiendo de que me hablas. Katniss yo iba a ver al Doctor Aurelius para que me dijera cuales eran los resultados y… detesto verte así. –Termino sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta.

-Entonces no me veas. No quiero tu lástima, tampoco que me veas como si estuviera herida. –Me grita entre sollozos.

 _¿Lástima? ¿Herida?_

-No te veo como si estuvieras herida, o sintiera lástima. –Le explico, porque es la verdad y no entiendo porque actúa así.

-Lo haces todo el tiempo desde que devolviste el beso que te di cuando despertaste. Todo el tiempo estuviste actuando. ¿Por qué, Peeta? ¡¿Por qué, maldición?! –Me grita y zarandea mi cuerpo agarrándome del suéter mientras llora contra mi pecho. -¡¿Por qué ahora que íbamos a formar una familia?!

No tengo idea que pasa. Las actitudes de Katniss me desconciertan.

 _ **¿Cómo puedo actuar un beso? ¿Por qué piensa que únicamente la besaría por lástima? ¿Por qué cree que no me preocupo por ella? ¿Es qué no se lo demostré nunca?**_

En el Capitolio únicamente pensé en su seguridad y más allá de mi preocupación de no saber de ella, me alegré que Snow no pudiera tocarla y torturarla como a mí. En cualquier lugar estaría mejor que el Capitolio. Me sacrifiqué por ella innumerables veces. La cuidé durante las noches, la consolé, incluso en estos días, sentí que no podía dejarla desprotegida y soportando la tristeza sola.

Un impulso repentino es el que me lleva a levantar su rostro y besarla de lleno en los labios.

Lo hemos hecho cientos de veces, se siente distinto, pero no por eso menos intenso o menos importante.

Siempre se siente correcto, mis labios le pertenecen o le pertenecieron, y yo la amaba, o la amo. Eso deja de tener importancia justo ahora, lo único que quiero es seguir besándola. Rodeo su cintura y ella lleva sus brazos a mi cuello, mientras acerca su rostro por completo al mío, mojando mi piel con sus lágrimas, pero correspondiendo mi beso con intensidad y pasión. Recuerdos son los que me inundan mientras nos besamos. Esos recuerdos en los que todavía la amaba con toda mi vida y se lo demostré de mil formas diferentes, y de todos los besos que nos dimos. Recuerdos que inundan mi corazón y todo mi ser.

Sus labios me queman, los besos han dejado de ser suaves caricias para convertirse en algo mucho más intenso, que me hace sentir explotar y dejarme llevar igual que ella.

Nos apartamos con las respiraciones agitadas e intentamos recomponernos, apoyando nuestras frentes en las del otro. He vuelto a llevar mis manos a su rostro y Katniss continua con sus manos en mi cabello, aferrándose a mí. Ha dejado de llorar, pero siento que al beso también la afectó a ella. Cuando abro los ojos veo su rostro ruborizado, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos grises mirándome con una mezcla de emociones diferentes cada segundo, finalmente reacciona y dolor es todo lo que veo en sus facciones.

Mi corazón se encoge de dolor también al notar el suyo. Antes que me dé tiempo para reaccionar ella escapa de mis brazos. Me deja solo y más confundido que nunca.

Necesito respuestas, que me diga que le sucede y me deje ayudarla.

-¡Katniss! ¡No te vayas!

La sigo, pero cuando me levanto ya es tarde, ella avanzó un gran tramo. Corro tras ella intentando detenerla.

-¡Debes cuidarte! Deja de correr.

Llamándola sin parar por los pasillos, pero cuando llega a los ascensores me doy cuenta que es demasiado tarde y no la alcanzaré. Me quedo observándola a la distancia, mientras huyendo de mí entra al ascensor y las puertas metálicas se empiezan a juntar. Unos segundos antes de que eso suceda la veo derrumbarse en el suelo y taparse el rostro con sus manos y cuando las puertas del ascensor se unen, la pierdo de vista.

-Katniss... –Murmuro con tristeza en mi voz, también derrumbándome en el suelo y tapándome el rostro con mis manos, preocupado por ella, porque si hay algo que me destroza es verla llorar y escaparse de esta forma. ¿Qué le sucedió? Por la mañana cuando despertamos ella estaba feliz.

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que alguien me habla, al levantar la mirada me encuentro con una anciana que trabaja como enfermera en el hospital.

-¿Qué hace el pasillo, Señor Mellark? Debería estar en el hospital.

-Yo… es que…

-¿Se perdió? -pregunta comprensiva.

-No. –Contesto. –Acompañé a Katniss hasta aquí. Ella no se sentía bien. Y tengo una cita con el doctor Aurelius.

-Si quiere puedo acompañarlo. Sígame.

Obedezco porque no tengo ánimos para nada. Me pongo de pie y la sigo, no tiene caso quedarme aquí, Katniss no regresará, ella estaba huyendo de algo, o de mí y la conozco lo suficiente para saber lo terca que es, hasta que no se sobreponga, no tendrá contacto con nadie.

* * *

Ingresamos nuevamente al hospital, y ella me guía hasta una puerta y me pide que entre. Abro la puerta con temor de que sea malo que el médico me diga. Presiento que lo es. Porque lo me ocurre no tiene lógica ni para mí.

-¿Tiene solución? –Escucho la voz de mi mentor. –Katniss lo necesita, si no tiene al chico con ella se quebrará irremediablemente y no podrá seguir adelante. Ustedes vieron lo mucho que sufrió con su ausencia estas semanas. Y él la amó desde pequeño, enterarse de lo que lo que realmente le hicieron, supondrá un gran golpe para Peeta también.

-Lo sabemos, Katniss Everdeen no podrá cumplir su papel como Sinsajo sin su prometido; Y Peeta Mellark no podrá ayudarla y servir a la causa si no se recupera. Es esencial hacer algo ahora mismo.

Escucho la voz del hombre, me resulta tan familiar, no es que la haya escuchado siempre, fueron dos veces como mucho. Es el Vigilante en Jefe del Vasallaje, bailo con Katniss durante la fiesta en el Capitolio. Recuerdo que yo se la entregué con desconfianza y mientras yo bailaba con Effie los vigilé a la distancia, Katniss pareció sentir curiosidad por el hombre en cierto momento y a la vez la vi incomoda, la presencia del hombre no le agradó. También fue el que me dijo que me fuera en la sesión privada del Vasallaje. Temblando entro lo más silencioso posible.

 _ **Eso no sonó nada bien.**_

-¿Que debo saber? –Interrumpo al entrar en el salón. Cuatro pares de ojos quedan fijos en mí. -¿Qué me hicieron? ¿Qué es esencial que hagan ahora?

-¡Peeta! Miren a quien tenemos por aquí. ¿Has estado a los arrumacos con la preciosa? –Pregunta pretendiendo bromear.

-¿Por qué supones eso? –Le pregunto. Aún no le perdono el habernos ocultado información esencial y no creo que lo haga nunca realmente.

-Labios rojos hinchados, cabello alborotado, ropa arrugada y fuera de lugar, una mirada sospechosa y mejillas sonrojadas mientras te nombro cada una de las cosas.

Llevo mi mano a los labios y recuerdo la forma en que nos mordimos los labios durante el beso. Me ruborizo más, si es posible. Mi ropa se encuentra arrugada y el cuello de la camisa ella lo desacomodó. Acomodo mi suéter y mi camisa para que no queden fuera de lugar. ¿Hace frío aquí? ¿O soy yo? Me alegro de tener un suéter grueso encima y no el simple uniforme que todos usan en el Distrito Trece.

-¿Con quién más? Katniss es mi esposa. –Le respondo porque no existe otra posibilidad. –No es lo que estás pensado. –Le respondo molesto por la invasión en nuestros asuntos privados. –Tal vez un poco, pero después ella se fue corriendo. ¿Ustedes saben que le pasó? –Pregunto. –Estaba llorando.

Miro a todos y veo a mi psiquiatra anotar algo en la hoja de una carpeta.

-Le afectó lo que le dijimos. –Contesta Beetee.

-Ven, chico. Siéntate. –Me llama mi mentor. –Tenemos algo importante para decirte. Cuando terminemos de explicarte podrás hacer todas las preguntas que quieras.

Temeroso me acerco y tomo asiento al lado de Haymitch. Cada parte de mi cuerpo tiembla al ver las miradas de todos, me miran con pena, hasta dolor y yo temo lo peor.

-¿Me van a decir lo mismo que a Katniss?

-Sí, Peeta. –Me contesta Plutarch. –Sólo espero que tú no huyas. Es importante que tengamos una larga y ardua charla. Tu decisión es esencial en este asunto.

La siguiente hora pasa en un torbellino, me siento en el medio de un tornado viendo como todo a mi alrededor se desmorona. No puedo creer que esté pasando.

Jamás creí posible que alguien me hiciera algo tan cruel.

Robar mi amor por Katniss de esa manera. Quebrar mi alma, mi corazón, mi mente… mis sentimientos puros y sinceros hacia ella.

Pero con la explicación que me dieron todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron, lo que experimenté, las conversaciones, como la distancia que mantuve de Katniss en mi estadía en el Capitolio dejo de afectarme tanto como al principio. Todo.

Snow me convirtió en una pieza de sus juegos personales para destruir a la mujer que amaba ¿o amo? Ya no sé qué pensar, o más bien que sentir. Snow me utilizó para destruir a la persona que me ama, Katniss. Recuerdo sus besos, sus palabras, su dolor, sus lágrimas hace un rato. Y entiendo porque actuó de esa manera. Ella supo la verdad y no lo soportó, escapó de ellos y se cruzó conmigo, descargó su angustia, nos besamos y se fue más destruida que antes. Katniss es muy frágil detrás de esa coraza tras la que se esconde.

Ahora entiendo porque me dijo que sentía lastima por ella, y que la veía como si estuviera herida. Porque pensó que yo no la besaba por amor. Porque me soltó de repente que me ama y después huyó. Ahora me siento culpable por haberla lastimado. Me siento en el deber de buscarla, disculparme, consolarla, decirle como me siento.

-Tiene que haber un error. –Digo al cabo de unos minutos de silencio desesperado. –Dr. Aurelius, eso no puede ser cierto. –Estoy llorando por primera vez en el día, el peso de sus palabras me cayeron de repente y no quiero, ni puedo aceptar aquello. – ¿Cómo Snow me pudo hacer esto? ¿Cómo pudo meterse en mi corazón y mi mente? ¿Cómo pudo arrebatarme lo único seguro que daba por sentado en la vida desde que tengo uso de razón?

-Sé que es duro y que debes sentirte muy confundido, Peeta. –Me contesta. –Es un método de tortura demasiado cruel, que no sólo llega a confundir a la persona, sino que esta siente que le han arrebatado parte de su identidad al bloquear y modificar los sentimientos que formaron parte de su vida, algunos llegan al punto de no saber quiénes son, no sentir empatía por nadie, no darse cuenta quien los quiere o quien no, y aprovechan eso para utilizarlo, para que el sujeto se ponga de su lado.

-¿Es eso lo que me sucede?

-No, usted tiene claro cuál es su lugar, siente empatía por las personas. Hubieran necesitado muchas semanas más y dosis más altas para que usted llegara a ese punto, si es que sobrevivía. Porque de haber estado más tiempo a manos de ellos habría muerto.

-¿Entonces? ¿Mis sentimientos por Katniss quedaron afectados? ¿O hay algo más?

-Por lo que usted me ha dicho todo apunta a ello. Tendríamos que seguir con la terapia y usted debería empezar a tener contacto con el exterior para determinar hasta qué nivel lo afectaron.

-Es por eso que no me siento igual con Katniss, por Snow, por el bloqueo, soy incapaz de sentirme como antes al estar con ella.

Sigo llorando. Haymitch pasa un brazo por mis hombros e intenta consolarme.

-Snow nos arruinó la vida. –Grito. -¡¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?! ¡Me cambio! ¡Me convirtió en una pieza de sus juegos, destinada a destruirla!

Digo miles de cosas más, siento que estoy enloqueciendo. No puede ser verdad. ¿Cómo pude permitir que pasara?

-Peeta, cálmate. –Dice mi mentor.

-¿Qué me calme? ¡¿Me estás pidiendo que me calme, Haymitch?! –Me desprendo de su brazo y me levanto. –No puedo calmarme. Snow me destruyó de todas las maneras posibles. Fui a los juegos. Perdí mi pierna. Hubiera muerto de no ser por Katniss. Vi a personas morir frente a mis ojos. Volví a la arena para el Vasallaje. Me secuestraron, me torturaron. Me mantuvieron lejos de Katniss, amenazándome con matarla si no hacia lo que me pedían, en las noches me dormía rogando porque ella estuviera a salvo, que los rebeldes ganarán y el Capitolio no pudiera tocarla. Mientras me amenazaban me inyectaban una sustancia que no sabía qué objetivo tenía, y me obligaban a ver imagen de ella de mí alteradas y reales, que empezaron a cambiar todo en mi mente. Bombardearon el Distrito Doce. Mataron a mi familia y mis amigos. Vi como torturaron a todas los prisioneros y como mataron a Portia y los avox sabiendo lo mucho que me afectaría. Me convirtieron en algo que no soy, o mejor dicho no era ¿todo para qué? Para lastimar a Katniss, para destruir al Sinsajo. ¡¿Y aún así me pides que me calme?! No puedo, Haymitch. Debo buscarla… Necesito estar con ella y...

…Nuestro bebé.

Pero no puedo dejar en evidencia que se existencia de mi bebé, se lo prometí a Katniss.

Me encamino a la puerta, pero la voz de Haymitch me detiene en seco.

-Ella no querrá verte. Dale tiempo. Se le pasará. Pero ahora necesita estar sola. Sabes lo terca que es, si vas a buscarla ahora pensará que sientes lástima por su situación y eso la herirá aún más.

Tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero siento que no puedo dejarla sola. Yo también me siento mal por todo esto. La necesito. Ella es lo único que me queda de mi antigua vida. La única persona que consigue que no me vuelva loco por completo.

-Peeta por favor, vuelve con nosotros. –Pide Beetee. –Volverá cuando esté preparada. Lo mejor es darle tiempo para que reflexione y asimile todo, igual que tú.

-¿No entienden que no podemos estar separados? No puedo dejarla sola, y tengo miedo de que comenta una locura. La conozco. Me casé con ella. Me destrozó verla llorando y huyendo de mí. Por favor. Necesito asegurarme de que está físicamente bien al menos.

Miro a Haymitch esperando que entre todos él entienda mi dolor y preocupación. Él sabe cuales son mis sentimientos por ella desde hace más de un año.

-Lo siento, Peeta. No puedo ceder en esto. La distancia al menos por hoy les hará bien a ambos, necesitan pensar en frío. No te preocupes por Katniss, yo la vigilaré.

Mi mentor me toma con fuerza del brazo para impedir que me vaya y yo acabo obedeciendo a pesar de que mi impulso es ir a verla.

Me tiro al suelo en la pared más cercana a la mesa. Sollozando y derramando lágrimas. Esto es demasiado para mí. Yo nunca quise pertenecerles, no quise que me cambiaran, pero el Capitolio dejo marcas en todo mi cuerpo y mi mente.

-Díganme que esto tiene solución. –Les pido mirándolos borrosamente a causa de mi estado. –Asegúrenme que volveré a ser el chico que solía ser. El fuerte y positivo que amaba a Katniss con toda su alma y su corazón. No quiero que me cambien, quiero volver a ser yo mismo. Díganme que hay una forma de revertir lo que me hicieron.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? –Pregunta Plutarch.

Asiento mirándolo esperanzado.

-Bien. Eso facilita las cosas. –Después se dirige al doctor. -¿Cree que haya algo que se pueda hacer por el momento?

-Debemos extraerle todo el veneno cuanto antes. Drenar su sangre y limpiársela. No debe quedar ni un litro de esa sustancia en su sangre. Es el primer paso para su recuperación hasta que sepamos qué hacer para tratarlo.

-¿Eso será peligroso? –Pregunta Haymitch preocupado.

-Puede traer consecuencias, sufrir hemorragias, o perder demasiada sangre durante el proceso. Es riesgoso. Pero si pretendemos que vuelva a ser el mismo, es necesario. Seguramente la primera vez todavía quedará veneno en su sistema, y tendremos que repetir el procedimiento varias veces cada cierto tiempo hasta que no quede nada. Porque de otra forma estaríamos poniendo su vida al límite. No sabemos qué cantidad le han inyectado con exactitud y el señor Mellark perdió la cuenta después de una semana, aunque es evidente que con el pasar de los días han ido aumentando las dosis suministradas. Su deterioro fue muy notable en la última entrevista.

Empiezan a discutir y hablar de cosas que no entiendo sobre medicina, veneno, extracción de sangre, pruebas, drenaje, desintoxicación, riesgos, problemas secundarios, espías infiltrados en el Capitolio, documentos privados que probablemente puedan conseguir. Mientras yo sólo deseo que esta pesadilla acabe.

-Hagan lo que sea necesario, no me importan los riesgos mientras vuelva a ser yo mismo.

Por mi familia. Por Katniss, yo y nuestro hijo.

Me pongo de pie y me encamino a la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas, muchacho? –Me pregunta Haymitch.

-No lo sé. A caminar por ahí. Necesito pensar.

-No salgas del hospital solo, te perderías. –Me recomienda Beetee.

-Quiero a Katniss. –Respondo. -¿Dónde se encuentra su… compartimento? –Tratando de hacer memoria de cómo llegué hasta allí cuando me contó sobre el bebé, pero es muy fácil perderse en este lugar.

-No creo que esté en el compartimento de su familia. –Agrega Plutarch.

-¿Cómo?

-Ella busca otros escondites. –Me explica. –Durante tu ausencia no quería que nadie la encontrara. Sufrió un estado depresivo muy grave, al igual que Finnick, aún no están recuperados. Pero se acompañaron y se ayudaron mutuamente. Prácticamente hacían todo juntos y eso los ayudó a sobrellevar sus situaciones un poco. Pasaban mucho tiempo en el hospital sedados por sus propias crisis. Finnick prefería encerrarse en su compartimento cuando estaba mal, era fácil de ubicar, pero Katniss buscaba escondites en los pisos inferiores, y a veces nos pasábamos horas buscándola pensando que le había pasado algo, hasta que Finnick y Prim la encontraron en una oportunidad en un armario de limpieza.

-¿Armario de limpieza?

-Sí, uno que ya no es frecuentado por nadie, excepto por ella. Se siente mejor allí, así que no se lo prohibimos.

-Llévenme con ella. Necesitamos hablar.

-No es buena idea. –De nuevo es Haymitch quien habla. –Peeta, Katniss está destrozada ahora mismo. En serio, ella lo que necesita es tiempo.

-Ella me necesita a mí. Yo sé como calmarla, lo vengo haciendo desde hace un año.

-Tú y Katniss son igual de tercos. –Comenta a nadie en particular. –Hace una pausa. –Te equivocas, necesita al viejo tú. El nuevo la lastimará si va ahora mismo a buscarla. Deja que se calme, reflexione y cuando esté preparada para enfrentar la realidad vendrá a buscarte. Es terca, pero verás que entrará en razón. Katniss te ama, no te dejará solo ahora después de lo mucho que ha luchado para que estés aquí.

Sus palabras me duelen mucho más, porque tiene razón en todo y replicarle no sirve de nada. Tendré que resignarme a esperar a quiera hablarme y verme.

-Está bien. Entonces, quiero ver a Finnick.

-Lo iré a buscar. –Dice mi mentor. –Ve a tu habitación. Lo enviaré allí.

Hago lo que me pide, cuando me siento en el diván en el que Katniss ha pasado noches enteras cuidándome, se me vienen a la mente recuerdos, de Katniss susurrando mi nombre en sueños y murmurando frases por lo bajo que me tomaba un buen rato comprender, que venían de pesadillas.

" **No me dejes."**

" **Quédate conmigo."**

" **No le hagas daño."**

" **Te amo."**

 _¿Por qué nos debe pasar esto justo ahora?_

Mi "antiguo yo" se sentiría completo y realizado al escuchar que ella lo ama, porque siempre lo esperó y lo soñó. El "nuevo yo" se siente confundido en pleno conflicto y dolido, porque quiere volver a ser como antes.

No puedo dejar que Snow gané esta batalla. De algún modo tengo que conseguir ser más fuerte que el presidente y todo lo que me hizo; y confiar en que los especialistas del Distrito Trece podrán encontrar una solución.

La promesa de que no tocaría a Katniss no la cumplió. Él encontró su punto débil, la pequeña grieta de su alma, yo; y me utilizo como un medio para derribarla. Y lo consiguió, ahora mismo debe estar muy satisfecho con el resultado.

Me recuesto entre las sabanas y almohadas que tienen su esencia pensando en todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, en lo mucho que sufrimos y seguimos sufriendo. Y como parece que nunca acaba nuestro calvario.

-Lo siento, Katniss. Volveré a ti, de algún modo lo conseguiré.

Prometo esperando poder decirle esas palabras personalmente porque es lo que siento y ella está muy equivocada. Nunca podría sentir lástima por ella.


	43. CAPÍTULO 34: INTENTO DE SUICIDIO

_**ESTADO: NUEVO**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 34: INTENTO DE SUICIDIO**

 **POV FINNICK**

* * *

Después de hablar con Haymitch y Peeta me dispongo a buscar a Katniss, yo sé dónde encontrarla. Después de saber la situación. No creo que ella quiera escuchar a nadie más. No dejó que Haymitch la acompañara, mucho menos Peeta, por lo que debo hacerlo yo. Llevo una linterna en mi mano izquierda para iluminar las zonas sin iluminación de la zona más profunda del Distrito Trece y la derecha el intercomunicador que me dio Haymitch. Dijo que me llamaría en veinte minutos si no lo hacía yo primero para darle noticias.

Annie entendió cuando le conté que Katniss estaba perdida desde hace horas y me dejo ir. Ella dijo que aprovecharía a dormir mientras tanto.

-Espero que no hayas cometido una locura, Chica En Llamas. –Murmuro. –Peeta se está muriendo de preocupación.

Peeta puede estar confundido, pero no luce como un hombre completamente desentendido de su mujer. Aún puedo ver en él que le preocupa y quiere a Katniss más que a nadie. El dolor en su mirada era el de una persona que le han arrebatado algo esencial en su vida y que era consciente de esa perdida. Él confesó que tiene miedo de perderla y perderse a él mismo. Peeta la necesita. Y ella a él.

El Presidente Snow también tendrá que pagar por el daño que les está provocando a dos jóvenes que solo tienen la culpa de haber ido a los juegos y luchar por sobrevivir como podían. La rebelión se venía desarrollando desde hace décadas antes de que llegarán ellos y hay personas más importantes involucradas. ¿Por qué quiere destruir las vidas de dos personas que no tienen relevancia política de esta forma? Peeta y Katniss fueron simples instrumentos de personas como Coin. ¿Es que Snow no lo ve? No gana nada destruyendo al "Sinsajo" ahora, es demasiado tarde para dar un paso atrás en esta guerra, con los trágicos amantes, o sin ellos las cosas seguirán igual. Pero a pesar de eso, tocó a Peeta.

Torturar y manipular las mentes de las personas es un truco demasiado sucio. En secreto, Haymitch me dijo que decidieron experimentar sobre su cuerpo, que en apariencia es uno de los primeros desafortunados en experimentar los efectos. Lo utilizaron como ratón de laboratorio con esta nueva fórmula perfeccionada. Aún sabiendo que podían matarlo en el proceso.

Golpeo la puerta del armario donde siempre se esconde Katniss últimamente, pero no hay respuesta ni siquiera cuando la llamo.

-Katniss. Todos están preocupados por ti. Si estás ahí, dame cualquier señal. Si no lo haces, entraré de todas formas.

Nada…

-Preciosa… -Digo utilizando el apodo de Haymitch que generalmente suele irritar a Katniss en cuanto Haymitch lo pronuncia. Me la imagino diciéndome que me callé y deje de llamarla igual que su mentor, pero no recibo respuesta.

Opto por entrar, cuando lo hago veo a Katniss inconsciente en el suelo, me tiro al suelo rápidamente, me acerco a su rostro para comprobar que respira y sus signos vitales están bien. Como hice con Peeta en la arena. Sus pulsaciones no son normales. Ilumino el lugar con la linterna, incluyendo su cuerpo.

Me pregunto si se habrá desmayado o quedado dormida, hasta veo un charco de sangre en el suelo, a la altura de su brazo, ella tiene un corte allí y algo de vidrio a su lado manchado de rojo.

-¡¿Qué hiciste, Everdeen?!

La tomo de los hombros esperando que responda al contacto pero no lo hace.

Desesperarme no sirve. Debo llevarla al hospital ahora mismo.

Espero que Haymitch responda.

-Hola, chico ¿la encontraste?

-Haymitch ella intentó matarse, está inconsciente. Avisa al hospital que voy en camino, que estén preparados para atenderla.

Y corto la comunicación sin esperar su respuesta, no es tiempo de hablar.

La cargo en brazos y esperando llegar pronto.

Haymitch y un par de médicos me reciben fuera del hospital, con una camilla, con sumo cuidado la acuesto allí y rápidamente se la llevan dentro.

Haymitch se acerca rápidamente.

-¿Qué hizo? –su voz suena estrangulada.

-Se cortó el brazo con los restos de una botella.

-Es mi culpa, yo la dejé marchar sola. Debí mantenerla vigilada y no dejarla marchar.

Su mentor está al borde de las lágrimas, algo insólito en Haymitch

-Es culpa del Presidente. Encontró como destruirla, pero no vamos a permitir que se la lleve. ¿Quién la va a atender?

-Su madre. Le avisé y ella se ofreció de inmediato por supuesto. Ve con ella y cuéntale lo que sucedió.

La señora Everdeen está destrozada pero trata de mantener la cordura por su hija. Se acerca a mí en cuanto me ve fuera de la sala de urgencias.

-Lo siento –me disculpo por no haberla podido cuidar como se lo prometí hace unas semanas.

-¿Qué le sucedió?

-Sólo fui a buscarla a su escondite de siempre, no me contestó y entré y la vi así en un pequeño charco de sangre, con una botella rota al lado. Y todo a su alrededor desordenado y tirado. No es difícil imaginar que reaccionó agresivamente al enterarse de la verdad. Pero después intento matarse con lo que tenía a mano. Ese corte no fue accidental. No respondió a ningún estimulo. La traje de inmediato.

-Hiciste bien. La vamos a tratar. Les informaremos cualquier avance. Gracias, Finnick.

Después entra a la sala, dejándome solo y por unos segundos puedo ver a los médicos reanimándola y poniéndole una mascarilla. Vuelvo con Haymitch que está sentado en las sillas de la sala de espera.

-Debí impedirle salir. Supuse que en su estado ella no haría algo así, pero me equivoqué. Peeta no me lo va a perdonar, yo le dije que no la siguiera y le diera su espacio.

-¿Peeta quería seguirla?

-Sí, apenas escuchó lo que Snow le hizo sin muchos detalles, ya quería salir a buscarla. Se lo impedimos y le pedimos que se quedara discutiera con nosotros el procedimiento a seguir. Se quedó porque le prometí que la cuidaría.

Lo entendería si se enojara con Haymitch. Pero no es eso lo que quiero discutir.

-¿Crees que haya una parte del él que aún la ama?

-Evidentemente, si. Pero esa parte contrapone con la que insertó Snow y está muy confundido. Pero no veo a Peeta como alguien desinteresado hacia Katniss. Aún la quiere y es evidente que la desea como mujer. Creo que el plan de Snow no funcionó como quería. Cuanto más tiempo pasan juntos, más fuerte se vuelve su vínculo, más dependientes se vuelven entre sí. Fracasó en el intento de separarlos.

-Tal vez no todo salió según sus planes con Peeta, tal vez él espiritualmente haya sido más fuerte que cualquier veneno y tratamiento de lavado de cerebro. ¿Pero qué hay de Katniss? Haymitch ella intentó matarse porque siente que no puede vivir sin el amor de Peeta, y seguramente piensa que viviendo, le arruina la vida a las personas que la rodean, siempre se queja de eso abiertamente. Tal vez el plan de Snow funcione y Katniss se aleje de Peeta, si sale bien parada de esto.

-En ese caso, debemos hacer que entre en razón. Ella aprecia mucho tus opiniones, haz que entienda que no se debe rendir. No existen muchas personas que Katniss escuche.

-Lo intentaré. ¿Qué le diremos a Peeta?

-Nada por ahora. Además, lo sedaron.

-¿De nuevo?

-Después que te fuiste, se alteró demasiado, entró en una crisis de pánico y lo noquearon con drogas.

De hecho, lucía muy mal cuando hablé con él.

Pobre Peeta, no sé cuánto dolor sea capaz de soportar. Espero que cuando despierte, Katniss esté fuera de peligro.

-Iré a ver a Annie.

-¿Por qué ahora?

-Ella me dijo que fuera a verla en cuanto encontrará a Katniss. Vuelvo enseguida, Haymitch.

Annie está leyendo un libro cuando entro. Eso siempre la ayuda a desconectar de los problemas, es como una terapia para ella, nuestra biblioteca en el Distrito Cuatro está repleta de libros que yo traía del Capitolio durante mis estadías allí. Yo le traje algunos que tienen aquí y como está obligada a hacer reposo no hay mucho que pueda hacer para ocupar su tiempo.

-Sirenita, ya llegué. –Ella levanta la vista de las páginas y me sonríe. No ha sonreído mucho, y por eso me sorprendo. -¿Pasó algo bueno?

-Los doctores creen que nuestro bebé estará bien. Pronto harán nuevos estudios.

-Esa es una excelente noticia. ¿Cuándo?

Me siento a su lado y tomo su mano entre la mía.

-En dos días. Algo te pasa… -considera al examinar mi rostro. -¿Encontraste a Katniss? ¿Está bien?

-Ella intentó matarse. No estuvimos con ella para evitarlo.

-Oh, no. Eso es horrible.

Ella fija su vista al frente repentinamente asustada y yo me arrepiento de haber hablado. Cierra los ojos y me siento a su lado para abrazarla.

-Amor, tranquila. No creí que eso te afectaría tanto.

Pero ella no me escucha.

-¡Es una serpiente! ¡Maldito! Peeta… pobre Peeta…

Ella empieza a temblar y yo la abrazo más con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. ¿Ella sabe lo que le hicieron a Peeta? Entonces no fue lo de Katniss lo que la afectó, fueron los recuerdos. ¿Pero qué recuerdos?

-Annie ¿tú lo sabes? ¿Lo viste? ¿Viste como lo torturaron?

Ella asiente.

-¿Snow te obligó a ver algo?

De nuevo asiente.

-Peeta no la ama ya ¿verdad? Por eso Katniss hizo eso. Snow es un ser despreciable. No merece vivir. Él… nos arruinó la vida… a todos.

Annie esconde su cabeza en mi pecho y empieza a llorar.

-Me aseguraré de que pague todo el daño que te ha causado, me ha causado y que nos causó a todos. Te lo prometo. Lamentablemente, lo consiguió. Peeta ya no se siente igual con ella. Pero si Katniss se recupera, podrán salir adelante, estoy seguro de ello. Peeta es muy fuerte y quiere tratarse sin importar cuán peligroso sea. Yo haría lo mismo de estar en su lugar.

¿Cómo Peeta podría renunciar a la persona que amó, adoró y cuido toda su vida? ¿Cómo podría renunciar al amor incondicional que siempre le tuvo hasta que Snow se metió donde no le correspondía? No puede rendirse sin luchar, porque sin Katniss no le queda nada, porque le arrebató lo que más le importaba, ser él mismo. Y lo entiendo, porque yo también la amo a Annie de la misma forma.

-¿Katniss está mejor? –dice cuando se tranquiliza.

-No lo sé, la están atendiendo, pero creo que saldrá de esta. Iré a preguntar en un rato.

-¿Peeta lo sabe?

-Debes decírselo. Debe saberlo.

-Es imposible, lo noquearon con drogas hace una hora por lo alterado que estaba. Cuando nos hacen eso, dormimos a la fuerza un día como mínimo, según la cantidad que nos inyecten puede variar. Yo lo sé por experiencia. Pero le diré cuando despierte, tal vez sea mejor. Tal vez pueda darle buenas noticias para mañana. Odiaría verlo sufrir nuevamente.

-Tú siempre te preocupas por los demás, más que de ti mismo. Nunca te victimizaste ni una vez, y eso que tuviste razones de sobra. Lo que Snow te obligaba a hacer no tiene perdón. El abuso, la humillación, la explotación, las amenazas al que te sometió por una década. Pero nunca bajaste los brazos. Lo hiciste por mí, por tu familia y tus amigos. Eres tan fuerte, desinteresado y bueno. Yo no hubiera podido con todo eso.

-Soy lo que soy, por ti. Eres mi fuerza y mi esperanza, mientras te tenga a ti, no necesitaré nada más. Perdí a todos de una forma u otra, -tomo su rostro entre mis manos –pero tú siempre fuiste mi única constante. Y ahora que te recuperé y tenemos una nueva oportunidad de ser padres, no me rendiré hasta que tú y yo podamos tener una vida feliz y normal como la que siempre soñamos. Tal vez hasta por fin podamos casarnos. Sólo lucha un poquito más, Sirenita. Sé fuerte por mí, y te prometo que cuando la guerra acabe, el sol brillará nuevamente para nosotros. Aún falta, pero ya estoy empezando a ver algunos rayos intentando atravesar la nubes del cielo tormentoso. Cuando salga el sol y el cielo se despeje por completo, veremos la vida de otra forma y podremos planificar por primera vez nuestro futuro juntos, en vez de vivir el día al día sin esperanzas de un mañana.

-¿Y me seguirás amando?

-Cada día de mi vida.

-Eso es suficiente. –Contesta Annie.

Después de darle un breve beso le pido que se recueste y ella obedece, porque eso le pidieron los doctores también, pero ella estaba bastante preocupada por Katniss cuando le comenté que debía ir a buscarla urgente por algo que había pasado.

-¿Estás cómoda? Digo acomodando las almohadas de forma que ella pueda está un poco levantada pero no en exceso.

-Sí. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? Agradezco todo el tiempo que me dedicas, pero Peeta también se volvió mi amigo en el cautiverio, cuídalo, apoya a Katniss y traten de sacarlo del profundo pozo en el que está sumido como me sacaste a mí una vez, a veces tiendo a pensar que tú tienes un don especial para ayudar a las personas que sientes que merecen una mano amiga, a superar todos sus problemas.

-¿Ahora tú crees que Peeta lo superará?

-Yo también estuve en mismo pozo que él, incapaz de sentir nada más que miedo, terror y autocompasión por mí misma, así que lo entiendo. Me trajiste de regreso a la superficie con tu amor y paciencia. Te tomó meses, o tal vez años, pero volví a ser yo. Snow no pudo cambiarme del todo, quería que yo te odiará por lo que me hiciste sin querer o que muriera. En cualquiera de las dos opciones hubieras quedado destruido. Haz que Katniss lo entienda, el amor de ellos merece una segunda oportunidad y pero esta vez que sea para siempre. Por todo lo que me dijiste en este tiempo y lo que yo vi en el Capitolio, es evidente que no pudo borrar por completo el amor que él sentía por ella. Su mente es un pozo profundo ahora mismo, pero debemos encontrar la forma de rescatarlo. Y él estará bien.

Sonrío y beso su frente.

-¿Ves lo que digo? Eres perfecta –acaricio su cabello, y lo aliso mientras lo alejo de su rostro, sus mejillas se colorean y sonríe. Este tiempo juntos, nos hizo bien a ambos. No necesito ningún psiquiatra, si la tengo a ella para curar mis penas. –Siempre estás presente cuando alguien necesita ayuda. Tu sensibilidad siempre me ha contagiado y me ha hecho una mejor persona en este mundo lleno de maldad e injusticias. Te aseguro que no abandonaré a Peeta y Katniss ahora. Katniss es muy terca, pero no dejaremos que se rinda, yo he sido testigo de todo lo que ha sufrido por él. Este truco de Snow fue un golpe duro para ella, pero espero que pueda seguir manteniendo las esperanzas cuando escuche a Peeta y entienda que también él está sufriendo. Ella se sintió humillada porque creyó que toda la atención que le dio Peeta fue fingida, se lo echó en cara y Peeta se sintió muy mal.

-¡No puede pensar eso!

-Es lo que piensa.

-No tiene ninguna lógica. Peeta jamás haría algo así.

-Ella se guía por impulsos. Lamentablemente ella no ve a Peeta como realmente es. No piensa porque está dolida y no logra más allá de eso.

-En ese caso, espero que reaccione pronto.

También yo. Aunque ahora lo esencial es que se recupere.

-¿Te irás ahora?

-No, si quieres me quedo contigo hasta que te duermas.

Ella acepta me recuesto a un costado de la cama con mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Estoy harta de dormir y no poder moverme por la habitación por cuenta propia.

-Lo imagino. Pero no puedes hacer otra cosa. Será por poco tiempo ¿sí?

-Nos darán un compartimento para nosotros y nuestro bebé en cuanto salgas del hospital y te sentirás mucho más cómoda. Dejaré que le des todo el toque hogareño que quieras. Ahora descansa, amor. Lo necesitas.

Rodeo su cintura con un brazo y tomo derecha entre las mía. Sus ojos se empiezan a cerrar lentamente a causa de la medicación que le pasan por vía intravenosa periódicamente. Le canto una canción de nuestro distrito para que se relaje y eso la adormece más rápidamente. A pesar de su postura derecha y boca arriba que le recomendaron los doctores, su cabeza cae de costado pegada a la mía. Depositando un último beso en sus labios murmuro contra ellos.

-Te amo, Sirenita. Estás a salvo conmigo, nadie te volverá a lastimar.

Pero ella no responde, es una buena señal de que ya se durmió como le han pedido Sonrío y cierro los ojos unos minutos solo para disfrutar de su cercanía. Es en momentos como este que me doy cuenta cuanto la extrañaba y necesitaba. Y la calma que me brinda simplemente estando a mi lado. Hace meses que no me sentía tan tranquilo.

Me permito quedarme unos minutos más con ella, antes de salir para saber si hay noticias nuevas. No puedo evitar sentirme responsable por lo que le pasó a Katniss, el corte parecía reciente, no daba la apariencia que llevara horas o en caso contrario se hubiera desangrado más teniendo en cuenta la profundidad aparente y largo del corte, tal vez hasta estaba cortándose mientras hablábamos. Fue un error quedarme a escuchar sus explicaciones, en vez de ir tras ella. Lo único seguro es que Peeta no perdonará a Haymitch cuando se entere de lo sucedido.


	44. CAPÍTULO 35: PESADILLA

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 35: PESADILLAS**

 **POV FINNICK**

Los doctores creen que Peeta despertará en pocas horas, siguiendo el consejo de Annie, decidí ser yo quien le dará la noticia. Peeta reaccionaría violentamente si se enterara por boca de Haymitch, Plutarch, o Beetee. De todas formas me dieron una jeringa con la droga que no pienso usar nuevamente en él, ya fue suficiente para un día y seguramente se irá corriendo para ver a Katniss. Sí, es preferible que esté en mi poder. Sí, Annie estuviera en el lugar de Katniss ahora mismo no me gustaría que me sedaran. Pedí quedarme a solas con él sin que nadie nos espiara.

Peeta duerme boca arriba y le pasan el suero con la medicación que debería haber tomado de forma oral por intravenosa. A diferencia de Katniss no suele moverse cuando duerme. Sentado en una silla a su lado, controlo que la bolsa de suero no se vacíe.

Peeta luce mejor que días atrás, ha ganado algo de peso, y los moretones y cicatrices de cortes ya no son tan notorios como antes, gracias a una pomada de uso estético que las enfermeras le aplican cada día. Eso significa, que fueron órdenes de Coin, y para desgracia de Katniss también significa que la presidenta va a querer que viaje por todo Panem a grabar propos y que lo quiere completamente sano y embellecido para entonces, porque las cámaras no pueden captarlo en el estado que llegó. El Distrito Trece no gastaría una fortuna en un tratamiento estético por caridad, en eso hasta la gente del Capitolio es más generosa.

Esto está demorando, debió hacer despertado ya. Han pasado más de treinta y seis horas desde que lo sedaron.

Su corazón está funcionando bien, y su respiración es correcta, al igual que su nivel de oxigenación. ¿Por qué no despierta? ¿Tanto le han inyectado?

-Peeta, es hora de que despiertes. Katniss te necesita, está muy grave. Por favor, vuelve.

Digo en voz alta, esperando que alguna parte de su cerebro almacene esa información.

Aún no sabemos cómo quedará ella y su bebé. Tuvo una hemorragia también, y están tratando de hacer todo lo posible porque conserve el embarazo. Al igual que Annie, Katniss también corre el riesgo de perder a su bebé, estaba pasando por muchas situaciones que la superaban aún antes de saber de su embarazo, hizo esfuerzos que no debía en su estado, el hecho de haberse intentando suicidar, perdiendo gran cantidad de sangre y sus problemas de salud médicos, como la anemia y la desnutrición que sufrió cuando era más pequeña. Todo contribuyó a que este embarazo se convierta en un peligro para el bebé y para ella.

-No puedes dejarla sola ahora.

Al final de la noche estoy demasiado cansado, los doctores vienen a chequearlo y le cambian la bolsa de suero por una segunda. Ocupo la cama vacía de al lado, durante esa noche y antes de darme cuenta me quedo dormido.

 **POV PEETA**

Llego a la pradera del Distrito Doce silenciosamente para que Katniss no me note. Ella me llamó para que nos reuniéramos una hora antes y vine de inmediato.

Veo una figura parada mirando lejos…

-Katniss…

Murmuro, pensando en ella es la única mujer que amé y amaré por el resto de mi vida, mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos.

Me detengo frente a ella, sintiendo mi corazón latiendo fuerte como cada vez que la veo y la escucho. Pero mi corazón se rompe al verla llorando.

-¿Mi amor? ¿Qué pasó?

Ella levanta mirada, su vestido blanco está manchado con sangre, se maquillo para la cita pero estuvo llorando mucho y se le corrió todo el maquillaje.

Intento acercarme a ella pero se aleja.

-¿Kat? ¿Cómo te lastimaste?

Katniss me mira temerosa y dolida y cae al suelo, pero alcanzo a atraparla, quedando ella entre mis brazos, pero ya no tiene fuerzas para apartarme.

-Perdí todo. Te perdí a ti, perdí tu amor y a nuestro hijo. No valía la pena vivir.

-Yo estoy aquí, amor.

-No es suficiente. Ya no me amas.

-¡Si, te amo!

-Mientes, siempre fuiste muy bueno convenciendo a gente de cosas que no son.

-Pero, jamás te mentiría a ti.

Ahora estoy gritando y llorando. ¿Cómo puede decir que no la amo si ella es mi vida?

-Sí, lo haces. ¡Vete! Sigue tu vida sin mí, estoy segura que quieres eso.

-¡Tú eres mi vida! Tú y nuestro bebé. No me iré, no los dejaré. No quiero hacerlo. Te llevaré al hospital y te curarán, salvaran a nuestro hijo. Y todo estará bien.

-Es demasiado tarde, no hay vuelta atrás, lo perdí, perdí lo único que me quedaba de ti.

Levanto su vestido y veo toda la sangre que se derrama por sus piernas y su vientre. Cierro los ojos aterrado. No quiero perderlos, la hemorragia es muy grande, el bebé está muerto y el amor de mi vida está agonizando.

-Katniss… -mi voz suena estrangulada, no existe consuelo para mí.

-Te amo, Peeta. Pero esto es lo mejor.

-Yo también te amo, no me dejes.

Katniss niega con la cabeza con sus últimas fuerzas.

-Lo siento. No quería dejarte, no quería que Snow te lastimara como lo hizo. Todo es mi culpa, es justo que pague por ello.

Llevo mis manos a su rostro, y es cuando me doy cuenta que mis manos se mancharon con su sangre.

-¡¿Me citaste para abandonarme?!

-Te cite… para despedirme. Quería verte una última vez.

-Me estás matando, Katniss. Si mueres, yo te seguiré. Si dices amarme tanto, por favor resiste. No podré soportarlo.

Katniss acaricia mi rostro con su mano quitando mis lágrimas.

Borro la distancia entre nuestros labios, intentando retenerla junto a mí tanto como sea posible, sosteniendo su mano para no abandone mi rostro. Besándola para demostrarle que aún la quiero, ella me responde el beso débilmente y sé que no le queda mucho tiempo.

Veo que en su mano derecha tiene unas bayas… con esas casi nos suicidamos en una ocasión.

-Lo siento –se disculpa nuevamente.

-¡No lo hagas! –Ella se traga algunas, se queda mirándome mientras se va yendo lentamente, hasta cerrar los ojos para siempre.

Mientras veo el cuerpo inerte de ella entre mis brazos, me siento desconsolado. Yo también perdí todo incluyéndola a ella y nuestro hijo.

Recuerdo lo que nos prometimos en la primera arena. Juntos. Si uno moría, el otro lo seguiría.

-¿Juntos? –digo tomando las bayas que ella no alcanzó a tragarse. –No te vayas sin mí, te lo ruego.

Después de un corto beso en sus labios, llevo las bayas a mi boca, me aseguro de masticarlas y las trago. El pecho se me empieza a cerrar impidiéndome respirar, poco después me siento mareado por la falta de oxigeno. Lo último que alcanzo a ver es el rostro de Katniss cuando colapso al lado de suyo. Antes de perder la consciencia la abrazo y acaricio la trenza perfectamente hecha de su cabello

Como si tratara de una bendición agradezco que la muerte venga a buscarme justo ahora. No puedo vivir sin Katniss a mi lado.

 _ **Se acabó. Nos veremos pronto, cariño.**_

Pienso justo antes de que la oscuridad sea todo lo que veo y siento.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Katnissssss! ¡Nooo!

Me despierto gritando y humedo por el sudor y el rostro hinchado por las lagrimas.

Me siento de repente y miro a mí alrededor buscándola.

Estoy en una habitación blanca, acostado en una cama, un escenario completamente distinto al que recuerdo. No estoy en una pradera, tampoco cubierto de sangre.

¿Qué fue esa pesadilla?

Hay un bulto en la cama de al lado, pero no lo reconozco. No es una mujer, no es Katniss. Me siento desilusionado. Cada día que tenía una pesadilla, Katniss despertaba para consolarme por lo aterrado que me sentía. ¿Por qué no está conmigo durmiendo pegada a mi cuerpo como de costumbre? El no verla aumenta el miedo por mi pesadilla. El chico se sienta en la cama adormilado y se gira a mirarme.

-¿Una pesadilla, Chico del Pan? Yo también suelo tenerlas.

Me cuesta centrar mi vista en él a causa del terror que aún me atormenta y las lagrimas.

-¿Finnick? ¿Te desperté?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Se supone que debía cuidarte y me quedé dormido.

-¿Cuidarme? Eso siempre lo hace Katniss.

La expresión de Finnick se descompone y no puede ocultar el dolor que siente.

-¿Qué pasó con ella?

-¿Recuerdas que pasó antes de que te noquearan?

Intento hacer memoria y no me viene nada a la mente. Niego con la cabeza.

-Entonces no puedo decírtelo aún. ¿Quieres tomar agua?

-No, quiero que me digas como está Katniss.

-Todo a su tiempo, Peeta, has estado casi dos días inconsciente, deberías comer y beber algo antes de ponerte a pensar.

-¿Dos días? –tanto tiempo pasó sin que yo supiera.

-Si, por eso trata de tomarte las cosas con calma. De veras eres silencioso y tranquilo aún con tus pesadillas, si no hubiera sido por tus gritos al despertar hubiera seguido de largo.

Finnick me sonríe y bromea queriendo alivianar el ambiente.

-Lo lamento.

-No debes disculparte, cuando eres vencedor terminas acostumbrándote a las pesadillas tuyas y de los demás. Lo extraño sería que no tuvieras ninguna. ¿Qué fue esta vez?

-Soñé que Katniss moría. Que los dos morían. Y que yo después me suicidaba. Fue horrible, Finnick. Solo te haré una pregunta, por favor respóndela. ¿Katniss está viva?

Finnick pone su mano derecha sobre mi hombro en un intento de serenarme.

-Katniss sigue viva, pero no puede venir a verte todavía. Me dijo que te cuidara mientras tanto. Fue solo una pesadilla, no te sugestiones demasiado. No fue real. Traeré comida para ti ¿sí? Seguramente tienen algo en la cocina del hospital. Sé que no debe ser de tu agrado, pero prometo traerte algo mejor después, cuando vaya a desayunar. Le pediré a Sae algo mejor para ti.

-¿Sae? ¿La conoces?

-Me la presentó Katniss. Es de tu distrito ¿no?

Asiento.

Katniss me llevó algunas veces al Quemador, por lo que tuve oportunidad de conocerla más, años antes la había visto sin saber quién era, cuando mi padre nos mandaba a mí y mis hermanos a comprar cosas allí.

-Se que debes estar shockeado y distraído por todo lo que te inyectaron, o simplemente deseas reprimirlo…

-¿Reprimir?

Me siento mareado y atontado. Es verdad.

 _¿Qué debo recordar?_

-Reprimir eventos traumáticos. Trata de recordar lo que pasó antes de que durmieran a la fuerza. Porque necesito hablar contigo sobre eso.

Finnick sonríe y sale de la habitación. En el fondo se que está fingiendo. Pero ¿por qué?

Los mareos me obligan a recostarme, y aprovecho esos valiosos minutos de soledad para pensar en lo sucedido en el ultimo día. Tardo mucho tiempo en juntar las piezas, una de las desventajas de lo que me inyectaron para noquearme, es que te atonta hasta el punto de que tu cerebro tarda en procesar cualquier información hasta que tu mente despierta por completo.

Pero mis últimas memorias van volviendo, lentamente, una a una, y aunque sé que no se me tiene permitido, deseo salir corriendo de mi habitación hasta donde está ella. Mientras derramo lagrimas al recordar todo lo que me fue arrebatado por culpa de Snow.

Finnick está conmigo, porque Katniss me abandonó y renunció a mí después de saber sobre mi Bloqueo, y no puedo tolerar la idea de haberla perdido.


	45. CAPÍTULO 36: KATNISS

_**ESTADO: NUEVO**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 36: KATNISS**

 **POV FINNICK**

Vuelvo con la comida para Peeta, sin embargo lo que me encuentro al entrar a es a un chico recostado en posición fetal sobre su cama, llorando. Peeta recordó todo durante el tiempo que me fui. Se pondrá mil veces peor cuando sepa que Katniss intentó matarse. ¿Debería decírselo ahora?

-No te quedes en la puerta mirándome, dime la verdad. Katniss ya no me quiere ver nunca más ¿verdad? ¿Ya no soporta estar casada con alguien que ella cree que no la ama? ¿La perdí? ¿Ahora sí se irá con Gale, aunque jamás lo quiso de esa forma? ¿Snow consiguió su objetivo de separarnos? ¿Ella quiere borrarme de su vida? ¡Habla! Puedo enfrentar la verdad, porque si es así, ya nada tiene sentido para mí y al menos lo sabré y no me haré ilusiones soñando lo contrario a sus deseos, yo nunca iré en contra de ellos. De todas formas da igual, tal vez nunca vuelva a ser el Peeta que era y tal vez sea lo mejor para ella.

-Puede ser que nos conozcamos poco Peeta, pero no te reconozco.

El Peeta verdadero no se rinde tan fácilmente.

-¿Y te crees que yo me reconozco? ¡Snow acabó con mi vida y mi felicidad! ¡Snow me fue arrebatando todo cada día mientras mandaba a que me torturaban! Incluso mató a mis padres, mis hermanos, mi cuñada y mi sobrino no nacido. Katniss es lo único que me queda y creo que la perdí.

¿Cómo decirle que precisamente para no verlo nunca más y por no poder soportar el dolor ella intentó matarse? ¿Cómo decirle que en lo único que no tiene razon es en lo que respecta a Gale porque de hecho Katniss lo odia?

-Katniss te ama más que a nada en este mundo –le afirmo.

-Y no estoy diciendo lo contrario ¿pero dónde está ella ahora? ¿Dónde está cuando más necesitamos apoyo mutuo? Quiero seguirla cuidando.

-¿Solo necesitas apoyo? ¿Por qué ella es la única persona que te queda o porque aún la amas?

Como él no abre la boca continúo.

-Peeta es importante que me hables de tus sentimientos, quiero ayudarte, pero si tú no me respondes y no me cuentas tus inquietudes no podré hacerlo. Quiero entender hasta qué punto ese bloqueo te afectó.

-No lo sé, estoy muy confundido. En el Capitolio había momentos que me olvidaba de su existencia y otros en los que la extrañaba horrores, al punto de tener pesadillas en las noches, el único momento en el que no me torturaban. Algunas noches me ponía a hablarles de Katniss a Annie y Johanna por medio del conducto, o cuando nos juntaba en una habitación, solamente porque tenía miedo de olvidarla.

Peeta mira la pared frente a él evitando mi mirada.

-Ella es muy importante para mí, la necesito en mi vida. Me preocupo por ella y su bienestar, a medida que ha pasado los días, me he sentido extraño, pero desde que estoy aquí, me he vuelto a sentir un poco como antes, cada beso, cada caricia, cada vez que ella permite que la toque y entrelazamos nuestros dedos aún dormidos. Amo sentir los latidos de nuestros corazones al mismo tiempo, las expresiones que hace cuando tiene un buen sueño, como se relaja entre mis brazos después de que cualquiera de los dos tuviera una pesadilla. Cuando sus labios rozan los míos, no puedo controlarme, esa cercanía me hace desearla de la misma forma que antes, y mi único pensamiento es que así deben ser las cosas, que es algo del destino tal vez. Pero en otros momentos, mi cabeza se llena de dudas y me siento miserable por eso.

-¿Lo que sientes se antepone con lo que Snow te hizo?

Peeta asiente con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Pobre chico, pero esto confirma mi teoría de que aún ama a Katniss, pero el mecanismo de represión que Snow instaló en su cerebro hace que hayan momentos en los que Peeta bloquee ese sentimiento y se sienta mareado con todo lo que siente y no pueda liberarlo por completo.

-Antes no lo entendía, por eso me sentía tan miserable. No sabía que estaba mal en mí. Y sentía que estaba traicionando a Katniss de cierta forma con mis limitados sentimientos, pero tenía mucho miedo como para decírselo. Y ella estaba tan entusiasmada con nuestro reencuentro, que no quería herirla. Porque aún la quiero y me preocupo por ella como antes. Ahora solamente quiero que esta pesadilla acabe.

-¿Y qué harías si te digo que es solamente el comienzo?

-¿Qué le pasó a Katniss?

No respondo.

-Por favor, Finnick, necesito saber si está bien o no. Y no voy a desayunar nada hasta que tú me lo digas.

Desearía ser delicado. Pero realmente es imposible serlo si das una noticia tan horrible.

-Katniss… no está contigo, porque la internaron y está en terapia intensiva. Su estado es muy delicado. Lamento que debas enterarte de esto, pero…

-¿Lo perdió? –pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza sabiendo que se refiere al embarazo. –Entonces… ¿Por qué la internaron?

-Katniss se cortó y perdió mucha sangre. Al saber tu estado de salud intentó suicidarse. Lo siento, Peeta. Me hubiera gustado llegar antes para evitarlo, cuando llegué a su escondite, la vi tirada y con los signos vitales bajos y herida, la traje al hospital, no hay muchos avances desde entonces y está inconsciente.

Peeta se pone pie y se dirige a la puerta corriendo, pero alcanzo a sostenerlo.

-¿A dónde piensas que vas?

-A visitarla, por supuesto.

Veo lo mucho que su cuerpo tiembla y como el llanto volvió a apoderarse de él. Lo tomo de los hombros y lo obligo a sentarse en la cama.

-Debes tratar de mantener la calma.

-¿Tú lo harías si en vez de Katniss fuera Annie?

Dio en el clavo, yo no actuaría diferente.

-¿Ves? Nos somos tan diferentes. Déjame salir por favor, llévame. Necesito estar con ella. No quiero ninguna explicación por ahora, solamente déjame verla.

-Está bien. Pero cámbiate de ropa primero. Si te ven con la bata del hospital y este estado, nos detendrán y te enviarán nuevamente aquí antes de que lleguemos inclusive.

Peeta busca ropa del bolso que le dejo Katniss y va al baño a cambiarse. Sale en tiempo record. Él no quiere pensar mucho en ello.

-¿Sigues con mareos?

Asiente.

-Te llevaré en silla de ruedas en ese caso. Esta bastante lejos la zona de terapia intensiva

Peeta cede y se sienta en la misma por propia voluntad.

-Perdón por no haber podido evitarlo, Peeta.

-La salvaste, la encontraste con vida. Es más de lo que puedo decir de mí. No debí hacerle caso a Haymitch, ni a nadie. Debí salir corriendo tras ella aunque me perdiera apenas la vi apartarse de mi lado o cuando hablé con el doctor. Le creí a Haymitch cuando me dijo que Katniss estaría bien. Pero la conozco, tenía miedo de que pasara algo así.

Apoyo mi mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes. Pero los doctores están trabajando muy duro para que ella se reponga. Debes mantener la fe. No ha habido ningún cambio, pero tampoco ha empeorado.

-¿Y eso se supone que es bueno?

-La primeras horas son decisivas, el hecho que la hemorragia se haya detenido, es una buena señal. Hay que esperar a que reaccione y evolucione favorablemente.

-Me dijiste que estuve casi dos días dopado ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si me dices que todo sigue casi igual?

-Eso mismo quiero, porque en caso contrario no te dejarán entrar a verla. Y eso es lo que quieres ¿no?

-No quiero que Katniss se muera por lo que me hizo Snow, no lo soportaría.

Busco el sobre que me dio la madre de Katniss, para que él lo vea. Peeta abre y lo lee. Es el examen donde se confirma que Katniss está embarazada. Peeta cierra los ojos luciendo triste y vuelve a meter la hoja en el sobre. Y me lo devuelve para que lo guarde en el bolsillo interior de mi campera.

-Cuídalo –me pide, debido a que a Peeta lo controlan cada día, no es seguro que los resultados los tenga él consigo, de todas formas, por las dudas se lo daré a Haymitch.

-¿Sabes que significa esto? –Murmuro muy cerca de su rostro mientras simulo estar acomodando su camisa, y subiendo el cierre de su campera desabrochada, ambos estamos de espaldas a las cámaras. Y como exigí algo de intimidad para hablar con Peeta apagaron los micrófonos.

-¿Es hora de enfrentar a Coin? –murmura en el mismo tono bajo que yo.

-Y defender los derechos del hijo de ambos desde ahora. Tenemos pruebas y esta es una de ellas. Sin importar lo que veas en esa sala, debes ser fuerte, porque ambos te necesitan. Y si vamos a la realidad tú siempre has sido el más fuerte de ambos, quien ha soportado y le ha dado fuerzas a Katniss desde que eran niños. Su intento de suicidio, fue nada más que una muestra de que una vida sin su "Diente de león" le parece inconcebible.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Katniss puede llegar a ser muy abierta cuando confía plenamente en alguien que sabe que la entenderá. Además habló de eso en una propo. Ahora vamos. Por cierto lo que dijiste cuando entre no tiene ni pies, ni cabeza.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Gale la ha tratado muy mal todo este tiempo a ella, y te insultado a ti frente a sus narices cada vez que se cruzaban prácticamente, algo que la hirió mucho y ella te defendió. También ha intentado provocarme a mí. La cuestión es que… ella desde que está aquí, no quiere ni cruzarse con él, y es entendible. Por favor, ten cuidado con él.

-¿Qué le hizo? –pregunta serio.

-Eso no importa ahora, yo estaba para protegerla.

-¿Por qué Katniss no me mencionó nada? ¿Por qué no me dijo que Gale la estaba molestando nuevamente?

-Porque sus problemas están al final de sus prioridades. Se centró en tu recuperación y bienestar. No quería agregarte más preocupaciones.

Peeta asiente, pensativo y mirando lejos, y yo aprovecho para subir al ascensor con él, para llegar al piso que corresponde.

-¿Cuántas plantas ocupa el hospital?

-Cinco plantas, sin contar el laboratorio –contesto, Peeta me mira sorprendido. –Sí, es enorme. En una época fue necesaria la ampliación, una epidemia atacó y mató a casi todo el distrito, a muchos de los sobrevivientes la enfermedad los dejó estériles. No verás muchos niños aquí, por esa razón. Katniss está tres pisos más arriba, al igual que algunas de las personas rescatadas y los soldados que se salvaron de morir por poco.

-¿Crees que se recuperará?

-Lo creo, ella no puede morir, menos sin luchar.

-Yo quiero creer eso también. Pero mi sentimiento de culpa es más fuerte.

-No deberías sentirte así, tú no querías que te lavaran el cerebro. No elegiste esto, el presidente Snow, sí. Sabe como manipular cada pieza para una a una caigan. Pero no le permitas que gane la batalla. No te vengas abajo antes de tiempo. Porque eso es lo que él quiere, destruirlos a ambos.

-Lo intentaré –promete.


	46. CAPÍTULO 37: KATNISS

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 37: KATNISS**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

Finnick me guía por un montón de pasillos, pero yo me siento ajeno a todo eso, mi mente esta fija en la última imagen que tengo de Katniss llorando completamente destrozada por la noticia, sin darme cuenta empiezo a derramar lagrimas.

¿A quién debo echarle la culpa por el estado en que se encuentra Katniss? ¿A mí? ¿A Haymitch? ¿A Plutarch? ¿A Snow?

Para mi desgracia Finnick y yo vemos a Haymitch en el pasillo, mirando por una ventana. Y descargo mi bronca contra la persona que dijo que ella estaría bien y la cuidaría para que no fuera tras ella, tal vez podría haberse evitado el hecho de que Katniss y nuestro hijo estén cerca de morir.

Me paro rápidamente y me lanzo contra él. Primero lo golpeo y después lo atrapo y lo llevo a la pared para sostenerlo y colocar mi brazo entre sus hombros y su cuello. No sé donde saco tantas fuerzas.

-Tú, tú… ¡dijiste que la protegerías! ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando se cortó las venas decidida a matarse? ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Y yo fui tan estúpido como para creer que estaría a salvo! ¡Por tu culpa ella está muriendo! ¡Por tu culpa puedo llegar a perder también a mi hijo, nuestro hijo! ¿Cómo pude confiar en ti después de que nos mintieras sobre la rebelión dejándonos indefensos y desconfiando de las personas que nos protegían? Si lo hubiéramos sabido, todo sería diferente y tal vez yo hubiera llegado a salvo al Distrito Trece con mi esposa y nuestro hijo. No me hubieran lavado el cerebro para hacerme olvidar el amor que le tenía, no me sentiría tan confundido, y sobre todo Katniss no hubiera intentado suicidarse, ni estaría luchando por su vida en este preciso momento. No hubiera pasado porque nosotros dos y los rebeldes más antiguos hubiéramos actuado como equipo. No hubiera intentado matar o atacar a Finnick y Beetee esa fatídica noche en que todo en mi vida y la de Katniss se volvió un infierno. Así que, Haymitch Abernathy, ¿tienes algo para decir? Si Katniss y mi hijo mueren, espero que sepas además de sus muertes, también serás el responsable de la mía. Me mataré y nadie podrá impedirlo. No lo lamentaré, aceptaré la muerte con gusto. Y después de eso, adiós sinsajos, adiós caras y voces de la rebelión. No me interesa está guerra sin el amor de mi vida y el fruto de nuestro amor. Me iré con ellos, o ellas dos. ¿Y sabes qué? Tendrás que convivir con esa gran cruz sobre tus hombros.

No sé de donde saque valor para decir todo eso. Al parecer lo tenía acumulado y ahora con el casi suicidio de Katniss, exploté. Haymitch se queda inmóvil escuchando cada palabra que sale de mi boca.

-Lo siento, Chico –contesta.

-¿Solo lo sientes? Nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubieras sido sincero con nosotros desde el comienzo. Me aseguraste que la protegerías por encima de mí y ahora está en terapia intensiva porque tú… me impediste ir tras ella. Yo presentí que algo iba a salir mal, y tuve mucho miedo. Ahora ese miedo se volvió una realidad. Esta situación pudo haberse evitado. Katniss… –empiezo a llorar nuevamente –Katniss debería estar a mi lado sana. Pero no, ella quiere morir. Y eso me está matando a mí también.

No importa que me laven el cerebro, no importa que intenten destruir mi amor por ella, una parte de mí siempre sentirá algo por ella. Snow no pudo acabar con doce años de amor hacia la misma chica. Al menos no por completo.

-Katniss sigue siendo tu punto débil ¿no, Chico?

No contesto, solo lo observo más colérico que antes

-En un año, es la primera vez que me echas tantas cosas en cara, Peeta Mellark, al menos con tanta intensidad y pasión. Cualquier cosa que le suceda a Katniss te hace explotar.

-No estoy para bromas, Haymitch –aumento la presión sobre su cuello.

-No estoy bromeando. Este el Sinsajo que Coin quería. ¿Sabes? Ella que te salváramos a ti, Katniss no le interesaba. Y yo me propuse salvarlos a ambos, pero fallé estrepitosamente y no me lo perdonaré. Tienes razón en odiarme, me lo merezco, por las miles de decisiones equivocadas que tomé, por lo que te hicieron, por el intento de suicidio de Katniss, incluso por la muerte de mi familia y mi prometida hace muchas décadas atrás. Soy responsable de todo, pero ¿sabes qué?

Dejo que continúe hablando a pesar de que lo que menos quiero hacer es escucharlo. Mi deseo de hacerle pagar las desgracias que estoy pasando es mayor.

-Yo estoy sufriendo por ustedes dos, porque, después de haberme cerrado por años, aprendí a quererlos, nunca deseé que pasarán por lo mismo que yo. Y lo lamento de todo corazón, Peeta. No pediré que me perdones, porque no tengo derecho a eso. Pero solo quiero que sepas que tú y Katniss son como mis hijos, los hijos que siempre deseé, pero siempre me negué a tener incluso cuando mi prometida estaba viva.

Sus palabras y pasividad me desconciertan tanto que acabo soltándolo y lanzándome al suelo agachando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

-Puedes llorar, gritarme, insultarme, odiarme al igual que ella, me odiara nuevamente cuando despierte, pero no podría soportar que te rindas antes de haber perdido la batalla. Debes levantarte y ser fuerte por Katniss y tu bebé. Tú eres su cura. Comprendo cómo te sientes, pero al menos tú tienes la esperanza de la que chica que amas se recuperé, ¿tienes una idea de lo que hubiera dado yo por haber estado en tu lugar? ¿O incluso haberme podido despedir de la chica que más amaba en el mundo? Darle un último beso, abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amaba. No pude hacerlo, porque el Presidente Snow la mandó a matar mientras yo no estaba en el distrito. No creas que no comprendo tu dolor. ¡Arriba, Chico! Lucha y enfrenta la realidad. Katniss mejorará y ustedes dos podrán resolver sus asuntos pendientes.

Siento su mano en mi coronilla y después nada más que pasos alejándose, mientras yo apoyo mis manos hechas un puño en el suelo y escondo mi cabeza llorando. Antes estaba muy enojado, pero ahora que me liberé mis emociones y mi gran tristeza y desesperanza me atacaron con más fuerza. Finnick se arrodilla frente a mí y me abraza mientras lloro. Después me ayuda a ponerme de pie, y al hacerlo me doy cuenta que lo que mi ex mentor hacía, era mirar a través del vidrio a Katniss.

Mi mano libre, va directo al vidrio, mientras veo a la protagonista de mis sueños más hermosos y de mis más terribles pesadillas, recostada en una camilla.

-Katniss… -murmuro empañando el vidrio con mi aliento al apoyar mi cabeza allí. La veo conectada a decenas de tubos o aparatos, y con los brazos y manos vendadas. No puedo evitar lanzar un grito. Mi cuerpo se siente muy débil y parece que voy a desmayarme. Pero Finnick me sostiene. -¿Por qué hiciste esto?

-¿Peeta? ¿Te sientes bien? Quiero decir ¿lo puedes sobrellevar? ¿O quieres que te lleve de vuelta a tu habitación?

-Este es mi lugar, con mi esposa y mi bebé. No pienso irme a ninguna parte.

-Pero estás muy pálido y recién casi te desvaneces, temo que te pase algo.

-Mejoraré pronto. ¿Es verdad lo que dijo… sobre su prometida? Yo ni siquiera sabía que tuvo novia. –Si eso es verdad, trato que entender que el dolor que sintió mi ex mentor, fue mucho peor que él que yo siento ahora mismo.

-Porque él nunca habla de eso, fue muy traumático para él, fue una muerte muy horrible la suya, ni a mí me ha contado los detalles, pero me advirtió que protegiera a Annie, él quería que yo supiera de lo que Snow era capaz. Su familia no sufrió tanto, como ella. Después de su muerte, quedo completamente solo, se recluyó socialmente y se volvió un adicto al alcohol.

Unas lágrimas vuelven a escaparse de mis ojos al escuchar esa confesión. Esa la historia que había detrás de su vicio y su desinterés hacia la vida y las personas.

Pero por ahora ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso, en como Snow logró arrebatarme a Katniss. Es un hombre frío y calculador, movió un par de piezas para lograr su cometido, conociendo la debilidad de Katniss, sabía que cualquier cosa que me hiciera podría llevarla al suicidio. Y en consecuencia y considerando mi amor y fidelidad hacia ella, la seguiría.

 _Lo siento… lo siento mucho. Prometí protegerte con mi vida, y te fallé._

-Necesito verla, Finnick. Pero no desde aquí. Necesito tocarla y estar junto a ella. ¿Crees que pueda entrar?

-No lo creo, por algo bloquearon la puerta. Peeta, de verdad creo que debes volver a tu habitación.

Eso no puede llamarse habitación. Me están observando todo el tiempo, puedo ver como las cámaras ubicadas en el techo siguen mis movimientos. Me siento como en una prisión, solo que sin gente que me torture.

No le contesto a él, nada. Simplemente me quedó observándola a ella. Una fuerza invisible me atrae hacía ella y me siento incapaz de alejarme incluso por un segundo de su lado

-Katniss te diría lo mismo si estuviera consciente.

-Sí, porque me odia, no quiere que me vuelva a meter en su vida. Por eso se intentó matar.

-Amigo, es imposible que ella llegue a odiarte. No importa lo que hagas, o pase. Ella se cortó porque no soportaría vivir una vida en la que no la ames y no creo que quiera tu lastima. ¿Sabes? En este tiempo me di cuenta que su fortaleza y valentía, se la das tú. Ella es mucho más frágil de lo que deja ver a los otros. Tal vez sea su forma de protegerse del exterior. Fingir ser más fuerte de lo que en realidad es. En el tiempo que tú estuviste fuera de su alcance ni siquiera conseguía fingir nada. Ella te ama demasiado.

-Y lo que Snow me hizo, terminó de destruirla…

-Lo siento, Peeta. Por todo, detesto que ustedes dos tengan que pasar por esta situación.

-No fue tu culpa.

Mi corazón duele, nunca estuve tan cerca de perderla a ella, siempre fue al revés, y él dolor es mayor del que imaginé.

Tal vez me pondría a orar y pedir que Katniss se recuperará si al menos creyera en algún dios o santo… pero después de vivir un infierno en los últimos años, ya no creo ni en mí mismo.

No existe la justicia en esta vida, al menos no en Panem. Solo existen infortunios, pobreza extrema, injusticias, guerras, asesinatos y muertes. Estamos inmersos en el mundo más toxico y malvado, y no encontramos la forma de escapar de esa realidad.

-¿Todos los vencedores no somos así? Frágiles.

-Snow sabe como destruirnos, hasta el más fuerte de todos los vencedores se convierte en eso, solo que algunos de nosotros lo ocultan mejor que otros. Tienes un punto. Aunque Katniss viene arrastrando tristezas desde que murió su padre ¿no?

Asiento. Es verdad, recuerdos me inundan dándome cuenta la cantidad de veces que la vi llorando cuando ella creía que no la estaban mirando, con una depresión poco común en una niña de once años, aquella que la fue consumiendo hasta llevarla esa noche al manzano del patio de mi casa. Todos eran ajenos a su dolor excepto yo y Madge.

Madge ¿ella habrá muerto?

Hasta este momento me había olvidado de mi amiga y amiga de Katniss.

-¿Sabes algo de una chica llamada Madge? –suelto de repente.

-¿La hija del alcalde de tu distrito? ¿También era tu amiga?

-Era más amiga de Katniss, pero sí.

-Me temo que murió en el bombardeo, al menos eso me dijo Katniss. Yo también la conocí durante la gira de la victoria de Annie. Fue muy amable con nosotros dos, parecía ser una buena niña. Durante esos días, le hizo compañía a Annie cuando yo no podía, ella su niñera trataban de mantener la mente de Annie ocupada en otras actividades para que se distrajera, a veces la vi divirtiéndose y riéndose. A Annie le gustan los niños, estoy seguro que hubiera sido una buena y cálida maestra, si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó. En tu distrito, por primera vez en meses, la esperanza de que Annie volviera a ser como antes creció.

-Eso suena muy de ella, jamás le gustó ver a la gente sufrir. Es una lástima que haya muerto, para Katniss era su única amiga, una leal amiga desde que eran pequeñas.

-¿Ella sabía lo que sentías por Katniss?

-Desde el comienzo. Me insistía en que me acercará a Katniss, pero esos acercamientos nunca acaban como yo deseaba, por una cosa u otra y yo estaba aterrado tan solo de pensar lo que me diría si yo le confesaba que la amaba. ¿Sabes que es lo irónico? Que yo no tenía problemas para relacionarme con el resto de mis compañeros… pero Katniss, era otro tema, ella me interesaba a otro nivel muy diferente, porque ella era distinta y se destacaba entre los demás, tenía algo especial que me atraía y al mismo tiempo me ponía nervioso.

-¿Al punto de alejarte de ella?

-Lamentablemente, si. Madge le daba comida y regalos a Katniss como si fueran suyos pero en realidad yo se lo enviaba. El otro gran problema era que mi madre odiaba a las Everdeen, cuando supo que mis sentimientos hacia la chica de la Veta, se volvió loca y me castigo, para después amenazarme con que si me acercaba a ella le haría mucho daño, porque no iba permitir que un hijo suyo se relacionará con una chica de tan bajo nivel. Y Gale, los últimos años él era una sombra oscura, en ocasiones aparecía por casualidad para impedirme que me acercará a Katniss, decía que un estúpido chico rico solo la haría sufrir para después dejarla, por supuesto no le hacía caso, pero mientras lo enfrentaba, Katniss ya había ido de la escuela con su hermana o su mejor amiga, desapareciendo de mi vista.

-Yo tardé muchos años en reconocer que amaba a Annie, y muchos años más en declararme. Si te sirve de consuelo. –Después cambia de asunto. –Ella se va a recuperar. Te lo prometo, trata de ser positivo como de costumbre.

-Es difícil, Finnick. ¿Por qué nos tiene que pasar esto? ¿Por qué veo como mi peor pesadilla se puede volver realidad?

Finnick me mira con una sonrisa triste.

-Son las layes de la vida, supongo. Por desgracia, tienden pasarles cosas malas a las personas buenas como nosotros. Supongo que son pruebas que te pone la vida que aprendas que despues de una caída hay que levantarse y seguir adelante. Aunque como todo ser humano, no somos de madera, tenemos sentimientos, todos tenemos nuestro talón de Aquiles. No hace falta ser un genio para que nos demos cuenta cuales son los nuestros.

-Y supongo que el tuyo se llama Annie –contesto.

-Sin ella me hubiera matado hace muchos años, con todo lo que me hicieron en el Capitolio y en los juegos. Lo único que mantiene en pie, es saber que ella aún está y que nos necesitamos el uno al otro.

-¿Alguna vez te hicieron lo mismo que a mí? Me refiero a la tortura.

-Varias veces, cuando me negaba a seguir sus reglas. Pero no me importaban los golpes, las heridas, ni nada que me hicieran. Pero cuando empezaban a amenazarme con matar a Annie, mi familia o mis amigos, decidía obedecerles a ellos y hacer hasta las cosas más denigrantes, si con eso conseguía mantener a salvo a las personas que amaba.

-Te entiendo.

Durante mi estancia en el Capitolio, no me importaba lo que me hicieran, mientras Katniss estuviera fuera de peligro. Eso fue hasta que comprendí que el lavado de cerebro que me hicieron, estaba destinada a destruirla indirectamente a ella de una forma u otra. Y aquí está el resultado, frente a mis ojos.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que sufrir tanto por tantos años. ¿Cómo lo soportaste?

-Es una pregunta a la que no le encuentro respuesta aún. Muchas veces pienso en mi pasado y me pregunto cómo pude sobrevivir a todo eso. Como hice para no venirme abajo por completo, como haría una persona normal. Y creo que si ganamos los juegos fue por algo que todos los vencedores tenemos en común, somos sobrevivientes y tenemos cierta fortaleza que muchos de los que quedaron atrás no tuvieron. Elegimos el camino difícil, en vez de dejarnos vencer por las adversidades. Mi padre solía decirme una cosa que jamás olvido.

-¿Qué es?

-Que toma diez veces más tiempo ponerse de ponerse de pie, que desmoronarse. Cada uno decide que camino prefiere seguir. ¿Cuál elegirás tú, Peeta? ¿Lucharás, o te rendirás? No me respondas ahora. Te veo muy abrumado, pero piensa en lo que te dije.

-Gracias –contesto.


	47. CAPÍTULO 38: DECISIONES

**CAPÍTULO 38: DECISIONES**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

-¡Me deben dejar entrar! –les grito a los enfermeros que se acercaron donde Finnick y yo estábamos después que se niegan a dejarme verla por las buenas.

-Solo los doctores y nosotros podemos entrar. Y excepciones su familia.

-¡Yo soy su esposo!

-Eso no nos consta en los registros. La señorita Everdeen no lleva su apellido legalmente –dice uno de los enfermeros.

-Me da igual lo que ustedes crean, nosotros nos casamos con una ceremonia mucho más significativa que la que podría darnos un papel. La que está ahí es mi esposa y necesito verla. ¡Tengo derechos!

-Señor Mellark, si sigue gritando deberemos sedarlo y encerrarlo en su habitación. A usted no se le ha dado de alta aún.

-No dejaré que me vuelvan a sedar hasta que ella se recuperé. Se los prohíbo.

No quiero que me seden y luego al despertar descubrir que ella ha muerto y ni siquiera pude despedirme y prometerle que estaría con ella pronto aún en la muerte.

No quiero que la maten, y yo no confío en nadie más que en Finnick, y la familia de Katniss. Coin podría matarla si quisiera y nadie sospecharía que fue intencional. Ni siquiera conozco a esa mujer y me da mala espina.

Recuerdo lo que mi ex mentor dijo, sobre que la presidenta del Trece me quería a mí para liderar la rebelión y no le importaba si Katniss moría, o vivía. Y después de todo lo que supe… ¿cómo puedo relajarme y confiar en esa mujer? Puede ser que apenas llegó Katniss aquí no sabían del embarazo, pero después de tantos síntomas y estudios posteriores (que la madre de Katniss asegura que por lo que se enteraban parecían ser específicos para una mujer embarazada, los resultados de esos estudios no aparecen en la registros de la ficha médica virtual de Katniss. Prim también asegura que eso es ilegal, porque dentro de los temas que les enseñan a los futuros médicos como ella, le dijeron que todo debe ser registrado automáticamente en el sistema. Han registrado menos estudios de los que en realidad las Everdeen, saben que le practicaron, o tal vez los archivaron en otra ubicación del sistema de modo secreto y exclusivo, de nulo acceso para gente externa a la que no quieren que les llegue la información.

-Entonces váyase junto al señor Odair. No podemos romper las reglas, ni siquiera por un vencedor.

-¡Hablaré con la presidenta Coin! Esto no se quedará así. Ahora me voy, pero… -miro a través del vidrio que me separa de Katniss… -volveré.

 _Volveré contigo sin importar nada._

Finnick me empuja levemente de la espalda para que nos vayamos.

-Será mejor que lo dejes así, por ahora –me dice.

Asiento y lo sigo, como ya estoy mejor, Finnick no me lleva en la silla de ruedas.

-¿Cuál será el próximo paso, Peeta?

-Llévame a la sala de comando o a donde sea que se encuentre la presidenta. No tiene sentido aplazar más el inevitable encuentro.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No prefieres descansar y pensar como la enfrentarás? Es una mujer muy desagradable.

-Yo sé cómo tratar con esa gente –contesto y le pido nuevamente que me guíe.

Los soldados que están en la entrada custodiando el lugar, nos detienen.

-¿A dónde piensan ir?

-Pensaba llevar a mi amigo a dar un paseo.

-Nadie le ha dado permiso para salir.

-¿Tienen una idea quien es él?

Miro a Finnick para arriba, ya que él me obligo a sentarme en la silla de ruedas solo para que creyeran que aún no me siento bien.

-Es uno de los símbolos de la rebelión. Su prometida está en terapia intensiva y no se siente bien, pensé que despejarse y conocer el lugar le vendría bien. Y si no les importa, tenemos un asunto oficial que tratar con la Presidenta. Así que si desean sernos de utilidad, podrían avisarle que nosotros queremos hablar con ella. Es un asunto de vida o muerte y muy urgente. No podemos esperar.

Los dos soldados se miran y hablan por medio de los intercomunicadores con alguien. No podemos escuchar las respuestas de la persona porque las reciben por medio de auriculares diminutos que tienen en sus oídos.

-Está bien, Presidenta. Les pasaremos el mensaje.

-Pueden salir, pero con una condición, serán custodiados. En cualquier momento vendrá alguien para acompañarlos.

Sonrío levemente en vez de sentirme nervioso, siento que mis energías se renovaron, aún tengo personas por las que luchar y no me rendiré hasta asegurarme de mantenerlas protegidas. Katniss saldrá de está, como salió a flote durante toda su vida ante las adversidades, y yo estaré junto a ella, porque le haré entender que sin importar lo que Snow me haga, ella siempre será mi Katniss, mi guía y ahora la madre de mi bebé.

Finnick tiene razon, tal vez al fin y al cabo yo sea el más fuerte de ambos, porque Katniss actúa por impulso y es valiente, pero más allá de su coraza protectora, es más inestable y débil de lo que aparenta, porque su vida no fue fácil. Recuerdo cuando me dijo una de las últimas noches antes del Vasallaje que solo conmigo se abría desde lo más profundo y se permitía llorar, porque solo yo conocía sus dolores y todas tragedias de su vida, porque la amaba y ella sabía que no la iba a juzgar por mostrar su lado más emotivo. Solo le bastó saber lo que me hizo Snow para terminar por romperse e intentar acabar con su vida. Yo también estoy roto, pero sé que Katniss me necesitará y no puedo bajar los brazos ahora.

No puedo rendirme, ni doblegarme a la voluntad de nadie ahora, debo superarlo, debo luchar por volver a ser el de siempre, por ella y por mí. No puedo permitir que Snow gané la batalla, ya nos hirió lo suficiente a ambos durante un año.

Simplemente no lo permitiré.

Por ahora espero resolver algunos problemas con Alma Coin, de manera de poder quitarle cierta carga de los hombros a Katniss, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella, después de todos los sacrificios que hizo por mí estos últimos meses y todo su sufrimiento.


End file.
